A Second Chance
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sally Reeve. Jack a une femme dans sa vie, et ce n'est pas Sam...
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance**

By Sally Reeve

**Auteur**** : Sally Reeve**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : PG

Catégorie : S/J (UST et RST), Action/Aventure, Angst, guimauve… je crois que j'ai couvert à peu près tout !

Résumé : Jack a une femme dans sa vie, et ce n'est pas Sam…

Spoilers : rien d'important, vagues références à la saison 4

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci comme toujours à Erika et à Lynn pour leur patience et leurs commentaires.

Note du traducteur : C'est une fic de Sally les amis, donc c'est forcément excellent !^^ (et très ship et… angst, bien sûr).

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Sally malgré de nombreux emails. Je me permets donc de publier cette traduction sans son autorisation

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Prologue**

Jack O'Neill était étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés, respirant bruyamment. « Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-il enfin, « Oh Dieu. »

Elle sourit, se redressant sur un coude. « Je t'avais dit que ce serait drôle, » murmura-t-elle, glissant un doigt à travers sa poitrine humide de sueur et souriant lorsqu'elle le sentit frissonner à son contact.

Jack ouvrit les yeux et caressa son visage. « Tu es incroyable, » souffla-t-il.

« Je parie que c'est ce que tu dis à toutes les filles, » taquina-t-elle.

Un grand sourire passa sur son visage, illuminant ses yeux sombres comme des étoiles et faisant battre son cœur violemment. « Tu es la première, » dit-il sérieusement, « la première depuis très, très longtemps. »

Elle lui dédia un nouveau sourire, laissant ses doigts descendre lentement le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Jack battit des yeux et un petit gémissement d'anticipation s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts poursuivaient leur chemin plus bas…

Son portable se mit alors à sonner, le son étouffé sous la pile de vêtements enchevêtrés et abandonnés tout près. « Quoi encore ? » soupira-t-elle. Se penchant par-dessus Jack, elle fouilla dans ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se ferment sur le téléphone. Mais la sensation de son corps sous le sien, encore chaud et glissant de sueur, suffit à tout chasser de son esprit sauf le désir; elle dut faire un effort pour garder sa voix calme quand elle répondit, « Bonjour, Natacha Greene. »

« Désolé d'interrompre vos vacances, Professeur, » dit la voix familière de son assistant, Bill Tuck. « Mais le Docteur Jameson veut que je vous envoie immédiatement un nouveau brouillon de son article et j'ai besoin d'une adresse email. »

Elle jeta un œil à Jack. « Je n'ai pas d'adresse email ici, » dit-elle et il hocha tête, amusé.

« Un fax alors ? »

« Bill, » dit-elle doucement, « je suis dans un chalet, près d'un lac. J'ai un téléphone. C'est tout. »

Il y eut une longue pause. Et puis, « Que dois-je dire au Docteur Jameson ? »

Elle fut tentée de dire, 'Dites-lui d'avoir une vie' mais elle résista. « Dites-lui que je l'appellerai demain matin et nous en discuterons, » dit-elle. « Et, Bill ? Il est tard. Rentrez chez vous. »

« Je m'en allais, » lui assura-t-il, bien qu'elle en doutât. L'homme travaillait fichtrement trop. « A la semaine prochaine. »

« Bonne nuit Bill, » dit-elle, éteignant le téléphone et le jetant sur la pile de vêtements.

« Des problèmes ? » demanda Jack.

Elle secoua sa tête, l'étudiant soigneusement. « Juste un conférencier trop anxieux, » dit-elle.

« Ah, » acquiesça-t-il, faisant semblant de comprendre, « Je les déteste. »

Tasha sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « J'ai déjà oublié, » le rassura-t-elle, et ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. « Cet endroit est trop magique pour s'inquiéter de la réalité. »

Jack sourit et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, l'attirant dans une chaude étreinte. « Pas toujours, » lui dit-il, « mais cette fois, c'est le cas. Grâce à toi. »

Elle sourit contre sa poitrine, passant ses doigts sur sa peau chaude. « Je suis contente d'avoir accepté de venir, » dit-elle. « Ca a été super. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Ca l'a été. Ca faisait trop longtemps depuis que j'ai eu de la compagnie ici. »

Il y avait une sorte d'étrange mélancolie dans sa voix qui attira son attention, et elle se redressa à nouveau sur un coude pour étudier son visage. Il y avait de la tristesse et des regrets. « Avais-tu l'habitude de venir ici avec ta femme et ton fils ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Jack hocha la tête. « Oui, » soupira-t-il, baissant les paupières légèrement en détournant ses yeux. « C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Pas si longtemps que ça, » dit-elle, caressant tendrement le côté de son visage. Et puis, pour changer légèrement de sujet elle dit, « Et à propos de tes amis ? Es-tu déjà venu ici avec eux ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-il, son expression devenant encore plus songeuse. « Ils ont des avis partagés sur ce qui est… amusant, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. « C'est donc généralement seulement moi. » Puis, après un moment il ajouta, « J'ai cependant réussi à traîner Teal'c ici l'année dernière. »

Tasha sourit à cela. « Je ne savais pas que les Jaffa pêchaient, » dit-elle.

« Ils ne le font pas, » lui assura-t-il, souriant plus chaleureusement au souvenir. « Ils se plaignent des insectes par contre. »

Elle éclata de rire et se baissa pour retrouver l'étreinte de ses bras, posant sa tête confortablement contre son épaule. « Alors, » dit-elle, « quand rencontrerai-je Teal'c ? Et le Major Carter aussi. » Elle le sentit remuer légèrement à ses mots, comme si sa requête le rendait mal à l'aise. « Je ne veux pas m'imposer, » ajouta-t-elle vivement, « c'est juste que tu parles tellement d'eux. Mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise que je les rencontre... ?

« Non, » dit-il doucement, ses bras se resserrant autour d'elle. « Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… c'est difficile de trouver le bon moment. Tu es occupée, ils sont occupés… »

« Bien, » répondit-elle, pas entièrement convaincue. Mais depuis le peu de semaines qu'elle connaissait Jack O'Neill, elle avait rapidement appris à ne pas le presser à moins qu'elle ne veuille qu'il se ferme complètement. « Eh bien, j'aimerai les rencontrer un de ces jours, » dit-elle doucement. « Quand tu seras prêt. »

« Tu les rencontreras, » lui assura-t-il, cette expression curieusement mélancolique de nouveau dans sa voix. « Tu les rencontreras. »

ooo

**Chapitre Un**

Cela avait été une mission longue et difficile, la dernière d'une série de missions longues et difficiles, et Sam se sentait épuisée, à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Mais néanmoins, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu dormir pendant une semaine, elle se retrouva en train de marcher consciencieusement vers le mess pour un des petits rituels de SG-1. C'était toujours ainsi dans l'armée, chaque unité développait ses propres habitudes et rites qui devaient être observés. Non pas qu'ils fussent superstitieux, mais quand vous mettiez votre vie en jeu jour après jour, vous faisiez de votre mieux pour satisfaire les dieux capricieux de la chance, où qu'ils soient.

Et donc SG-1 avait une règle, chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'une mission sains et saufs, ils se rassemblaient tous ensemble pour manger un morceau et célébrer leur retour à la maison. Parfois, ce n'était pas plus qu'un café et des beignets dans son labo, parfois, une bière en ville, occasionnellement un repas complet au restaurant. Aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'ils étaient rentrés à une heure raisonnable, c'était un dîner à la base. Ce qu'ils mangeaient et où n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance, c'était juste un de ces rituels du genre « toucher du bois » qui devait être observé.

Puisque que les gars s'étaient douchés en premier, Sam fut la dernière à arriver. Mais quelqu'un – elle soupçonna O'Neill – lui avait déjà apporté un plat de lasagne. « Salut, » dit-elle, avec un sourire en se glissant dans le siège restait à côté de Daniel et en face du Colonel. « Merci, » ajouta-t-elle, faisant un signe vers l'assiette. « Je meurs de faim. »

O'Neill leva les yeux et lui fit la faveur d'un de ses rares sourires non sarcastiques. « C'était ça ou un truc que je ne n'arrivais pas du tout à identifier. »

Elle hocha la tête, ressentant une petite bouffée de chaleur lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant une fraction de seconde – un de ces fragments d'intimité qui émaillaient leur relation professionnelle et lui donnaient une telle saveur. « Vous me connaissez, » lui dit-elle, baissant son regard et prenant sa fourchette, « Je tuerais pour de la cuisine italienne. »

« Hum, » grogna O'Neill piochant dans sa propre assiette, « pas sûr que ceci puisse vraiment être qualifié de cuisine italienne. »

« Indubitablement ça n'en est pas, » observa Teal'c. « Le repas a probablement été préparé ici, dans le Colorado. »

Jack sourit et dédia à Sam un autre regard amusé. « Merci pour cette clarification, Teal'c. »

« Okay, okay, » dit Daniel en suivant le mouvement, se fatigant de la plaisanterie, il leva sa cannette de Coke dans l'air. « Pour le retour en vie, » dit-il, prononçant leur toast coutumier.

« Retour en vie, » dirent-ils tous en écho, trinquant les verres et canettes de soda avant de retourner vers leur repas.

Après un long silence confortable, ponctué seulement par le bruit des couverts résonnant sur les assiettes, Daniel reprit la parole. « Alors, » dit-il lentement, « quelqu'un a des projets pour ce week-end ? »

Il y avait une innocence feinte dans sa voix qui détourna l'attention de Sam de son assiette et elle leva la tête. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant quand il haussa les sourcils.

Daniel rencontra son regard et lui retourna son sourire. « Eh bien, » dit-il, « au cas où vous ne vous rappelleriez pas, c'est mon anniversaire Dimanche et… »

« Nous n'avions pas oublié, » se précipita Jack, d'une manière trop rapide pour être crédible. Sam lui lança un coup d'œil irrité et il haussa les épaules, sur la défensive. « Je disais simplement…, » marmonna-t-il, avant de se taire.

« Vous allez le fêter ? » demanda-t-elle, se retournant vers Daniel.

Il parut un peu timide lorsqu'il répondit, « Hum, en fait, oui. Je pensais inviter quelques personnes pour dîner. Je sais que c'est une annonce tardive, mais je n'y pensais pas vraiment jusqu'au moment où… j'étais sous la douche… mais c'est si vous êtes libres… ? »

« Ca semble génial, » répondit Sam avec un grand, tendant la main pour toucher son bras. Comme s'ils n'allaient pas venir ! « Est-ce que ce sera le soir ? »

« Je pense, » acquiesça-t-il. « Sept heures ? »

Toujours avec le sourire, Sam se tourna vers Teal'c. « Vous êtes libre ? »

« Je le suis, » répondit-il. « Je serai honoré d'y assister, Daniel Jackson. »

Daniel grimaça alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de Coke. « S'il vous plait ne vous sentez pas honoré, » lui dit-il.

Teal'c ne répondit pas, mais Sam se surprit à sourire encore à sa réponse silencieuse. C'était toujours comme cela, pensa-t-elle gaiement. Après la tension de la mission, elle se surprenait toujours à sourire à ces petites réunions entre amis – c'était une sorte de relâchement émotionnel pour eux tous. Se tournant vers O'Neill, elle fut surprise de le voir fixer distraitement son assiette presque vide, en train de pousser le reste de son repas de-ci de-là avec sa fourchette. Ses sourcils étaient soudés de la même manière qu'ils étaient toujours quand il était perdu dans ses pensées. « Alors et vous, Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, écartant son attention de la nourriture. « Avez-vous des projets ? »

« Euh… non. Pas vraiment, » dit-il, semblant aussi évasif qu'un Tok'ra acculé au mur.

« Pas vraiment ? » répéta Daniel avec amusement. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

O'Neill remua sur son siège, commençant à avoir l'air franchement mal à l'aise. Il jeta à nouveau un regard à Sam, mais pour quelque raison il ne semblait pas capable de la regarder dans les yeux. Sa fourchette tapait nerveusement sur le côté de son assiette et Sam pouvait pratiquement le voir essayer de former ses mots. « Je, hum, » marmonna-t-il, regardant à nouveau Daniel, puis son assiette, « Je me demandais juste si je pouvais venir avec quelqu'un ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Sam sentit son sourire se figer sur ses lèvres, pas tout à fait sûre de l'avoir compris, mais ressentant froid glacial dans sa colonne vertébrale. Venir avec quelqu'un ? Venir avec qui ?

« Avec une femme ? » demanda Daniel, brisant le silence assourdissant avec une incrédulité amusée.

Le froncement d'O'Neill s'approfondit. « Non, avec un chien, » lâcha-t-il. « Bien sûr avec une femme ! »

Le dernier morceau de lasagne s'accrocha dans la gorge de Sam et elle se retrouva incapable de l'avaler. Sa bouche était sèche, son cœur battait sourdement et la tête lui tournait. Une femme. Une petite amie. Oh Dieu, non. Il ne pouvait pas. Pouvait-il… ?

Daniel fut à nouveau la voix de Sam quand il dit, « Je ne savais pas que vous voyiez quelqu'un. » Il semblait légèrement offensé, ou peut-être qu'il était simplement surpris.

Mais Sam n'osa pas regarder son visage pour voir, elle n'osa rien faire sinon regarder fixement son assiette et faire semblant de manger. Dieu seul savait ce que montrait son visage et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre. Jack voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? Oh, non…

« Ouais, eh bien, » marmonna O'Neill en réponse à la question de Daniel, « c'est probablement parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit. »

« Non, » acquiesça Daniel, repoussant son assiette et, se penchant, il posa ses coudes sur la table. Il était aussi curieux qu'une commère. « Alors depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Sam leva ses yeux juste assez pour pouvoir voir le visage sérieux de Jack, mais elle les baissa avant qu'il ne les voie. « Quelques mois, » dit-il doucement. « C'est allé assez doucement pour commencer, vous voyez ? »

Des mois ? Sam avait l'impression que tous les précieux sentiments dans son cœur avaient été arrachés et foulés au pied. Il voyait quelqu'un d'autre depuis des mois et elle ne le savait pas – il n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de le lui dire ? Et pendant tout ce temps elle pensait… elle avait cru qu'il tenait à elle de la même façon qu'elle tenait à lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment l'aurait-il pu, s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? La colère palpita au plus profond d'elle, au cœur de la douleur qu'elle ressentait ne lui devait-il pas la vérité au moins ? N'avait-elle pas mérité d'entendre cela en privé et non devant toute l'équipe ? Faisait-il si peu cas des sentiments qui s'étaient épanouis silencieusement entre eux ? Faisait-il si peu cas d'elle ?

« Oui, » continua calmement le Colonel, « c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez. »

De pire en pire – c'était quelqu'un de la base ? Quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait à travailler ? Sam leva son verre d'eau et prit une gorgée, fière du fait que sa main ne tremblât pas et que son visage restât impassible. Merde, elle réussit même à faire un sourire passable. Mais à l'intérieur… Brusquement tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de partir. Sortir de là et de crier sa colère. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Comment avait-il pu être à ce point sans cœur ?

« Qui » demanda Daniel, inconscient du trouble dans lequel se trouvait Sam.

Le Colonel haussa les épaules. « Vous rappelez-vous cette mission, il y a deux mois, sur P8G-827 ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils comme elle essayait de s'en rappeler, mais son esprit était trop agité pour lui être vraiment utile et avant qu'elle ait le temps de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs, Daniel dit, « Celle où vous râliez tout le temps d'avoir à dorloter une bande de scientifiques pendant que Sam et Teal'c étaient partis s'amuser sur J5R-689 ? »

Okay, cela expliquait cela, elle n'avait pas été là. Alors que diable avait-elle raté ?

« Ouais, » répondit Jack, avec un sourire penaud. « C'est celle-là ».

Mais Daniel était visiblement perplexe. « Alors qui… ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tasha, » répondit Jack.

Tasha. Mince, elle détestait déjà ce prénom.

Pendant un instant, Daniel fut encore confus, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. « Pas Natasha Greene ? »

« Si. »

« Le _Docteur_ Natasha Greene – professeur émérite d'anthropologie à l'Université du Colorado ? »

O'Neill haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Tout à fait. »

Daniel éclata de rire. « Oh, elle est bonne celle-là, Jack, » dit-il, « là, vous m'avez vraiment eu. »

Pendant un instant, l'espoir bondit dans la poitrine de Sam, mais un regard sur le visage sombre et légèrement blessé d'O'Neill l'étouffa. Il était sérieux, absolument sérieux. « Je ne plaisante pas, » dit soudain Jack, repoussant son siège comme s'il était sur le point de partir, bien qu'il ne se leva pas. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous trouvez ça drôle. »

Le crissement aigu du siège sur le sol fit brusquement lever les yeux de Sam et, pendant un instant, ils se dévisagèrent. Mais elle détourna tout de suite le regard, gênée et terrifiée à l'idée de voir de la pitié ou une excuse sur son visage. La seule manière dont elle pouvait protéger le peu de dignité qui lui restait était de cacher combien cela ressemblait à une trahison et combien cette trahison faisait mal. C'était une douleur physique au centre de son être, mais elle jura sur le champ que _jamais_ il ne le saurait. Il ne saurait jamais combien il l'avait blessée ou combien cela l'avait affectée. Jamais.

« Je vous demande pardon, » dit immédiatement Daniel, réalisant que Jack disait la vérité. « C'est juste que… elle ne semblait pas être votre type. Je veux dire… c'est une scientifique. »

« J'aime les scientifiques, » marmonna-t-il et il regarda peut-être dans sa direction, mais Sam se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur la poivrière au centre de la table et donc elle ne put l'affirmer. Après une autre longue pause, le Colonel parla à nouveau d'une voix basse, « Alors ça ne vous dérange pas que je vienne avec elle ? »

« Non ! » dit immédiatement Daniel, son enthousiasme sincère. « Je vous en prie, amenez-la ! C'est une femme fascinante – eh bien, bien sûr vous savez cela – mais j'ai lu quelques unes de ses récentes publications et j'adorerais avoir l'occasion de lui parler. »

« Bien, » murmura O'Neill et il se leva. Il semblait presque aussi pressé de partir que Sam et, quelque part au fond de son esprit, elle trouva cela étrange. « Eh bien, je pense que je vous verrai Dimanche soir. »

« Ouais, super, » répondit Daniel. « Vers sept heures. »

Jack hocha juste la tête, et puis Sam sentit son attention se déplacer vers elle. « Hum, passez un bon week-end Carter, » dit-il.

Avec une extraordinaire volonté, Sam s'efforça de mettre de côté sa douleur et sa colère, et s'obligea à lever les yeux sur son visage. Mais elle se rendit à peine compte de ce qu'elle vit là, tellement elle était concentrée à garder ses propres traits dépourvus d'émotion traîtresse. « Merci, monsieur, » dit-elle. « Vous aussi. »

Il s'arrêta, la regardant avec hésitation pendant un instant, avant d'hocher la tête et de se détourner, la laissant anéantie.

« Hum, » marmonna Daniel à ses côtés, « c'est typique de Jack O'Neill. 'Au fait, je vois quelqu'un depuis deux mois – et il se trouve juste qu'elle est l'experte mondiale sur…' Sam ? »

Sortant de ses réflexions, elle se tourna vers Daniel avec un sourire qu'elle savait être pâle. « Hein ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et le soupçon brilla dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle, se levant à son tour. « Fatiguée. Je pense que je vais prendre la route. Ca a été une rude semaine et je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

Daniel hocha lentement la tête. « D'accord, » dit-il. « Eh bien, bonne nuit alors. Et on se voit Dimanche ? »

Se forçant à ne pas grimacer, elle hocha la tête. « Oui, » dit-elle, « j'attends ça avec impatience ». Ouais, c'est ça, j'attends ça avec autant d'impatience qu'une carie. Dieu, il devait y avoir un moyen d'échapper à cela.

Avec un autre sourire forcé elle partit, se demandant comment diable il était possible … de tomber hors de son monde en moins de dix petites minutes.

ooo

Jack tira la porte de son bureau qui se referma lentement et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il était impatient d'être chez lui. Cela avait été une longue, très longue semaine et, parfois, il pensait sincèrement qu'il était trop vieux pour toute cette merde qu'il devait supporter. Ses reins étaient douloureux et ses genoux… Merde, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un temps où ils ne protestaient pas. Avec un bâillement, il haussa les épaules et se mit en route vers l'ascenseur, ses pensées distraites.

Il leur avait dit. Après trois mois d'indécision et de tergiversation il avait crevé l'abcès et leur avait parlé de Tasha. Non pas qu'il y avait quelque raison que ce soit de ne pas le faire, autre que sa propre préférence pour l'intimité. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis qu'il était sorti avec quelqu'un que la dernière chose qu'il voulait, alors qu'il avançait à tâtons à travers les premières étapes, c'était les questions curieuses et des sourires de son équipe. Mais maintenant ils savaient, tous. Y compris Carter.

Il soupira comme il tournait le coin, regardant ses bottes polies alors qu'elles parcouraient le sol morne et gris. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait attendu de Carter – soulagement, indifférence ou déception. Et, même maintenant, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la façon dont elle avait pris ces nouvelles. Elle avait été calme, n'avait rien dit en fait, mais elle n'avait pas semblé bouleversée. Ce qui était une bonne chose, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. La blesser était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu faire, et s'il avait pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'elle ressentait pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… Il soupira et secoua la tête, refusant de s'engager à nouveau dans ce vieux débat intérieur. Tout espoir concernant ce sujet était terminé et faisait partie du passé maintenant, elle avait rendu cela parfaitement clair chaque jour depuis tout le fiasco du test zay'tarc – laisse ça dans la salle, Jack. Laisse ça dans cette foutue salle.

Alors qu'il approchait des ascenseurs, il leva ses yeux pensifs de ses pieds et ils vinrent se poser directement sur… Carter. Typique.

Elle se tenait devant l'ascenseur, vêtue de ses vêtements civils avec sa veste noire en cuir jetée sur une épaule, passant une main sur à travers ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Il ralentit brusquement, soudain sur ses gardes, mais à cet instant elle regarda dans sa direction et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Merde.

Il se força à sourire et combla la distance entre eux. « Salut, » dit-il avec un signe de tête, ne la regardant pas tout à fait, « vous rentrez chez vous ? »

« Oui, mon Colonel. » Sa voix était faible et sèche, attirant son attention sur son visage. Elle semblait pâle.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Un sourire bref, sombre apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle dise, assez froidement, « Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonna-t-il d'un air gêné, surpris par la fraîcheur de sa voix.

Après un moment elle ajouta, « Ce fut une rude mission. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, la regardant par-dessous ses sourcils.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Elle ne le regarda pas, ne parla pas, et lui non plus. Mais il l'observa, notant la ligne dure de sa mâchoire et la ride entre ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait les portes de l'ascenseur comme si elle voulait les ouvrir de par sa volonté. Il traîna nerveusement ses bottes sur le sol, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose à propos de Tasha. Bien que ce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui devait une explication – Carter lui avait clairement signifié sa position à maintes reprises. Quoi qu'elle ait pu ressentir pour lui, son professionnalisme ne lui permettrait jamais de franchir la ligne au-delà de l'amitié. Et, bien que cela avait été dur à accepter pour lui au début, il l'avait fait et il respectait son choix. Bon sang, il savait que qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle mette en péril sa carrière. Il avait cru qu'elle serait contente qu'il vît quelqu'un, que cela aurait atténué la gêne qui s'installait parfois entre eux – elle n'aurait plus à refuser poliment ses timides suggestions à aller boire un verre ensemble après le travail, à décliner ses invitations à son chalet.

Ceci était ce qu'elle voulait.

Et pourtant, la regardant maintenant, il s'interrogeait. Elle semblait… en colère. C'était le seul mot pour cela. La question était si oui ou non cela avait un rapport quelconque avec le fait qu'il voie Tasha. Mais il s'était ridiculisé suffisamment devant Carter pour ne pas vouloir risquer de sauter sur cette supposition, et il n'allait certainement pas lui poser cette question pour qu'elle lui fasse son sourire poli et légèrement contrit et qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était furax parce que son réacteur à naquada venait d'exploser. Non, il y avait probablement une autre raison, une qui n'avait aucun rapport avec lui ou…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Carter lui jeta un regard de biais et y entra, toujours silencieuse. Ils étaient seuls. Ensemble. Jack pouvait sentir la tension monter alors que les portes se refermaient, jusqu'à ce que, au dernier moment, Sam assène un coup violent sur le bouton et qu'elles s'ouvrent à nouveau en sifflant. « Désolée, » marmonna-t-elle, « J'ai laissé quelque chose dans mon labo. » Et sur ce elle redescendit précipitamment le couloir, sans un regard en arrière.

Les portes se refermèrent à nouveau avant qu'elle ait tourné le coin, coupant sa vue d'elle alors que l'ascenseur s'éleva en bourdonnant doucement. Avec un soupir, Jack appuya sa tête contre le mur.

Il avait fait la bonne chose, se rappela-t-il. Ceci est ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui était pour le mieux pour tous les deux.

Oui. Le mieux pour tous les deux.

ooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Sam se tenait devant le miroir vertical dans sa chambre et regardait fixement son reflet. Elle était entourée de vêtements éparpillés à travers le lit et débarrassés avec colère sur le sol, aucun d'eux appropriés. Aucun d'eux ne la faisait se sentir attirante, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu – elle les détestait tous.

« Eh bien, tu dois porter quelque chose, » se dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

« Si j'y vais, » rétorqua-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil sur son reflet. Même ses cheveux ne coopéreraient pas, la faisant ressemblait plus à un garçon qu'autre chose. Si seulement elle pouvait les laisser pousser un peu, pensa-t-elle, poussant doucement une mèche qui rebiquer avec insistance dans la mauvaise direction. « Stupides règlements, » marmonna-t-elle, les mots ne conduisant ses pensées que vers une voie encore plus sombre.

Règlements.

Si elle n'avait pas été liée par les règlements misérables, qui savait ce qui se serait passé il y a tous ces mois quand Jack et elle avaient été forcés d'avouer leurs sentiments qu'ils gardaient si secrets. Si seulement… Elle ferma les yeux contre l'image d'elle-même dans le miroir, malade de son visage pâle et des yeux trop écartés. Malade de se sentir si merdique. Dieu, il n'y avait rien de tel que d'être plaquée pour qu'une fille se sente… comme de la merde.

« Tu n'a pas été plaquée, » grogna-t-elle pour elle-même, s'effondrant sur le lit au milieu du chaos de vêtements. C'était vrai, techniquement, mais elle le ressentait comme tel. Une minute elle avait été en train de partager un sourire chaud et tendre avec lui, la suivante il venait de leur dire qu'il fréquentait Tasha. Salaud.

Sa colère n'avait pas décru de tout le week-end, en fait elle n'avait fait qu'empirer. Elle n'avait pas pleuré cependant, et elle était farouchement fière de cela. Personne ne surprendrait Sam Carter en train de pleurnicher dans son oreiller comme une adolescente au cœur brisé. Pas question. Il lui restait de l'orgueil. Et alors que lentement sa douleur se figeait en colère – elle avait trouvé une autre façon de laisser libre court aux émotions qui faisaient rage dans son cœur sans repos. Si elle ne pleurerait pas, si elle ne céderait pas à son sentiment de perte, alors ils trouveraient une autre méthode pour s'exprimer.

Elle l'avait aimé. Jusqu'à cet instant, seulement deux jours plus tôt, elle l'avait aimé – un amour silencieux, peut-être, une affection inavouée, mais si profonde qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à sonder sa profondeur. Mais maintenant… ? Quand elle pensait à la façon dont il lui avait dit, avec tellement d'insouciance et cyniquement, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle pourrait le haïr. Et la force de sa colère reflétait la profondeur de l'amour qu'il avait trahi. Elle le haïssait. Avec passion. Elle se fichait qu'il soit heureux, elle était trop en colère pour être raisonnable. Merde à son bonheur – il ne s'était certainement pas soucié du sien.

Et maintenant elle devait lui faire face – et _l'autre_. Elle devrait papoter, sourire et être polie quand tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de hurler, « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus de moi ? Pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous pas parlé d'elle ? »

« Salaud, » dit-elle tout haut, ouvrant les yeux et fixant le plafond. « Stupide, arrogant fils de pute. »

S'il y avait eu un quelconque moyen d'éviter d'aller à la soirée de Daniel, elle l'aurait saisi dans la seconde. Mais il n'y en avait pas, pas sans blesser Daniel.

Elle avait même caressé l'idée d'appeler du bord de l'autoroute en prétendant que sa voiture était tombée en panne, mais elle savait que quelqu'un aurait offert de venir la secourir. O'Neill, très probablement.

Non, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'éviter. Elle devait y aller. Elle devait sourire et faire ce qu'elle devait, juste comme elle avait fait pendant toute sa fichue misérable vie. Elle devait prétendre que son cœur n'avait pas mal, qu'elle n'était pas si blessée qu'elle voulait pleurer ou si en colère qu'elle aurait pu le frapper. Et puis, elle aurait à retourner au travail, le voir tous les jours en sachant que la liaison spéciale qu'elle chérissait en silence dans son cœur était rompue et qu'il ne voulait pas des tendres sentiments qui palpitaient, même maintenant, en elle.

« Tu peux le faire, » se dit-elle fermement, se redressant à nouveau et fixant son visage dans le miroir. « Tu es forte. Tu as survécu à pire que cela. »

Jetant un œil autour, elle se força une fois de plus à penser à ce qu'elle allait porter. Le côté risqué de son esprit l'incita vers la robe noire courte et ajustée qu'elle n'avait portée qu'une seule fois auparavant. Cela le ferait se redresser et la remarquer ! Soit cela, pensa-t-elle avec sourire sans joie, soit elle aurait l'air d'une dragueuse désespérée. Et de plus, pensa-t-elle avec lassitude, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie. Après un moment elle prit son jeans noir, un t-shirt rouge et sa veste en cuir. C'était Daniel après tout, et puisqu'elle se sentait ennuyeuse et peu séduisante, elle ferait aussi bien de s'habiller en accord. Il était probable que personne ne remarquerait.

Avec un soupir, elle mit ses bottes, fit une dernière tentative avec ses cheveux et fouilla autour d'elle pour un rouge à lèvres qui s'accorderait vaguement avec t-shirt sans lui donner l'air d'un feu tricolore bloqué sur le rouge. Puis, poussant un soupir, elle ramassa le petit cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour Daniel et se dirigea vers la porte.

Cela allait être une longue soirée.

ooo

Jack était nerveux. C'était ridicule, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été timide quand il s'agissait de faire la fête, mais ce soir il était nerveux. De la chambre de Tasha, il entendit le sèche cheveux bourdonner et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était déjà sept heures moins dix et elle se séchait toujours les cheveux ! Ils allaient être en retard. Il détestait être en retard.

Quittant le canapé, il erra autour du salon en désordre, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. C'était ridicule d'être nerveux comme cela. Il allait dîner chez Daniel avec son équipe et ceux que Daniel avait invités. Il allait dîner avec son équipe et sa petite amie. Il grimaça à l'instant même où l'expression jaillit dans sa tête. Petite amie ? Presque ! Eh bien, quel que soit la façon d'appeler cela au vingt et unième siècle et que vous aviez presque quarante cinq ans, Tasha était cela. Et elle serait là ce soir, avec le reste de son équipe… Avec Carter.

Il arrêta ses pas et jeta un œil par la fenêtre à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Son propre reflet était fantomatique contre les lumières de la ville au-dessous, pensif. Carter. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir pourquoi la pensée de Carter et Tasha dans la même pièce était perturbante. Ses sentiments pour les deux femmes étaient plus qu'un peu ambigus il aimait beaucoup Taha. Elle était intelligente, drôle et patiente. Pour ne pas mentionner belle. Et elle était très ouverte et facile à comprendre, elle disait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle le ressentait. Cela faisait un changement très rafraîchissant.

Carter, d'un autre côté… Il ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Quand ils travaillaient ensemble, il savait exactement où son esprit allait, militairement ils étaient presque toujours en accord. Mais sur un niveau personnel, elle le regardait avec cette expression qui était mi-amusement et mi-indulgence et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Parfois, il pensait que c'était peut-être de la pitié, d'autres fois peut-être de l'affection. Mais elle se cachait si efficacement derrière sa personnalité militaire qu'il avait commencé à penser qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Non pas que cela fît une quelconque différence à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il tenait encore à elle, bien plus que cela n'était approprié étant donné à la fois leur relation professionnelle et le fait qu'il avait une relation avec une autre femme.

Cette pensée le rendit mal à l'aise et il détourna le regard de son pâle reflet, et reporta ses yeux sur la pièce. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de futur romantique pour Carter et lui, et plus tôt il l'oublierait mieux serait. Et si Tasha pouvait l'aider à faire cela, avec sa chaleur, sa franchise et son affection spontanée, alors il serait un idiot de la rejeter en faveur d'un rêve sans espoir. N'est-ce pas ?

« Jack ? » sa voix derrière lui le surprit avec un petit sentiment de culpabilité, mais il réussit à étouffer l'émotion avant de se retourner et de sourire.

« Tu es superbe, » dit-il, en voyant ses boucles sombres, sa robe élégante et discrète. Elle était toujours si élégante que cela le faisait se sentir débraillé. Il baissa les yeux sur lui. « Est-ce que tu es déçue ? »

Tasha sourit. « Daniel est ton ami, » lui rappela-t-elle, se rapprochant et prenant ses mains. « Mais je trouve que tu es superbe. » Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça. « Nous sommes en retard, » dit-elle. « Désolée. »

Jack haussa les épaules et prit sa veste. « Pas d'importance, » lui assura-t-il. « Daniel n'a jamais été à l'heure de sa vie, il ne remarquera même pas. »

« On va bien s'amuser, » dit Tasha, glissant sa main dans la sienne comme ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. « Je suis impatiente de les rencontrer tous. »

Jack sourit simplement, souhaitant que ses propres sentiments sur le sujet ne soient pas si confus – et que l'armée de papillons dans son ventre se calme un peu.

ooo

Bien que l'invitation fût récente, Daniel avait quand même réussi à rassembler une petite foule, dont les visages n'étaient tous pas familiers à Sam lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. Elle repéra cependant immédiatement Janet et lui fit signe de là où elle se versait un verre au bar de fortune.

« Salut, » dit Sam, venant se mettre à ses côtés, « Je n'étais pas sûre que tu serais là. »

Janet se tourna avec un sourire. « Eh bien, moi non plus, » acquiesça-t-elle, « mais les dieux – et SG-8 – ont été gentils avec moi, j'ai donc pu partir tôt. »

« J'en suis heureuse, » répondit Sam sincèrement, jetant un coup d'œil prudent autour de la pièce à la recherche de Jack.

« Il n'est pas encore ici», dit Janet, prenant une gorgée innocente de sa boisson.

Avec un froncement de sourcil Sam se retourna pour se servir un gin tonic – elle en avait besoin. « Qui n'est pas là ? »

« Tu sais qui, » dit Janet.

Sam lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. « Tu es au courante de sa liaison ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître trop amère.

Janet hocha la tête. « Daniel semble penser que c'est assez drôle, » dit-elle. « I n'arrive pas à imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que le Professeur Greene puisse tomber amoureuse du Colonel. »

« Hum, » répondit Sam, levant la main pour prendre du Schweppes. Juste une giclée.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il ne connaissait rien aux femmes, » répondit Janet avec un grand sourire. « Il a été d'accord. »

Sam sourit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Whoa, » soupira-t-elle – c'était fort ! « Juste ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Janet lui jeta un regard perspicace, puis posa sa main sur son bras et dit, « Viens, allons discuter. » La conduisant dans un coin calme de la pièce, elle s'assit et fit signe à Sam de l'imiter. Elle obéit, se sentant soulagée d'avoir un peu de compagnie féminine pour une fois et brusquement sut qu'elle était d'humeur à parler. « Alors, » dit Janet une fois qu'elles furent installées, « depuis combien de temps est-il avec la Prof ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, soupira et s'affala dans le fauteuil moelleux. « Quelques mois, apparemment. »

« Wow, » souffla Janet, « et tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson, sentant l'alcool commencer à diminuer la tension dans ses muscles. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait rien dit. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser ? » suggéra Janet, bien que ne semblant pas très convaincante.

« Hum, » grogna-t-elle, « s'il se préoccupait de cela il ne serait pas avec Tasha, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tasha ? » répéta Janet. « C'est son prénom ? »

« Ouais. Ca sonne comme le genre de nom que l'on donnerait à un chien. »

Janet grimaça. « Attention Sam, » avertit-elle gentiment, « ce n'est pas sa faute. »

« Je sais, » soupira Sam, baissant les yeux. « C'est juste que… Je sais que ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une liaison ou rien, mais… il y avait quelque chose. Tu comprends ? Je pensais que nous avions un arrangement. »

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça Janet. « Je sais qu'il tenait à toi, c'était évident. »

« Plus maintenant, » répondit-elle d'un air sombre, avalant une autre gorgée de son gin tonic.

Janet ne fit aucun commentaire, et dit simplement, « Alors, tu es fâchée contre lui. »

« Il a déballé ça au milieu du mess, » répondit Sam, permettant à une bulle de colère de remonter à la surface. « Juste devant Daniel et Teal'c ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire… J'étais si… »

« Blessée ? »

« Ouais. »

« Salaud. »

« Tu l'as dit. »

S'avançant sur son fauteuil, Janet tendit la main et la referma sur celle de Sam. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « Tu méritais mieux que ça, Sam. »

Sam roula ses yeux et prit une profonde respiration. « Je survivrai, » assura-t-elle à son amie. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis plaquée. »

« Jack O'Neill est un idiot, » déclara Janet. « Il ne sait pas à quoi il renonce. »

Mais même maintenant, en dépit de sa douleur et de sa colère, Sam ressentit le besoin de le défendre. « Allez, » dit-elle d'un air contrit, « il ne renonce à rien. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune chance pour nous. Tu le sais. »

Mais Janet secoua la tête. « Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, » dit-elle fermement.

"Maintenant si", remarqua Sam avec un sourire triste, prenant une autre gorge de sa boisson pour découvrir que son verre était vide. « J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, » décida-t-elle.

Janet sourit en avalant le reste de sa propre boisson. « Ca me semble bien. »

Alors qu'elles faisaient leur retour vers le bar, Daniel les rejoignit avec un grand sourire. « Sam, » dit-il, légèrement éméché et de très bonne humeur. Il la serra affectueusement. « Content que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Je n'aurais pas voulu manquer ça, » lui assura-t-elle, le serrant à son tour dans ses bras et elle lui fit une bise sur la joue. « Bon anniversaire. »

« Merci, » répondit-il joyeusement, se penchant pour étreindre aussi Janet.

« Je pensais que nous nous étions déjà dit bonjour, » rit-elle, sa voix étouffée par l'étreinte enthousiaste de Daniel.

« Je sais ! » sourit-il, la libérant et lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Oh, Jack est là, » s'exclama-t-il et se précipita à la rencontre de son ami.

Le cœur de Sam bondit douloureusement et son ventre se serra. Ca y était. Elle ressentit un petit contact rassurant de Janet sur son bras, mais fut incapable de sourire en réponse alors qu'elle se retournait lentement et suivait Daniel du regard. Jack se tenait juste à l'intérieur de la porte, regardant la pièce avec son calme habituel, et à son côté se tenait la femme qui devait être Tasha.

Elle était mince et élégante, ses cheveux sombres tombant en boucles pétillantes sur ses épaules. Son visage ovale au teint mat était illuminé par de grands yeux aussi sombres que ceux de Jack. « Oh Mon Dieu, » murmura Sam à moitié pour elle-même et à moitié pour Janet, « elle est magnifique. »

« Elle semble plus vieille que toi, » répondit Janet au bout d'un moment, incapable, visiblement, de nier les paroles de Sam et cherchant à la réconforter comme elle pouvait. Sam fit un maigre sourire, mais n'y trouva pas de réconfort. Baissant les yeux sur son jeans et son t-shirt dépenaillés, elle eut le sentiment d'être une adolescente un peu garçon manqué, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

« J'aurais dû porter une robe, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu es superbe, » lui assura Janet.

Daniel rejoignit Jack avec enthousiasme, et le serra très fort dans ses bras, ce que Jack accepta avec une relative bonne grâce. Sam ne distinguait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais Daniel discutait avec enthousiasme avec Tasha qui souriait et hochait la tête en réponse. Après un moment, Daniel se retourna et commença à les conduire vers Sam et Janet qui rôdaient toujours près du bar. Sur le coup, Sam tenta de s'éloigner, mais la main de Janet fut à nouveau sur son bras. « Finis-en, » conseilla-t-elle calmement. « Tu sais que tu devras le faire à un moment ou à un autre ».

Sam hocha la tête à cette logique, mais ses intestins s'étaient tellement entortillés que c'en était presque douloureux. Elle se versa précipitamment un autre verre, renversant le gin qu'elle se versait. Cette fois, il n'y eut vraiment de la place que pour une giclée de tonic.

« Sam, Janet, » dit Daniel, un peu plus sobrement qu'auparavant et, à l'extrême consternation de Sam, elle vit ses yeux faire un petit mouvement vers elle avec une expression voisine de la préoccupation. Zut, est-ce que tout le monde savait ? « Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ? »

Sam réussit un faible sourire alors que Jack et Tasha les rejoignaient. « Salut, » dit Jack doucement, sans son exubérance habituelle et semblant plus qu'un peu gêné. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, » mentit Sam et elle entendit Janet marmonner quelque chose de similaire.

Jack hocha la tête presque comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et puis se tourna vers Tasha. « Hum, Tasha, voici Carter et le Docteur Fraiser. » Il leur épargna un coup d'œil précipité, « Je vous présente Natasha Green. »

Janet fit un excellent travail. Avec un grand sourire elle tendit sa main et dit, « Très heureuse de vous rencontrer Natasha. Et appelez-moi Janet. »

Tasha serra sa main chaleureusement. « Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et un éclair de dents blanches, avant de tourner son attention vers Sam. « Vous aussi, Major Carter, » dit-elle, lui offrant sa main. « Jack parle beaucoup de vous. »

Sam prit sa main, sentant quelque chose en elle se mettre à frémir alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était la femme… c'était la femme qui allait être tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être. Finir par faire tout… Okay, arrête tout de suite. « Ravie de vous rencontrer, » répondit-elle, gardant sa voix égale et, espérait-elle, pas trop froide. « Et c'est Sam, pas Carter. »

Tasha sourit. « Alors vous êtes celle qui garde Jack en alerte toute la journée ? »

Elle eut un petit rire, et son regard se porta brièvement sur O'Neill. Ses yeux étaient déjà sur elle et pendant un instant leurs regards s'accrochèrent, mais l'instant fut si confus qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait. « Je, hum, fais de mon mieux, » répondit-elle bêtement.

« Tasha, » en profita alors Daniel, « est-ce que ça vous dérangerait… ? Je… Je viens de lire un article que vous avez publié dans la dernière édition de 'Athena Review', et, hum, j'avais quelques idées… »

Sam s'en désintéressa, soulagée que Daniel ait détourné la conversation, et se retourna vers le bar. « Est-ce que quelqu'un veut un verre ? » demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, heureuse de faire quelque chose d'autre que de leur parler.

« Je prendrai une bière, » dit Jack, s'avançant à ses côtés. « Tasha ? Vin blanc ? »

« Super, merci. »

Du vin. Très bien. Sam prit un verre et une bouteille sans réfléchir, croyant à peine qu'elle se tenait là à préparer à boire à la cavalière de Jack.

Plus qu'une cavalière – sa petite amie, sa partenaire, sa moitié… tout ce qu'on veut. Elle commença à verser, peu attentive à ce qu'elle faisait tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'échapper de là. Teal'c devait être ici quelque part, raisonna-t-elle, elle disparaîtrait et essayerait de le trouver. Peut-être traîner sur balcon pendant un moment…

« Hum, Carter ? » entendit-elle Jack dire de sa voix calme. « Du blanc, pas du rouge. »

« Hein ? » marmonna-t-elle, tellement à cran que sa voix douce la fit sursauter.

« Je pense qu'elle veut du vin blanc. »

« Oh, » dit Sam, hochant la tête. « Bien sûr. Je ne réfléchissais pas. » Elle prit la bouteille de blanc, mais dans son agitation, elle renversa le verre de vin rouge à moitié plein, envoyant le vin se répandre sur la table et ruisseler sur la moquette. « Merde ! »

« Whoa ! » s'exclama O'Neill, saisissant une poignée de serviettes et les jetant sur le vin répandu avant que davantage ne puisse atteindre le sol.

« Je vais le faire, » maugréa-t-elle, en colère contre elle-même et hautement embarrassée, ses émotions à fleur de peau faisant monter des larmes de frustration à ses yeux. Mais Jack ne lâcha pas le tas de serviettes détrempées quand Sam leva la main pour les prendre et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs doigts s'enchevêtrèrent. Le contact fugace envoya comme de l'électricité, éveillant un désir illicite et violent au creux de son ventre, attisant une impulsion folle de resserrer sa prise sur sa main. Ses doigts se contractèrent autour des siens dans une douce pression avant qu'elle ne réussisse à retirer sa main, sentant son visage rougir à la fois de désir et de confusion à cet incident. Bon sang, que diable faisait-elle ? Tasha était juste là !

A ses côtés, elle entendit Jack se racler la gorge. « Vous devriez verser du vin blanc sur ça, » dit-il d'un ton bourru, faisant un signe de tête vers l'endroit où le vin rouge était répandu sur la moquette. « Ca l'empêchera de tâcher. »

« Oui, » marmonna Sam, et puis jetant un coup d'œil à Daniel, elle grimaça. « Désolée Daniel, je suis une telle empotée. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Est-ce que je dois ouvrir une autre bouteille ? »

« Je pense qu'il y en a bien assez, » dit Janet, s'occupant du nettoyage du vin renversé sur la table pendant que Sam faisait couler lentement du vin blanc sur la moquette. « Sam, » dit-elle après un instant, la touchant légèrement sur l'épaule. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chercher un torchon ou quelque chose dans la cuisine ? »

Sam leva les yeux avec une immense gratitude et elle échangea avec Janet un regard significatif. Une échappatoire. Merci, mon Dieu. Elle se leva alors, ramassa les serviettes détrempées et s'enfuit dans la cuisine, poursuivit tout le long par une cacophonie d'émotions déroutantes.

Elle l'avait touché, elle avait senti la chaleur de ses doigts contre les siens, et elle l'avait désiré tellement que cela faisait mal. Mais il ne la désirait pas, il désirait Tasha à la place. Et elle le détestait pour cela. Tellement cela faisait mal.

Elle le détestait.

Elle l'aimait.

Oh, mon dieu.

ooo

Jack n'écouta que d'une oreille la conversation alors que Daniel et Tasha parlaient boutique. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi désintéressé qu'il le faisait croire parfois, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à leur discussion. Ses pensées étaient trop distraites. Il resta donc avec eux, sirotant sa bière alors que ses yeux se portaient, la plupart du temps, vers la cuisine.

Il pouvait voir Carter là-bas, parlant à voix basse à Janet. Elle s'était servie un autre verre et le descendit assez rapidement. Cela le surprit, il n'avait jamais catalogué Carter comme quelqu'un qui buvait beaucoup. Elle semblait trop maîtresse d'elle-même pour prendre plaisir à se laisser aller ainsi, contraire à lui, bien sûr. Juste une autre différence parmi beaucoup d'autres entre eux.

Il soupira alors qu'il la regardait se pencher contre le comptoir de la cuisine en parlant tandis que Janet traficotait avec quelque chose dans l'évier. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait la voir sans son uniforme, et il devait admettre… wow. Jeans noir qui serrait tous les endroits intéressants, un t-shirt qui faisait de même, ses cheveux ébouriffés juste assez pour rendre son apparence pleine de vie. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à préférer les femmes à la beauté statique que vous vous reteniez de toucher de peur d'abîmer leurs cheveux ou de froisser leur robe. Mais Carter…

« Donc, » dit Tasha à son côté, passant son bras sur le sien. « Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à rencontrer Teal'c. Est-il ici ? »

« Hum, » marmonna Jack, se raclant la gorge et tournant en hâte ses yeux vers elle, « Je ne l'ai pas vu… »

« Il est dans mon bureau, » expliqua Daniel. « Le Docteur Bell lui parlait plus tôt, et ils en étaient arrivés à toute ce relativisme culturel… Teal'c lui faisait un bref historique de la culture Jaffa. Je pense que Steve prenait des notes. »

Tasha leva les yeux sur Jack et lui fit un grand sourire. « Tu sais, » dit-elle, « je dois dire que cela semble plutôt intéressant. Je sais que ça fait terriblement rabat joie, mais… ? »

Jack sourit à son enthousiasme gêné. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait en elle. « Hé, » dit-il, reculant d'un pas, « si tu veux aller écouter Teal'c parler des Jaffas, ne te laisse pas arrêter par moi. Je suis heureux en la compagnie de ma…, » il leva les yeux sur sa bière, « … Bud. »

« Es-tu sûr ? » demanda Tasha, scrutant son visage. « Tu ne vas pas aller bouder ? »

Il haussa ses sourcils. « Je ne boude pas. »

« Ha ! » rit-elle, et par-dessus l'épaule de Tasha Jack aperçut de Daniel qui se retenait tant bien que mal de réprimer un éclat de rire. Mais Tasha adoucit sa déclaration d'une caresse sur son bras. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, le pensant.

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Il se sentit étrangement embarrassé avec Daniel si près, mais répondit néanmoins à son baiser. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, il jeta instinctivement un regard vers la cuisine, juste à temps pour voir la tête de Carter se détourner vivement et il sut qu'elle avait vu. Et cela l'ennuya. Plus qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

« Viens me chercher si je suis trop longue, » dit Tasha alors que Daniel l'emmenait. « Et je suis sérieuse ! »

Jack sourit simplement et leva sa bière en un geste d'adieu. Mais comme il se détournait, son sourire mourut et il reporta son attention vers la cuisine. Carter était partie, nulle part en vue, mais Janet demeurait occupée là-bas – elle semblait occupée avec une pile de boîtes de pizza. Soudain, Jack sourit largement. Bravo, Daniel, rien de telle que la discrétion !

Se faufilant entre la foule, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il à Janet alors qu'elle fouillait dans un placard, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Elle se retourna et il vit un petit froncement de sourcils avant que son visage ne redevienne lisse et elle dit, « Savez-vous où il range quelque chose qui ressemble à un plateau à service ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Je sais où il garde la bière, » proposa-t-il. Et puis, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces assiettes ? »

« Rien, » marmonna Janet, « je pensais juste qu'elles étaient trop petites. »

« Je pense que nous y arriverons, » décida Jack, descendant une pile d'assiettes et commençant à y mettre la pizza. « Et dire que, » dit-il en souriant à nouveau, « je pensais que Daniel allait cuisiner. »

Janet lui fit un faible sourire alors qu'elle lui tendait une autre boîte de pizza. « La vie est trop courte, Colonel, » lui dit-elle. « Personnellement, je n'ai pas cuisiné depuis dix ans. » Son ton était léger, mais il y avait une tension inhabituelle derrière sa voix, une dureté qu'il avait rarement vue en elle.

« Vous allez bien, Doc ? » demanda-t-il, levant les yeux sur elle alors qu'il continuait d'empiler la pizza sur une des assiettes. « Vous semblez un peu à cran. »

« Moi ? » demanda-t-elle, se tournant brusquement pour lui faire face avec un éclat de colère dans ses yeux. La mâchoire crispée. « _Je_ vais bien, monsieur, » répondit-elle avec précaution, ravalant l'émotion et reprenant qu'elle faisait. Son visage devint impassible.

Jack passa une langue sur ses lèvres et jeta un regard autour de la cuisine. Ils étaient seuls. « Heu… qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas toute l'explication.

Ses yeux étincelèrent sombrement et elle prit une assiette chargée de pizza pour la porter aux invités de Daniel. « Ce ne sont en rien mes affaires, monsieur, » lui dit-elle, son intense examen pas loin d'un regard furieux.

« Probablement pas, » acquiesça Jack, reprenant sa bière et avalant une gorgée nerveusement. « Pourquoi ne pas me le dire quand même ? »

Janet ne dit rien mais le regarda avec attention. Après un moment elle dit, « Allez demander à Sam. »

Il la fixa, pas complètement surpris. « Carter ? »

« Parlez-lui, Colonel, » dit Janet. « Et n'essayez pas de la faire se sentir pire qu'elle ne se sent déjà. »

Et sur ce, elle le bouscula et sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon, laissant un Jack perplexe dans son sillage.

ooo

L'air du soir était frais, presque froid. Mais l'alcool qui brûlait la gorge de Sam lui donnait une fausse immunité à la fraîcheur et laissait son esprit dériver distraitement sur les lumières scintillantes de la ville. Leur lumière crue noyait celle des étoiles, dansant de toutes les couleurs, accompagnée par le hurlement occasionnel d'une voiture de police ou un coup de klaxon.

Cela faisait longtemps – des années – qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule. Il y avait cette piqûre de rejet inimitable qui rendait toute chose nette. Sam n'avait aucune appréhension à être seule, elle ne l'avait jamais eue. Mais c'était très différent d'être solitaire, surtout la solitude amère qu'elle ressentait ce soir. De signifier tant pour quelqu'un qu'il était prêt à mourir pour vous à être… moins que cela, tendait à vous donner un exceptionnel sentiment d'isolement. Elle était passée de faisant partie de quelque chose, bien que inexprimé et à peine reconnu, à ne devoir compter que sur elle-même. Ses sentiments pour Jack restaient puissants, bien qu'ils vacillaient maintenant entre amour et perte. Mais quels qu'ils soient, un fait horrible était aussi clair que le ciel de la nuit – ils étaient non partagés et non désirés.

La prise de conscience était si douloureuse qu'elle aurait pu pleurer. Elle souhaitait presque être cette sorte de femme qui pouvait. Mais elle ne l'était pas. A la place elle prit une autre gorgée de son gin tonic largement arrosé et soupira bruyamment sa frustration dans l'air froid et tranquille.

« C'est une belle nuit, » dit une voix derrière elle, la surprenant.

C'était Jack.

Sam ne se retourna pas, ne bougea pas. « Elle l'est, mon Colonel. »

Il y eut une pause, et puis, « Que faites-vous ici dehors toute seule ? »

Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer à la sollicitude sincère qu'elle entendit dans sa voix douce. Qu'il aille au diable. Pourquoi devait-il lui parler comme cela ? Pourquoi devait paraître si gentil ? Cela lui faisait toujours se sentir si… Elle ferma les yeux pour recouvrer son calme. « J'avais envie d'être seule pendant un moment, » dit-elle, espérant qu'il saisirait l'allusion.

Typiquement, il ne le fit pas. Ou, plus probablement, il choisit simplement de l'ignorer. Jack fit un pas en avant. « Vous semblez triste, » dit-il sans ménagements, venant se mettre à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » répondit-elle, le mensonge galvaudé bondissant automatiquement à ses lèvres alors que tous les muscles de son corps commençaient une lente, douloureuse contraction jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si tendue qu'elle eut peur de se briser net. « Je vais bien. »

Jack hocha la tête. Elle pouvait voir le geste du coin de l'œil, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête. « Je, hum, » commença-t-il doucement, « j'espère… » Il se racla la gorge et se tourna pour lui faire face, reposant ses bras contre la balustrade. « Ecoutez, Carter… Je dépasse peut-être la ligne, mais… Cela n'a rien à avoir avec moi et Tasha, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas un muscle ne bougea. Pas même une paupière. « Non, monsieur. »

« Non, monsieur, » répéta-t-il doucement. « Eh bien… J'en suis heureux. Alors qu'est-ce que ? Vous avez agi assez bizarrement depuis vendredi. Ai-je fait quelque chose ? Vous semblez fâchée. »

Elle ne bougea toujours pas sinon pour porter son verre à ses lèvres et prendre une autre longue gorgée. Elle ressentait les effets de ses trois – ou était-ce quatre ? - verres très copieusement alcoolisés. Mais elle n'était pas éméchée ni ne se sentait détendue, même si elle pouvait sentir quelques barrières de retenue commencer à tomber – ou peut-être que sa colère les détruisait simplement. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu sa maîtrise. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus maîtresse d'elle-même lorsqu'elle dit lentement, « J'aurais souhaité que vous m'en ayez parlé, c'est tout. »

« Vous parler de quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Que vous voyiez… quelqu'un, » expliqua-t-elle, se sentant incapable de dire le nom de la femme. A quel point était-ce ridicule ?

« Oh. »

Sam bougea enfin, tournant la tête pour lui faire face. Jack fronçait les sourcils en regardant la bière dans ses mains. « C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ? » demanda-t-elle amèrement. « Oh ? »

Il leva les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés. « Je…, » commença-t-il gêné, « Je … n'avais… Je veux dire, cela s'est développé si lentement que je n'ai pas… pensé… »

« Bien, » interrompit Sam, rejetant la tête en arrière pour fixer la ville.

« Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre savait avant que je vous en parle à vous et aux gars, » ajouta-t-il plutôt sur la défensive. « Vous êtes les premiers à qui je l'ai dit. »

Sam secoua la tête, le souffle coupé par l'étonnement qu'il comprît si peu ses sentiments. « Je voulais dire, » dit-elle d'une voix prudemment contenue, refusant de céder à la sensation violente de trahison, « Je voulais dire que j'aurais souhaité que vous _m'en_ parliez à _moi_ – juste à moi. » Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à son visage et elle le vit tressaillir à la colère qu'il n'avait pu manqué d'y voir, mais à cet instant elle ne s'en fichait. « Ne méritais-je pas cet égard ? »

Il était visiblement interloqué. « Je pensais que vous seriez contente, » balbutia-t-il.

Contente ? Elle fixa son visage troublé à travers les brumes de l'alcool. Contente ? Contente qu'il voie quelqu'un d'autre ? Contente qu'il soit heureux… ? Une pointe de honte noua ses intestins, incitant la raison à reprendre le dessus à travers le gin. Il avait raison. Si elle tenait à lui elle devrait être contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un pour le rendre heureux. Ce n'était pas comme si _elle_ pouvait le faire. Pas dans cette réalité. La honte se transforma rapidement en remords qui la balaya en une vague étouffante. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle brusquement, détournant les yeux et fixant la ville. « Je suis contente pour vous, » ajouta-t-elle, disant les mots qu'il méritait d'entendre et souhaitant pouvoir réellement les penser. « Je pense que j'ai été simplement surprise. »

« Ouais, eh bien, moi aussi, » marmonna-t-il. Puis il se rapprocha d'un pas, « Ecoutez, Carter, » dit-il doucement, « J'espère que je n'ai… Je veux dire… Dieu que je suis nul à ça. »

Elle lui jeta alors un coup d'œil, presque incitée à sourire par cette confession honnête. Mais l'afflux familier d'affection qu'elle ressentit pour lui était douloureux, et au lieu d'un sourire elle sentit une masse croître dans sa gorge et dut détourner les yeux. « Vous ne me devez pas d'explication, » dit-elle d'un air las.

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas vexée, ou autre chose. Ou blessée. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire cela. »

Cette fois Sam sourit, bien que l'expression semblât amère. « Bien. Vous ne m'avez pas blessée. »

« Je pense ce que je dis, » lui dit-il, touchant légèrement son bras pour essayer de la faire se tourner et le regarder à nouveau. Elle résista.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, » répondit-elle, refusant la douce pression sur son bras.

« Ca l'est si je vous ai blessée, Sam, » dit-il, l'utilisation de son prénom ne faisant qu'accroître la douleur. « Je ne pensais pas que vous ressentiez… »

Elle se dégagea, ne souhaitant pas le laisser finir. « Nous devrions rentrer, » l'interrompit-elle, « Daniel va se demander où nous sommes. »

Mais il la bloqua. « Non, il ne le fera pas, il est au milieu d'un truc sur… l'anthropologie. »

Sam cligna des yeux, rencontrant finalement ceux de Jack. Sombre, profond et sérieux il l'observait avec une sincère, sinon réservée, émotion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon, mais au cours des autres occasions elle avait réussi à s'empêcher de se perdre elle-même dans l'instant partagé. Cette fois, cependant, avec l'alcool entravant son jugement, elle fut moins assurée de son self contrôle. « S'il vous plaît, » dit-elle calmement, « Oublions ça. »

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Tout, » répondit-elle de façon incohérente.

« Sam… ? »

« S'il vous plait, » murmura-t-elle, le bousculant pour le dépasser.

Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, levant une main, il la prit fermement par le bras. « Non, » dit-il, la maintenant en place. « Nous ne pouvons pas juste oublier, Carter. Il nous faut résoudre cela. Il nous faut… »

« Non ! » répliqua-elle sèchement, lui tournant le dos. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit – nous n'avons jamais rien fait auparavant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Carter, » dit-il doucement, tenant toujours son bras. « Nous devons encore travailler ensemble. Ca ne marchera pas si vous êtes fâchée après moi à cause de cela ? »

Sam sentit sa colère bouillonner près de la surface. « Oh, alors c'est un problème qui concerne l'équipe maintenant ? »

« Ca a toujours été un problème qui concernait l'équipe, » remarqua-t-il, son regard sobre la clouant sur place. « C'est tout le problème, non ? »

Elle supporta son regard en silence alors que ses doigts agrippaient toujours son bras. « Bien, » dit-elle enfin. « Vous voulez que je fasse semblant par égard pour l'équipe ? Je peux faire cela, monsieur. » Elle se força un sourire éclatant qu'elle savait avoir l'air maladif. « Je vais bien, mon Colonel. Je nage dans le bonheur. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez semblant de rien, » protesta-t-il.

« Alors quoi ? »

Il fit une pause, la fixant toujours. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si furieuse. Ne pouvons-nous pas être juste des amis ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant. « Comme avant ? »

Amis ? « Juste de bons amis ? » suggéra-t-elle amèrement. « Je ne le pense pas, mon Colonel. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle détourna les yeux, arrachant son bras de sa prise qui s'était relâchée et les serrant étroitement autour d'elle. « Parce que nous n'avons jamais été amis, mon Colonel. »

« Bien sûr que nous l'étions, » répondit-il nerveusement. « Je veux dire, je pensais que nous avions… »

« Alors vous vous êtes fait des illusions. »

« Je ne le pense pas. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Nous n'avons jamais été amis, » répéta-t-elle, déchargeant un besoin puéril de le blesser en retour si elle pouvait. « Et nous ne pouvons pas l'être maintenant. »

Sa réponse fut intrépide, sinon pleine d'appréhension. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas être votre amie, » dit-elle calmement. « Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »

Jack ne dit rien, mais elle vit un instant de choc dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. « Je vois. »

Elle en doutait, mais elle n'allait pas lui expliquer. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient trop compliqués et profonds pour n'être couverts que par quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'amitié. Visiblement il en avait été différemment pour lui et la dernière chose que Sam voulait faire était de souligner cette différence. Il avait tourné la page, mais elle savait qu'il se passerait un long moment avant qu'elle ne puisse redevenir complètement maîtresse de son propre cœur. « Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle, pas entièrement certaine de quoi.

« Moi aussi, » murmura-t-il, la tête toujours baissée et son regard fixé quelque part près de ses pieds. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle le dépassa, ne leva pas les yeux et ne parla pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière avant de quitter le balcon, pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était avancé jusqu'au bord et se tenait là en fixant la ville. Son visage était uniquement visible de profil, impassible et dur. Sam frissonna. Si cela était possible, elle se sentait pire qu'avant. Quelque chose venait de se briser, réalisa-t-elle, quelque chose qui les reliait depuis si longtemps – une confiance, une compréhension mutuelle. Une amitié. Et le trou que sa destruction laissait dans son âme était si profond qu'elle craignait qu'il ne la consume entièrement.

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Le retour à son appartement fut silencieux. A deux reprises, Tasha jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route alors qu'il conduisait et elle pouvait dire par la tension visible sur sa mâchoire qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Elle réprima un soupir irrité et repensa à la soirée. L'un dans l'autre cela avait été amusant, et elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à la compagnie de Daniel Jackson. L'homme était brillant, sinon un peu excentrique. Et le Jaffa, Teal'c, avait été une vraie surprise. Elle aurait tué pour une chance de visiter sa planète d'origine. Comment l'avait-il appelée ? Chulak ?

« Jack ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, ignorant le tic d'irritation qui traversa son visage à son interruption de ses ruminations. « Est-ce que Teal'c ne se rend jamais sur Chulak ? »

« Pas souvent », répondit-il. « Il n'est pas vraiment populaire là-bas. »

Mince. C'était cela, alors. Elle redevint silencieuse, mais leur brève conversation semblait avoir rappelé à Jack le besoin de parler et après un moment il parla, avec un effort considérable, soupçonna-t-elle. « Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Teal'c ? » sourit-elle. « Oui. La société Jaffa est fascinante. As-tu déjà discuté de ça avec lui ? »

« Pas beaucoup. »

Grosse surprise. « Cela ne te blesserait pas », dit-elle doucement. « Il a plus à enseigner que les armes et la tactique. »

« Je sais ça. »

Tasha soupira et réfléchit pendant un moment, cherchant un sujet qui pourrait l'ouvrir. Elle n'était pas certaine du pourquoi, mais il était tombé dans un de ses silences fermés au milieu de la soirée et rien de ce qu'elle avait fait ou dit depuis n'avait réussi à ouvrir le coquillage. « Le Major Carter semblait… gentille », essaya-t-elle.

Jack ne dit rien.

Son esprit dériva vers un soupçon qui était entré dans sa tête pendant la soirée. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et Daniel ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. « Elle ne le lâchait pas quand nous sommes partis. »

« Ils sont amis », répondit Jack avec raideur. « C'est tout. »

« Vraiment ? » pressa Tasha, sûre d'être sur quelque chose. « Elle était assise terriblement près, pratiquement sur ses genoux… »

« Elle avait bu », fit-il brusquement, faisant un écart sur la voie d'à côté pour contourner la voiture devant.

« Sans plaisanter », acquiesça Tasha avec un petit rire. « Je pensais seulement que c'était les sous diplômés qui buvaient aux soirées des autres ! »

Un vacillement d'émotion toucha son visage et la voiture accéléra à nouveau. « Elle a eu une mauvaise journée. »

« Bien », répondit Tasha, jetant un coup d'œil sur le compteur de vitesse. Il conduisait vite. Très vite. « Hum, sommes-nous pressés ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils, toujours irrité. « Quoi ? »

« Tu roules à plus de cent cinquante. »

Il se détendit immédiatement et ralentit la voiture. « Désolé », marmonna-t-il, bien qu'il semblait toujours plus tendu que désolé. Tasha se mordit la langue. Elle avait eu un avant-goût de cet aspect de Jack O'Neill avant et savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Une part d'elle pensait que ses ruminations étaient sombres et mystérieuses, mais l'autre partie, la plus importante, soupira à son caractère adolescent. Enfin il quitta la quatre voies et entra dans son quartier calme, ralentissant et s'arrêtant devant son immeuble.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur lui. « Est-ce que tu entres ? »

Il se tourna pour la regarder enfin, un soupçon d'excuse adoucissant ses traits sombres. « Non. Désolé. Nous partons en mission demain, le briefing est à sept heures. Je vais aller dormir à la base. »

Tasha hocha la tête. « Okay », dit-elle, se penchant pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. « Sois prudent, d'accord ? »

« Toujours », lui assura-t-il, avec un baiser léger en réponse. Mais avant qu'elle se dégage, il lui prit la main. « Désolé », murmura-t-il. « J'ai été plutôt… distrait ce soir. »

« Oui », acquiesça Tasha. « Quelque chose dont tu veux parler ? »

Il secoua sa tête. « Non. »

« D'accord », dit-elle, haussant les épaules, serrant doucement ses doigts avant de sortir de la voiture. « Bonne nuit Jack. Et fais un bon voyage. »

« Tu parles », répondit-il avec un maigre sourire. Et puis il fut parti, disparaissant dans la nuit. Tasha soupira et secoua la tête, pas entièrement sûre si elle était attirée ou lassée par son humeur sombre et volatile.

ooo

Jack conduisit vers la base lentement, la tension retombant maintenant que Tasha n'était plus dans la voiture et que son besoin de solitude était enfin satisfait. Cela lui donna le temps de repenser en détails douloureux à sa conversation avec Carter et essayer de comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Elle avait été en colère qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de Tasha, ce qui l'avait surpris, mais quand il était allé pour la rassurer de son amitié elle la lui avait jeté à la figure. Il ne pensait pas qu'il oublierait jamais le ton glacial de sa voix avec laquelle elle avait dit, _« je ne veux pas être votre amie. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »_

Et étant donné qu'il savait avec certitude qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que l'amitié, que restait-il d'autre ? Rien.

Graduellement la tension qui l'avait hanté toute la soirée se transforma en une sombre sensation de perte. C'était probablement l'émotion avec laquelle il était le plus familier. La perte. Le deuil. La peine. La séparation. Il avait eu sa part, plus que sa part s'il était honnête, mais le destin ne semblait pas se préoccuper beaucoup de l'équité parce qu'il lui avait pris une chose plus précieuse.

_« Parce que je ne veux pas être votre amie. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »_

Cela avait ôté sa foi. S'il y avait une chose qu'il tenait pour acquis depuis les années qu'ils servaient ensemble c'était que Carter serait toujours là, à ses côtés, à combattre - son frère d'armes et son amie. Par-dessus tout le reste, c'est ce qu'elle avait été. Par-dessus l'alchimie, l'attirance, et les profondes émotions, elle avait été un point d'ancrage dans le chaos qui aurait souvent pu les emporter. Carter, il lui faisait confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Sa Carter. Son amie. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait cru.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours soupçonné qu'elle ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, pas vraiment. Il y avait une attirance bien sûr, un plaisir à leur façon subtile de flirter l'un avec l'autre, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu approfondir cela. Non pas qu'ils auraient pu aller bien loin, étant donné leur relation professionnelle, mais Carter n'avait même pas souhaité pousser les limites aussi loin qu'un verre après le travail. Mais en dépit de cela, il pensait qu'ils avaient été amis. Il savait qu'elle n'approuvait pas vraiment ses sentiments pour elle, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle ne l'approuvait pas, lui !

Il était tard lorsque Jack arriva au poste de garde et montra son ID. Il se gara à sa place favorite, à côté de l'ascenseur, mais il ne descendit pas de sa voiture tout de suite. S'adossant à son siège, il soupira, se demandant exactement pourquoi Carter avait été si en colère. Qu'elle soit jalouse n'avait pas de sens. Elle était celle, après tout, qui avait insisté pour que tout ce bazar soit enfermé : _« Rien de ceci ne doit sortir de cette pièce »_, avait-elle dit – presque les premiers mots sortis de sa bouche après sa confession douloureuse et forcée. Et alors en quoi devait-elle être jalouse ?

Un désagréable soupçon s'insinua sombrement dans son esprit alors qu'il fixait le parking assombri. Et si ses sentiments pour elle lui avaient donné un sentiment de pouvoir sur lui ? Cela avait dû changer les choses pour elle de savoir que son supérieur aurait déposé sa vie à ses pieds, et pas parce qu'il le devait mais parce qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de la perdre. Et si elle avait aimé ce sentiment de puissance qui allait avec ce genre de connaissance ? Et si c'était la perte de cette apparente puissance qui lui restait sur l'estomac maintenant ? Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait rejeté sa dernière offre d'amitié.

Il se renfrogna à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais pensé cela possible de Carter de raisonner ainsi, mais sa foi avait été profondément secouée.

_« Je ne veux pas être votre amie. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »_

Elle ne voulait pas de son amitié, elle n'avait certainement jamais voulu plus que de l'amitié, alors que diable voulait-elle de lui ? Rien, semblait-il.

Sentant sa douleur commencer à se transformer en colère, Jack ouvrit la portière de son 4x4 et marcha à grands pas vers les ascenseurs qui l'emmèneraient au SGC. Elle ne voulait pas être son ami ? Bien. Alors ils ne seraient pas amis. Il serait son supérieur et rien de plus. Il pouvait faire cela. Merde, il pourrait faire ça très, très bien.

Elle ne saurait pas ce qui la frappait.

ooo

Sam se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné, sortie du sommeil par une soif épouvantable et elle trébucha dans le couloir sombre entre sa chambre et la salle de bain en allant remplir son verre. Encore. Dieu, elle avait la gorge si rêche, si sèche qu'elle avait l'impression d'être presque desséchée, son ventre déjà vidé de ce qui restait de l'alcool qui n'avait pas réussi à passer dans le sang, et sa tête pulsait.

Elle n'osait pas allumer la lumière en buvant, puis elle remplit son verre pour la seconde fois, avant de retourner au lit. Mais alors qu'elle s'étendait avec lassitude et se glissait sous les couvertures, elle eut une vague pensée qu'elle devait être quelque part, tôt, et ouvrit un œil pour regarder son réveil. Il lui indiqua qu'il était six heures quarante deux.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de penser où elle était censé se trouver et quand. Mais sa tête pulsait puissamment, son estomac se tordant toujours si désagréablement que… merde ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement comme elle se rappelait, son professionnalisme luttant contre la gueule de bois. Le briefing de mission, à sept heures trente. Elle avait quarante cinq minutes. Oh, mon Dieu.

Balançant les couvertures, elle s'efforça de sortir à nouveau du lit, ignorant la douleur dans sa tête et le fait que sa bouche était comme de la ouate. Quarante cinq minutes pour se doucher, s'habiller, se rendre à la base. Au moins il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de trafic à cette heure de la journée, mais… MERDE ! Pas de voiture. Janet l'avait ramenée chez elle et elle avait laissé sa voiture chez Daniel. Merde, merde, merde.

Un taxi.

Grimaçant encore à cause de son mal de tête et de ses nausées, Sam prit le téléphone et commença à numéroter. La voix vague qui lui répondit ne sembla pas enthousiaste, mais au moins la personne promit que quelqu'un serait là dans vingt minutes. Avec un effort surhumain, Sam se plongea dans la douche et mit son uniforme comme un automate. Elle laçait encore ses bottes quand il y eut un coup de klaxon aigu à l'extérieur de sa maison. Elle grimaça à cause des voisins, mais aurait pu serrer dans ses bras le conducteur de taxi d'être là si tôt.

« Le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain », lui dit-elle alors qu'elle s'affaissait contre le siège arrière de la voiture. Ses cheveux mouillés faisant une collerette d'humidité sur sa veste, mais au moins elle ne serait pas trop en retard. En retard, mais pas trop.

Reposant sa tête contre le siège de la voiture son esprit avait le temps, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était traînée hors de son lit, de penser. Elle se sentait à plat et écoeurée, mais ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle sa conversation avec le Colonel la nuit précédente. Il lui avait fait le coup du bon vieux cliché : vouloir être 'juste de bons amis', et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de son amitié. Super. Cela ferait des merveilles dans leur relation de travail, sans parler de son respect de soi.

Un petit grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dit cela ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle même 'eu' cette conversation ? Elle aurait juste dû tenir bon et garder ses sentiments pour elle-même – bon sang ! elle ne boirait plus jamais. Jamais.

ooo

Le Général Hammond était assis au bout de la table de la salle briefing regardant son équipe phare en silence. Daniel était à l'autre bout de la table avec sa tête dans ses mains et un grand verre d'eau à côté. Teal'c était assis à côté de lui aussi impassible que toujours, bien que Hammond pensait qu'il pouvait détecter un soupçon d'humour dans les yeux de l'homme alors qu'il tournait de temps en temps son regard sur le Docteur Jackson qui souffrait.

En face d'eux était assis O'Neill, le visage sinistre et tapant son stylo nerveusement sur le dessus de la table, ce bruit saccadé était le seul dans la pièce. Il semblait tendu, peut-être même en colère. Hammond fronça les sourcils et baissa son regard sur sa montre. Il était sept heures quarante cinq. Carter était en retard.

« Nous commencerons sans le Major Carter », décida enfin Hammond, recevant un petit signe d'approbation d'O'Neill en réponse. « En son absence, Colonel », continua-t-il, « vous pourriez peut-être nous donner un bref récapitulatif des objectifs de la mission ? »

O'Neill s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à réorganiser ses papiers. « Oui, monsieur », dit-il avec un froncement de sourcil, « hum… »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur », dit la voix de Carter de l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la pièce. « Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, mon Général. »

« Avez-vous une bonne raison, Carter ? »dit O'Neill, son attention se détournant brusquement de ses papiers.

Le visage de Carter était déjà très pâle, ses yeux sombres cernés. En fait, le Général ne pensait pas qu'elle allait bien du tout. O'Neill, cependant, semblait immunisé à toute sympathie que son apparence pouvait produire et la regardait juste sévèrement, attendant sa réponse. Elle grimaça mais ne flancha pas. « Non, monsieur », répondit-elle. « Je ne me suis pas réveillée. »

Il hocha la tête lentement. « Vous ne vous êtes pas réveillée ? » demanda-t-il. « Ou juste la gueule de bois, Major ? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Les deux, mon Colonel. »

O'Neill jeta un coup d'œil vers Hammond, rassemblant ses papiers et les glissant dans son dossier. « Monsieur, je recommande que cette mission soit retardée de vingt quatre heures car la moitié de mon équipe », son regard passa rapidement de Carter à Daniel et revint sur Carter, « n'est pas apte au service. »

Les yeux d'Hammond le suivirent et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Les caprices du caractère du Docteur Jackson pouvaient expliquer son état, sinon excusable. Le Major Carter, par contre, aurait dû savoir. Il fronça les sourcils. « Accordé, Colonel », dit-il, et puis il porta ses yeux sur Carter qui était toujours debout avec raideur derrière son fauteuil, une grande honte visible sur son visage pâle. Elle semblait vraiment mal. « Major », dit-il, « êtes-vous informée des règles concernant la consommation d'alcool vingt-quatre heures avant une mission ? »

Son visage pâle rougit légèrement. « Oui monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête. « Alors que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

« Très bien », dit-il irrité, mais apparemment pas aussi en colère qu'O'Neill dont le regard était fixé sur le dessus de la table. « Briefing reporté à sept heure trente demain, nous pourrons alors faire cela convenablement. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Carter avec raideur.

« Général ? » intervint Jackson depuis l'autre bout de la table. « Je pense que je suis celui qui est à blâmer ici. C'était mon anniversaire hier et… »

« Carter connaît le règlement, » dit O'Neill, le coupant. « N'est-ce pas, Major ? »

Elle se tortilla sur place. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Oui, monsieur », imita-t-il, se levant. « Rentrez chez vous, Carter », dit-il, la regardant à peine, la colère entrelaçant chaque mot. « Et j'attends de vous que vous considériez ce jour comme une partie de vos congés annuels, pas comme un congé maladie. Compris ? »

Hammond était plus qu'un peu choqué par la sévérité de Jack, pourtant il était tout à fait dans ses droits en tant que son supérieur, et Hammond n'avait pas à interférer en dépit de la manière dont les lèvres de Carter étaient pincées. Elle semblait plus blessée qu'en colère et il y avait un tremblement dans sa voix quand elle répondit calmement, « Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolée. Monsieur. »

O'Neill ne lui épargna pas un regard. « Rompez, » dit-il et elle se retourna, visiblement secouée. Mais alors, au dernier moment, Jack ajouta d'une voix bourrue, « Faites-vous conduire chez vous – vous êtes probablement encore au-dessus de la limite. »

« Oui monsieur », vint en réponse sa voix basse alors que Carter quittait la pièce, la plongeant dans le silence.

Mais pas pour longtemps. Le sens inné de la justice du Docteur Jackson avait été bafoué. « Que diable était-ce cela ? » demanda-t-il à Jack, jetant un coup d'œil légèrement mal assuré vers Hammond. Le Général resta silencieux, laissant O'Neill régler cela avec son équipe comme il l'entendait.

« Cela », répondit O'Neill, levant enfin les yeux, « était de la discipline. Avez-vous un problème avec ça ? »

La bouche de Jackson s'ouvrit et se ferma un instant avant de dire, « Eh bien, oui. Vraiment. Il s'agissait de Sam. »

« Et ? »

Il haussa les épaules devant le visage intransigeant de O'Neill. « Et… n'était-ce pas un peu sévère ? »

Le visage du Colonel était de marbre. « Vous pensez que je devrais la laisser partir en mission alors qu'elle semblait si mal en point qu'elle était sur le point de dégueuler sur la table ? » répliqua-t-il brusquement. « Comment diable croyait-elle pouvoir fonctionner en mission, dans une situation critique, si elle est dans cet état ? »

Les lèvres de Daniel se pincèrent en moue pensive. « Bonne remarque, mais… »

« Et comment, » acquiesça O'Neill, le coupant. « Et il n'y avait aucune raison, Daniel. Aucune exception. » Avec cela il fit mine de partir, mais Hammond l'arrêta.

« Colonel », dit-il, se mettant sur ses pieds. « Je dois discuter de quelque chose avec vous. Dans mon bureau. »

O'Neill se figea, suspectant visiblement que son sévère traitement de Carter allait être remis en question. Il se trompait. « A vos ordres, monsieur, » vint la réponse, puis O'Neill tourna sur ses talons et le suivit dans son bureau.

Alors qu'Hammond se tenait près de la porte, prêt à la fermer, il vit Daniel Jackson se lever lentement et traverser pensivement la salle de briefing à présent vide. Egalement pensif, Hammond se tourna et vint s'asseoir derrière son bureau, faisant signe à O'Neill de prendre un siège.

« Monsieur, je sais ce que vous allez dire… » commença O'Neill immédiatement.

« J'en doute fort, » interrompit Hammond, faisant taire le Colonel. Et puis, glissant une feuille de papier en travers de son bureau il dit, « j'ai reçu ceci aujourd'hui. »

O'Neill la prit et la lut, haussant les sourcils de surprise. « Le Major Coburn a démissionné ? »

« On dirait bien, » dit Hammond, s'adossant dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, levant un regard d'une sincère curiosité. « Il avait quoi ? Quarante ans ? »

« Quarante deux, » acquiesça Hammond. « Apparemment on a offert à sa femme un nouveau travail à l'étranger et il veut qu'elle l'accepte. »

Jack laissa échapper un petit sifflement. « Ca c'est de la dévotion, » murmura-t-il. « Il va laisser tomber tout ça pour que sa femme puisse… quoi ? Que fait-elle ? »

« Apparemment c'est une scientifique spécialiste de l'environnement, » lui dit Hammond. « Ne me demandez pas ce que cela signifie, parce que je ne suis pas entièrement certain – quelque chose à voir avec le changement climatique. » Il soupira à nouveau, passant une main sur le sommet de sa tête, « Coburn disait que c'était la chance de sa vie pour elle et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle la rate. Ils ont deux jeunes enfants et il ne veut pas que la famille soit séparée. »

O'Neill hocha la tête, plus qu'une nuance de respect dans ses yeux. « Coburn est un homme bien, » dit-il, reposant la lettre sur le bureau de Hammond. « Il nous manquera. »

« Oui », acquiesça le Général. « Mais vous comprenez que cela nous laisse avec un problème. »

O'Neill hocha à nouveau la tête, ses yeux sombres reflétant son intelligence. « Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau commandant pour SG-2 », dit-il, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il examinait les options. « Vorhiss est compétent, Ferretti attend un commandement depuis longtemps, Kennedy… eh bien, okay, peut-être pas Kennedy. Que diriez-vous de… »

« Major Carter ? » interrompit Hammond.

O'Neill s'arrêta net pendant un instant, puis haussant un sourcil il interrogea, « Carter ? Comme… Sam Carter ? »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle est prête au commandement, Colonel ? » demanda Hammond sans ménagement, poussant le gros dossier de Carter devant lui. « Mis à part le comportement de ce matin qui ne lui ressemble pas, bien sûr. »

Jack détourna les yeux, le front ridé par la réflexion ou… la panique. Hammond n'en était pas certain, et ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Tout ce qui l'intéressait maintenant étaient les faits. « Je, hum, » commença Jack à voix basse, une main commençant à taper nerveusement contre sa jambe, « Je… ». Il s'arrêta et resta silencieux un long moment avant de lever enfin les yeux, le visage déterminé. « Je pense que oui, » dit-il fermement. « Elle est prête. Elle ferait un bon chef d'équipe, monsieur. »

Hammond hocha la tête. « J'apprécie que vous ne vouliez pas la garder dans votre équipe, Colonel, » dit-il avec circonspection, conscient qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un respect professionnel troublant le tableau.

Mais l'expression de O'Neill ne changea pas. « Elle est un membre à part entière de mon équipe, monsieur, » reconnut-il, donnant une réponse prudemment neutre à la question qui, clairement, s'approchait trop près de la vérité. « Elle nous manquera, mais elle le mérite, mon Général. Elle a gagné cette promotion. »

« Oui, elle l'a gagnée, » acquiesça Hammond, « mais je n'ai pas encore pris la décision. Je voulais votre opinion, en tant que son supérieur, avant de l'envisager pour le poste – il y a beaucoup d'autres candidats capables et le Major Carter est à la fois jeune et quelque peu inexpérimentée en comparaison. Mais je reconnais ses talents formidables et j'apprécie votre franchise, Jack. Certains supérieurs ne seraient pas aussi généreux s'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient perdre un bon second. »

O'Neill fit un faible sourire. « Alors je pense que c'est trop tard pour vous dire qu'elle est incompétente, insubordonnée, et ne prend pas de bain assez souvent ? »

Hammond l'ignora, sentant sa mélancolie derrière la tentative d'humour du Colonel et jugeant plus prudent de ne pas faire de commentaire. « S'il vous plait, ne mentionnez pas cela au Major Carter, Colonel, » dit-il à la place. « Je prendrai une décision d'ici votre retour de G8K-139. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondit Jack, se levant lentement. Il fut grave et pensif pendant un instant et ne fit pas mine de sortir tout de suite. « Mon Général ? » demanda-il alors, baissant les yeux pour regarder le visage de Hammond.

« Colonel ? »

« Si vous choisissez Carter, » dit-il, « j'aimerais être celui qui va le lui annoncer. »

Hammond sourit en entendant cela. « Bien sûr, » accepta-t-il. « C'est votre prérogative. »

« Merci, monsieur », répondit O'Neill avec un sourire qui était visiblement forcé. « S'il n'y a rien d'autre… ? »

« Ce sera tout Colonel. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Et Colonel ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Quel que soit ce qui vous tracassait au briefing de ce matin ? Réglez-le. »

Une grimace gênée apparut sur son visage et il baissa les yeux. « A vos ordres, monsieur. » Et avec un dernier, léger sourire il partit, laissant Hammond seul avec le dossier impressionnant de Carter et une difficile décision devant lui.

ooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie Quatre**

Cela faisait exactement deux jours depuis sa gueule de bois, mais alors que Sam se traînait sur le sol détrempé de G8K-139 elle sentait les derniers vestiges coller confusément à son esprit. Non pas qu'elle était inapte pour la mission, mais sa tête était encore douloureuse, sa bouche cotonneuse et son estomac se révulsait devant la nourriture. Elle leva les yeux, regardant le Colonel marcher à grands pas devant elle à travers le terrain stérile vers leur objectif rocheux, sa désapprobation silencieuse ne s'étant pas adoucie d'un pouce depuis le glacial passage de savon qu'elle avait reçu le matin précédent.

Elle grimaça à ce souvenir, pas tant de la sévérité de O'Neill mais à sa propre mortification. Et avec le Général Hammond qui était là aussi ! Elle s'étonnait de sa capacité à faire des actes spontanés de comportement stupide. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire jusqu'à l'inconscience la nuit avant une mission ? Eh bien, elle en connaissait la réponse, mais un petit apitoiement était à peine une excuse pour agir comme un enfant qui était entré par effraction dans la réserve d'alcool de son père. A son âge, c'était plus que stupide de boire ainsi – c'était carrément embarrassant. Un petit grognement d'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait la façon dont le Colonel l'avait regardée après leur conversation guindée et déplaisante sur le balcon. Il ne lui avait pas dit un autre mot de toute la soirée, mais on aurait dit que ses yeux étaient toujours fixés dans sa direction et que plus elle s'enivrait plus grand était le mépris qui s'étalait sur son visage. Que diable devait-il penser d'elle ?

« Vous allez bien ? » La voix à son côté appartenait à Daniel, et elle lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Je me sens comme une idiote, » admit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil las vers le Colonel. « C'était si stupide ! »

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Même vous, vous pouvez vous permettre d'être stupide de temps en temps, » lui assura-t-il.

Mais Sam roula ses yeux. « Dites cela au Colonel, » dit-elle amèrement.

« Humph, » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint et ils pataugèrent ensemble en silence pendant un moment. Le terrain qui les entourait était plat et monotone. Un vent pénétrant, glacial balaya le paysage stérile, faisant filer plus rapidement les nuages et clignoter le soleil. Cela ressemblait au printemps, pensa Sam distraitement. C'était une de ces choses les plus étranges des voyages à travers la porte, vous pouviez quitter la maison au milieu de l'été, passer le jour dans les profondeurs de l'hiver et retourner à la maison pour passer une longue soirée d'été. Etrange.

« Vous savez, » reprit Daniel, toujours calme et introspectif, « ne pensez-vous pas que Jack devrait être un peu… Je ne sais pas, plus heureux ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils, se demandant où la conversation allait mener. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec répugnance.

« Eh bien, » réfléchit Daniel, « il a Natasha Green vers qui rentrer le soir, pour commencer. Vous ne pensez pas que cela devrait le rendre… plus heureux ? Plus détendu ? »

Ne voulant vraiment pas s'étendre sur ce que Jack avait pu faire chez lui, avec Natasha Green, ce qui pourrait le détendre, Sam dit simplement, « Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Je veux dire, c'est peut-être, » continua Daniel, apparemment inconscient de son manque d'intérêt, « le contraire, on dirait même qu'il est plus à cran qu'à l'accoutumée. La façon dont il vous a engueulée hier pour avoir eu une petite gueule de bois était… »

« Justifiée, » finit-elle pour lui, jetant un œil sur son visage surpris. « Je n'avais pas une _petite_ gueule de bois, Daniel. Il avait raison – je n'étais pas en état pour la mission. » Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, délogeant une autre douleur confuse. « J'ai été une idiote. J'aurais fait la même chose dans la position du Colonel. »

« Ouais, mais allez, » objecta Daniel, sa voix montant un peu lorsqu'il saisit le début d'un débat, « vous êtes amis ! Et ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez l'habitude de faire quelque chose de ce genre. En fait, je n'ai pas souvenir que vous ayez fait quelque chose qui soit, ne serait-ce que de loin, déraisonnable. »

Sam fronça les sourcils à cette image d'elle-même. C'était, elle devait l'admettre, vrai. Au moins, c'est ainsi que cela apparaissait. Mais Daniel n'avait aucune idée que ses pensées étaient ô combien déraisonnables, à quel point elle avait été déraisonnable cette nuit-là à sa fête d'anniversaire. Il n'avait aucune idée. Mais O'Neill si. Il savait tout cela et le froid mépris sur son visage chaque fois qu'il la regardait lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. « Le Colonel et moi ne sommes pas amis, Daniel, » souligna-t-elle à voix basse et calmement. Plus calmement qu'elle ne se sentait. « Cela n'est pas possible, étant donné nos grades respectifs. Nous sommes collègues. Il est mon supérieur et ainsi a un devoir de discip… »

« Ce sont juste des… conneries ! » dit Daniel en riant.

« Chuuut ! » siffla Sam, craignant que O'Neill entende leur conversation. « Daniel… vous ne comprenez pas. »

Il secouait la tête maintenant, avançant d'un pas lourd et faisant de son mieux pour éviter le pire du sol détrempé. « Je ne comprends peut-être pas ce que c'est que d'être 'militaire', » dit-il avec un soupir résigné, « mais je sais reconnaître l'amitié quand je la vois. »

Sam resta silencieuse. Daniel avait raison, bien sûr. Ils avaient été amis, en quelque sorte. Pas le genre d'amis qui traînaient ensemble ou discutaient autour d'une bière. Leur amitié avait été de celle qui était particulièrement réservée, toute aussi limitée par le règlement qu tout autre aspect de leur relation. Ils avaient été le genre d'amis qui auraient volontiers donné leur vie pour l'autre, mais qui ne pouvaient pas sortir et partager une pizza au cas où cet acte simple aurait pu être mal interprété. Etranges amis. Mais maintenant, elle avait peur que même cela était fini. Sa jalousie égoïste envers Tasha l'avait conduite à en dire trop, à dire ce qui aurait dû rester inexprimé. 'Je ne veux pas être votre amie. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.'

O'Neill avait eu l'air choqué, et elle n'avait pas été surprise. Il savait, après tout, ce qu'elle voulait – ce qu'elle voulait être pour lui. Et il savait à quel point c'était une erreur, doublement une erreur maintenant qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Je ne veux pas être votre amie, je veux être votre amante. Oh, je vous en prie ! Stupide, stupide femme… Elle secoua la tête, l'humiliation la balayant à nouveau. Elle ne boirait plus jamais de sa vie entière. Ne jamais perdre son contrôle. Jamais. Plus jamais.

« Carter ? » Le ton froid du Colonel lui fit brusquement redresser la tête d'un air coupable, le visage encore rouge de ses souvenirs embarrassants. Mais sa rougeur disparut rapidement quand elle vit le regard distant dans ses yeux alors que son regard passa brièvement sur son visage avant de venir se poser sur un objet éloigné, quelque part. « Toujours avec nous, Carter ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit-elle.

Il fit un bref signe de tête. « A quelle distance disiez-vous qu'était la moraine ? »

« Hum, à environ onze kilomètres de la Porte des étoiles, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle, sortant le relevé du MALP de sa poche. « Dix virgule huit, » confirma-t-elle. Et puis jetant un coup d'œil sur le paysage soudain lumineux, elle dit, « Bien que je pense que cela ait pu être sous-estimé. »

O'Neill mit ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux et se tourna pour lui faire face, à présent caché derrière les verres sombres. « Vous pensez ? » répondit-il, le ton acéré dans sa voix perceptible pour elle.

Sam détourna les yeux, inhabituellement incertaine près de lui. D'habitude, elle ne tolérait pas ce genre de sarcasme, mais aujourd'hui son comportement répréhensible à la soirée de Daniel rongeait sa confiance en soi. « Je suis désolée, monsieur, » marmonna-t-elle, baissant le regard sur le rapport et essayant comprendre son erreur. « On dirait que… oui, on dirait que nous avons peut-être confondu cela avec le début de la vallée glaciaire, alors qu'en fait… »

« Nous, Major ? » interrompit O'Neill. « _Nous_ avons peut-être confondu cela ? »

Sam leva les yeux. « Eh bien, je… » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Ouais, » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Vous. Alors, qu'elle est l'estimation révisée ? »

Sam baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le rapport, son sentiment de culpabilité commençant à s'atténuer sous un sentiment grossissant de colère. Devait-il vraiment être un tel salaud ? « Je dirais vingt, monsieur, » lui dit-elle, levant la tête, le menton agressif.

« Vingt, » répéta-t-il, sa bouche étirée en une ligne fine d'irritation. « Eh bien, cela nous prendra douze heures de plus sur notre horaire. »

« Oui, monsieur, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Teal'c, qui observait la discussion en silence jusqu'à cet instant, choisit de parler. « O'Neill, » commença-t-il, « je retournerai à la Porte des étoiles et transmettrai les nouvelles de notre délai au Général Hammond. »

Le Colonel hocha la tête, se tournant vers Teal'c. « Eh bien, nous devons l'en informer, » acquiesça-t-il, « mais il faudra deux heures pour l'aller et deux heures pour le retour. Vous ne serez pas de retour avant qu'il fasse sombre. »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, » lui assura Teal'c.

« J'apprécie l'offre, » répondit O'Neill, lui donnant une tape sur le dos dans un geste de bonhomie forcée. « Mais en vérité, pourquoi devriez-vous y aller ? Ce n'est pas votre faute si nous avons sous-estimé la durée de la mission, n'est-ce pas Major ? »

Les muscles de Sam se raidissaient lentement, tendus par la colère et la douleur. « Non monsieur, ce n'est pas sa faute. »

Le colonel hocha la tête. « Carter, retournez à la Porte. Dites à Hammond que nous aurons besoin de quarante huit heures, puis revenez nous retrouver. Nous marcherons deux autres heures puis dresserons le camp. »

Sa mâchoire se referma sur sa colère, empêchant une réponse alors qu'elle le fixait simplement, incrédule. Ses yeux étaient toujours cachés sous ses lunettes sombres alors qu'il la regardait impassiblement. Il lui avait ordonné une marche de huit kilomètres qui durerait bien jusqu'à la nuit. Alors c'était ça sa punition ? C'était sa punition pour avoir laissé ses sentiments avoir le meilleur d'elle-même. Fils de pute.

« Jack, vous plaisantez ! » s'exclama Daniel pendant que l'esprit de Sam s'emballait. « Vous ne pouvez lui faire faire ça. »

« Restez en dehors de ça, Daniel, » fit brusquement O'Neill, en se détournant.

« Ah. Non, je ne pense pas, » objecta Daniel. « Simplement parce que Sam a un peu bu l'autre nuit ne vous donne pas le droit… »

Sam pouvait voir le dos de O'Neill se raidir de colère et décida d'intervenir. « Daniel, ce n'est rien, » lui dit-elle, plaçant une main sur son bras. « Ce n'est pas si loin. Ca ira. »

« Non, » objecta Daniel, « ce n'est pas bien. Jack – vous êtes un salaud. Simplement parce que… »

« Daniel, fermez-la, » claqua Jack, se retournant. « Ceci n'a rien à voir avec l'autre nuit. Carter a merdé, c'est son travail de réparer l'erreur. Fin de l'histoire. » Son regard se tourna avec froideur vers elle. « Encore là ? »

Sam sentit la colère passer sur son visage et espéra qu'il la vit. « En route, monsieur, » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. Et puis, doucement elle murmura à Daniel, « Gardez-moi à dîner. »

« Ouais, » répondit Daniel, jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté vers Jack. « Nous n'irons pas très loin d'ici, » promit-il, « même si je dois fouler ma propre cheville pour l'arrêter. »

Souriant faiblement à cette image, Sam lui serra doucement le bras et refit le chemin inverse, acceptant sa punition comme un bon petit soldat. C'était comme d'être au camp d'entraînement ! Il y avait un avantage cependant, décida-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait péniblement vers la Porte. Elle commençait à penser que Tasha Greene pouvait le garder.

ooo

Jack pouvait sentir les yeux désapprobateur de Daniel dans son dos et, à son côté, le silence de Teal'c semblait tout aussi froid. Non pas que c'était toujours facile de deviner avec Teal'c, mais quelque part Jack savait. Soit cela soit il avait mauvaise conscience.

Mauvaise conscience ? Essayez plutôt un marteau piqueur sur une noix. Que diable faisait-il, envoyer Carter toute seule comme s'il était un sergent instructeur coincé ? Bon Dieu, n'avait-il pas plus de respect de lui-même ? Apparemment non. Apparemment sa colère était aussi brutale que jamais, sa langue aussi acérée. C'était facile de se détester en des jours comme celui-là.

« Okay, ça suffit. On s'arrête là. » L'indignation de Daniel avait fait une brèche vers la surface. Jack fut surpris qu'elle eût tenu si longtemps.

Se tournant lentement, Jack observa son ami avec soin, saisit ses yeux furieux qui lançaient des éclairs et sa détermination inflexible. Les nuages avaient recouverts le ciel et derrière eux la lumière du soleil commençait à décliner en crépuscule. Mais Jack garda néanmoins ses lunettes de soleil, se cachant de la colère de ses amis. « Ca me semble aussi bien qu'un autre endroit, » acquiesça Jack enfin.

Daniel acquiesça à peine à ses mots et s'attaqua à dresser le camp. Teal'c alla l'aider, dédiant à O'Neill un simple coup d'œil cinglant alors qu'il le dépassait. Jack resta ferme, sa fierté refusant de leur laisser voir ses remords. Lâchant son sac par terre, il sortit la petite tente qu'ils partageraient pendant la nuit, tandis qu'au-dessus de lui un grondement distant de tonnerre vibra à travers le ciel. Levant les yeux il vit les jaunes et les bleus meurtris du front de l'orage bas sur l'horizon – on aurait dit qu'il était au-dessus de la Porte des étoiles. Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

« On dirait que Sam va se faire tremper, » remarqua Daniel d'un ton acide.

Jack ne dit rien, se sentant horrible. Brusquement il se leva et traversa les quelques mètres du camp avant de prendre sa radio. « Carter, répondez. »

Il y eut grésillement de statique et puis, « Carter au rapport, monsieur. »

« Votre situation, Major. »

« A environ quarante cinq minutes de la porte, monsieur, » vint la réponse sèche. « Rien à signaler. »

Jack grimaça à son ton et dit, « Vous avez de la pluie là-bas, Carter ? »

Un sifflement de statique craqua dans la radio en même temps qu'un autre claquement de tonnerre. « … orage…, » fut tout ce qu'il entendit.

« Répétez, Carter. »

« Orage, monsieur, » répéta-t-elle et il aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait entendre les gouttes de pluie crépiter sur son paquetage alors qu'elle parlait.

Jack resta silencieux, souhaitant simplement avoir le cran de faire des excuses. Mais les supérieurs ne faisaient pas d'excuse à leurs subordonnés. C'était le genre de chose que des amis faisaient. Et, comme elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre, elle n'était pas son amie. Ne l'avait jamais été, ne voulait jamais l'être. Il se racla la gorge et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de sa radio. « Carter, quand vous arriverez à la Porte vous pourriez aussi bien rentrer. »

Il y eut un long silence alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. Quand elle vint sa voix tremblait avec une sorte d'émotion réprimée. Il aurait parié la fureur. « Monsieur, me renvoyez-vous de cette mission ? »

Quoi ? Non ! « Négatif, Carter, » lui assura-t-il. « Je pensais juste que vous voudriez vous sécher. »

Une autre pause avant un autre crépitement de statique. « Je préférerais terminer cette mission, monsieur. »

Bien sûr. A quoi pensait-il ? « Compris, Major, » répondit-il, la culpabilité lui tordant douloureusement l'estomac comme il réalisait qu'elle avait encore trois heures et demi de marche devant elle. « Rapport toutes les trente minutes. »

« Bien monsieur. Carter, terminé. »

Jack ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, fixant juste l'horizon qui s'assombrissait. Ceci était probablement la décision la moins professionnelle qu'il avait prise de toute sa carrière. Il l'avait envoyée en arrière – seule – pas à cause de la nécessité, pas même à cause d'une quelconque nécessité militaire de prouver son autorité et d'enseigner à un membre indiscipliné de l'équipe une leçon. Non, il l'avait renvoyée en arrière parce que son rejet final l'avait blessé si profondément qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et il l'avait punie pour cela. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien son amitié lui était devenue essentielle jusqu'à ce que ses mots sur le balcon de Daniel l'anéantissent, et maintenant il s'en prenait à elle de la pire des façons, et la moins professionnelle. Quelle sorte d'homme était-il, pour la traiter ainsi ? Pour traiter quiconque ainsi ? Il secoua la tête. Et ceci, réalisa-t-il, était _justement_ la raison pour laquelle le règlement de non fraternisation existait – pour empêcher l'émotion de submerger la raison et d'empêcher cette sorte d'irrationnelle, vindicative… Dieu, si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait à cause de son acte stupide et méchant d'adolescent, il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec lui-même. Et il ne voudrait même pas essayer.

ooo

Le temps que Carter voie la petite danse de la flamme dans l'obscurité, elle était sur le point de tomber. Cela lui avait pris plus de cinq heures pour revenir de la porte alors que la pluie torrentielle avait transformé le terrain en un bourbier qui aspirait ses pieds et ralentissait sa progression, la forçant presque à ramper, littéralement, à certains endroits. Mais elle avait enduré, sa fierté et sa détermination à ne pas être battues la forçant à avancer, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le feu et sache qu'elle était proche.

Elle vit un mouvement près de la flamme. Une silhouette faisait nerveusement les cent pas, tandis que derrière les flammes elle vit les formes recroquevillées des deux autres. La silhouette s'arrêta brusquement et à cet instant sa radio craqua. « Carter, où êtes-vous ? »

Elle perçut l'inquiétude derrière son extérieur dur et pendant un instant sa colère s'atténua. Mais seulement un instant. « A environ deux cents mètres, monsieur, » répondit-elle avec lassitude, ses pieds et jambes douloureux faisant des merveilles pour raffermir sa colère.

La silhouette devant le feu recommença à bouger. « Bien reçu, Carter, » dit-il à la radio. « Daniel a préparé un grand bol de… quelque chose pour vous. J'espère que vous avez faim. »

Oh, alors maintenant il allait faire des plaisanteries ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! « Merci, monsieur. Carter, terminé. » Elle relâcha le bouton et éteignit ce sacré machin, concentrant son attention sur ses pieds et essayant d'éviter de les emmêler dans la flore rabougrie qui semblait exister dans l'unique but de la faire trébucher et de l'envoyer dans la boue.

Aussi cela fut une totale surprise quand elle fut face à face avec un grand, solide Jaffa. « Jésus ! » sursauta-t-elle.

« Major Carter, » gronda Teal'c. « Puis-je vous aider avec votre paquetage ? »

Elle grimaça, lançant par-dessus son épaule un coup d'œil vers le camp à pas plus de cent mètres maintenant. « J'y arriverai, » lui assura-t-elle, ressentant une fierté perverse à terminer le parcours seule.

Teal'c sembla comprendre car il n'insista pas alors qu'il se mettait à son côté. « Vous semblez lasse, » observa-t-il. « Et… couverte de boue. »

Baissant les yeux, Sam grimaça. Couverte de boue était probablement en dessous de la vérité. « Heureusement que j'ai empaqueté d'autres vêtements, » acquiesça-t-elle. « c'est un bourbier là-bas. J'espère que cela sèchera avant notre retour. »

« En effet. »

Daniel se leva lorsqu'elle entra dans le cercle de la lueur du feu, un chaud sourire sur son visage. « Hey, Sam, » dit-il, venant vers elle et l'aidant enlever son paquetage. « Dieu, vous semblez fatiguée. »

Elle lui fit juste un sourire et soupira de soulagement lorsque le poids de son paquetage fut enlevé de son dos. « Oh, ça fait du bien, » souffla-t-elle, faisant jouer les muscles de ses épaules.

Le Colonel avait cessé son arpentage et s'était assis de l'autre côté du feu, la regardant silencieusement. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et fit un signe de tête bref, superficiel, avant de retourner son attention vers Daniel. « Alors, qu'avez-vous cuisiné ? »

« Ne me demandez pas, » répondit-il, lui tendant un grand bol fumant. « C'est du poulet… je crois. »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda-t-elle, se laissant tomber avec lassitude sur le sol, insouciante de la boue qui recouvrait ses vêtements, et leva sa fourchette pour renifler le repas.

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Ca devrait être du poulet mais ça ressemble à des macaroni au fromage. »

Sam lui sourit et prit un morceau. C'était chaud et bourratif, ce qui était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle avait une faim de loup et mangea sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide, et elle regarda autour d'elle pour davantage.

« Tenez, » dit une voix à l'opposé d'elle. « Attrapez. »

Juste à temps, Sam leva la main pour saisir une barre de chocolat que O'Neill avait lancée dans sa direction. Un Mars. Ses préférés. Elle fronça les sourcils, son geste amical ne s'accordant pas facilement avec sa colère. « Merci, » dit-elle après un moment.

Le colonel hocha à nouveau la tête. « Alors, » dit-il d'une voix qui n'était que l'ombre de ses habituelles plaisanteries amicales. « Qu'a dit Hammond ? »

Sam sourit pour elle-même. « Que nous avions quarante huit heures, monsieur. »

« C'est tout ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et lentement ouvrit son Mars. « Il a aussi dit, et je cite, monsieur, 'A quoi diable joue le Colonel O'Neill de vous envoyer toute seule, Major ?' »

Le visage de O'Neill devint impassible. « Je vois. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à lui donner, mon Colonel. »

A son côté elle entendit Daniel s'étrangler de rire, et jetant un regard vers lui ils échangèrent un sourire. « J'attends avec impatience le débriefing, » murmura Daniel.

Sam gloussa un peu, la fatigue et l'ambivalence de ses émotions submergeant son sens habituel de la bienséance alors qu'elle prenait une autre bouchée de Mars. Mais son rire mourut lorsqu'elle entendit O'Neill se mettre debout. « Je vais aller vérifier le périmètre, » marmonna-t-il, avant de sortir à grands pas du cercle de lumière et de disparaître dans l'obscurité implacable. Sam le regarda s'éloigner, brusquement frappée par une vague de tristesse lasse. Etait-ce ainsi que cela allait être à partir de maintenant ? Toute la chaleur partie, leur amitié soufflée comme des cendres froides par le vent ? La confiserie colla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle essayait de l'avaler et elle ferma les yeux, pressant une main dessus.

La main chaude de Daniel vint se poser sur son épaule. « Hé, » dit-il avec douceur. « Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un peu de repos ? »

Elle hocha la tête et retira sa main de son visage. « J'ai besoin de me changer, » dit-elle, baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements tout crottés. « Verriez-vous un inconvénient si je prends la tente un petit moment ? »

« Allez-y, » lui dit-il, ses yeux s'égarant vers l'obscurité. Sam suivit son regard, mais ne pouvait rien voir au-delà de la lumière du feu de bois. Avec un lourd soupir, elle tira son paquetage dans la tente et commença de se changer. Quand elle fut aussi propre qu'elle pouvait l'être, elle refit son paquetage et le remit à l'extérieur.

« J'ai fini, » cria-t-elle doucement.

Daniel se tourna avec un signe de tête distrait. « Bonne nuit, Sam, » dit-il alors qu'elle se glissait dans son sac de couchage et s'y pelotonnait.

« 'Nuit, » murmura-t-elle en réponse, fermant les yeux et espérant que le sommeil l'emmènerait en un lieu silencieux et sans rêve. Un endroit sans colère, culpabilité, ou perte…

ooo

Sam ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi quand quelque chose la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité, tendant automatiquement les oreilles pour entendre quoi que ce soit qui l'avait réveillée. A l'intérieur de la tente elle entendit la respiration lente et régulière de Teal'c et sut qu'il dormait ou méditait. Mais ce n'était pas Teal'c qui l'avait réveillée. Ses muscles étaient tendus par cette étrange sorte de malaise qui agrippait le corps quand il était brusquement tiré du sommeil, chargé d'un instinct atavique préparant le corps à la fuite ou au combat. Et alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille elle l'entendit à nouveau, le doux bruit des bottes passant près de la tente.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et à travers le rabat ouvert de la tente, elle vit les petites flammes du feu mourant danser dans l'obscurité. Daniel assis tout près, visible uniquement de profil pour elle lorsqu'il levai brusquement les yeux quand les bruits de pas ralentirent. « Je commençais à penser que vous n'alliez pas revenir, » dit doucement Daniel.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Sam vit le Colonel entrer lentement dans le cercle décroissant de la lumière du feu et se laisser tomber au sol de l'autre côté du feu, son visage à moitié caché et à moitié éclairé par les flammes. Il ne dit rien, il fixa juste le feu.

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Daniel, sa voix entremêlée d'une patience sincère qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Mais elle sourit à sa question naïve. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Jack…

« J'ai juste marché. »

Oh.

Daniel prit une profonde aspiration et la laissa sortir en un long et lent soupir. « Alors, vous voulez me dire ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Jack resta silencieux mais elle pouvait voir les émotions douloureuses danser sur son visage, comme s'il cherchait les mots justes pour s'exprimer. Cela la surprit. Après un long moment de silence, il dit doucement, « Carter me déteste. »

Sam sentit sa respiration s'arrêter dans sa poitrine, ses mots l'étourdissant là où elle était allongée et observait silencieusement. Carter me déteste ?

« Euh, » grogna Daniel, changeant légèrement de position pour se servir son café omniprésent. « Eh bien, après aujourd'hui, il se pourrait bien. Pendant un temps. »

Jack secoua la tête, ses yeux apparemment captivés par les flammes dansantes. « Non. Pas seulement aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ridicule, » répondit Daniel en prenant une gorgée. « Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Sam…, » il fronça les sourcils vers son mug en fer blanc, « Sam tient… à nous tous. »

Jack ne répondit pas, ses yeux sombres cachés sous la visière de sa casquette. Perdu profondément dans sa réflexion, il ramassa un bâton et commença à tisonner la braise, provoquant des étincelles qui volèrent haut dans le ciel de la nuit avant que leur feu ne meure. « Est-ce que Teal'c vous a jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé au test Zay'tarc ? » demanda-t-il alors, stupéfiant Sam pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Daniel fut affecté de manière similaire, son café s'arrêtant net à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « Ah, » essaya-t-il de masquer, avant d'ajouter plus calmement, « en fait, oui. »

Jack hocha la tête comme s'il n'était pas du tout surpris. « Il vous a dit ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ce que Carter a dit ? »

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade, ses muscles presque pris de crampes par l'effort de rester si calme et pourtant elle ne voulait pas bouger. Le test Zay'tarc ? Il parlait du test Zay'tarc ? Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné à elle, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, depuis tous ces mois qui avaient suivi. Pas une fois. Jamais.

« Ah, ce que _Sam_ a dit ? » répéta Daniel, sa tasse à café terminant son voyage jusqu'à ses lèvres. « Non. Pas vraiment. »

Jack hocha à nouveau la tête, puis, récitant les mots comme s'ils étaient anciens et familiers, il dit, « 'A cet instant j'ai compris pourquoi il ne me laisserait pas – c'était terrifiant'. »

Daniel fronça les sourcils et avala son café. « Assez intense. »

« Ca l'était, » acquiesça Jack. « Et puis, quand ce fut terminé, vous savez ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? »

« Non.

« 'Monsieur, rien de ceci ne doit sortir de cette pièce.' » Jack leva enfin la tête, ses yeux reflétant la lumière du feu alors qu'il regardait Daniel. « Elle n'aurait pas pu sortir de là plus vite. »

Il avait raison bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas. Arriver si près de tout ce qu'elle avait passé si longtemps à cacher avait été une torture, son désir d'un instant de bien-être sincère et partagé avait été si violent qu'il avait été douloureux. Et puis Jack avait mentionné Martouf et toute cette affaire s'était transformée en chaos…

« Peut-être qu'elle était embarrassée ? » suggéra Daniel calmement.

Un haussement d'épaule mental passa sur le visage de Jack. « C'est ce que je me suis dit, » répondit-il. « Je me disais que nous étions toujours okay. J'ai essayé de me dire…, » sa voix s'effrita un peu et il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai essayé de me dire que nous étions amis. Par-dessus tout cela, que nous étions toujours amis. »

Son cœur se serra étroitement, douloureusement alors qu'elle sentait le désespoir dans sa voix résonner profondément au fond d'elle. Amis… ? Une lueur d'incompréhension dansait faiblement à l'arrière de son esprit. Amis… ?

« J'avais tort, » continua Jack avant que Daniel n'ait le temps de demander. « Oh, j'ai essayé, » ajouta-t-il amèrement, donnant des petits coups dans le feu avec le bâton qu'il tenait dans la main. « Je pensais que si nous pouvions juste parler… » Il secoua sa tête. « Deux fois j'ai suggéré de prendre un verre après le travail, une fois un repas. Deux fois… » Il soupira profondément et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Deux fois je lui ai demandé de venir à mon chalet avec moi. Et chaque fois, chaque fois sans exception, elle a dit 'non'. »

L'esprit de Sam tournoyait maintenant. Non ? Eh bien elle avait dit non, mais pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Pas parce qu'elle n'y tenait pas. Mon Dieu, était-ce cela qu'il avait pensé ?

« Vous aviez tort ? » interrogea Daniel. « Sur le fait d'être amis ? »

Jack acquiesça silencieusement, la main tenant le bâton tombant à son côté, immobile. « Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à l'autre nuit, chez vous, » dit-il doucement. « Elle m'a dit que nous n'avions jamais été amis. Qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que nous soyons amis. »

Daniel fronça les sourcils et Sam attendit avec impatience qu'il fasse remarquer à quel point ils avaient été proches, qu'elle n'avait pas pu vouloir dire… « Elle a dit cela aujourd'hui aussi, » dit-il doucement. « Que vous ne pourriez pas être amis à cause de vos grades. Je pensais que c'était des conneries, mais… »

« Elle a raison, » interrompit Jack. « Nous sommes collègues, pas amis. C'est ainsi que cela doit être, mais… » Il s'arrêta, son visage se froissant en un soupir. « Mais ça fait mal, Daniel. D'entendre cela d'elle. Même si je suis avec Tasha maintenant, ça fait quand même mal d'entendre ça. »

Le regard de Daniel était fixé sur Jack, la sympathie adoucissant son visage. « Alors c'est pourquoi vous avez agi comme un salaud aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'elle vous a blessé ? »

« Vraiment pas professionnel, hein ? » grommela Jack, lançant le bâton avec lequel il avait joué dans les flammes. « Dieu, » gémit-il, se redressant un peu, « Je suis impatient de rentrer. »

L'esprit de Sam était si préoccupé par la prise de conscience qu'il avait totalement mal interprété ses intentions qu'elle ne détecta pas le changement dans la conversation.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait confondu ce qu'elle pensait à une expression de son désir d'avoir _plus_ qu'une amitié avec un total rejet. Que son adhésion soigneuse aux règles avait été prise comme un manque d'intérêt. Comment diable pouvait-il se tromper à ce point ? Etait-elle vraiment une telle reine de glace qu'elle l'avait éloigné si totalement ? Qu'elle l'avait conduit dans les bras de Tasha Greene ?

« Alors, » dit Daniel, se voûtant un peu plus vers le feu, « les choses vont plutôt bien avec Tasha ? »

Sam sursauta à la question et pour la première fois depuis que leur conversation avait démarrée, elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir Jack sourire à la pensée de Tasha et de savoir qu'elle avait pris, dans son cœur, la place qui avait autrefois était la sienne.

« Plutôt bien, » entendit-elle Jack dire et elle vit presque le petit sourire gêné sur ses lèvres. « C'est agréable d'être… désiré, vous voyez ? Ca fait un changement. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Daniel presque avec nostalgie. « C'est agréable d'être nécessaire. »

« Oui. Nécessaire. Désiré. » Il rit doucement. « Ca faisait longtemps. Je suis assez rouillé. »

« Ca ne semble pas déranger Tasha. »

« C'est une femme très tolérante, » acquiesça Jack. « Et patiente. Par certains côtés, elle me rappelle Sara. »

Sara. Sam commençait à se sentir mal alors que l'affreuse prise de conscience faisait jour en elle qu'elle avait peut-être raté le coche pour de bon, et pour rien sinon sa propre faute de femme stupide et coincée. Tasha lui rappelait Sara. Sa femme. La femme avec qui il avait passé dix ans de sa vie. Les implications étaient évidentes et terrifiantes – elle pouvait le perdre complètement et pour toujours. Et tout cela parce qu'elle avait été si attachée aux règlements qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait besoin de plus qu'un regard occasionnel et de rares sourires quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait. Elle avait tenu pour certaine son affection et n'avait rien donné pour l'entretenir ou l'assurer de ses propres sentiments. Il avait mis son cœur à nu et elle avait pris plaisir à le savourer, mais avait été trop effrayée pour donner quelque chose en retour. Etait-ce surprenant qu'il ait cherché consolation dans les bras de quelqu'un qui y prêtait attention ?

Elle ressentit un afflux de larmes serrer sa gorge et fut forcée de se détourner au cas où des larmes s'échapperaient de ses yeux étroitement fermés et de se trahir. Mais son mouvement devait les avoir distraits car après un autre très long silence, elle entendit Jack dire, « Allez dormir un peu Daniel. C'est mon tour de garde. »

Il y eut un bruissement alors que Daniel se levait. « 'Nuit, Jack, » dit-il doucement.

« Oui, 'nuit Daniel. Et merci. »

« Quand vous voulez, » vint la réponse, plus près maintenant que Daniel entrait dans la tente. Sam se retourna, lui tournant le dos et essaya d'étouffer les émotions qui montaient dans sa gorge et faisaient palpiter douloureusement son cœur.

Elle avait éloigné Jack. Et il pensait qu'elle le détestait, pensait même qu'elle ne voulait pas de son amitié. Oh Dieu. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il ait si mauvaise opinion d'elle, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il ne sache pas à quel point elle avait tenu à lui et combien son affection silencieuse, non dite avait signifié pour elle.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Il était avec Tasha Tasha le rendait heureux. C'était trop tard. C'était vraiment trop tard.

ooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie Cinq**

C'était un SG-1 las et grave qui retourna à la Porte des étoiles le lendemain soir. La pluie ne s'était pas calmée et le reste du voyage avait été difficile avec de la boue qui adhérait lourdement à leurs vêtements alors qu'ils attendaient avec impatience devant la Porte, la regardant tourner.

Teal'c se tenait derrière le reste de son équipe, regardant le drame silencieux se dévoiler. Le Major Carter était devant lui aux côtés de O'Neill, entourée par un silence rendu lourd par la tension dans l'air. Il savait qu'il y avait des mots non exprimés qui devaient être exprimés avant que la tension entre eux pût s'atténuer – O'Neill devait s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille, pour commencer. Il ne l'avait pas fait, cependant, et Teal'c se surprit à être déçu par ses amis. Les détails du conflit entre ses coéquipiers lui étaient inconnus, et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de demander ou d'être curieux concernant leurs vies privées. Cependant, cela l'attristait de les voir si mal à l'aise là où autrefois ils étaient comme presque une seule personne. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il entendit alors le Major Carter parler. Sa voix était tendue, ses mots légers étaient forcés, mâchoire serrée.

« Une mission plutôt réussie, monsieur », dit-elle, jetant un regard rapide dans sa direction avant de retourner son attention vers la Porte des étoiles. « Le naquada dans ces gisements de glace sera du gâteau à récupérer. »

« Oui, » acquiesça O'Neill calmement, son regard plongeant vers ses orteils. « Bon travail, Carter. »

Le Major Carter haussa les épaules. « Je n'y suis pour pas grand-chose, mon Colonel. Juste la chance des innocents. »

« Je doute que 'l'innocence' ait quelque chose à voir avec ça, » marmonna O'Neill, regardant toujours ses bottes. Carter lui jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil, un faible espoir éclairant son visage, mais quand il ne leva pas les yeux et n'ajouta rien de plus, la lumière s'évanouit de déception et elle se détourna en silence.

Teal'c secoua la tête, cette tension étrange et anormale le troublait grandement. Il était presque tenté de briser son code inexprimé et d'intervenir quand le vortex explosa et la Porte des étoiles s'activa. O'Neill se hâta vers celle-ci, le Major Carter traînant silencieusement derrière.

A son côté, Teal'c entendit un lourd soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel Jackson dont le regard était fixé dans la même direction que le sien. « Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, » dit l'archéologue à voix basse, comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de Teal'c.

« J'en conviens, » répondit Teal'c. « Mais cela ne ressemble pas au Colonel O'Neill de permettre à son jugement d'être affecté à ce point par des sentiments… personnels. C'est troublant. »

« Il n'est pas une machine, » dit Jackson alors que O'Neill traversait le chatoyant événement des horizons et disparaissait. « Même s'il aimerait beaucoup l'être. »

Teal'c hocha la tête en silence alors qu'il s'approchait de la Porte. Daniel Jackson avait raison, aucun d'eux n'était une machine, dépourvu de motivation affective. Cependant… quelque chose dans cette situation lui inspirait un pressentiment, un dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

ooo

Nerveuse était un euphémisme pour expliquer le sentiment de Sam alors qu'elle était assise sur le bord d'une chaise au mess, buvant à petites gorgées un verre d'eau fraîche. Son ventre réclamait tant un café que même l'eau la faisait se sentir légèrement nauséeuse. A l'autre bout de la salle elle pouvait voir Daniel et le Colonel parler à voix basse, et Teal'c venait juste de prendre son plateau. Le traditionnel rassemblement d'après mission. Elle ne pouvait y faire face. Elle avait passé la journée dans une agonie de misère, espérant se réconcilier avec O'Neill. Mais ses maigres avances avaient été reçues avec froideur, les barrières de Jack élevées aussi hautes qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Il l'avait à peine regardée, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était par colère ou à cause de son sentiment de culpabilité pour son comportement non professionnel de la veille.

Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait pris une décision. Il devait savoir. Elle ne pouvait le laisser penser que cela n'était pas important pour elle, et ne l'avait jamais été. Et, bien qu'il soit avec Tasha, elle était déterminée à ce qu'au moins il sache la vérité – peu importait à quel point cela serait douloureux et humiliant pour elle d'en parler. Mais Sam Carter n'avait jamais été lâche et elle ne reculait jamais devant ce qu'elle avait à faire, que cela soit personnel ou professionnel.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant, décidant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre son équipe dans le rassemblement rituel. Si elle ne le faisait pas, Daniel viendrait la chercher, plein d'inquiétude et poserait des questions. Et elle voulait garder tout ce gâchis pour elle-même autant que possible. S'armant de courage, elle prit son verre et s'avança d'un pas lourd, vers la table.

Daniel lui tournait le dos, mais O'Neill lui faisait face et leva les yeux alors qu'elle approchait. Elle offrit un sourire nerveux, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut un bref signe de tête et retourna son attention au reste de son repas dans son assiette.

Sam déglutit et s'efforça de dire d'une voix légère, « Bonjour Daniel. Mon Colonel. »

« Coucou, Sam, » sourit Daniel, déplaçant son plateau pour lui faire de la place. Remarquant alors qu'elle n'en avait pas, il fronça les sourcils, « Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Non. Je… Plus tard. Je prendrai quelque chose plus tard. »

Daniel hocha simplement la tête et haussa les épaules. « Alors, » dit-il, « je pensais que le visage du Général Hammond allait se fendre en deux tellement il souriait pendant que vous lui parliez du naquada sur G8K-139. »

Sam sourit faiblement. « Il semblait effectivement content. Ca fera une sacrée différence pour nous. Je suis stupéfaite qu'aucun Goa'uld n'ait déjà dépouillé la planète. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a juste passé entre les mailles du filet ? » suggéra Daniel. « Même eux ne peuvent pas être partout. »

« S'ils devaient revenir, » gronda la voix de Teal'c qui venait de les rejoindre, « G8K-139 deviendrait un objet de conflit – ils nous combattront pour le naquada. »

« Qu'ils viennent ! » marmonna O'Neill, frappant violemment une frite de sa fourchette. « Nous serons prêts. »

Teal'c ne dit rien alors en s'asseyant. Une fois qu'il fut confortablement installé il ajouta, « Une action plus discrète pourrait permettre de limiter la connaissance de la richesse de G8K-139 aux quelques personnes qui ont besoin de savoir, afin de limiter les risques que les Goa'uld redécouvrent la planète. »

Sam hochait la tête, pendant un instant distraite de ses problèmes personnels pressants. « C'est une bonne remarque, monsieur, » dit-elle, jetant un regard à O'Neill. « Nous devrions garder ceci pour nous. »

Le Colonel la regarda sous ses sourcils et fit un bref signe de tête. « Je mentionnerai ça à Hammond, » acquiesça-t-il, avant de lâcher sa fourchette sur son assiette et de prendre sa cannette de Coke. « Alors, » dit-il, la levant sans enthousiasme, « au retour en vie. »

« Au retour en vie, » vint la traditionnelle réponse alors qu'ils trinquaient les verres et cannettes et buvaient une gorgée.

Et puis, après un moment de silence, O'Neill se leva. « Désolé de vous quitter, » dit-il, « mais je dois partir. A plus. »

Le cœur de Sam se mit à battre à tout rompre en le regardant prendre son plateau.

« Bonne nuit, Jack, » lui dit Daniel, visiblement surpris de son départ brusque.

O'Neill ne répondit pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il déposait son plateau et se dirigeait vers la porte. Les yeux de Sam étaient fixés sur lui alors qu'elle se levait en chancelant. « Hum », marmonna-t-elle stupidement, « en fait, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à faire, alors je… »

Daniel ne dit rien, mais elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu échanger un regard éloquent avec Teal'c. Grimaçant, elle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Daniel en un silencieux au revoir et partit en hâte. Elle espérait que le Colonel était allé à son bureau et se dirigea dans cette direction, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la façon dont elle allait dire ce qui devait être dit. Se refusant de spéculer sur la manière dont O'Neill y répondrait.

ooo

Se laissant glisser dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, Jack regarda fixement la porte sans la voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux derniers jours avaient été intenables. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la tension qui avait grandi entre Carter et lui, et il détestait ce en quoi cela l'avait transformé – un tyran mesquin, grossier et pas du tout professionnel. Il savait qu'il devait s'en occuper, trouver une moyen pour mieux gérer cela ou son équipe allait voler en éclat.

« Dieu, » gémit-il, penchant sa tête en arrière et pressant ses mains sur les yeux. « J'aurais dû le voir arriver. » A l'instant où il avait senti son ventre faire un saut périlleux quand Carter lui avait fait un grand sourire, ce jour avait été inévitable. « J'aurai dû la faire transférer à ce moment-là, » se dit-il, et pas pour la première fois. Cela avait été d'un orgueil démesuré de penser qu'il était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, immunisé aux puissantes émotions qui avaient grandi, presque chaque jour, dans son cœur. C'est la raison pour laquelle il y avait le règlement, et cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il agisse ou non selon ses sentiments, c'était les _sentiments_ qui étaient le problème. Mais son arrogance avait été si souvent sa ruine – il avait cru qu'il pourrait les gérer, il avait cru qu'il était au-dessus des règles. Mais pas cette fois.

Il secoua la tête, dégoûté de lui-même. Et puis, ayant un soudain besoin de réconfort, il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Après deux sonneries elle répondit, sa voix apportant un sourire soulagé à ses lèvres.

« Tasha Greene. »

« Salut, » dit-il, « c'est moi. »

« Jack ! » Elle semblait heureuse de l'entendre, son enthousiasme réchauffant son cœur glacé. « Où es-tu ? »

« A la base pour le moment, mais j'ai fini. Tu es occupée ce soir ? »

Il y eut un grésillement et il se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa voiture. Les seuls mots qu'il saisit furent, « … sur mon chemin ? »

« Es-tu en train d'utiliser ce sacré engin en conduisant ? » demanda-t-il, un soupçon de sincère irritation mélangé à l'humour.

« Ne me harcèle pas ! » protesta-t-elle avec un rire. « Maintenant, veux-tu manger chinois ou non ? »

Jack sourit. « Chinois me convient, » dit-il. « Tu le prends en passant ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit », répondit Tasha. « Je suis dans le trafic pour le moment – ça prendra environ une heure. Ca ira ? »

« Super », acquiesça-t-il. « Je sors d'ici tout de suite, alors je te verrai bientôt. »

« Ne sois pas en retard ! » avertit-elle. « Je ne veux pas avoir à rester assise à l'extérieur de ta maison dans le froid jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

« Je serai là, » l'assura-t-il, se demandant s'il devait lui donner une clé. Ce serait logique, étant donné le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais quelque chose en lui le faisait reculer à cette idée. Il aimait son intimité, raisonna-t-il, et avait pris l'habitude d'être seul au cours de ces cinq années. C'était trop tôt pour y renoncer.

« Jack ? » la voix de Tasha était plus calme maintenant, plus sérieuse. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Oui, » répondit-il, adoucissant sa propre voix, « tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Un coup bref sur la porte brisa leur échange intime et il fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment d'humeur pour un contretemps. « Je dois y aller, » expliqua-t-il. « Mais je te verrai à vingt-zéro-zéro. Okay ? »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Tasha avec ironie, « si ça signifie vingt heures. »

« Vingt heures, » confirma Jack avec un petit sourire. « Conduis prudemment – et éteint ton satané portable avant de tuer quelqu'un. Ou toi-même ! »

Sa réponse mourut dans l'air alors qu'elle faisait promptement ce qu'il demandait… ou plutôt, ordonnait. Il grimaça. Mince, il n'en finirait pas d'en entendre parler. Tasha se hérissait quand il lui donnait des ordres, ou du moins ce qu'elle considérait être des ordres. Jack eut un petit sourire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'un véritable ordre était – et elle exploserait probablement d'outrage s'il le lui montrait !

Le coup sur la porte se répéta, un peu plus hésitant cette fois, et avec un profond soupir il redressa ses épaules et cria, « Entrez ! » Ceci avait intérêt à être rapide !

A sa surprise, Carter ouvrit la porte et entra. « Mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant très mal à l'aise. « Avez-vous un moment ? »

Ses yeux étaient agrandis et anxieux et il sentit son cœur s'adoucir un peu. Fronçant les sourcils, il se maudit pour cette faiblesse et marmonna, « J'ai _un_ instant. » Les mots sortirent plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait l'intention, sa colère envers lui-même s'exprimant d'elle-même dans sa voix.

Carter grimaça à son ton, mais ses lèvres se serrèrent avec détermination et elle hocha la tête. « Merci, monsieur, ceci ne prendra pas longtemps. » Se retournant alors, elle le surprit en fermant la porte de son bureau. Pendant un long moment elle s'arrêta, lui tournant le dos, sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Et puis, quand elle se retourna, le Major Carter était partie. A sa place se tenait une femme malheureuse et très peu assurée. Son cœur fit un bond d'inquiétude et il dut réprimer la soudaine impulsion d'aller vers elle. Il était content que le bureau les séparât.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sincèrement affecté par sa nervosité. Inconsciemment il se pencha en avant sur son bureau et leva les yeux sur elle. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Carter hocha la tête, ses mains serrées derrière son dos en se mettant en position de repos – et soudain le Major fut de retour. Son regard était fixé sur quelque chose sur le mur derrière sa tête, ses épaules droites. Seules ses yeux la trahissaient – grands, sombres et nerveux. « Mon Colonel, je veux m'excuser, » commença-t-elle, « d'être arrivée au briefing dans cet… état. C'était non professionnel et je… »

« Déjà oublié, Carter, » l'assura-t-il, quelque peu soulagé que ce n'était rien de plus sérieux. Son propre comportement non professionnel de la veille harcelait sa conscience et il savait qu'il devait lui faire des excuses aussi. Mais les mots collaient à sa gorge, son rejet était encore trop vif pour lui permettre de faire amende honorable.

Carter hocha la tête en réponse. « Merci, Monsieur. »

« Eh bien, si c'est tout… ? » commença Jack, se hissant sur ses pieds et essayant d'ignorer la voix persistante dans son esprit.

« Non, » dit Carter d'une voix faible et sèche. « Il y a autre chose, Monsieur. »

Percevant une véritable sensation de terreur dans son ton, il s'assit lentement. « Oh. » Son ventre se noua alors qu'il attendait qu'elle parle, effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait entendre, mais incapable de, ne serait-ce que, hasarder une supposition sur ce que cela pouvait être.

Carter déglutit, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, son dos droit comme un piquet. « Mon Colonel, » commença-t-elle et puis secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Mon Colonel, je… » Prenant une profonde respiration elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et essaya à nouveau. « Mon Colonel – ce que j'ai dit l'autre nuit, chez Daniel, à propos de ne pas vouloir être amis ? »

Jack se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ceci. « Qu'y a-t-il à propos de ça ? »

« Je ne voulais pas dire cela, » dit-elle doucement. Et puis, fronçant encore les sourcils, elle dit, « Eh bien, je voulais dire cela mais pas dans le sens… » La main dans ses cheveux tremblait, et quand elle parla sa voix était rauque. « Mon Colonel, ce que je voulais dire était que je ne peux pas être votre amie parce que je voulais… » Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le sol, étudiant ses bottes. « Parce que je ressens plus que de l'amitié. Plus que je ne devrais. »

Plus ? Jack ne put rien dire, se permettant à peine de la comprendre. Plus comme… ? Oh, mon Dieu, voulait-elle dire que… ?

« Je réalise, » se dépêcha d'ajouter Carter quand il ne répondit pas, « qu'il n'est pas convenable que je dise cela, Monsieur. Mais je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que ce n'était pas… important pour moi. Ou que je n'avais jamais ressenti… Je suis désolée, » soupira-t-elle, fixant le sol, « c'est si difficile. »

La bouche de Jack était sèche, la tête lui tournait et il avait du mal à respirer. Toujours assis à son bureau, la fixant, il pataugeait dans une confusion d'émotions. « Carter…, » commença-t-il, mais s'arrêta, impuissant. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. « Ce n'est rien, » l'assura-t-elle doucement. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez, c'est tout. » Et puis elle leva les yeux, ses yeux expressifs débordant d'émotions comme leurs regards s'accrochaient. « Les sentiments que vous aviez, mon Colonel, étaient si importants pour moi. Savoir que cela était important pour vous signifiait… beaucoup. Et je veux juste que vous sachiez que je les ressens aussi, » elle rougit légèrement et balbutia, « … les ressentais aussi. Je veux dire 'ressentais'. »

« Mais…, » bredouilla-t-il, trébuchant sur les mots, « mais je… vous… »

« C'est okay, » l'assura-t-elle d'un ton las, détournant à nouveau les yeux, « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ceci change quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous détestais… »

Détestait ? Il ferma les yeux, choqué alors que la compréhension se faisait jour. « Vous étiez éveillée, » dit-il doucement. « Vous m'avez entendu parler à Daniel. »

Une rougeur monta sur son visage. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Monsieur, » murmura-t-elle. « Mais… oui j'étais éveillée. » Si c'était possible elle semblait encore plus nerveuse en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, son visage inhabituellement ouvert et franc. « Mon Colonel – comment pouviez-vous penser que je ne tenais pas à… ? »

Il grimaça, soudain gêné. « Vous n'en donniez pas l'impression, » murmura-t-il, se sentant stupide en face de sa confession chargée d'émotions. Stupide et plus qu'un peu confus. Elle lui parlait de tout ce qu'il avait voulu entendre, et pourtant cela ne faisait aucune différence. Les règlements étaient toujours fermement entre eux – et il y avait Tasha.

« Parce que je ne venais pas à votre chalet avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle, et il pouvait détecter un sous-entendu acerbe à ses mots calmes. « Comment aurais-je pu venir, mon Colonel ? Vous savez comment cela aurait été vu – surtout à la lumière du test Zay'tarc. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je suppose. »

« Ecoutez, » dit-elle plus fermement, secouant la tête alors que la Carter habituelle commençait à se réaffirmer, « tout cela est hors de propos maintenant de toute façon. Vous êtes avec quelqu'un et je suis… heureuse que vous soyez heureux. » Elle émit un petit grognement dédaigneux. « Ce n'est pas comme si _ceci_ serait allé quelque part de toute façon. »

Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité mais ne put s'empêchait de soupirer lorsqu'il dit, « Non, je suppose que non. »

Sam hocha la tête, se retournant vers la porte, manifestement empressée de s'échapper. « Je… hum, » commença-t-elle. « J'espère que ceci n'affectera pas notre relation de travail, Monsieur, » dit-elle. « Je peux vous assurer que rien ne changera pour ma part. »

Jack se leva, et contourna doucement son bureau et s'avança vers elle. « Je suis sûr que non, Carter, » répondit-il avec circonspection, l'étudiant et essayant de réprimer la palpitation de son cœur alors qu'il laissait son regard s'attarder sur son doux visage familier. Elle y accordait de l'importance ? Tout ce temps, elle y accordait de l'importance ? Au profond de lui il sentit quelque chose se fracturer, une barrière qui tenait en place toutes les choses qu'il avait refoulées et reniées. Elle avait partagé ses sentiments, et peut-être les partageait-elle encore. Oh, Dieu. Soudain il fut saisi par un désir irrationnel mais puissant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la tenir simplement ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé entre eux. Mais c'était aussi impossible que jamais et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, tout ce qu'il se permit de faire, fut de dire, « Je pense que je vous dois des excuses, Carter – pour hier. J'avais dépassé les bornes. »

« Ce n'est rien, » l'assura-t-elle, offrant le premier vrai sourire qu'il voyait sur son visage depuis des jours. « Je comprends. »

Il ne dit rien, saisi par l'expression dans ses yeux brillants – ils étaient inhabituellement ouverts, comme si elle voulait qu'il voit la vérité derrière ses mots. Et alors qu'il se tenait là, se fondant dans son regard, le monde s'arrêta et tout ce qu'il entendait était les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il regardait dans son âme et tout était là, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était dans ce long regard échangé. Il eut le souffle coupé par la force de sa tendresse, de sa compassion, et, le plus amèrement, de sa douleur. Douleur qu'il avait infligée parce qu'il voyait Tasha, « Mon Dieu, Sam, » murmura-t-il, « je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. Je le jure. »

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes contenues dans ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser non plus. »

Levant lentement la main, comme si son bras se déplaçait dans l'eau, il s'avança et prit légèrement sa main dans la sienne. « Est-ce que nous sommes okay ? » demanda-t-il – la question était incroyablement importante pour lui.

Son sourire, en réponse, était tremblant, mais déterminé. « Si j'ai mon mot à dire, Monsieur, oui, nous le sommes. »

Fugitivement, Sam serra ses doigts avant de s'écarter. « Je dois partir. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, se rappelant soudain qu'il était censé être en route pour sa maison pour retrouver Tasha.

« A moins que… ? » ajouta-t-elle, presque timide. « A moins que vous ne vouliez, peut-être, aller prendre un verre ou quelque chose – comme des amis ? »

Merde. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle faisait un pas, faisant une de ces propositions qu'il lui avait faites. Celles qu'elle avait, toujours, sans aucune exception, déclinées. « Je…, » commença-t-il, luttant pour réfléchir à une solution pour dire oui.

Sam fut plus rapide. « Ce n'est rien, » dit-elle brusquement, rougissant à nouveau et faisant un sourire forcé. « Vous avez probablement des projets. »

« Eh bien, en fait… »

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-elle et elle se détourna. « 'Nuit, Monsieur », dit-elle, ne se retournant pas. « Passez une bonne soirée. »

Et avec cela, elle partit précipitamment, le laissant seul. Mais seulement pour un instant. Il ne voulait pas foutre en l'air cela, c'était trop important. Il allait appeler Tasha, lui raconter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il devait le faire. Il devait s'assurer que les choses étaient okay entre eux. Se mettant brusquement en mouvement, il ouvrit la porte à la volée juste pour voir Carter disparaître au coin du couloir. Son nom était sur ses lèvres et il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'appeler quand une autre voix retentit dans le couloir derrière lui.

« Colonel O'Neill ! » dit Hammond.

Jack ralentit, prit entre deux feux.

« Je suis content de vous trouver. »

Se retournant avec raideur, il s'efforça de sourire. « Mon Général ? »

Le Général vit le sourire forcé. « Je vois que vous êtes pressé, » dit-il souriant, ses yeux pétillant. « Ceci ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« Oh ? »

Hammond fit un signe de tête vers le bureau de Jack. « Entrons à l'intérieur, » suggéra-t-il. « Ceci concerne le Major Carter – j'ai pris une décision pour le nouveau commandant de SG-2. »

Le cœur de Jack s'arrêta. Merde. La fin parfaite d'une journée parfaite.

ooo

La vapeur s'élevait en volutes de son mug, se condensant momentanément sur ses lunettes alors que Daniel prenait une gorgée de café brûlant. Il détestait ces briefings au lever du jour et n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi ils devaient partir à sept heures trente. Il se demandait si c'était une sorte de bravade militaire, pour empêcher les officiers récalcitrants de passer trop de temps au lit.

Probablement. Il pensait que l'Air Force était capable de tout.

Prenant une autre gorgée, il abandonna l'article qu'il lisait – de Tasha Green, comme par hasard – et décida que son cerveau n'était simplement pas conçu pour fonctionner avant dix heures. Etouffant un bâillement, il jeta un regard de l'autre côté de la table où Sam était assise à côté de Teal'c. Elle était plus calme que d'habitude, pensive alors qu'elle griffonnait distraitement sur les feuilles devant eux, son menton au creux de sa main. Daniel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Teal'c, qui fit un imperceptible haussement d'épaules. Quelque chose s'était passé. La tension et la colère grinçante des deux jours passés semblaient parties, mais à leur place il y avait un étrange air pensif qui était inhabituel pour elle.

Daniel regarda sa montre. La réunion ne devait pas commencer avant quelques minutes. Il y avait encore du temps. « Alors », dit-il, s'efforçant à la nonchalance, « avez-vous parlé à Jack hier ? »

Le stylo dans la main de Sam s'arrêta. « Comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A-t-il présenté des excuses pour avoir été un salaud ? » clarifia Daniel.

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sam et elle leva ses yeux sur lui. « En fait, oui, » répondit-elle. « Il l'a fait. »

« Bien, » acquiesça Daniel. « Alors… ? »

« Alors… ? Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Tout va bien, Daniel. »

Il n'était pas complètement convaincu. Il y avait quelque chose sur son visage pâle et la teinte bleuâtre sous ses yeux qui montraient des signes d'insomnies, mais sa réponse sceptique fut devancée par l'ouverture de la porte.

« Bonjour, campeurs, » vint la voix râpeuse de Jack. Mais son ton manquait de son humour habituel, semblant plus inquiet que gai.

Regardant à nouveau Sam, Daniel remarqua la façon dont elle jetait des coups d'œil hésitants sur Jack avant de les baisser. Mais il n'arrivait pas à interpréter son expression soigneusement neutre.

Jack prit son siège du côté de Daniel, remuant nerveusement ses papiers sur le bureau avant de lancer un regard vers le fauteuil vide du Général. « Où est Hammond ? » demanda-t-il avec irritation.

« Ici, Colonel, » vint la réponse de la porte du bureau du Général.

Jack sourit, tendu. « Et à l'heure aussi, Monsieur. »

Hammond ignora le commentaire, prenant son siège avec son calme habituel. « Avant de commencer le briefing, » dit-il, « nous avons une autre affaire à régler. » Il sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Jack, « Colonel ? »

Le sourire de Jack en réponse était dépourvu de plaisir et ressemblait plus à une grimace. « Oui, monsieur, » commença-t-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge et remuant ses papiers. « Eh bien, il semblerait que le Major Coburn a décidé de quitter la compagnie de l'USAF et de partir vers un climat plus ensoleillé pendant quelque temps. »

« Coburn ? » répéta Daniel. « SG-2 ? »

Jack hocha la tête laconiquement. « Oui. » Et puis, remuant sur son siège, mal à l'aise, il continua. « Alors, c'est mon… plaisir… d'annoncer que, en reconnaissance de ses capacités indéniables, le commandement de SG-2 est attribué à… notre Major Carter. »

Un silence stupéfait frappa la pièce. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent mais davantage de choc que de bonheur, et elle se redressa sur son siège en fixant Jack avec un regard qui était proche du désarroi. Il lui fit simplement un petit haussement d'épaules impuissant et dit, « Félicitations, Major. Votre premier commandement. »

« Je…, » balbutia-t-elle, donnant à Daniel assez de temps pour chercher des mots appropriés dans sa tête.

« Oui, » dit-il dans la salle mécontente, « félicitations. Ceci est…, » il jeta un regard à Jack, « un choc, vraiment. »

Hammond ramena l'attention sur lui, anticipant visiblement la réaction quelque peu ambiguë de son équipe phare. « Je sais que vous serez tous triste de perdre le Major Carter de SG-1, » dit-il d'une voix grave, « mais c'est mon devoir d'aider à l'épanouissement de tout mon personnel et, après une discussion avec le Colonel O'Neill, nous avons pensé que c'était le bon moment pour donner au Major Carter sa propre équipe. »

« Mon Général, » dit alors Sam, tournant son attention vers le Général. « Je… merci, Monsieur. Mais… êtes-vous sûr… ? Je veux dire, » ses yeux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Jack. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il y avait un sous-entendu à cette question, Daniel n'avait pas de doute, car Jack sursauta presque. « Aucune raison, » dit-il précipitamment. « Le départ de Coburn – sa femme a un travail à l'étranger. C'est juste… le bon moment. » Hammond fronça les sourcils, clairement aussi embarrassé que Daniel par la formulation pas très cohérente de Jack. Sam hocha simplement la tête, mais ne sembla pas heureuse.

« Major Carter, » gronda Teal'c, « n'êtes-vous pas heureuse de cette nouvelle ? Le commandement est l'objectif de tous les guerriers. »

Elle sourit légèrement à cela, mais le sourire était incertain. « Je suis contente », l'assura-t-elle, et le reste de la salle. « Je suis juste… surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

A son côté, Daniel entendit la voix étouffée de Jack, « Qui s'en serait douté ? »

Après un autre silence gêné, le Général Hammond reprit la parole. « Coburn partira à la fin de la semaine, Major, » dit-il. « Votre commandement de SG-2 prendra effet immédiatement après. » Il lui fit un petit sourire. « J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités, Major. Et en la haute opinion du Colonel O'Neill. Vous ferez du bon travail. »

Sam hocha simplement la tête et dit, « Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. »

« Et maintenant », continua Hammond, « commençons le briefing – vous pouvez rester Major, bien que quand cette mission aura lieu vous serez à la tête de SG-2. »

Pendant un instant, Daniel vit un éclair de dévastation totale sur le visage de Sam. Et d'une certaine façon il la partageait. Elle quittait l'équipe. Après tout ce temps ensemble, elle quittait l'équipe. Il ne pouvait imaginer SG-1 sans Sam. Il ne voulait même pas essayer. Peut-être que c'était égoïste, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, carrière ou pas. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, elle semblait ressentir plus ou moins la même chose.

ooo

La voix du Général Hammond devint un murmure avec la distance, ponctuée de temps en temps par celles des autres – Teal'c, Daniel. O'Neill.

Sam entendit à peine, la seule chose que son esprit semblait capable de traiter était l'idée qu'elle était hors de l'équipe. Partie. Jetée. Elle ferma les yeux, ressentant un nœud grossir dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait aucune illusion quant au pourquoi. Sa stupide, stupide confession de la veille devait en être la raison. Le Colonel avait dû rapporter tout cela à Hammond, qui avait finalement fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a des années – les séparer. Visiblement Jack se sentait trop gêné pour travailler avec elle maintenant, peut-être à cause de Tasha, peut-être parce qu'elle avait montré avec tellement d'évidence qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il l'avait jetée à la première occasion qu'il avait pu saisir. Hors de l'équipe. Partie.

« Major ? » demanda alors Hammond, interrompant la spirale tourbillonnante de ses pensées. « Pourriez-vous en parler au Lieutenant Hébert ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans parler et nota le nom sur la feuille devant elle, ne sachant absolument pas de dont elle devait discuter avec cet homme. Et y accordant peu d'importance. A côté de l'énormité de la nouvelle de ce matin, tout le reste semblait futile. Elle pouvait à peine croire qu'elle n'irait plus explorer avec son équipe, que Teal'c et Daniel ne seraient plus à ses côtés – que O'Neill ne les mènerait plus. Cela semblait si faux. Et, bien qu'au fond de son esprit, la pensée de son propre commandement déclenchât de petites bouffées de fierté, ce n'était rien comparé à la dévastation de perdre SG-1. Ils étaient comme sa famille.

Ou y avait-elle cru. Mais, après l'avoir délogé progressivement de son cœur, il semblait que O'Neill était empressé de la sortir de sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux, mortifiée de sentir des larmes cuisantes derrière ses paupières. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle n'avait pas pleuré une fois depuis que tout ceci avait commencé et elle ne le ferait pas maintenant, pas devant ses amis et le Général.

Enfin la réunion qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir arriva à son terme. Personne ne parla lorsque Hammond se leva, les libérant d'un brusque signe de tête avant de quitter la salle. Sam le suivit aussi vite qu'elle put, incapable de faire face et de parler à son équipe – son ex-équipe – pendant que ses sentiments étaient dans un tel désarroi. Elle avait besoin d'une certaine distance et de temps pour gérer ceci avant de pouvoir…

« Carter ! Attendez ! » Elle ferma les yeux et ralentit ses pas. O'Neill. Bien sûr.

Lentement elle se retourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il la rattrapait. « Mon Colonel ? »

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement, de cette voix douce qui serrait toujours son cœur.

Sa gorge était serrée d'émotions si proches de la surface qu'elle pouvait les sentir échapper à son contrôle. Bien ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Bon sang, non ! Elle cligna rapidement ses yeux contre des larmes et essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Incapable de parler elle hocha simplement la tête et se détourna, ses doigts se crispant sur le mince dossier qu'elle tenait. S'il voulait juste la laisser seule pour gérer cela…

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression, » dit-il, semblant anxieux. Et puis sa main fut sur son épaule, la poussant doucement vers une des salles de réunion. Elle y entra en silence lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et la guida à l'intérieur, hors de vue des curieux. Alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux, Sam lui tourna le dos et essuya subrepticement les yeux. Dieu, c'était ridicule !

« Sous le choc, hein ? » dit le Colonel derrière elle.

Elle hocha la tête, luttant toujours pour retrouver sa voix. « Je…, » commença-t-elle incertaine, « je suppose que c'est plus facile de cette façon. »

« Plus facile ? » répéta-t-il ? « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire, » murmura-t-elle en réponse, qu'elle soit pendue si elle allait redire ce qui avait été dit hier soir. « Vous ne vous sentirez plus gêné maintenant. »

Sa main fut à nouveau sur son épaule, la faisant retourner brusquement. « Hé, » dit-il fermement, « si vous pensez que ceci a un rapport quelconque avec mes sentiments personnels, Carter, vous avez tort. »

« Oh, je vous en prie, » répondit-elle, s'arrachant à sa prise et se détournant. « Je vous dis ce que je ressens et le lendemain – le lendemain exactement ! – vous me virez de SG-1 ? Allez ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça s'est passé, » grogna-t-il avec colère et du coin de l'œil elle le vit enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et donner un coup de pied coléreux contre le mur. « Ce n'était pas mon idée. »

« Ha, » dit-elle avec dérision, soulagée que ses émotions soient détournées en colère. Cela, au moins, elle pouvait le supporter. « Sacré timing alors. »

Il y eu un long silence tendu, brisé seulement par le lent rythme de la botte de O'Neill contre le mur. « Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez ? » demanda-t-il enfin, sa voix plus triste qu'en colère. « Que je voudrais vous virer de l'équipe pour… ce que vous avez dit ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, moins confiante maintenant de sa présomption initiale. « Au regard du règlement ce serait… »

« Au diable le règlement, Carter ! » lâcha-t-il brusquement, se retournant vers elle. « Est-ce ce que vous pensez de moi ? En tant qu'homme ? Que je vous jetterais simplement parce que je… nous… » Il ne finit pas, fermant les yeux pendant un instant et secouant la tête. « Merde, » siffla-t-il, passant une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux. « Vous pensez que je veux vous perdre ? » Il se détourna, passant sa main sur son visage. « Ceci est la dernière chose que je veux, Carter. Je ne peux imaginer SG-1 sans vous. »

Il respirait lourdement, elle pouvait le voir dans le mouvement de sa poitrine. « Vous pouviez dire à Hammond que je n'étais pas prête, » dit-elle calmement. « Garder l'équipe intacte. »

Fixant le sol il secoua à nouveau sa tête. « Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il. « Que je mente ? » Il leva les yeux pendant un instant mais elle ne put rencontrer son regard. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la traite différemment que toute autre personne sous son commandement. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. « Je ne ferais jamais rien pour me mettre en travers de l'évolution de votre carrière, Carter », dit-il, baissant à nouveau les yeux. « Ceci est bien pour vous et vous le savez. »

Elle le regarda, vit ses épaules voûtées et réalisa que cette séparation le ferait souffrir plus qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Avec une angoisse palpitante, elle le toucha timidement. Jack se retourna alors que sa main se refermait sur son bras, son visage circonspect se révélant un peu alors qu'il la fixait. Mais il y avait une douleur dans ses yeux qui leur donnait un air meurtri, et sous ses doigts elle sentit les muscles se contracter comme sa main se refermait délibérément sur la sienne. Mais il ne dit rien alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. Il était malheureux et blessé, elle le ressentit comme si c'était sa propre douleur. Et peut-être que ça l'était se laissant dériver dans ses yeux sombres elle commençait à se perdre en lui. « Je ne veux pas partir, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas quitter SG-1. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il à son tour, sans relâcher ses yeux alors qu'il tirait doucement sur sa main. Avec un cœur battant à tout rompre, elle fit un pas hésitant en avant, transpercée par ses yeux intenses. Ils se tenaient en silence, en équilibre sur le tranchant d'une lame et totalement absorbé par l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'avec un doux gémissement il la tire brusquement dans ses bras et la presse contre sa poitrine, une main caressant doucement sa tête et ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. « Vous allez me manquer, » souffla-t-il près de son oreille, « tellement. »

Ses mots passionnés brisèrent son cœur et elle le serra étroitement, laissant sa tête se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle sentait toute l'inconvenance de cet instant, mais pour une fois, elle fut incapable de reculer elle désirait ceci, elle désirait ce réconfort même pour le plus bref des moments. « Serrez-moi, » murmura-t-elle. « S'il vous plait, serrez-moi simplement. »

ooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie Six**

Lorsque Tasha entendit la jeep de Jack s'arrêter à l'extérieur de sa maison, elle frotta l'allumette et alluma la bougie, la touche finale à ce qu'elle espérait être un dîner romantique. Jack était en retard, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas complètement inhabituel. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas dans une de ses humeurs sombres et silencieuses. Au cours du mois passé il avait semblé avoir beaucoup plus souvent des bas que des hauts, la plupart du temps ses pensées tournées vers l'intérieur. Une minute, on aurait dit qu'il était là avec elle, la suivante… c'était comme si la lumière avait été éteinte.

Réprimant un soupir, elle se redressa, souffla l'allumette et lissa sa robe. Elle aimait faire des efforts sur son apparence - à son âge, cela se voyait si vous laissiez la nature avoir le dessus. La sonnerie de la porte sonna une fois, un coup aigu qui demandait une attention immédiate Jack O'Neill sonnait à la porte comme s'il aboyait un ordre.

Aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la porte, ses espoirs commencèrent à s'évanouir. Il paraissait renfrogné et distrait – et il portait toujours son uniforme. « Salut, » dit-il, se penchant et l'embrassant rapidement. « Désolé d'être en retard. »

Tasha sourit simplement et recula. « Ce n'est rien, » lui assura-t-elle, le laissant passer avant de fermer la porte. « Des problèmes… ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils et passe une main dans les cheveux. « Probablement pas, » marmonna-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers la table soigneusement dressée. « Une de nos équipes a un peu de retard, c'est tout. » Il se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire las. « C'est beau. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de mal. »

Tasha sourit encore, un peu plus faiblement cette fois. « Je le voulais, » lui assura-t-elle. « C'est une occasion spéciale. »

Jack grogna et s'affaissa dans son canapé. « Spéciale ? » soupira-t-il. « Je suis plus vieux, c'est tout. »

Incapable de retenir sa langue, Tasha s'enflamma à sa déclaration. « Bien ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui jetant un regard furieux. « Si tu ne veux pas célébrer ton anniversaire, pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de venir ? Nom de Dieu, Jack, après toute la peine que je me suis donnée, tu… »

Il fut sur ses pieds en un éclair, empli de contrition. « Je suis désolé, » la calma-t-il, l'attirant dans une étreinte. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Ca a… juste été une mauvaise journée et je suis un peu à plat. Ca a l'air super, vraiment. Et j'apprécie. »

Sa colère momentanée passa aussi vite qu'elle avait explosé. « Je sais, » soupira-t-elle, se reculant légèrement dans ses bras pour regarder son visage. « C'est juste que tu as été si renfermé récemment. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui se passe. »

« Rien, » lui assura-t-il, en détournant les yeux en répondant et en baissant ses bras. « C'est juste que les choses ont été difficiles – sans Carter – tu vois ? »

Tasha hocha la tête, prenant sa main et le menant vers la table. Il avait mentionné en passant que Carter avait quitté son équipe quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'il avait du mal à trouver un remplaçant. « Dis-moi, » dit-elle, le faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe. » S'asseyant en face de lui, elle lui offrit une cuiller et avec un sourire tendu il s'attaqua à la nourriture. Au moins il avait faim.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, » lui assura-t-il. « C'est juste qu'il faut du temps pour trouver la bonne personne. Ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà fait ça des milliers de fois. »

Il avait probablement raison, mais ses mots n'expliquaient pas la tension qu'elle voyait entre ses sourcils ou la mélancolie profondément enfouie dans ses yeux. « Elle te manque, » dit-elle calmement, observant sa réaction. Elle en obtint.

Des doigts serrés autour de la cuiller, des yeux sombres étincelant douloureusement Tasha ressentit un début de doute dans son cœur. « Oui, » répondit Jack après un instant. « Elle nous manque à tous. Mais elle s'éclate avec SG-2. » Son visage s'adoucit légèrement alors, un air distant dans les yeux. « Elle fait du très bon travail. Je suis fier d'elle. »

« C'est bien, » répondit-elle, et commença à se servir. « Alors, » dit-elle, décidant de changer de sujet – Samantha Carter était celle avec qui elle était brusquement mal à l'aise, « J'ai parlé avec le Général Hammond aujourd'hui. »

Jack leva les yeux, la fourchette figé à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « De quoi ? »

Elle sourit légèrement. « P3X-932. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit à sa curiosité. « Parce que je veux y aller, » répondit-elle. « Le Docteur Jackson m'a envoyée une copie des résultats préliminaires des rapports d'études, et il y a de fortes présomptions d'une culture pré-Babylonienne. Des ruines pour la plupart, mais plus que nous n'en avions jamais vues sur Terre. Il se demandait si j'étais intéressée, et… Je le suis ! »

« Sympa à Daniel de m'en avoir parlé, » marmonna Jack, se tortillant brusquement sur sa chaise et sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il le fixa un instant, comme s'il désirait qu'il sonne, avant de le poser soigneusement à côté de son assiette sur la table. « Qu'a dit Hammond ? »

L'excitation explosa et son sourire s'agrandit en un sourire éclatant. « Il a dit oui, » sourit-elle. « Il a dit qu'il aurait à s'occuper de quelque chose… des paramètres de mission m'a-t-il dit, je crois… mais que nous pourrions probablement y aller dans les deux semaines à venir. »

Hochant la tête, Jack prit une autre bouchée bien remplie de nourriture. « J'ai entendu dire que c'était sympa là-bas, à cette période de l'année, » marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ce qui devait être un regard désapprobateur sur son visage, il se tint un peu plus droit et avala. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, « je pense que j'ai oublié que je ne suis pas au mess. »

Tasha fit courir ses yeux sur son treillis froissé, « je peux voir pourquoi tu as pu faire cette erreur, » répondit-elle, adoucissant la réprimande avec un sourire.

« Oh, » murmura Jack, défroissant d'une main le devant de son t-shirt. « J'attendais dans la salle de contrôle… j'ai un peu oublié le temps. » Il leva les yeux, « Désolé. Et tu as fait tous ces efforts, » dit-il, levant la main et caressant doucement son visage. « Tu es belle, au fait. Probablement que j'aurais dû dire cela plus tôt. »

« Probablement, » acquiesça-t-elle, ses mots chaleureux faisant beaucoup pour l'aider à fermer les yeux sur son apparence lasse et négligée.

« C'est juste que j'ai été… »

Bleep-bleep. Bleep-bleep.

L'attention de Jack se détourna d'elle instantanément alors qu'il saisissait son téléphone portable au milieu de sa phrase. « O'Neill, » dit-il d'un ton insistant, ses doigts serrant tellement le téléphone que les bouts blanchirent. Il y eut une pause tendue alors qu'il écoutait et alors un sourire éclata sur son visage, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle voyait depuis des jours, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Empoisonnement alimentaire ? » dit-il enfin, son sourire persistant. « Oui, je parie qu'elle l'est !... Non, ne… Non… oui, merci Daniel. … Je sais qu'elle peut. … Oui, je sais. Merci quand même. … Oui, je verrai. A plus. 'Bye'. »

Le soulagement submergea tout son corps et son sourire s'attardait encore alors qu'il rangeait pensivement son portable dans sa poche. Il semblait… heureux.

« Etait-ce le Docteur Jackson ? » demanda Tasha doucement.

« Hein ? » Il secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées. « Ah, Daniel… Ouais, oui c'était lui. Il dit, 'coucou' au fait. »

Elle sourit faiblement. « Quelque chose d'important ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu sembles soulagé. »

Jack se racla la gorge, retournant son attention avec plus d'énergie vers le repas qu'elle avait préparé. « Tu sais, » dit-il, « c'est vraiment bon, Tash. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Poulet Marsala, » répondit-elle, « et ne change pas de sujet. »

Il ne leva pas les yeux. « C'est vraiment délicieux, » lui assura-t-il, mangeant une autre bouchée. « Et je ne changeais pas de sujet – c'était juste un truc du travail. L'équipe qui était en retard est bien rentrée, c'est tout. » Levant les yeux avec un grand sourire, il ajouta, « Mais je déteste vraiment parler boulot pendant mon anniversaire. »

Saisissant son humeur changeante, Tasha haussa un sourcil. « Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'humeur à le célébrer. »

Il haussa les épaules et se leva, contournant la table pour s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. « Je le suis maintenant, » lui assura-t-il, se penchant et déposant un baiser doux et long sur ses lèvres. « Je me sens de loin plus détendu… »

« Maintenant que ton équipe manquante est rentrée ? » murmura-t-elle contre sa joue. Sa seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un marmonnement indistinct alors que les bras de Jack s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et la pressait passionnément, déposant des baisers insistants sur son cou.

Tasha sourit, laissant ses pensées dériver doucement et s'abandonnant à l'instant. Etre avec Jack était une surprise de tous les instants, des émotions sans cesse changeantes, comme des montagnes russes. Et elle avait eu assez de bas les semaines passées qu'elle décida qu'il était temps de profiter des hauts. Et de la passion soudaine et fervente qui flamboyait dans les baisers pressants de Jack, elle savait que ceci allait être un immense haut.

Vaguement, au fond de son esprit, elle se demanda ce qui avait changé son humeur, la faisant passer de sombre à lumineuse en à peine quelques secondes. Et si elle avait ses soupçons, elle ne s'étendit pas dessus. Il était là, avec elle, à cet instant.

Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

ooo

L'infirmerie était sombre, éclairée uniquement par la veilleuse sur le bureau de l'infirmière de garde. Se faufilant doucement, Jack fit à la femme un sourire lorsqu'elle le regarda avec curiosité. Il était tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour des visites.

« Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, se levant lentement. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Il la regarda fixement. Les piètres excuses avec lesquelles il venait de quitter la maison de Tasha fuyaient son esprit fatigué et tout ce qui restait obstinément derrière était la vérité. « J'ai entendu dire que SG-2 était rentré ce soir, » dit-il calmement, baissant les yeux vers les deux lits occupés de l'infirmerie silencieuse. « Ils vont bien ? »

Si l'infirmière considéra que cela était une étrange question à presque trois heures du matin, elle était au SGC depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas hausser un sourcil. « Oui, monsieur, » répondit-elle, prenant deux feuilles sur son bureau. « Ils souffraient tous d'une infection gastro-intestinale – Phillips et Ferretti ont été autorisés à aller dans leur quartier, Carter et Gibson sont ici en observation pour la nuit. »

Jack hocha la tête, jetant un autre regard vers l'infirmerie. « Ca vous dérange si je vais jeter un œil ? » demanda-t-il. « Je serai aussi discret qu'une… souris très discrète. Que Dieu m'en soit témoin. »

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de décider visiblement que cela apporterait plus de problèmes que ça n'en valait la peine d'argumenter avec un Colonel. « Quelques minutes, monsieur, » lui dit-elle fermement. « Mais c'est inutile de vous inquiéter – ils pourront quitter l'infirmerie demain. »

« Merci, » sourit-il, se détournant et se dirigeant vers la salle. Ses yeux cherchaient avidement Carter, et ce n'est que quand il vit sa silhouette familière reposant paisiblement dans le sommeil qu'il sentit la dernière tension craqueler et s'en aller. C'était toujours comme cela. Chaque fois qu'elle passait la Porte, il avait l'impression de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre. C'était une tension presque inconsciente. Cela n'occupait pas ses pensées tout le temps, mais quelque part à l'arrière de son esprit une partie de lui attendait, attendait, attendait.

Il ralentit comme il approchait de son lit. Dans la faible lumière son visage semblait pâle et la mince perfusion saline fixée sur le dos de sa main luisait faiblement. Mais elle allait bien. Un empoisonnement alimentaire, avait dit Daniel. De tout ce qui aurait pu arriver ! Il sourit, savourant à l'avance les taquineries que SG-2 allait recevoir à propos de ça. Surtout de lui, sans aucun doute. Il y avait une chaise près de son lit, aussi il s'y assit lentement, reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains. Il était exténué. C'avait été une idée de fou de conduire tout le chemin jusqu'ici à cette heure de la nuit et Tasha avait été tout sauf heureuse quand il était parti. Il ne la blâmait pas, et ressentait une vive pointe de culpabilité au souvenir de son visage déçu.

« Je pensais que tu resterais toute la nuit, » avait-elle murmuré quand il était sorti du lit. « Il est presque deux heures du matin ! »

Il avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d'une mission qui commençait tôt, ce qui était vrai. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre que c'était mieux pour lui de rentrer à la base quelques heures avant l'aube plutôt que simplement se lever plus tôt. Tasha n'avait pas été heureuse quand il était parti, mais il avait été incapable de s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il voie Carter.

Jack soupira, passa une main sur son visage et se demanda ce que diable il se faisait à lui-même. Tasha était une femme géniale – intelligente, drôle, belle. Toutes les choses habituelles. Et pourtant il était là – hors de son lit chaud au milieu de la nuit – abandonnant la femme qu'il avait pour la femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il secoua la tête quand sa vie avait-elle dérapé ainsi ?

Il avait été euphorique quand il avait entendu dire que l'équipe de Carter était rentrée en un seul morceau – et il fut un peu honteux de la manière dont il avait entraîné Tasha, à son insu, dans sa petite célébration privée – mais alors qu'il était allongé dans ses bras plus tard, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était qu'il ne verrait même pas Carter avant sa prochaine mission. Et elle lui manquait, elle lui manquait tellement. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Il le fallait.

Et il était donc assis là, au milieu de la nuit, se sentant trop vieux pour faire face à ce genre de connerie. Laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains il soupira à nouveau et se demanda si le Major Coburn n'avait pas raison après tout… La vie était si courte.

« Mon Colonel ? » murmura une voix endormie.

Il releva brusquement la tête. « Carter ? Vous devriez dormir. » Il jeta un coup d'œil avec méfiance à l'infirmière de garde et baissa sa voix. « Vous essayez de me faire avoir des ennuis ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, levant son poignet faiblement et n'y trouvant pas de montre.

Jack grimaça. « Oh, plus de minuit, » lui dit-il. « Rendormez-vous. »

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Ses yeux étaient lumineux dans l'obscurité et curieux.

« Rien. »

Elle sourit légèrement à sa réponse, un sourire inhabituellement doux. « Oh. »

Se baissant un peu plus près et gardant sa voix basse, Jack ajouta, « Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien – nous serons sur P3… quelque chose… dans la matinée. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et même dans l'obscurité il vit atteindre ses yeux. « Je vais bien, monsieur. Du moins, maintenant je vais bien. »

« Difficile ? » demanda-t-il, la voyant rouler ses yeux.

« Hautement recommandée si vous voulez perdre quelques kilos, monsieur, » répondit-elle d'un ton pince sans rire. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait un milligramme de… quoi que ce soit… à l'intérieur de moi le temps que nous revenions à la Porte. »

Il gloussa. « Ca me rappelle '631, » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Vous vous rappelez ? Je n'ai jamais vu Daniel aussi vert. »

Carter sourit à ce souvenir, secouant légèrement la tête. Et puis son visage redevint sobre et elle soupira doucement, « Alors vous partez demain ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, « aux premières lueurs. »

« Quand rentrez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Soixante douze heures. Eh bien, c'est le programme. »

Fermant ses yeux elle soupira une fois de plus. « Nous devons partir dans deux jours, » dit-elle. « Je suppose qu'on va encore se croiser. »

« Oui, » murmura-t-il, observant son visage sérieux. « L'emploi du temps est à chier. »

Elle hocha la tête. « La prochaine fois que nous serons tous ici, » dit-elle, roulant sur son côté pour lui faire face, « peut-être que nous pourrions nous voir ? Rattraper le temps ? »

« Ca me plairait, » répondit-il. Et puis, baissant le regard vers ses mains crispées sur ses genoux il murmura, « Vous me manquez. »

« Vous aussi. »

Levant les yeux de sous ses sourcils il rencontra son regard, les émotions luttant dans sa poitrine, presque irrépressibles. A quoi diable jouait-il ? Il avait l'impression de jongler avec le feu, essayant de garder trop de choses en l'air à la fois – ses sentiments pour Carter, ses sentiments pour Tasha, sa carrière, la carrière de Carter, sa relation avec son équipe, le destin de toute cette fichue planète... Tôt ou tard quelque chose allait s'écraser et brûler – peut-être tout ce fatras. Peut-être seulement lui.

« Je devrais partir, » murmura-t-il, rompant l'échange et se mettant sur ses pieds. « Vous avez besoin de dormir et moi aussi. »

Carter ne protesta pas et roula sur son dos. « Bonne chance, monsieur, » dit-elle doucement.

« Merci, » acquiesça-t-il. Et puis, avec un petit sourire il ajouta, « Je m'assurerai de m'en tenir aux rations de combat. »

Sa réponse fut un sourire endormi, et plus affectueux qu'il n'était habitué à voir. « Faites donc ça. Et mon Colonel ? »

Il s'arrêta au pied de son lit. « Carter ? »

« Bon anniversaire. »

Il la regarda pendant un long moment, savourant la vue de son visage et la façon dont ses lèvres s'incurvaient en un sourire. « Ca l'est, maintenant, » murmura-t-il, donnant voix à une vérité qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à Tasha. Et puis, avec un petit signe de tête, il sortit.

Jongler avec le feu, Jack. Jongler avec ce putain de feu…

ooo


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie Sept**

Le mess était calme, étant trop tôt pour la ruée du petit déjeuner, alors que Sam fixait la sélection limitée de pâtisseries. Son estomac n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à la nourriture ce matin, mais tous les bons soldats savaient la valeur d'un bon petit déjeuner. Choisissant le moins collant qu'elle put trouver, elle s'empara d'un café et se dirigea vers le siège le plus proche. Elle posa le mince dossier du briefing sur la table en s'asseyant et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Presque une heure avant que le briefing commence – juste assez de temps pour lire le rapport de Daniel.

Elle sourit en sortant la feuille du dossier et prenait une gorgée de son café. Contrairement aux rapports de O'Neill ou les siens, ceux de Daniel étaient écrits avec des fioritures d'un écrivain raffiné, pas avec la formalité rigide des militaires. Il y avait une élégance dans son style et une touche de légèreté qui faisaient que la lecture de ses rapports était un vrai plaisir. Et c'était un plaisir qui lui manquait depuis cinq semaines qu'elle était le commandant de SG-2. Non pas qu'elle ne prît plaisir à ce défi – elle aimait cela, vraiment. Mais être assise-là à lire la thèse enthousiaste de Daniel sur les habitants morts depuis longtemps de P3X-932 provoqua un sentiment ardent de nostalgie qui la rendit doublement heureuse de pouvoir l'accompagner sur cette prochaine mission.

« Ca vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? »

Sam leva son regard et sourit. « Colonel O'Neill. Vous êtes debout tôt, Monsieur. »

« Ha, » grimaça-t-il, prenant un siège en face d'elle. Il n'avait jamais été du matin. « De qui était l'idée de faire ce briefing si tôt ? »

« Ca doit être le Général Hammond, Monsieur », lui dit-elle, saisissant son regard et y voyant l'humour.

Il hocha simplement la tête et prit une bouchée de Fruit Loops. Tout en mastiquant il fouilla dans sa poche et retira son propre dossier du briefing, roulé en tube. Retirant le rapport de Daniel – pas mal écorné – il commença à lire. Sam sourit intérieurement, et prit son pain aux raisins. Avant sa prise de commandement de SG-2, elle avait toujours soupiré à l'habitude du Colonel de lire les rapports une ou deux minutes avant le briefing – parfois pendant le briefing – mettant cela sur sa personnalité quelque peu excentrique. Mais maintenant, avec sa propre montagne de paperasse d'avant et après mission, d'évaluations stratégiques, et de bilans personnels, elle le comprenait mieux. Ce n'était pas de la négligence, c'était simplement une question de gestion de temps.

De l'autre côté de la table, Jack gémit. « Daniel fait toujours en sorte que ces choses ressemblent à un livre, » se plaignit-il, survolant le rapport, visiblement à la recherche de points importants inexistants. Daniel n'utilisait _jamais_ de points importants. Il leva les yeux sur elle. « L'avez-vous lu ? »

Sam montra du doigt sa propre copie en prenant une bouchée de pain au raisin. « J'étais en train, Monsieur. »

Il eut soudain un grand sourire. « Carter ! Je pensais que vous l'aviez étudié pendant au moins une semaine ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai été occupée. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, sa voix s'adoucissant et passant de l'amusement à quelque chose de plus chaleureux. « Vous vous remettez de votre empoisonnement alimentaire ? »

Roulant ses yeux, Sam acquiesça. « Oui. Nous avons raté notre dernière mission cependant. Le Général vous l'a dit ? Gibson et moi étions hors service pendant une semaine. »

Prenant une autre bouchée de Fruit Loops O'Neill hocha la tête. « Il l'a mentionné. Ca semble assez sérieux. Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes okay ? »

« Je vais bien, » l'assura-t-elle, touchée par son inquiétude.

« Vous semblez un peu pâle, » dit-il calmement, baissant les yeux sur son bol. « Un peu plus mince… ? »

Sam le regarda jouer avec les céréales flottant dans son bol. Il parlait comme s'il était embarrassé de demander, comme si son inquiétude était, pour une raison ou une autre, inconvenante. Sam soupira à la complexité de leur situation, mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut, « J'ai perdu un peu de poids, Monsieur. Mais je vais bien maintenant. » Elle s'arrêta avant d'ajouter, « Et impatiente de notre mission commune sur… P3X-832, » lut-elle sur le rapport de Daniel.

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça O'Neill, jetant un regard sur elle avec un sourire soudain. « En fait j'étais… »

« Dieu ! Et dire que je pensais que le personnel dans le mess des professeurs était lent ! » O'Neill se figea momentanément et les yeux de Sam se levèrent lentement pour voir Tasha Greene occupée à décharger son plateau sur leur table. Que diable faisait-_elle_ ici ? « Je veux dire, que peut-il y avoir de difficile à faire un café au lait ? »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent avec un amusement ironique. Café au lait ? Dans le mess ? A sa surprise O'Neill lui jeta un coup d'œil, ses propres yeux pétillants alors qu'ils partageaient une plaisanterie silencieuse. Il dit à haute voix, « J'en resterais au café noir, si j'étais toi. »

Tasha s'assit à côté de lui et haussa les épaules. « Je ne crois pas aux compromis, » annonça-t-elle. Et puis lançant un coup d'œil sur Sam elle sourit. « Major Carter – ravie de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit Sam, se demandant si le mensonge flagrant allait faire allonger son nez. Toujours perplexe du comment la petite amie ?... de O'Neill… se trouvait à la base, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais il regardait fixement son bol de céréales et ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Vous savez, les quartiers ici son étonnamment confortables, » dit Tasha puis, but une gorgée de café et grimaça. « Même si les lits son plutôt étroits. »

Ridiculement, Sam se sentit rougir. « Hum, oui je suppose… ils ne sont pas prévus pour deux, » marmonna-t-elle, prenant son propre café et cachant un peu son visage alors qu'elle le buvait à petites gorgées. Elle n'était _vraiment_ pas intéressée par les arrangements de Tasha pour dormir. Le lit était plutôt étroit… ? Pour l'amour de…

« Tasha est logée dans le quartier des invités, » dit alors O'Neill.

La rougeur de Sam s'accentua. « Bien sûr. Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas insinuer… »

Le Docteur Greene éclata de rire. « Jack m'a jetée dehors, » dit-elle, apparemment inconsciente de l'embarras de Sam. Sa voix pétillante était forte dans le mess désert, « Quelque chose à propos de règlements… ? »

« Oui, » marmonna Sam, la politesse la forçant à lever les yeux sur le visage de Tasha, « les quartiers simples ne sont pas vraiment destinés pour être partagés. »

Tasha secoua la tête et regarda le Colonel. « Comment peux-tu te souvenir de toutes ces règles, Jack ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas imaginer laisser quelqu'un d'autre me dire où – et avec qui – je peux dormir ! »

O'Neill fronça les sourcils. « Les règles sont là pour une bonne raison, » lui dit-il, jetant un regard presque imperceptible à Sam. « Et c'est mon travail de m'en souvenir. »

Gloussant, Tasha tendit la main et prit une tranche de toast dans l'assiette du Colonel. « Eh bien, » dit-elle, souriant de l'air surpris sur son visage au vol de son petit déjeuner, « j'espère que je n'enfreindrais pas trop de règles sur P3X-832. »

Le cœur de Sam bondit douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Vous venez sur P3X-832 ? »

Tasha lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Oui. Jack ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Non, » répondit Sam, se forçant à sourire. « Le Colonel et moi ne nous sommes pas vus depuis… »

« …six… » aida-t-il.

« …jours, » termina-t-elle.

Le sourire de Tasha devint d'une nuance plus froide et Sam pensa qu'elle voyait une lueur de soupçon dans les yeux bruns de la femme alors que son regard passait de Sam à O'Neill. « Eh bien, le Docteur Jackson m'a invitée, en fait, » dit-elle. « Si vous aviez vraiment lu son rapport, vous comprendriez la contribution qu'il pense que je peux apporter. »

Sam s'irrita. 'Si vous aviez vraiment lu son rapport… ?' Où diable se croyait-elle, à lui parler comme à un de ses étudiants ! O'Neill se redressa sur son siège quand Tasha prit la parole, semblant mal à l'aise alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en regardant le dessus de la table. Et par égard pour lui, et uniquement pour lui, Sam laissa passer.

« Vous avez raison, » dit-elle, se forçant à paraître aimable. « Et si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais aller finir de lire le rapport de Daniel tout de suite. » Se levant, elle s'empara de son café, « On se verra au briefing. » Et puis, à O'Neill, « Mon Colonel. »

Il hocha la tête, « Carter. » Mais son visage était coléreux, et presque pour la première fois depuis que Sam avait entendu le nom de Tasha Greene, elle n'envia pas la femme. Elle se permit un petit, inoffensif sourire alors qu'elle quittait le mess – un à zéro pour Carter !

Et puis elle se figea brusquement, se maudissant silencieusement. « Ce n'est pas une compétition, Sam », murmura-t-elle en se remettant à marcher. « Tu ne joues même pas le même jeu stupide. »

ooo

« Donc, » dit le Général Hammond, mettant fin à la réunion, « pour récapituler – le Colonel O'Neill prendra le commandement de la mission, mais le Major Carter aura la responsabilité concernant l'accomplissement des objectifs de la mission. »

Jack hocha la tête, jetant un œil vers Carter qui était assise avec le reste de SG-2. Elle rencontra son regard avec un petit sourire, et il sentit son estomac se contracter quand ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle semblait si enthousiaste, si pleine de vie… Son cœur se serra alors qu'il observait son visage sérieux écoutant avec attention le Général. Dieu, elle lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines – encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était comme si une lumière avait été éteinte et que tout était beaucoup plus terne, beaucoup moins intéressant sans elle. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour Carter, bien sûr. Bien sûr, ses amis lui manquaient, mais elle avait de nouveaux défis et l'excitation du commandement la distrayait. Il se rappelait très distinctement cela de son propre passé, quand il faisait tout son possible tous les jours pour la promotion suivante, pour prouver sa valeur et se dépasser juste ce qu'il faut. Et puis, avoir enfin sa propre équipe… Il avait été sur un nuage pendant des mois. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité le ramène sur terre avec violence – et un pénible devoir. Il avait passé une semaine à écrire des lettres aux épouses et aux mères, et quand il en eut fini, il réalisa que la responsabilité qui allait avec le commandement était une lourde, très lourde charge à porter.

Mais observant Carter maintenant, encore dans les premiers temps d'excitation, il se rappelait un peu de cet enthousiasme juvénile qu'il avait autrefois ressenti et réalisa combien il avait changé au fil des ans. Pas pour la première fois au cours des derniers jours, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers le Major Coburn. Au début, il avait été étonné qu'un homme aussi dévoué que Coburn puisse simplement quitter le SGC et les lourdes responsabilités qu'ils partageaient tous. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait que, dans le grand schéma des choses, Coburn était juste un homme. Bien sûr il était un bon soldat, et bien sûr qu'il serait regretté. Mais il n'était pas indispensable – aucun d'eux ne l'était. Au SGC, Coburn pouvait être remplacé, avait déjà été remplacé. Et la guerre continuait. Mais pour sa femme et sa famille… ? Rien ne pouvait remplacer Coburn pour eux. Là, il était vraiment indispensable.

« … êtes-vous d'accord, Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Humm ? » O'Neill jeta un regard au Général, embarrassé d'avoir laissé son esprit s'égarer si loin. « Désolé, Monsieur. Vous disiez ? »

Le front de Hammond se contracta d'irritation. « Je parlais du partage de commandement pendant cette mission commune, Colonel, » dit-il. « J'ai décidé que, étant donné la nature personnelle de votre relation avec le Docteur Greene, elle devra rendre compte au Major Carter durant la mission. »

Jack hocha la tête, « A vos ordres, Monsieur, », dit-il, attrapant le regard de Tasha du coin de l'œil. Elle observait les débats avec une moue d'ironie et un humour exaspéré dans ses yeux, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas tout à fait. Elle ne comprenait pas l'armée, pas du tout. « Ca semble une bonne idée, » souligna-t-il. Et il le pensait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait avoir à faire était d'essayer de donner des ordres à Tasha. Elle était aussi têtue et impétueuse que lui et sans une trace de discipline militaire pour la garder en ligne. Elle perçut son regard et sourit, secouant sa tête comme si elle se demandait à quoi servait tout ce tapage.

« Et je suis sûr que le Major Carter prendra soin de notre invitée, » sourit Hammond vers Tasha.

« Merci, Général, » répondit Tasha, « mais j'espère ne pas être une trop grande charge. Je ne suis peut-être pas militaire, mais je suis déjà allée sur quelques expéditions. Je ne les ralentirai pas. »

Jack grimaça légèrement à son assurance, sachant combien cela semblerait prétentieux aux oreilles de l'équipe de Carter. Levant les yeux, il vit Ferretti jeter un regard souriant à Gibson, mais ils savaient tous les deux que lui et Tasha étaient ensemble, aussi ils se turent. Carter ne semblait pas partager l'humour noir de son équipe, mais ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince, trahissant sa gêne à l'œil exercé de Jack. Mais elle ne montra aucun autre signe de malaise concernant cette situation. Et elle ne le ferait pas, peu importait combien elle trouvait cela inconfortable. Carter était une professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il admirait en elle.

« Très bien, » dit alors Hammond, englobant toute l'assemblée d'un regard, « je vous donne soixante douze heures pour celle-ci. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, soyez prêts à partir avec vos équipes à douze-zéro-zéro. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général, » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Hammond hocha la tête. « Rompez. »

ooo

Attendant dans la salle d'embarquement, son lourd paquetage reposant confortablement sur ses épaules, Sam rageait en silence. C'était suffisamment désagréable qu'O'Neill emmène sa petite amie sur la mission, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Hammond lui ait collé le devoir de prendre soin de la femme. Elle avait espéré l'éviter autant que possible, pour garder son sang froid et essayer d'oublier que Tasha était la femme que O'Neill avait choisie à sa place. Mais maintenant, ses plans vertueux avaient été bel et bien écrabouillés. Le Docteur Greene serait sa responsabilité personnelle pour les trois jours de la mission. Argh !

« Le matériel est chargé sur le FRED, » rapporta alors Gibson, la sortant de ses réflexions frustrées. « Nous sommes prêts à partir, Madame. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Merci, Lieutenant. Quand le Général Hammond donnera l'ordre, vous et Ferretti traverserez en premier – le FRED aura besoin d'un coup de main pour descendre les marches de l'autre côté. »

« A vos ordres, Madame, » répondit Gibson, se retournant vers l'endroit où Ferretti traficotait toujours sur le FRED. Sam sourit. C'était encore tout nouveau, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle s'amusait à donner des ordres pour une fois. O'Neill avait raison – c'était bien pour elle. Très bien pour elle.

Juste à ce moment-là la Porte commença sa première lente rotation, envoyant le flux familier d'adrénaline en elle. « Chevron Un, enclenché. Chevron Un, verrouillé. »

La vitesse de la Porte augmentait, tournant jusqu'à ce que le chevron suivant fût verrouillé. Derrière elle, Sam entendit les portes s'ouvrirent et elle sourit quand elle se retourna et vit SG-1 entrer dans la salle. C'était étrange, de penser à eux comme étant autre chose qu'elle-même. Mais ils étaient là, son ancienne équipe, toujours un équipier manquant après son départ. « Coucou Sam, » salua Daniel en s'approchant. Il était excité, ses yeux passant de la Porte en rotation à son visage. « Prête à partir ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça-t-elle. « On attendait juste que vous vous montriez. »

« Chevron trois, verrouillé. »

« Carter ? » dit alors O'Neill, s'avançant pour se placer à côté de Daniel, « Est-ce que Tash… le Docteur Greene est là ? »

Il y avait un tranchant dans sa voix – peut-être d'inquiétude, peut-être d'irritation. Bien que sachant que Tasha n'était pas là, Sam regarda rapidement autour d'elle. « Non, mon Colonel. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. »

« Chevron quatre, verrouillé, » vint la voix de Simmons à travers les hauts parleurs. « Chevron cinq, enclenché. »

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « En retard, » marmonna-t-il, remettant le Velcro en place.

« Ah », intervint Daniel, « Je l'ai vue repartir vers ses quartiers il y a environ une heure – elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'articles supplémentaires… »

Le regard que O'Neill fixa sur Daniel était glacial. « Des articles ? » répéta-t-il.

« Chevrons six, verrouillé. Chevron sept enclenché. »

Si O'Neill voulut en dire davantage sur le sujet, il en fut empêché, car à cet instant la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et la femme en question entra en hâte.

« Désolée d'être en retard ! » s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. « J'ai juste réalisé que j'avais besoin de… » Son regard vint se poser sur le visage irrité du Colonel et elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

« Rien, » marmonna-t-il, se détournant d'elle.

« Tu ne vas pas bouder, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Bouder ? Sam jeta un coup d'œil à O'Neill, l'observant maîtriser son humeur avant de sortir une réponse. « Préparez-vous à partir, Docteur Greene. »

Les yeux de Tasha s'écarquillèrent un peu à son ton brusque, mais au moins elle le connaissait assez bien pour garder sa bouche close.

« Chevron sept, verrouillé. »

Le vortex surgit dans la salle à travers la Porte, avant de se stabiliser. « Wow, » souffla Tasha, venant se mettre à côté de Sam. « C'est aussi incroyable que je me le rappelais. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Ca l'est toujours, chaque fois. »

De la salle de contrôle, Hammond dit, « SG-1 et SG-2, vous avez le feu vert pour partir. »

Se retournant, Sam fit un signe d'acquiescement au Général, avant de regarder vers O'Neill. « Mon colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, attendant la permission de partir.

Le Colonel hocha la tête, « A vous l'honneur Carter, » lui dit-il, avec une trace de sourire dans ses yeux.

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers Ferretti et Gibson. « Okay, les gars, » dit-elle, « allons-y ! »

Alors que le FRED roulait lentement le long de la rampe, Ferretti et Gibson de chaque côté, Sam ressentit une irrationnelle vague de fierté pour son équipe. Son équipe. Dieu, ça sonnait bien.

« Oh, ça va être tellement amusant ! » s'exclama alors Tasha, montant avec enthousiasme la rampe alors que SG-2 disparaissait de vue.

« Whoa ! » cria Sam, agrippant son bras. « Désolée – Docteur Greene, vous devez attendre jusqu'à ce que Ferretti et Gibson aient eu le temps d'éloigner le FRED de la Porte ou vous atterrirez droit dessus. » Un éclair d'irritation apparut dans les yeux sombres de Tasha, mais Sam ne s'en préoccupa pas. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était une anthropologiste étalée tout du long sur le FRED. « Nous pourrons y aller dans quelques minutes seulement. »

Comme si en réponse à ses pensées, la radio de Sam s'anima. « Major Carter, c'est le Lieutenant Gibson. La Porte est libre, Madame. Terminé. »

« Bien reçu, Lieutenant, » répondit-elle. « Nous sommes sur le chemin. Carter, terminé. »

Elle leva les yeux sur O'Neill. « La Porte est libre, Monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête. « Allons-y. Daniel, Teal'c – avec moi. Docteur Greene, » il lui jeta un coup d'œil, « restez avec le Major Carter. »

Et puis, sans autre regard en arrière il monta la rampe à grandes enjambées et entra dans la Porte.

« Ha, » marmonna Tasha, marchant à côté de Carter, « je suppose que c'était le _Colonel_ O'Neill. »

« Ouais, » répondit Sam, gardant son regard fixé fermement sur le miroitement de la Porte des étoiles, « c'était lui. »

Tasha resta silencieuse, mais au moment d'entrer dans le vortex, Sam crut l'entendre murmurer, « Je pense que je préfère Jack. » Et puis elle fut partie. Sam la suivit immédiatement, les rides chaotiques à travers le sub-espace ne faisant pas bouillonner son estomac plus que ses propres émotions.

ooo

La traversée fut exaltante. Comme de chevaucher des montagnes russes nue en hiver, les yeux bandés. Non pas que Tasha eût jamais fait quelque chose de semblable, mais c'était aussi près que ce qu'elle pouvait décrire la sensation qu'elle éprouva en traversant la Porte.

Elle haletait lorsqu'elle trébucha à l'autre bout, et fut reconnaissante de la main de Jack sur son bras pour l'aider à reprendre l'équilibre. « Ca va ? » murmura-t-il, bien qu'il ne la regardât pas. Ses yeux parcouraient les alentours brumeux, en alerte et tendus.

« Je vais bien, » lui assura Tasha, se redressant et essayant d'empêcher son estomac de remonter dans sa gorge.

Jack hocha la tête. « Carter ? » appela-t-il, descendant les marches en trottant. « Quelle direction ? »

Carter, nota Tasha avec irritation, ne semblait pas affectée par le voyage. Elle avait émergé de la Porte un peu derrière Tasha aussi imperturbable que si elle sortait simplement d'un ascenseur. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir l'estomac barbouillé alors qu'un vent froid ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds courts.

« En fait, Monsieur, » dit-elle descendant les marches sans un coup d'œil vers Tasha, « je suggère que nous établissions un camp de base près de la Porte. Les données atmosphériques du MALP indiquent que le temps si près des montagnes pourrait être imprévisible – j'aimerais obtenir quelques données plus précises avant de nous diriger vers les collines. »

Jack hochait la tête en l'écoutant, ses yeux toujours concentrés sur l'horizon brumeux. « Et de quelles collines parle-t-on ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

Carter s'arrêta et sourit légèrement. « Celles qui sont sous les nuages, Monsieur. »

« Ah », acquiesça Jack. « Des nuages. Donc c'est ce qu'ils sont ? »

Avec un sourire plus large, Carter dit, « Mon Colonel, j'ai mentionné les dangers météorologiques de cette mission durant le briefing, et le Général Hammond… »

« N'a émis aucune réserve pour accepter vos recommandations, » finit Jack, tournant enfin ses yeux vers elle. « Tout comme moi, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. « Montez le camp, Major. Je vais emmener SG-1 pour sécuriser le périmètre. »

« Bien, Monsieur, » vint la réponse mesurée alors que Carter se détournait. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas Jack parla à nouveau.

« Carter ? » appela-t-il. Elle se retourna. « C'est bien… » Jack s'arrêta et, avec une froide morsure de jalousie dans son cœur, Tasha vit Jack jeter un regard à peine perceptible dans sa direction. « Il va bientôt faire sombre, » dit-il, levant le regard vers le ciel menaçant. « Je suggère que nous nous mettions au lit tout de suite et essayions surmonter le décalage horaire causé par la Porte. » Sa remarque était censée, mais Tasha savait qu'il avait voulu dire quelque chose de différent, quelque chose que sa présence avait inhibé.

« A vos ordres, Monsieur, » répondit Carter encore une fois, mais il y avait un petit sourire alors qu'elle parlait ce qui indiqua à Tasha qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de… personnel. Carter ne dit rien de plus, mais Tasha observa le Major s'éloigner à grand pas pour rejoindre son équipe. Elle n'aimait pas la femme, décida-t-elle. Elle était trop maîtresse d'elle-même et mesurée. En surface, elle était le parfait petit soldat, tout en 'oui, Monsieur' et 'non, Monsieur', mais Tasha sentait quelque chose de tumultueux en dessous. Et elle se méfiait de cela – si jamais la retenue de Carter s'en allait…

« Tasha ? » Jack l'appelait et elle détourna en hâte ses yeux de la silhouette de Carter.

« Oui ? » dit-elle, descendant les marches.

« Ecoute – je pars avec mon équipe. Tu restes avec Carter – et… fais ce qu'elle dit. D'accord ? »

Roulant ses yeux, elle commença à protester. « Je ne suis pas une enfant, Jack. Je ne vais pas tomber par terre et m'égratigner le genou. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Tu es sur une planète alien, Natasha, » lui rappela-t-il. « C'est dangereux. Reste juste avec SG-2 et si Carter te dit de sauter, tu dis 'à quelle hauteur' pas 'pourquoi'. Compris ? »

Reconnaissant la ligne entêtée de sa mâchoire, Tasha décida que c'était inutile de poursuivre ceci plus loin. Elle avait ses propres idées sur sa compétence sur le terrain, mais savait que ce serait vain d'argumenter avec Jack sur ce point. Donc à la place elle sourit simplement et lui fit un salut moqueur, « A vos ordres, Monsieur. »

A sa surprise, le froncement de Jack s'accentua. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » grogna-t-il. « Ce n'est pas approprié. »

Tasha soupira. « Bien sûr, » fit-elle. « Que Dieu me garde de dire quelque chose d'inapproprié ! » Et avec cela elle tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers là où Carter et son équipe déchargeaient l'équipement de ce qu'elle présumait être le FRED. Elle s'attendait à moitié, ou peut-être espérait, que Jack suivrait et s'excuserait. Mais il ne le fit pas, et après un moment elle entendit sa voix appeler Teal'c et Daniel Jackson. Irritée par sa propre faiblesse, mais incapable de s'en empêcher, Tasha regarda par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir Jack mener son équipe dans l'autre direction, la casquette à visière enfoncée bas et marchant à grands pas et déterminés. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait l'air plutôt impressionnant dans son treillis, mis à part cela, elle était agacée. Comment osait-il la traiter comme une enfant inexpérimentée ! Uniquement parce qu'elle n'était pas militaire ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occupait d'elle-même sur une expédition. Merde, elle avait été dans des endroits pires sur Terre que cette planète, même avec les 'dangers météorologiques' de Carter. Et elle allait le prouver – à Jack et au Major collet monté.

ooo


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie Huit**

Il faisait presque nuit le temps que Jack fasse demi-tour vers le camp, le périmètre aussi sûr que leur brève inspection du terrain pouvait le rendre. Mais il était satisfait. Il ne ressentait aucun danger dans la région boisée toute en longueur qui menait aux pics escarpés.

« Alors, » dit Daniel d'où il marchait à son côté, « demain nous montons jusqu'aux ruines ? »

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté. « Vous devrez le demander à Carter, » répondit-il, souriant légèrement à cette idée. « La responsabilité première des objectifs de la mission lui incombe. »

« Oh, » acquiesça Daniel, « bien. » Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis d'une voix plus basse il dit, « C'est tout de même étrange, non ? Ne pas l'avoir dans l'équipe. »

« Ouais, » répondit Jack brièvement.

« Ca fait resurgir les souvenir, » continua Daniel, « partir off-world avec elle à nouveau. Je crois qu'elle me manque. »

Cette fois Jack hocha simplement la tête, ne désirant rien dire qui pourrait risquer de trahir combien elle lui manquait. Ce n'était pas uniquement le fait qu'il se retrouvait constamment à se tourner pour lui poser une question, ou que simplement cela lui manquait de ne pas voir son visage. C'était plus profond que cela. Il ressentait son absence d'une façon à laquelle il n'avait pas du tout été préparé – comme un vide et une douleur qui ne diminuaient jamais. La douleur était physique, comme un poing dans sa poitrine qui serrait de plus en plus fort. Et c'était rendu pire par le fait qu'il savait que c'était une erreur, que maintenant l'honneur les gardait séparés aussi bien que les circonstances. L'honneur sous la forme de Tasha.

Il ne prenait pas son obligation envers Tasha à la légère – elle lui avait donné son affection librement et il faisait de son mieux pour le retourner. Mais cela avait été différent avant le transfert de Carter. Il l'avait vue chaque jour alors, passait des jours avec elle en mission off-world. Cela avait été facile d'introduire Tasha dans cette vie et pour sublimer ses sentiments pour Carter. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Il voyait rarement Carter et il n'avait pas du tout été préparé à la manière dont son absence le préoccuperait. Il se retrouvait à penser à elle de plus en plus, calculant quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Comptant les jours qui restaient…

« Euh, Jack ? »

La voix de Daniel venait de derrière lui, et Jack leva les yeux pour réaliser qu'il avait presque dépassé le camp. Irrité, il retourna vers Daniel et Teal'c qui l'attendaient. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, embarrassé de son manque par concentration. Jetant un œil vers là où SG-2 avait installé le camp, il vit la lueur blanche, uniforme des lampes halogènes luttant contre l'obscurité envahissante, et sur un côté le chaleureux crépitement d'un feu pour parer au froid de la nuit.

« J'espère, » dit Teal'c derrière lui, « que ce n'est pas le tour du Major Carter de préparer le repas. »

Jack sourit. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Peux pas dire que la cuisine de Carter me manque. »

« Ce sont juste des MRE's(1), » remarqua Daniel alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le campement. « Même Sam ne peut endommager ça. »

« Vous plaisantez ? » répondit Jack, trouvant une étrange sorte de libération à pouvoir parler d'elle ainsi. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas '529 ? »

Daniel réfléchit un instant avant de grimacer. « Oh, » dit-il d'un ton sérieux. « Oui. Le… truc vert. »

« Bon Dieu, c'était horrible ! »

Gloussant, Daniel mit la main dans sa poche de veste et retira une barre chocolatée. « Tenez, » dit-il, le tendant à Jack. « Ration d'urgence, juste au cas où. »

« Ah, » sourit largement Jack, « alors c'est pour ça que vous remplissez toujours vos poches avec ces trucs ! »

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Ne le dites pas à Sam, c'est tout, » prévint-il.

Le sourire qui fendait le visage de Jack en deux se transforma en un petit sourire puis en un soupir. « Non, » dit-il doucement, fourrant la barre chocolatée dans sa poche, « bien sûr que non. »

« Ne pas me dire quoi ? » fit une voix familière depuis leur droite. C'était Carter, et le ventre de Jack palpita légèrement et de manière totalement inappropriée lorsqu'il se retourna. Elle sortait des bois et se dirigeait vers eux, son visage caché par l'obscurité bien qu'il pût encore voir son sourire. Dieu, il adorait ce sourire.

« Carter, » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Que faisiez-vous cachée dans ces bois ? »

Ses sourcils se levèrent. « Voulez-vous une description détaillée, Monsieur ? »

Vu son air amusé il décida de ne pas insister. « J'utiliserai mon imagination, » décida-t-il, provoquant un haussement encore plus haut de ses sourcils. « Alors, » dit-il, changeant précipitamment de sujet, « tout est okay au camp de base ? »

Arrivant à son côté, Carter hocha la tête. « Oui, Monsieur. » Elle fronça alors les sourcils. « J'ai cependant obtenu des données concernant la pression atmosphérique, ça fluctue assez violemment : nous pouvons nous attendre à une nuit de tempête. »

Il hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux ramifications de ses mots. « Rien que nous ne pouvons gérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « En bas ici, je pense que nous serons bien. En haut dans la montagne cependant… »

« Va-t-il y avoir un problème ? » demanda Jack, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Daniel et se rappelant l'impatience de Tasha. « Je sais que les archéologues parmi nous sont impatients d'atteindre leurs pierres. »

Carter hocha la tête, mais dans l'obscurité il ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage. « Je ne vois pas de problèmes, mon Colonel, » dit-elle plus doucement. « Les données sur la pression atmosphérique sont inhabituelles. Du moins, si c'était sur Terre, elles le seraient. Ici toutefois, il se pourrait que ce soit normal. »

« Quand vous dites inhabituelles, » demanda-t-il, ralentissant alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la limite du camp, « qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Inhabituelles comment ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et ils s'arrêtèrent, juste au-delà du cercle de lumière des lampes halogènes. « De grands pics et profonds creux dans la pression – comme si un énorme orage se préparait et disparaissait simplement. C'est difficile à interpréter sauf à dire que le temps est imprévisible. Nous devrions nous préparer à n'importe quoi quand nous monterons dans la montagne. »

« Eh bien, c'est toujours un bon conseil, » acquiesça-t-il doucement avant de tomber tous les deux dans le silence. Daniel et Teal'c les avaient déjà dépassés et récupéré leurs paquetages du tas général et les traînaient vers une des tentes. Carter les observait, et dans la pâle lumière des lampes Jack put voir une expression peinée toucher brièvement ses traits avant qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

Une fois de plus dans l'ombre, son visage était illisible lorsqu'elle dit, « Je ne savais pas où vous dormiriez, mon Colonel. Le Docteur Greene semblait penser que vous et elle partageriez une tente alors je… »

« Mettez-la avec vous, Carter, » l'interrompit-il précipitamment. « Je dormirai avec Daniel. »

Sam hocha la tête. « J'avais suggéré cela, Monsieur. Mais le Docteur Greene était très insistante. »

Il soupira. « Je lui parlerai. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » répondit Carter, lui faisant un petit sourire contrit. « Nos règlements doivent lui sembler idiots – ils sont probablement difficiles à comprendre si vous n'êtes pas militaires. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il doucement, saisissant son regard et le maintenant. « Quelques fois ils sont durs à comprendre même quand vous l'êtes. »

Mais Carter secoua la tête. « Pas durs à comprendre, » dit-elle doucement, « parfois juste difficiles à respecter. »

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond en réponse à ses mots et sans réfléchir il leva une main et toucha son bras. « Carter… » dit-il, mais tous les mots qu'il voulait lui dire étaient interdits et rien d'autre ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Leurs regards restèrent soudés brièvement avant que, se détournant, elle s'écarte de son léger contact. « Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ne le soyez pas, » murmura-t-il, fixant ses yeux sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son profil maintenant, pâle et grave dans la lumière des lampes, et… Dieu, il désirait la tenir. Le désir le balaya si violemment qu'il résista à peine à l'impulsion. Elle était blessée, et il en était responsable. Jack n'avait jamais été un homme vaniteux, mais pas stupide non plus. Il avait peut-être été aveugle aux sentiments de Sam auparavant, mais elle lui avait ouvert les yeux ce soir-là dans son bureau et il refusait de les refermer à présent. Qu'il soit ici avec Tasha était douloureux pour elle – il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait à les voir ensemble. La situation aurait-elle été inversée, elle ici avec un autre homme… Il frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il aurait ressenti.

Elle ne le regardait pas maintenant, mais fixait à la place le petit camp. Alors qu'il l'observait elle inspira profondément et le froncement de son visage s'atténua. « Etes-vous sûr que vous êtes désolé ? » dit-elle, fixant toujours les arbres. « Vous ne savez pas de quoi je m'excusais. »

Il y avait une légèreté dans sa voix, bien que tendue. Mais il entra dans le jeu, espérant l'aider s'il pouvait. « Je ne sais pas ? » demanda-t-il, imitant son ton.

« Disons simplement que, » dit-elle, lui faisant un petit sourire, « vous aurez sans doute besoin de la réserve de barres chocolatées de Daniel cette nuit. »

Son sourire en réponse était teinté d'ironie. « Vous avez cuisiné ? »

« Je pensais faire un 'truc vert', » répondit-elle ne se mettant à marcher vers le feu. « Puisque qu'apparemment ce fut un tel succès sur '529. »

Malgré lui, Jack gloussa alors qu'il l'observait s'éloigner. Carter n'était jamais de celle qui s'étendait sur un problème, ou se complaisait dans l'auto-apitoiement. Elle était l'une des plus fortes et courageuses personnes qu'il connaissait. Et il l'aimait pour cela. « N'oubliez pas de citer ces petits morceaux grumeleux ! » lui cria-t-il, mais il n'obtint en réponse qu'un signe dédaigneux de sa main. Mais c'était suffisant. De Carter, c'était suffisant.

ooo

En fin de compte, Sam avait délégué la corvée de préparation du repas à Gibson. Un des avantages du commandement – et une décision pour laquelle tous les autres, sans aucun doute, furent reconnaissants. Donc, au lieu de ruiner le MRE's Sam s'assit jambes croisées au bord de sa tente, épluchant les dernières données du baromètre. Les données étaient aussi troublantes que toutes les autres, montrant d'énormes fluctuations de pressions. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir les montagnes, mais la nuit ne montrait pas d'étoiles donc elle sut que les nuages se formaient. Au loin, elle capta un faible roulement de tonnerre et les données sur papier qu'elle tenait tremblotèrent alors qu'une brise remua l'air. Ca ressemblait comme à une tempête qui se préparait, mais c'était comme cela depuis leur arrivée et jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était rien passé. Il y avait toujours une tension dans l'air, une sensation de quelque chose qui approchait qui lui faisait se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

Un sac tomba soudain à ses pieds, et Sam leva les yeux pour voir un Docteur Greene hautement irritée debout devant elle. « Ceci est ridicule, » tempêta la femme.

Sam haussa simplement un sourcil. « Pardon ? »

« Ceci, » se plaignit Tasha, faisant un signe de la main vers leur tente. « La tente des garçons et la tente des filles. C'est ridicule. »

« C'est l'armée, » dit Sam en haussant les épaules. « Et ce n'est que pour deux nuits. Je ne ronfle pas, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Tasha sembla se détendre à ses mots et se laissa tomber au sol à ses côtés avec un soupir. « Je suis désolée, » soupira-t-elle, « je ne voulais pas être impolie. Je suis juste un peu frustrée… »

« Pas de problème, » acquiesça Sam, retournant son attention sur les données barométriques. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait savoir était la frustration de Tasha !

Tasha, cependant, pensait différemment. « Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Jack ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Un peu plus de quatre ans, » répondit Sam sans lever les yeux.

« Alors dites-moi, » soupira Tasha, « a-t-il toujours été d'humeur aussi… changeante ? »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je pense. Une fois, Daniel l'a décrit comme versatile. Je pense que ça le résume à peu près. »

« Versatile ? » répéta Tasha, roulant le mot dans sa bouche. « C'est une façon polie de dire totalement imprévisible. »

Levant le regard, Sam secoua la tête. « Il n'est pas vraiment imprévisible, » répondit-elle. « Une fois que vous le connaissez. »

Les yeux de Tasha s'étrécirent légèrement. « C'est un homme dur à connaître, » dit-elle prudemment. « Mais vous semblez y être arrivée. »

Il y avait une touche de glace dans la voix de la femme et plus qu'une trace de suspicion. Sam eut honte d'elle-même les suspicions n'étaient pas sans fondement. « Eh bien… nous sommes passés par bien des choses ensemble, » répondit-elle, retournant à ses rapports. « Nous avons vu le meilleur et le pire de chacun, pratiquement. »

Tasha hochait la tête. « Je peux voir comment cela peut rapprocher deux personnes, » répondit-elle doucement. « Et je sais que vous lui manquez. »

Sam remercia l'obscurité qui cachait son rougissement coupable sur ses joues. « C'est toujours comme ça, » marmonna-t-elle, « quand une équipe soudée perd un membre. »

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Tasha parle d'une voix basse. « A quel point étiez-vous proches ? »

« Pardon ? » répondit Sam, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire mais voulant gagner du temps. Merde, elle _ne_ voulait _pas_ aller dans cette direction !

« Je veux dire que, » continua Tasha, parlant toujours à voix basse, « c'est évident qu'il y a un lien entre vous et Jack. Je me demandais juste si vous aviez un jour… été plus proches. »

« Non, » répondit Sam, se levant avec grâce et pliant brusquement les données barométriques en quatre. « Ma relation avec le Colonel a toujours été professionnelle, Docteur Greene. Et, franchement, si vous avez des questions concernant la vie privée du Colonel, je vous suggère de les lui demander. Ce n'est pas approprié pour moi de parler d'un autre officier de cette manière. »

Tasha parut réellement contrite comme elle regardait Sam. « Je suis désolée, Major, » dit-elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. « Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait, » l'assura-t-elle. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois envoyer un rapport au Général Hammond. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Tasha.

« J'ai déjà rangé mon matériel dans la tente, » ajouta Sam avant de partir. « Donc faites comme chez vous. »

Se levant à son tour, Tasha sourit. « Merci. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous resterons ici longtemps. Je ne pense pas que je vais déballer. »

Sam jeta une fois encore un coup d'œil aux montagnes ensevelies par l'obscurité. « Ce n'est pas nécessairement le cas, » dit-elle. « Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas s'il est sûr de monter jusqu'aux ruines. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Tasha, son visage soudain acéré et ses yeux étincelant sombrement dans la nuit sans étoile. « Nous monterons là-haut aux premières lueurs. N'est-ce pas ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « J'en doute, Docteur, » répondit-elle, refusant d'être intimidée. « Je vais avoir besoin de recueillir plus de données détaillées avant d'être convaincue que… »

« Major Carter, » coupa Tasha , « j'ai cinq jours ici, c'est tout. Après cela, je dois rentrer à l'Université. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre que vous vérifiiez toutes les pierres sur notre chemin pour être sûre que personne ne se cognera un doigt de pied. »

« Avec votre respect, » répliqua Sam, son irritation montant, « nous sommes sur une planète alien, nous ne connaissons pas ce qui pourrait se passer ici – cela paie d'être prudent. »

Les yeux de Tasha étincelèrent. « Etes-vous en train de me dire que nous n'y monterons pas demain ? »

« Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, » dit Sam, lentement et posément, « est que jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite des conditions météorologiques là-haut et qu'il n'y aura pas de danger pour mon équipe, personne ne posera un pied sur la montagne. »

Tasha resta silencieuse mais sa colère était évidente. « Je vois, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de se retourner et de ramasser son sac, le traînant dans la tente et laissant Sam seule.

Avec un soupir, elle retourna à la Porte des étoiles. Elle avait vraiment un rapport à envoyer, et c'était une aussi bonne excuse qu'une autre pour s'échapper du petit camp pendant un moment. La pensée d'une soirée autour du feu avec Tasha tout contre O'Neill n'était pas de celle qu'elle savourait. Les voir ensemble était difficile, rendu encore plus par le fait qu'elle savait que le Colonel ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle. Mais quoi qu'il ressente, ce n'était visiblement pas autant que ce qu'il ressentait pour Tasha – et cette pensée était comme un poids pesant qui s'accrochait à son âme, et lui donnait la mort dans l'âme. « Le plus tôt cette mission sera terminée, » murmura-t-elle à elle-même alors qu'elle commençait à composer l'adresse de la Terre, « le mieux ce sera. »

ooo

_(1)__ MRE : Meal Ready-to Eat (repas prêt à manger)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie Neuf**

La lumière pénétrait à travers le fin tissu de la tente, mais Jack pouvait assez bien dormir n'importe où et ce n'était pas la lumière qui le réveilla. A la place c'était quelqu'un qui tirait avec insistance sur son orteil.

« Jack ! » appelait une voix murmurante. « Jack… réveille-toi. »

Lentement il ouvrit les yeux et se releva sur ses coudes. Tasha, accroupie à la porte de sa tente, lui souriait. Derrière elle, il vit le ciel bleu lumineux. « Quelle heure est-il ? » grommela-t-il.

« Tôt », répondit Tasha. « Viens. On perd du temps. »

Jetant un coup d'œil là où Daniel était allongé dans son sac de couchage, ronflant doucement, Jack s'assit et scruta plus attentivement la porte. « Je pensais que tu détestais sortir du lit avant dix heures, » l'accusa-t-il calmement, bâillant et passant une main sur son visage.

« Pas quand je suis sur une expédition, » l'assura-t-elle, lui offrant un mug de café. « C'est une journée magnifique, pas même le Major Carter ne pourra se plaindre du temps. »

Avec gratitude il hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de café. « Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

Les lèvres de Tasha se serrèrent. « Elle dort encore, » répondit-elle. « Elle était debout tard pour je ne sais quelle raison – et m'a réveillée quand elle est revenue à Dieu sait quelle heure. »

« Son tour de garde était tard, » répondit Jack, mal à l'aise avec le ton accusateur dans la voix de Tasha – et par la vague de colère défensive que cela provoqua dans son cœur.

« Qu'importe, » répondit Tasha, clairement désintéressée. « Mais puisqu'elle dort, voudrais-tu ordonner à quelqu'un de rassembler notre matériel parce que je ne veux pas perdre un instant ! Le temps est si clair que je peux vraiment _voir_ les ruines d'ici – et, Jack, elles sont impressionnantes ! Même mieux que sur les séquences du MALP. »

Il sourit à la manière dont ses yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme. « Tu ressembles à un enfant à Noël, » lui dit-il alors qu'il sortait de son sac de couchage, frissonnant dans l'air frais du matin, et attrapa ses bottes là il les avait laissées à l'extérieur de la tente. « Qui d'autre est levé ? »

« Ferretti et Gibson, » répondit-elle. « Je leur ai demandé de commencer à démonter le camp mais ils ont dit qu'ils devaient attendre les 'ordres'. » Tasha soupira. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est frustrant – d'habitude, je suis celle qui donne les ordres sur une expédition ! »

Jack hocha la tête en se levant et tapant ses pieds par terre pour chasser le froid de ses bottes. « D'accord, » marmonna-t-il, jetant un œil vers où Ferretti et Gibson paressaient près du feu. « Je vais les faire bouger. »

Tasha se leva et lui fit une bise sur la joue. « Merci, » dit-elle doucement, frôlant de sa main son bras. « Je sais que je suis un peu pénible, mais je suis tellement excitée ! »

« Vraiment ? » répondit-il, avec une surprise feinte. « Je ne l'avais pas noté. »

Tasha sourit largement. « Viens, » répliqua-t-elle, le poussant vers le feu. « Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! »

ooo

Sam se réveilla aux bruits d'activités tout autour de sa tente et jeta un œil endormi sur sa montre. Il était presque sept heures et elle était surprise d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Tasha était partie depuis longtemps, ainsi que ses affaires. Sam secoua la tête. Si la femme pensait qu'elle allait simplement monter dans la montagne seule, elle se faisait des illusions. Se redressant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux – même sans miroir elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient ébouriffés – et rampa hors de son sac de couchage. Elle ouvrit le devant de la tente, clignant de surprise au brillant ciel bleu. Tellement elle avait été convaincue qu'un orage se préparait. Mais l'air était frais et elle prit en hâte sa veste avant de mettre ses bottes. Visiblement l'orage de la nuit précédente ne s'était pas levé, mais en dépit du jour ensoleillé Sam voulait toujours prendre de nouvelles données avant d'autoriser la mission. Les pics et les creux de pression étaient perturbants pour son esprit ordonné.

Se levant elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même pour parer au froid et… Que diable ? Regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa que sa tente était la seule encore debout, tout le monde était occupé à empaqueter leurs affaires avec l'intention évidente de partir dans un futur proche. A cet instant Gibson passa en marchant. « Bonjour, Major, » salua-t-il. « Pensais que vous alliez dormir toute la journée. »

Elle attrapa son bras et l'arrêta. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un sourcil se leva. « Madame ? »

« Pourquoi levons-nous le camp ? »

« Eh bien… ne devons-nous pas aller voir les pierres du Docteur Jackson ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas pris de décision sur ça, Lieutenant. Je n'ai pas donné d'ordre de partir. »

Gibson sembla soudain assez mal à l'aise. « Ah, non Madame, » dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers où O'Neill se tenait avec Daniel et Tasha. « Le Colonel O'Neill a donné l'ordre, Madame. »

S'efforçant son visage à l'impassibilité, Sam dit, « Je vois. » Et puis elle fit un signe de tête à Gibson, « Continuez, » dit-elle le libérant. Pendant un moment, elle fixa O'Neill. Il savait que les objectifs de mission étaient sous sa responsabilité, alors à quoi diable jouait-il à décider de partir sans même la consulter ! Elle pensait qu'il avait plus de respect pour elle que cela. Mais alors qu'elle l'observait elle le vit sourire à quelque chose que Tasha disait, juste au moment où la femme lui donnait une poussée affectueuse qui ne fit qu'aggraver son humeur. Et à cet instant elle eut sa réponse. Tasha. Bien sûr. Sans aucun doute irritée par le refus de Sam d'autoriser la mission la nuit précédente, Tahsa était simplement passée par-dessus sa tête en s'adressant à O'Neill. Et il lui avait probablement à peine résisté ! Elle ne savait pas contre qui elle était le plus en colère, contre Tasha d'utiliser un moyen détourné ou le Colonel d'être aussi peu professionnel.

Grinçant des dents contre les mots coléreux qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, Sam marcha à grands pas vers eux. En aucune manière elle ne le laisserait s'échapper ainsi !

« Bonjour Carter, » salua O'Neill aussitôt qu'elle fut tout près, « bien dormi ? »

Sam ne fit aucune tentative pour répondre gentiment. A la place elle dit brusquement, « Monsieur – pourrais-je vous dire un mot, s'il vous plait ? »

Les sourcils du Colonel se levèrent de surprise à son ton. « Y a-t-il un problème, Major ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle, le regardant posément.

Sa surprise se transforma en inquiétude à présent. « Okay… allez-y. »

« En privé, Monsieur, » insista-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil coléreux vers Tasha.

La femme eut la bonne grâce de paraître honteuse et ne rencontra pas le regard de Sam. « Ah – je vais finir de ranger mon sac, » décida-t-elle, donnant au bras de Jack une petite étreinte.

« D'accord, » répondit O'Neill, bien que son regard ne quitta pas celui de Sam. Il semblait sincèrement perplexe, ce qui était surprenant. Comment ne pouvait-il pas réaliser qu'elle était humiliée de voir sa décision totalement ignorée ?

Daniel se racla la gorge. « Je pense que je vais aller regarder à nouveau le rapport du MALP, » marmonna-t-il, bien que Sam pouvait dire que sa curiosité était éveillée.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Je me mettrai à jour avec vous plus tard, » dit-elle, et il hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle le mettrait au courant des détails.

Alors que Daniel s'éloignait, O'Neill fit un pas pour se rapprocher. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il calmement. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Sam ignora son inquiétude et dit, « Pourquoi avez-vous annulé mes ordres, Monsieur ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? »

« Monsieur, le Général Hammond m'a donné toute la responsabilité en ce qui concerne les objectifs de la mission. Quand et si nous irons dans les ruines était ma décision. Et je ne l'ai pas encore prise. Pourquoi passez-vous au-dessus de moi ? »

O'Neill grimaça et, mettant sa main sur son épaule, la guida un peu plus loin du reste de l'équipe. « Merde, Carter je n'ai pas réfléchi, » murmura-t-il, « Tasha était pressée de partir, vous dormiez encore – j'ai juste… » Il s'arrêta et retira sa main de son épaule. « Je suis désolé – vous avez raison, c'était votre décision. C'était à vous de donner l'ordre. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Et je ne l'aurai pas donné, » répliqua-t-elle, « jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne plus de données barométriques. Un point, j'ajouterais, que j'ai fait clairement comprendre au Docteur Greene la nuit dernière. »

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux. « Vous avez fait ça ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle, sa colère commençant à diminuer en face de son évidente contrition. « Je reconnais que c'est une belle matinée, mais je suis toujours inquiète à propos des fluctuations de pression que j'ai étudiées hier. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par en dessous. « Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez parlé avec Tasha, » dit-il doucement. « Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais jamais donné l'ordre de partir. Je suis désolé, Carter – j'aurais dû vous consulter. Je…, » soupira-t-il, « Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Sam resta silencieuse, vidée après sa colère qui s'évanouissait. « C'est okay, » dit-elle doucement. « Le temps semble clair. Et je sais que le Docteur Greene a un délai qu'elle doit tenir. »

« Son délai ne sera pas un problème, » l'assura O'Neill. « La sécurité de l'équipe l'est. Etes-vous vraiment inquiète ? »

Sam haussa les épaules et leva les yeux sur le ciel bleu. « Je ne sais pas. Ceci pourrait être la fenêtre dans le temps dont nous avons besoin. Peut-être que nous devrions en tirer profit. »

« Eh bien, ça semble certainement assez calme, » acquiesça le Colonel, « mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien dans les montagnes. »

« Non, » acquiesça Sam. « En fait, ce que j'allais suggérer est que SG-2 emmène le Docteur Greene – et Daniel, bien sûr – là-haut dans les ruines, pendant que vous et Teal'c resterez ici. Si un orage se lève nous aurons des problèmes et vous pourrez amener une équipe de secours par la Porte. »

O'Neill fronça les sourcils, frappant le sol avec le bout de sa botte. « Je pense que je serais plus heureux de venir avec vous, » murmura-t-il. « Peut-être que nous pourrions laisser Ferretti et Gibson au camp de base ? »

« Ce sont les membres de mon équipe, Monsieur, » lui dit-elle fermement, maintenant son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce et détourne les yeux. Mais elle avait une assez bonne idée du pourquoi il voulait venir, et en dépit de la manière dont cela rongeait le cœur elle se força à dire, « je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour le Docteur Greene, mon Colonel, mais je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle. »

Il lui fit un étrange sourire contraint. « Bien sûr que vous le ferez, » dit-il calmement, « mais qui prendra soin de vous, Carter ? » Il y eut une pause, ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens pendant un instant et elle ne fut pas complètement sûre de ce qu'elle vit dans leur profondeur. Mais avant de révéler quoi que ce soit il baissa les yeux sur ses bottes et fronça les sourcils.

Sam parla dans le silence ambigu. « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, Monsieur, » l'assura-t-elle. « Est-ce que je ne le fais pas toujours ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. » Et puis avec un soupir il leva les yeux vers les montagnes. « Eh bien, je suppose que quand vous avez vu une pierre vous les avez toutes vues. »

« Je vous enverrai une carte postale, Monsieur, » proposa-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à revenir vers le camp.

« Ils font ces choses-là ? » demanda-t-il. « Et les t-shirts ? »

Sam sourit. « J'en chercherai un. Taille L ? »

« XL, » corrigea-t-il, saisissant son sourire amusé et ajoutant, « j'ai fait un peu de muscu. »

C'était incroyable, pensa Sam, qu'elle puisse passer d'une colère bouillante à l'amusement en à peine quelques minutes auprès du Colonel. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait qu'il était difficile de rester en colère – une honnêteté, peut-être, qui séduisait. S'il avait tort, il le disait sans se cacher derrières des excuses que d'autres adoptaient pour protéger leur sens de la fierté. « Bon, » dit-elle alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à l'extérieur de sa tente, « je suppose que nous la laisserons là pour vous et Teal'c, Monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je vous donne quarante huit heures, Carter, » lui dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers les montagnes. « Restez en contact radio. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Sam, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Daniel se tenait près du feu, les observant avec curiosité. Elle reporta son regard sur O'Neill, « Vous feriez mieux de sortir Daniel de sa misère, Monsieur, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Colonel sourit largement et secoua la tête. « Un jour, » dit-il, « je ferai quelque chose qui lui donnera vraiment de quoi cancaner ! »

Sam lui retourna son sourire. « J'espère que je serai là pour le voir. »

Il ne fit aucune réponse, mais son lent sourire fit faire la roue à son estomac – jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende derrière lui la voix de Tasha. « Alors, on y va ou quoi ? »

La mâchoire de O'Neill se crispa et le sourire quitta ses lèvres. Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, puis d'une voix douce il dit à Sam, « Soyez prudente là-haut. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » acquiesça-t-elle d'un signe de tête. Il retourna le geste brièvement et la fixa avec un dernier regard grave avant de se retourner pour faire face à Tasha.

« Va préparer ton matériel, » lui dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de Sam. « Les pierres sont toutes à toi. »

ooo

La vue était spectaculaire, pensa Tasha alors qu'elle se tenait debout au sommet d'une proéminence rocheuse et jetait un coup d'œil en arrière vers la Porte des étoiles. Elle pouvait à peine la voir avec la distance, malgré la clarté cristalline de l'air. Elle prit une profonde respiration, savourant la sensation douce et rafraîchissante de l'air froid dans ses poumons. C'était parfait. Eh bien, presque parfait. Si Jack avait été ici avec elle au lieu d'être coincé à la Porte cela aurait pu être parfait. Mais Miss-Inquiétude, le Major Carter, avait insisté pour qu'il reste derrière avec Teal'c au cas où ils rencontreraient des problèmes.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers le reste de l'équipe qui montait les marches d'un pas pesant. Elle était venue en tête, ignorant l'insistance du Major Carter de voyager au rythme du plus lent d'entre eux. Elle n'avait pas la patience pour cela. Ils étaient presque aux ruines à présent, elle pouvait sentir l'histoire dans chaque rocher qu'elle foulait, et elle n'allait être retenue par personne. Une soudaine brise souffla à travers ses cheveux, faisant virevolter deux mèches libres. Tasha les mit derrière ses oreilles alors qu'elle redescendait de l'affleurement pour attendre le Major et son équipe.

Les ruines, pensa-t-elle, étaient probablement de l'autre côté de la crête, nichées au point de jonction des contreforts et des montagnes elles-mêmes. Et dérivant dans la brise qui tirait sur ses cheveux elle entendit l'assaut et l'afflux caractéristique de l'eau – il y avait une rivière tout près. Une que les rapports du MALP n'avaient pas signalée.

D'une manière prévisible, Carter fut la première personne qui la rejoignit et son visage renfrogné était dur et désapprobateur alors qu'elle grimpait la corniche. « Docteur Greene, » dit-elle sèchement, pas même essoufflée par la montée, « je pensais avoir été claire – ne partez pas trop loin en avant du groupe. »

Tasha sourit. « Détendez-vous, » lui dit-elle. « Rien n'est arrivé. »

Carter secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas le problème, » dit-elle, déplaçant un peu son sac sur ses épaules. « Quelque chose aurait pu arriver. »

« Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, » l'assura Tasha, plus qu'un peu irritée par la jeune femme. « Vous étiez probablement encore au Lycée quand je faisais ma première expédition, Major. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Carter était imperturbable. « Tant que vous êtes ici, » dit-elle fermement, « vous êtes sous ma responsabilité – le Général Hammond l'a clairement signifié. Ainsi que le Colonel O'Neill. »

Jack ? Un sourire tira les lèvres de Tasha. « Jack a dit ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Que vous étiez responsable de moi ? »

« Oui, » fut la réponse sèche alors que Carter jetait un coup d'œil vers la vue que Tasha avait admirée.

Le sourire de Tasha s'agrandit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de triomphe puéril comme elle regardait le visage stoïque de Carter. Il n'était pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que cette femme avait des sentiments pour Jack, ainsi ceci, soupçonna-t-elle, la mettait au supplice. « C'est gentil, » dit-elle, étudiant intensément Carter.

Mais le Major était aussi impassible que la montagne. « Je suppose. »

« Il est très protecteur, » continua Tasha. « J'ai noté cela auparavant – il se plaint toujours que je téléphone en conduisant. Il s'inquiète. »

Carter ne détourna pas son regard, et derrière ses lunettes noires il était impossible de dire à quoi elle pensait. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement mais quand elle le fit sa voix était plus pensive que Tasha ne s'y attendait. « Il a perdu beaucoup de personnes dans sa vie, » dit-elle calmement. « Ca rendrait n'importe qui protecteur envers les personnes... à qui il tient. »

Tasha hocha la tête, curieuse à présent. « Je suis au courant pour sa femme, » dit-elle calmement. « Mais a-t-il eu quelqu'un d'autre d'important pour lui ? Depuis Sara, je veux dire. »

« Je, hum, » répondit Carter avec un froncement de sourcils, « je ne suis pas vraiment au courant. Une peut-être… une femme nommée Laira. Ils étaient ensemble pendant quelques mois je crois. »

Laira ? Jack n'avait jamais mentionné le nom. « Est-elle au SGC ? » demanda-t-elle à Carter, à la fois curieuse et irritée que le Major sache plus de la vie privée de Jack qu'elle.

« Non, », fut la réponse. « Elle était sur une autre planète – le Colonel est resté coincé là-bas pendant trois mois. Il ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait. »

Tasha leva ses yeux. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela ! Elle commençait à se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autre sur lui. « A quoi ressemblait-elle ? » demanda-t-elle vraiment.

« Laira ? » demanda Carter, détournant son visage. Tasha hocha la tête et Carter haussa légèrement les épaules. « Forte, » dit-elle après un moment. « Plutôt féminine, dans le sens maternelle. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, mais c'est comme cela qu'elle paraissait. »

« Etait-il heureux avec elle ? » insista Tasha. « Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

Le froncement de Carter s'approfondit. « Vous devriez le demander au Colonel O'Neill, » répondit-elle, son bref moment de franchise partie. « Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cela. » En soi cela semblait étrange à Tasha, étant donné l'évidente proximité de leur relation, mais au moment même où elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler le reste du groupe arriva.

« Raide montée, » soupira Daniel, respirant profondément alors qu'il faisait une halte. « Nous devons être presque arrivés à présent. »

« Après la prochaine éminence, » dit Tasha, faisant deux pas vers lui, contente qu'au moins une personne partage son enthousiasme pour leur découverte. « Etes-vous d'accord, Major ? » dit-elle, se retournant vers Carter.

Mais l'attention de Carter était sur le ciel où deux nuages blancs cotonneux dérivaient et elle n'écoutait pas. Et puis un craquement de statique s'éleva de leurs radios, « Carter, êtes-vous à l'écoute ? » C'était Jack.

« Carter, au rapport, » vint la réponse immédiate du Major.

Il y eut un autre sifflement de statique et puis, « Avez-vous déjà trouvé les cartes postales ? »

Carter sourit. « Pas encore, Monsieur. Nous estimons deux autres heures avant d'atteindre le site, Monsieur. »

« Noté. Comment est le temps ? »

Carter fronça les sourcils en levant à nouveau le regard sur le ciel. « Bon jusque-là, mon Colonel. Comment est-il en bas ? »

« Super, » vint la réponse. « Je travaille mon bronzage. »

Un sourire soudain éclata sur les lèvres de Carter, illuminant tout son visage d'amusement. « Contente que vous soyez occupé, Monsieur. »

Il y eut une pause et un autre sifflement de statique jusqu'à ce que, d'une voix plus sérieuse, Jack dise, « Prenez contact quand vous atteindrez le site, ou dans deux heures à partir de maintenant, Carter. »

« Bien reçu, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle, son ton aussi sérieux que le sien. « Carter, terminé. »

« Vous savez, » maugréa Ferretti d'où il se tenait derrière Daniel, « le jour où je serai Colonel je commencerai à faire ça – m'asseoir sur mon cul toute la journée à bronzer et regarder les autres travailler. »

« Le jours où vous serez Colonel, » lui dit Carter, alors qu'elle se préparait à partir, « il gèlera en enfer et personne ne bronzera. »

Gibson s'étrangla de rire et Ferretti maugréa simplement encore plus, mais ils la suivirent néanmoins alors qu'elle ouvrait le chemin, laissant Tasha et Daniel fermer la marche. « Vous savez, » dit Tasha calmement alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble, « je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez supporter de travailler avec les militaires. »

Daniel la regarda du coin de l'oeil. « Eh bien, ça a pris un peu de temps, » admit-il. « Et Jack et moi avons encore une attitude fondamentalement différente sur beaucoup de choses… mais, » il haussa les épaules, « je les respecte – ce qu'ils défendent, comment ils font leur travail. C'est facile de voir le monde en noir et en blanc dans les tours d'ivoire du monde universitaire. »

Tasha secoua la tête. « Donc vous préférez descendre ici dans la réalité crue ? » demanda-t-elle. « Où chaque aspect de votre vie est gouverné par des règlements ? Et où la signification scientifique et culturelle est secondaire à l'utilité militaire ? »

Daniel gloussa. « Ne me laissez pas commencer sur ça, » avertit-il. « Mais en général – oui. J'aime être ici. J'aime ces personnes – même avec leurs règlements. Ils font un travail difficile, et ils le font bien. Vous devriez vous souvenir de cela. »

Il y avait un soupçon d'avertissement dans sa voix qui disait à Tasha de laisser tomber le sujet. Mais il ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis – elle n'avait jamais été de celles à suivre les règles simplement parce qu'elles étaient des règles. Et elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

ooo


	10. Chapter 10

**Partie Dix**

Teal'c s'assit par terre, calme et à l'aise. A son côté O'Neill s'étendit sous le soleil, les yeux clos, bien que Teal'c fût conscient que l'homme ne dormait pas. Il y avait une tension à peine perceptible dans ses muscles, alors même qu'il se reposait, qui trahissait un malaise qu'O'Neill aurait, sans aucun doute, souhaité mieux cacher.

Teal'c, cependant, comprenait son anxiété et la partageait. Les deux hommes convenaient mieux à l'action qu'à l'attente – c'était la voie des guerriers tels qu'eux. L'entraînement de Teal'c lui donnait peut-être l'apparence de l'impassibilité, mais elle n'atténuait pas son besoin d'action. Et, alors que ses yeux parcouraient une fois de plus la montagne déchiquetée en face d'eux, il ne pouvait pas ne pas souhaiter d'être là-bas, avec Daniel Jackson et le Major Carter, plutôt qu'attendre ici en bas.

« Ca ne les fera pas avancer plus vite vous savez, » dit alors O'Neill, gardant toujours ses yeux fermés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne les fera pas avancer plus vite ? » demanda Teal'c, se retournant vers son ami.

« De fixer la montagne. »

Teal'c sourit presque – peut-être que son entraînement avait été moins efficace qu'il avait pensé. Ou peut-être que O'Neill était un observateur particulièrement fin il suspectait la dernière. « Vous avez raison, » répondit-il, regardant néanmoins à nouveau la montagne.

O'Neill bâilla. « Voulez-vous jouer aux cartes ou à autre chose ? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant un œil. « Puisque Carter n'est pas là nous pourrions utiliser celles avec les femmes nues sur le dos… »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil. « A ce que je me rappelle, c'était Daniel Jackson qui avait protesté avec le plus de véhémence à leur utilisation. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça O'Neill, se relevant en position assise. « Mais il n'est pas là non plus. Ca vous dit ? D'essayer de regagner l'argent que vous me devez ? »

« Je jouerai, » décida Teal'c. « Cependant, c'est vous qui me devez de l'argent, O'Neill. »

Le Colonel feignit la surprise. « Ah bon ? Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Cinq dollars, trente neuf cents et un 'Happy Meal'. »

« Un 'Happy Meal' ? »

« Vous manquiez d'argent sur P5X-925. »

O'Neill hocha lentement la tête. « Bien, bien. Tout me revient. » Puis il sourit largement alors qu'il retirait le paquet de cartes de sa poche. « Alors, qu'est que ce sera ? Poker ? Black Jack ? »

« Poker, » décida Teal'c.

O'Neill hocha la tête alors qu'il battait les cartes, souriant encore. « J'adore ces cartes. »

« Daniel Jackson pense qu'elles sont exploitées », lui rappela-t-il.

« Oui, bah, c'est tout Daniel, » répondit-il, commençant à distribuer. « C'est un geek. »

« Je crois que le Docteur Greene et le Major Carter seraient d'accord avec lui. »

O'Neill leva les yeux sur lui avec un soupçon de culpabilité. « Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu un Nouvel Homme, Teal'c ? »

« Nouvel Homme ? »

O'Neill secoua la tête. « Aucune importance, jouez. Allez. Je veux regagner mon argent. »

Teal'c résista à la forte envie de sourire à la gêne de O'Neill et prit ses cartes. 'Faites ce que vous devez pour déséquilibrer votre adversaire' – cela avait été une de ses premières leçons dans l'art de la guerre et alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'expression légèrement coupable de O'Neill il sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur pour ses gains. « Je parie un dollar, » annonça-t-il. La grimace de O'Neill s'accentua.

ooo

Spectaculaire décrivait à peine la vue alors que Sam se tenait debout au bord d'un large ravin qui semblait couper en deux la montagne. L'eau jaillissait sur le côté de la face rocheuse en face d'eux, cascadant en des torrents scintillants vers la rivière qui déferlait en bas, le brouillard qui l'environnait dansant avec des arcs en ciel dans la lumière du soleil. L'embrun créé par les chutes humidifiait l'air et Sam sentit le souffle rafraîchissant sur le visage alors qu'elle observait avec émerveillement. Au centre du grand ravin, un îlot de rochers semblait flotter dans le brouillard, ses pierres colorées de rose pâle sculptées de façon exquise, ressemblant à des habitations, à Sam, avec des flèches qui s'élançaient vers le ciel au milieu de la brume des arcs-en-ciel, comme quelque chose sortie des contes de fée.

« Oh mon Dieu, » souffla Tasha à ses côtés, explosant d'excitation. « C'est incroyable. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, » murmura Daniel, d'une voix révérencieuse.

« Wow, » acquiesça Sam.

A sa droite, légèrement en bas de la pente sur laquelle ils se tenaient, Ferretti et Gibson exploraient. « Hé, Major ! » appela Gibson, détournant avec répugnance son regard du spectacle. « Regardez – un pont. »

Tasha fut instantanément en mouvement. « Où ? » demanda-t-elle, descendant avec quelques difficultés la pente rocheuse vers eux.

Sam ne bougea pas tout de suite cependant, mais scruta à travers le brouillard jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer un mince fil courant depuis l'endroit où se tenait Gibson vers l'île rocheuse dans le brouillard. « Là, » dit-elle à Daniel, levant sa main pour montrer. « Vous voyez ? »

Il plissa les yeux pendant un moment et puis hocha la tête. « Ca semble étroit. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Assez incroyable que quelque chose de si fragile soit encore debout. Vous pensez que ce lieu a quel âge ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules alors qu'il commençait à descendre vers Tasha et les autres. Sam suivit. « Trois ou quatre mille ans, probablement, » lui dit-il. « Au moins. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de quand la civilisation a disparu – aussi, certaines de ces choses peuvent être beaucoup plus récentes. Cela dépend de combien de temps ils ont poursuivi la construction. »

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, Tasha était déjà à mi-chemin. « Ecoutez, » disait-elle à Ferretti, « je sais que c'est vieux mais c'est aussi le seul chemin vers la cité et je veux prendre le risque même si vous ne le voulez pas. »

Ferretti semblait loin d'être patient. « Ecoutez, Docteur, » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Nous n'avons aucune idée de la solidité de ce truc. Ca pourrait se rompre au moment où vous marcherez dessus. »

Sam soupira en remarquant l'entêtement de Tasha dans la ligne de sa mâchoire et dit en hâte, « Ferretti a raison. Nous avons besoin de nous assurer que c'est sans danger avant de traverser. »

« Oh, eh bien je savais que vous diriez cela ! » s'écria Tasha en pivotant vers Sam. « Petite-miss-prudente ! Quel est le _problème_ avec vous autres ? Ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre ce que nous venons de trouver ? »

Petite-miss-prudente ? Il lui fallut toute sa retenue professionnelle pour ne pas répliquer, mais à la place elle garda sa voix égale et calme. « Bien sûr que je comprends, Docteur Greene. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de la solidité du pont, et jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas, personne – et je dis bien, personne – ne traversera. Compris ? »

Tasha secoua la tête. « Non je ne comprends pas. » Elle se tourna vers Daniel, « Ce pont a tenu pendant des milliers d'années – vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il doit être solide ou il ne serait pas encore debout. »

Daniel haussa les épaules, visiblement pas heureux d'être mis au centre d'une dispute. « Vous avez probablement raison, Tasha, » lui dit-il, à la grande irritation de Sam. « Mais Sam a raison aussi – nous devons nous assurer qu'il est sûr avant de traverser. C'est raisonnable – il n'y a aucune raison de prendre des risques inutiles. »

« Hum, » marmonna Tasha, fixant Sam. « Je n'avais aucune idée que les militaires étaient aussi lâches. » Et avec cela elle se dirigea à grands pas vers où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires, laissant un silence tendu dans son sillage.

Sam échangea un regard mécontent avec Daniel, qui haussa simplement les sourcils. « Jack disait qu'elle était 'ouverte' avec ses sentiments, » lui rappela-t-il.

Gibson bougea avec colère. « Si cette salope redit que je suis un lâche, je… »

« Hé, » le coupa Sam sévèrement, « surveillez votre langage, Lieutenant. » Elle fit un signe vers leur camp de fortune. « Nous prendrons trente minutes pour déjeuner, puis examinerons le pont. Et gardez vos opinions pour vous. Compris ? »

La réponse grommelée de Gibson et de Ferretti était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer comme ils allaient rejoindre Tasha. Sam secoua la tête. « Vous savez, » dit-elle à Daniel en prenant la même direction, « je vais peut-être la laisser traverser et voir ce qui va se passer. »

Daniel rit sombrement. « Je ne pense pas que Hammond serait très content si elle finissait au fond de la rivière. » Et puis, plus doucement il ajouta, « Jack non plus. »

Sam soupira. « Non, » murmura-t-elle, « il ne le serait pas. »

ooo

Jack étudiait les cartes qu'il tenait – une quinte flush. Pas mal. Mais Teal'c avait l'art du poker et bluffait… eh bien, vraiment à la perfection, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Jaffa avait en mains. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant un instant, silencieux et calme. Et puis Jack, jamais adepte de la prudence en matière de jeu, dit, « Je vois vos quinze et monte de trois. » Que diable, ce n'était que de l'argent.

Mais à sa surprise il vit soudain l'expression impassible de Teal'c craquer et un petit froncement s'afficha sur son visage. Pendant un bref moment Jack ressentit une explosion de triomphe à la pensée qu'il avait gagné, jusqu'à ce que la raison se manifeste et qu'il se rende compte que le changement d'expression de Teal'c n'avait rien à voir avec le jeu. Les yeux de l'homme étaient concentrés sur quelque chose au-dessus des épaules de Jack, et un petit soupçon d'appréhension descendit le long de sa moelle épinière à l'inquiétude qu'il vit dans les yeux sombres de son ami. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Teal'c se leva et leva une main pour protéger ses yeux alors qu'il fixait les montagnes – ou, plus précisément, le ciel au-dessus des montagnes. « Regardez, » dit-il, montrant du doigt.

O'Neill se leva vivement, le jeu oublié en un éclair. « Que diable… ? » souffla-t-il quand il se retourna et vit une masse de nuages d'un noir d'encre monter depuis derrière la rangée de montagnes. Les nuages bouillonnants étaient sombres, presque noirs, et s'étendaient rapidement derrière les montagnes, la tête plate du front de l'orage ressemblait beaucoup à un poing en colère. Des éclairs se déchaînaient dans ses profondeurs et au loin Jack entendit tonner. « Merde, » murmura-t-il.

« L'équipe du Major Carter sera dangereusement exposée, » dit Teal'c, la voix chargée de la même peur que O'Neill.

Il hocha la tête. « Carter saura quoi faire, » affirma-t-il, sa foi en elle aussi solide que toujours. Mais néanmoins il alluma immédiatement la radio. « Carter, au rapport. » Il n'y eut aucune réponse et un battement de peur gronda sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il essaya encore, « Carter, répondez. »

Encore rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que soudain un sifflement de statique explosât, au milieu de quoi il reconnut quelques mots à peine perceptibles de Carter, « … juste sur le site… il y a un problème ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils, à la fois soulagé d'entendre sa voix et inquiet par sa situation précaire. « Carter, il y a un orage sacrément énorme devant vous est-ce que vous le voyez ? Terminé. »

La statique siffla à nouveau, et la voix à peine audible de Carter dit, « … ne pouvons pas le voir, Monsieur… essayons de… point d'observation. Quelle direction ? Terminé. »

« Sud-sud-ouest à partir de la Porte, Carter, » répondit O'Neill en hâte. « Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le voir. Croyez-moi, il est là. Faites descendre votre équipe de la montagne. Terminé. »

Il y eut une longue pause, avant que la radio ne siffle à nouveau. Presque noyée sous la statique, la voix de Carter semblait très faible, « Répétez… avons des… réception… Probablement de l'électri… interférence… Nous essayerons de… » Sa voix se perdit sous la statique.

Dans le ciel, les nuages menaçants se déplaçaient à une vitesse effrayante et le tonnerre murmurait de façon inquiétante alors que des éclairs dansaient au milieu de l'obscurité. Le malaise de Jack commença à se transformer en panique. « Carter, » aboya-t-il d'un ton insistant dans la radio. « Je répète, faites descendre votre équipe de la montagne. Recevez-vous ? »

Cette fois il n'y eut pas de réponse. Pas de statique, simplement le silence. Il l'avait perdue. « Bon sang ! » marmonna-t-il, fixant une fois de plus le front de la tempête. Sortie de nulle part, elle dominait déjà l'horizon sud, sa face sombre, lugubre, étrangement incongrue dans le brillant éclat du soleil qui n'était toujours pas masqué par les nuages. Un vent frais effleura ses cheveux et à son côté il vit Teal'c frissonner. « Allez Carter, » murmura-t-il. « Vous pouvez battre cette saloperie. »

Teal'c ne fit pas de réponse, et tourna simplement ses yeux vers la montagne. Et attendit.

ooo

Sam fronça les sourcils, tendant le cou vers le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux. Sud-sud-ouest à partir de la Porte ? C'était à peu de chose près juste derrière les montagnes, aussi sa vue était complètement masquée. Pourtant, elle avait entendu la note d'urgence dans la voix de O'Neill et le croyait implicitement. Elle appuya à nouveau sur la radio, « Mon Colonel, » dit-elle, relâchant le bouton et attendant, mais il n'y eut rien. « Merde, » murmura-t-elle.

A son côté, Daniel mâchait son déjeuner, sourcils froncés. « Je suppose que nous devrions chercher un abri, » dit-il, scrutant également le ciel.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle. « J'aurais souhaité entendre son dernier message, cependant – je ne sais pas quels étaient ses ordres. »

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Probablement de trouver un abri. »

Il avait sans doute raison, mais si la tempête était une vraiment mauvaise, ils feraient peut-être mieux d'essayer de redescendre la montagne. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'abris dans le paysage stérile et rocheux et elle savait à quelle vitesse la température pouvait baisser en altitude. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle vit Ferretti et Gibson discuter calmement en mangeant, jetant des regards occasionnels coléreux vers Tasha qui s'était assise à l'écart de tout le monde, entourée de sa frustration et mangeait lentement. Sam soupira à la pensée de devoir ordonner à la femme de redescendre la montagne – non pas qu'elle appréhendât de faire cela, mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était une autre dispute avec elle. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas, mais elle était néanmoins importante aux yeux du Colonel et Sam ne voulait pas introduire une dissension entre Jack et elle.

Il lui fallait une meilleure idée de la gravité de la tempête, décida-t-elle. Si cela semblait dangereux alors elle ordonnerait le retour en bas de la montagne, s'il s'avérait qu'ils n'allaient qu'être mouillés, ils feraient front. Elle poussa sur ses pieds et se leva. « Je vais essayer de voir le front de la tempête, » dit-elle à Daniel.

Sa bouche était pleine, aussi il hocha simplement la tête. Mais les mots de Sam attirèrent l'attention de Tasha qui s'était levée elle aussi. « Major Carter, » dit-elle, choisissant son chemin sur le sol rocailleux dans sa direction, « j'ai besoin de, hum, » dit-elle avec une grimace, « j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes dames. »

Sam résista au sourire qui tirait ses lèvres. Les toilettes dames ? « Oh, » répondit-elle, pas entièrement sûre de ce que la femme attendait d'elle.

« Je vais aller par là, » dit Tasha, pointant un doigt vers le ravin. « Pourriez-vous vous assurer que vos hommes restent ici ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Sam hochant la tête avec gravité. Et puis, d'une voix plus forte elle cria, « Ferretti, Gibson – regardez droit devant. Le Docteur Greene a besoin de pisser. »

Les yeux de Tasha s'agrandirent et elle rougit. Sam se sentit légèrement coupable. « Merci, » dit Tasha avec raideur, s'éloignant du camp.

Sam la regarda partir en secouant la tête, et aperçut Gibson et Ferretti ricaner lorsque Tasha passa près d'eux. « Tenez vos équipements prêts les gars, » leur dit-elle, coupant court à leur rire. « Nous avons une tempête qui arrive – soit nous nous abriterons soit nous nous tirerons d'ici en vitesse, dans un cas comme dans l'autre il nous faudra partir en vitesse. »

« A vos ordres, Madame, » répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Tasha ne dit rien alors qu'elle disparaissait vers le ravin.

« Je ne serai pas longue, » dit Sam à Daniel alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans la direction opposée. Il y avait une avancée rocheuse qui dépassait de la montagne pas trop loin et elle espérait q'à l'extrémité de celle-ci elle serait capable d'avoir un aperçu de la tempête et prendre une décision sur ce qu'elle devrait faire.

Alors qu'elle marchait, le vent augmenta, fouettant ses cheveux autour de son visage et la forçant à refermer sa veste contre la fraîcheur – pas de doute que ceci était l'avant-garde de la tempête. Il n'était pas de bon augure de rester sur la montagne. L'affleurement rocheux était étroit, et Sam s'accroupit lorsqu'elle se déplaça dessus. Le vent était plus fort ici et elle garda ses mains près du sol, n'ayant aucun doute quant à ce qui se passerait si elle perdait l'équilibre. Précautionneusement, elle avança lentement. Son estomac se sombra.

« Merde ! » siffla-t-elle en voyant les nuages sombres comme la nuit surgissant derrière la montagne, sa surface chaotique toujours éclairée par le soleil qui brillait contre la tempête qui approchait. Mais ce n'était pas une tempête ordinaire, Sam sut cela instantanément. Elle n'avait jamais vu des nuages semblant aussi en colère et dangereux – ils ressemblaient à un marteau prêt à l'écraser contre la montagne. Dieu seul savait ce que la tempête contenait, mais d'après le vent froid et féroce qui ruait en avant, Sam savait que ce serait âpre. S'ils ne quittaient pas la montagne, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Malgré le vent, elle redescendit presque en courant l'avancée rocheuse et aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent les flancs de la montagne, elle commença à sprinter vers le camp. Il n'y avait absolument pas de temps à perdre s'ils voulaient être en bas avant l'assaut de la tempête. « Daniel ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans le camp en courant. « Gibson, Ferretti, nous partons, immédiatement ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Daniel d'un ton insistant alors qu'il balançait son sac sur le dos et scrutait le ciel. Il était toujours bleu bien que les bords des nuages sombres apparaissaient au-dessus du sommet de la montagne. « Mauvais ? »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, » lui dit Sam, soulevant son propre sac. « Nous devons descendre de la montagne. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit Gibson et Ferretti sangler leurs sacs et… « Où est Tasha ? » aboya-t-elle.

Daniel fronça les sourcils. « Ah… elle n'est pas revenue. »

« Quoi ? » Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Ca fait une demi-heure ! »

Daniel grimaça. « Peut-être que je devrais aller et vérifier… ? »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, » marmonna Sam, allumant sa radio. « Docteur Greene, répondez. »

Il n'y aucune réponse sinon le silence. « Merde ! » jura-t-elle, levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Les nuages s'approchaient, le sommet de la montagne maintenant caché au milieu d'un brouillard sombre. La tempête approchait rapidement, et comme si pour confirmer cela le tonnerre roula sourdement et une grosse goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage. Elle fut à moitié tentée d'envoyer Ferretti, Gibson et Daniel en bas de la montagne pendant qu'elle irait chercher Tasha par les cheveux, mais elle savait qu'ils auraient de meilleures chances tous ensemble. « Dispersez-vous, » ordonna-t-elle, « mais gardez un contact visuel entre vous. Si la visibilité baisse, rapprochez-vous. Elle ne peut pas être loin. »

Puis ils commencèrent à chercher Tasha, faisant face aux premières grosses gouttes de pluie. Sam serra les dents, refusant de céder au sentiment grandissant de panique. Ce n'était qu'une tempête, se rappela-t-elle à elle-même, à quel point pourrait-elle être terrible … ?

Et alors un cri terrifié déchira l'air de la montagne, rebondissant contre la surface rocheuse et gelant Sam jusqu'à la moelle. Tasha.

ooo

« Carter, répondez, » essaya encore Jack, tournant le dos au vent pour essayer de protéger le microphone de la radio. Il s'efforçait d'entendre à travers le mugissement du vent et le crépitement de la pluie glaciale, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Rien. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Tous les sommets de la montagne étaient engloutis par les nuages à présent, et le soleil avait été masqué depuis longtemps. Lui et Teal'c s'étaient protégés dans la tente pendant un moment, mais le vent était si violent que Jack savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit complètement arrachée. Aussi, ils s'en extirpèrent et la démontèrent – un exploit dans le vent hurlant. Et maintenant ils étaient tapis au milieu des arbres, recherchant un abri contre la pluie et le vent. Dieu seul savait ce qui se passait là-haut dans la montagne, pensa Jack d'un air malheureux. Il espérait que Tasha allait bien. Malgré ses certitudes quant à l'expérience de ses expéditions, il savait qu'elle n'était ni aussi capable ni aussi forte que Carter, Daniel et le reste de l'équipe. Il se consola tout de même, au moins elle avait Carter pour veiller sur elle. Il n'y avait personne plus capable de prendre soin d'elle que Carter. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il amèrement, si Tasha n'avait pas détourné les ordres de Carter ce matin ils ne seraient tout simplement pas montés dans la montagne. Elle s'était inquiétée de données barométriques, sur la possibilité de quelque chose comme ce qui se passait…

« Merde ! » marmonna-t-il, se remémorant leur conversation de ce matin et son irritation au fait qu'il avait modifié ses ordres. Il allait devoir faire amende honorable pendant un mois après ceci !

Une autre violente rafale de vent éclata, et Jack dut agripper sa casquette pour éviter de la perdre. Il frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil à son bras où des tâches humides de neige fondue commençaient à s'accumuler sur sa veste. Levant les yeux à travers la pluie une fois encore, il vit que la montagne toute entière était masquée derrière un mur de pluie glaciale et de neige fondue. Ses mains étaient gelées, ses vêtements inadaptés à ce dramatique changement de climat, et il fut soudain saisi par une peur réelle pour ses amis. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Teal'c, il rencontra son regard sombre. « C'est mauvais, » dit-il, criant presque pour se faire entendre.

Teal'c hocha la tête. « Peut-être que nous devrions retourner à la Porte ? » suggéra-t-il. « Et revenir avec plus d'hommes pour tenter de localiser et d'assister l'équipe du Major Carter. »

Mais Jack secoua la tête. « Nous ne les trouverons jamais dans ça, » dit-il. « Nous finirions par nous perdre nous-mêmes. »

« Alors nous attendons, » décida Teal'c.

« Oui, » soupira Jack, regardant à nouveau vers la montagne alors que tout ce qu'il voyait était la pluie et la neige fondue tombant en tourbillons si violents que c'était presque à l'horizontale. « Maintenant nous attendons. »

ooo

Le cœur de Sam battait si vite qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer alors qu'ils se précipitaient à travers la pluie vers les cris de Tasha. Un millier d'images terrifiantes flotta à travers son esprit alors qu'elle courait, chacune plus terrible que la précédente, mais aucune aussi horrible que la pensée d'avoir à dire à O'Neill qu'elle avait perdu Tasha – qu'il lui avait confié la sécurité de Tasha et qu'elle avait failli. Elle préférerait mourir que de laisser cela arriver.

« Tasha ! » hurla-t-elle alors que la pluie devenait plus violente, se transformant rapidement en neige fondue. « Tasha ! » Derrière le bruit du vent hurlant elle entendit le grondement de la chute d'eau et sut qu'ils étaient proches de la ravine, mais c'était difficile de voir à travers la neige fondue et elle ralentit, de peur de faire un faux pas et de passer par-dessus bord dans sa hâte. « Tasha ! »

A sa gauche elle entendit Gibson jurer bruyamment et puis hurler, « Major ! Par ici ! Je l'ai trouvée… Elle est sur ce satané pont ! »

Sam s'arrêta brutalement. Le pont ? Elle était sur le pont… ? « Jésus ! » siffla-t-elle. « Daniel, avec moi. » Il était seulement à quelques pas à sa droite, mais la visibilité diminuait rapidement et elle ne voulait pas le perdre dans le brouillard. Ensemble ils avancèrent prudemment vers le contour estompé de Gibson et Ferretti quelques pas derrière eux.

Loin au dessus du ravin Sam pouvait à peine distinguer la forme d'une silhouette blottie au centre du pont. La pluie cinglait le visage de Sam alors qu'elle plissait les yeux pour voir, inconsciente à cet instant de son contact glacial. « Tasha ! » cria-t-elle. « Revenez ici ! »

Il y eut un long silence et puis, faiblement à travers le bruit de la cascade et du vent hurlant elle entendit la voix tremblante de la femme. « Je ne peux pas bouger ! Le pont – il est en train de se briser. »

Sam eut un haut-le-coeur, chaque muscle se raidissant de peur. « Il le faut ! » cria-t-elle en réponse. « Il n'y a aucune autre voie. Bougez lentement. »

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! » cria Tasha, et Sam entendit l'absolue terreur dans sa voix elle était trop effrayée pour bouger. Elle avait vu cela arriver avant, vu la terreur figer un homme quand l'action était la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver.

Derrière elle, Gibson gronda, « Stupide salope. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle essayerait de faire un truc comme ça. »

Sam ne dit rien, mais savait qu'il avait raison. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre et elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser aller seule. C'était sa faute, elle avait laissé tomber sa garde, détourné l'œil de la balle et si Tasha mourait ici ce serait de sa faute. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, par égard pour le Colonel elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il avait perdu trop de gens dans sa vie et elle serait damnée si elle était responsable d'une autre perte – il méritait mieux et elle refusait de le décevoir.

Levant les mains sur ses épaules, elle détacha son sac et le laissa tomber au sol. « Je vais la chercher, » dit-elle.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Daniel, agrippant son bras. « Vous êtes folle ? Si le pont a déjà commencé à se briser… »

« Je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas, » lui dit Sam, ôtant fermement sa main de son bras. « On ne laisse personne derrière, vous vous souvenez ? » Puis elle haussa les épaules. « Et je suis la plus légère ici, donc c'est logique que ce soit moi qui y aille. »

« Sam… » protesta-t-il, ôtant ses lunettes et essayant de les essuyer. « Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

« Non, » lui dit-elle secouant brusquement la tête. « Nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous devons quitter la montagne, vite. » Elle se tourna vers Gibson. « Lieutenant – s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, faites descendre tout le monde aussi vite que vous pourrez. Compris ? »

Son visage était sombre et inquiet, mais il acquiesça. « A vos ordres, Madame. »

« Dieu Sam… » murmura Daniel.

Sam lui adressa un petit sourire. « Ca va aller, » l'assura-t-elle, bien que sa propre peur lui disait le contraire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter, à peine le temps de penser alors qu'elle avançait avec prudence sur l'étroit pont de bois et le sentit balancer violemment. Plus loin Tasha glapit et s'accroupit. Sam garda ses yeux fixés sur son but alors qu'elle avançait lentement, avec le vent et la neige fondue tourbillonnant autour d'elle, tirant sur ses vêtements et menaçant de la déséquilibrer à tout moment. « Ne bougez pas ! » cria-t-elle à Tasha. « Je viens vous chercher. »

ooo

Daniel observait, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que Sam progressait précautionneusement sur le pont de bois. A plusieurs reprises elle s'arrêta lorsque le pont se mettait à se balancer sous la rafale qui descendait de la montagne, ses mains resserrées sur les cordes alors qu'elle s'accroupissait. Mais à chaque fois elle avançait à nouveau, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au point où Tasha était recroquevillée.

« Son pied est coincé ! » leur hurla Sam. « Quelques planches pourries ont lâchées ! »

Il respirait à peine alors qu'il observait Sam libérer le pied de Tasha, elle était trop loin et trop masquée par la neige de plus en plus abondante pour distinguer exactement ce qu'elle faisait mais enfin il l'entendit crier, « Ca y est – nous revenons. »

« Merci mon Dieu, » murmura Daniel avec ferveur et à côté de lui il entendit Ferrtti murmurer, « Allez, Major. »

Cela prit une éternité pour que les deux silhouettes informes fassent le chemin inverse à travers le pont violemment ballotté, mais finalement Daniel put commencer à distinguer le visage pâle de Tasha, Sam seulement à quelques pas derrière. Daniel se permit de respirer à nouveau puis… screeeeeeech! Un violent, terrifiant bruit déchira l'air et le pont vibra violemment, envoyant Tasha et Sam sur leurs genoux. Tasha cria encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Sam hurle, « Avancez ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Tasha, avancez ! »

D'une démarche difficile et affolée, Tasha avança à quatre pattes, et à travers la tempête Daniel put distinguer ses sanglots terrifiés alors que le pont tremblait et tressautait. Mais Sam n'avançait pas, elle était juste accroupie observant avec une féroce intensité Tasha avancer vers la sécurité. Chaque fois que le pont tremblait les mains de Sam se resserraient davantage, mais elle ne fit aucune tentative pour avancer – elle attendait, effrayée que ses propres mouvements puissent les envoyer toutes les deux s'écraser en bas. C'était logique, même si l'estomac de Daniel se tordait si étroitement par la peur que c'en était douloureux. Mais enfin Tasha atteignit le bord du pont et Gibson l'attrapa et la poussa sans douceur derrière lui où elle tomba par terre en un tas terrifié. « Nous l'avons ! » hurla-t-il à Sam. « Venez, Major, avancez ! »

Daniel ne quitta pas le pont des yeux, même lorsqu'il s'accroupit près de la silhouette tremblante de Tasha et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Venez, Sam, » murmura-t-il, l'observant ramper sur le pont tremblant. Mais elle avait à peine fait trois pas quand un autre son perçant déchira l'air et le pont s'affaissa brusquement, s'enroulant sur son côté – l'une des deux cordes avait lâché.

« Sam ! » Daniel hurla de terreur, sautant d'un bond sur ses pieds et courant vers le bord du ravin. Elle avait été jetée sur le côté et seule sa prise sur la corde restante l'empêcha de plonger dans l'abîme. Mais elle restait pendue, le pont inutilisable. « Sam tenez bon ! » cria-t-il, désespérément.

Elle lutta pour avoir une prise plus ferme mais elle était encore à un bon mètre et demi hors de leur atteinte et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Aucun moyen pour elle d'avancer. Elle était simplement suspendue, la neige tourbillonnant autour d'elle la cachant presque à leur vue. Passant un bras autour d'une des planches de bois, elle sécurisa sa position un peu mieux avant de se tourner vers eux. Son visage était pâle, sombre et effrayé. Mais aussi déterminé que la pierre. « Gibson, » cria-t-elle. « Vous avez vos ordres. »

Cela prit un instant à Daniel pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais quand il comprit, il se sentit défaillir physiquement. « Non, » murmura-t-il. « Non. »

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas Major ! » hurla Gibson, belliqueux et inflexible. « Pas question ! »

La neige était épaisse maintenant et une rafale cacha presque Sam de la vue de Daniel, mais il entendit sa voix crier, « Faites-les descendre de la montagne, Lieutenant. C'est un ordre. Faites-le ! »

« Je peux vous rejoindre ! » réfuta Gibson. « Nous avons des cordes, je peux… »

« Non ! » siffla Sam et lorsqu'une autre bourrasque hurlante balaya le ravin, Daniel la vit à nouveau, suspendue comme une poupée de chiffon au milieu de la fureur de la tempête. « Il n'y plus le temps. Partez. Avant que je… » Ses mots se perdirent lorsque le pont trembla à nouveau, hurlant sa protestation à la face du vent lorsque quelque chose d'autre craqua. Pendant un instant Daniel vit le visage de Sam, pâle et terrifiée, et puis elle disparut. Le pont tomba, s'écrasant sur le versant du ravin, emmenant Sam avec lui.

« NOOOON ! » cria-t-il, levant involontairement une main comme s'il pouvait la rattraper alors qu'il tombait sur ses genoux au bord du ravin et fixait sa profondeur. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir sinon la neige et le brouillard et il crut que son cœur allait se briser. Elle était morte. Sam était morte.

ooo

Jack refusa de bouger. Quelque part au fond de son esprit il avait la sensation que s'il bougeait de sa position, que s'il détournait les yeux de leur objectif devant lui, il ne verrait plus jamais ses amis émerger de la tempête de neige presque aveuglante. Il bravait le destin, les adjurant intérieurement d'apparaître. A plusieurs reprises il avait été certain d'avoir vu des mouvements, son cœur avait bondi et son estomac s'était retourné de soulagement. Mais à chaque fois cela avait été une création de son imagination, un souhait désiré avec trop de ferveur et prenant forme dans le néant neigeux qui l'entourait.

Il avait froid. Mais il le savourait. S'il avait froid ils devaient être gelés. Mais au moins il partageait cela avec eux, au moins d'une certaine façon il était là-bas avec eux au lieu d'être ici. A attendre.

Et puis… était-ce un mouvement ? Etait-ce une silhouette qui émergeait de la tempête ? Ou est-ce que son esprit jouait une fois encore des tours avec son désir désespéré ? Il ne bougea pas. Il refusait de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie. Il refusait de…

« O'Neill, » dit Teal'c à ses côtés, « je crois que je vois des mouvements. »

Le cœur de Jack fit une embardée. Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il scrutait à travers la neige tournoyante, et pendant un instant il ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'une forme sembla surgir de nulle part à peine dix mètres devant lui. « Oui ! » cria-t-il, son corps immobile tellement chargé d'adrénaline qu'il entama une course. « Carter ! » hurla-t-il. « Daniel ! Par ici ! »

La neige fouettait entre eux, mais enfin il entendit une voix crier. « Jack ! » C'était Daniel, la voix sinistre et épuisée. Mais c'était Daniel. Dieu merci. Il émergea de la tempête, couverts de neige, ses cheveux et ses vêtements incrustés de glace, ses lèvres bleues et son visage blanc comme le lait.

« Daniel ! » souffla Jack, le soulagement l'étourdissant presque. « Vous avez une tête à faire peur, tirons-nous de cet enfer. »

Daniel hocha la tête, mais il n'y avait pas de soulagement, pas de joie sur son visage de zombi. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Soudain effrayé, Jack leva les yeux pour voir Gibson apparaître juste deux pas derrière, aidant Tasha qui boitait. Apparemment, elle s'était blessée au pied, et dès qu'elle le vit elle s'élança vers lui et s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Jack la tint en pleine confusion, son regard voletant du visage froid de Gibson à celui de Daniel espérant une explication.

« Mon Colonel ! » dit Ferretti alors qu'il sortait lui aussi de la neige à côté de Gibson, couvert de glace comme le reste d'entre eux et son visage aussi sinistre. « Mon Dieu, mon Colonel. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jack, les regardant tour à tour. Mais personne ne répondit. Et alors soudain son cœur s'arrêta net. « Où est Carter ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée de terreur.

Il y eut un long silence, les sanglots de Tasha s'accroissant et finalement Daniel murmura. « Elle est partie. »

La réalité s'arrêta. Tout autour de lui s'estompa jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre fut le battement du sang à ses oreilles et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir fut une peine tellement immense qu'elle était impossible à exprimer. « Partie ? » murmura-t-il. « Partie où ? »

« Elle est tombée, » répondit Daniel, son visage fantomatique sinistre dans la sombre lumière de la tempête, ses lèvres bleues le faisant ressembler à un cadavre. « Elle est morte. »

« Non. » Jack secoua la tête de dénégation, comme si ce simple mot avait le pouvoir de changer la vérité. « Non… »

La lourde main de Teal'c se posa sur son épaule. « O'Neill, » dit le Jaffa, sa voix profonde empreinte de douleur. « Nous devons retourner sur Terre. Ces gens souffrent gravement du froid et la tempête devient plus violente. » Et puis, d'une voix plus forte, Teal'c cria. « Dans cette direction – la Porte des étoiles n'est pas loin. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Jack suivait, hébété, à peine conscient de Tasha alors qu'elle se cramponnait à lui, son esprit léthargique refusant d'accepter l'insupportable vérité. Carter était morte. Morte. Il se sentit se transformer en pierre, son corps se mouvant maladroitement alors que tout en lui mourait. Il ne pouvait accepter cela, il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. La douleur de la perdre était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il sentit des larmes étouffer sa gorge et y geler alors que le choc commençait à le faire trembler inexorablement. Carter était morte. Il l'avait perdue. Il était lui-même perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Il avait une fois confessé qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de la perdre. Mais maintenant il comprenait la vérité sans Carter il était déjà mort.

Il était un mort qui marchait.

La Porte s'activa, le vortex bleu éclaboussant la tempête et envoyant la neige dans le néant avec un crachat d'ozone. « Vas-y, » murmura-t-il à Tasha, la poussant doucement hors de ses bras.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, son visage s'étrécissant d'une peine atroce. « Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle, mais ses mots n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'une pensée dans son esprit – Carter était morte, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Sa voix manquait de naturel et était sans relief comme il la poussait vers la Porte. « Va. » Il vit l'éclair de peine dans ses yeux, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour lui. Carter était morte. Carter était _morte_. Dans son cœur il sentait quelque chose grandir, un puits de douleur aussi violente que la tempête qui se déchaînait autour d'eux. Il tremblait encore, de froid, du choc, et maintenant d'une douleur brute et sauvage. A travers la brume de douleur il vit vaguement Daniel aider Tasha à grimper les marches vers la Porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, mais il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Carter était morte. Gibson et Ferretti étaient juste derrière Tasha, disparaissant silencieusement à travers la surface miroitante de la Porte des étoiles. Seul Teal'c resta en arrière.

Se détournant, Jack fixa la tempête. Rien n'était visible maintenant sinon la neige tourbillonnante qui dévalait la montagne comme un démon blanc déterminé à tout détruire. Mais la violente tempête semblait faible et chétive comparée au démon qui se déchaînait dans son âme, féroce et brûlante de colère et sinistre de douleur.

« O'Neill, » dit Teal'c. « Nous devons partir. »

Jack resta silencieux, s'efforçant de trouver une voix au milieu de la tempête qui menaçait de le submerger. « Partez, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai besoin d'une minute. »

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'acceptation de Teal'c, mais soudain il sut qu'il était seul. Seul avec la tempête, en dehors et en dedans. Seul avec sa peine et sa perte incommensurable. La rage bouillonnait en lui, contre lui, contre la tempête, contre les dieux capricieux qui lui avaient volé une autre chose précieuse. Si forte était l'émotion qu'elle le fit tomber sur les genoux dans la neige, grandissant en lui comme une violente inondation impossible à endiguer. Et en un instant de supplice violent et sauvage, il hurla son nom dans les crocs de la tempête. « CARTER ! »

La tempête avala son cri, l'arrachant de sa bouche et lui déniant même cette libération. Elle était morte. Il l'avait perdue. Il l'aimait tellement, si profondément, si complètement – et maintenant elle était morte. Sa voix éclata encore, rauque et cassée par la douleur. « Carter ! »

Il haletait et aspira un souffle glacial qui saisit sa gorge, l'étranglant jusqu'à cela sorte en un violent sanglot douloureux. « Sam ! » Et soudain la rage disparut. Il s'affaissa comme une marionnette dont les fils avaient été coupés et il tomba en avant dans la neige. « Sam, » gémit-il désespérément alors qu'il sentait la glace crisser contre son visage. « Oh Dieu, non, pas Sam. S'il vous plait pas Sam, ne la prenez pas. S'il vous plait… »

Et derrière lui la Porte des étoiles scintilla et miroita impassiblement, attendant qu'il retourne chez lui loin d'elle, pour toujours.

ooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Partie Onze**

Daniel était assis dans le vestiaire, la tête dans les mains, laissant l'atmosphère chaude et embuée pénétrer ses membres gelés et apporter la vie à ses doigts et ses orteils toujours pâles à cause du froid. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la douleur glaciale dans son cœur, ou chasser pour un instant la vue de Sam tombant désespérément hors d'atteinte. L'air de pure terreur sur son visage était constamment devant ses yeux, qu'ils soient ouverts ou fermés, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Si seulement il s'était rendu compte que Tasha était manquante, si seulement il avait refusé de laisser Sam traverser le pont pour la secourir, si seulement…

Il soupira, mais ne bougea pas. Le constant éclaboussement et le sifflement de la douche en fond sonore étaient étrangement soporifiques, presque apaisants. Il était assis là et écoutait, comme si en restant immobile il n'aurait pas à faire face aux conséquences de sa perte. Il n'aurait pas à vivre l'instant suivant, s'en remettre et reprendre le cours de sa vie alors que Sam était morte. Il n'aurait pas à voir l'accusation furieuse sur les visages de Gibson et de Ferretti quand ils regardaient avec haine Tasha, ou voir son amer remords, ou la peine stoïque de Teal'c. Et il n'aurait pas à voir Jack.

O'Neill était resté de l'autre côté de la Porte cinq bonnes minutes après eux, son visage aussi terrible et blanc que la tempête et ses yeux morts aussi insondables que la glace. Il ressemblait vraiment à l'homme que Daniel avait rencontré la première fois, il y a toutes ces années, et cette vision le fit frissonner. Jack était passé devant eux tous, sans même un regard vers Tasha. Ses yeux l'avaient cependant suivi alors qu'il sortait, écarquillés par le remords et la peur. Daniel ne la blâmait pas – quand Jack saurait comment Carter était morte…

Morte. Mon Dieu…

Soudain le bruit de la douche s'arrêta, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Daniel leva la tête et après un moment il vit Jack sortir des douches, une serviette autour de la taille. Il ne dit rien et se tourna vers son casier et commença à s'habiller. Daniel soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Le débriefing était prévu pour dans moins d'une heure et Jack n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son retour. Mais à la pensée qu'il découvre les détails devant tout le monde… Il avait vu comment Jack réagissait envers ceux qui blessaient les gens auxquels il tenait. Et il n'y avait pas de doute que Tasha portait une lourde responsabilité à ce qui s'était passé, mais Tasha n'était pas une personne inconnue qu'ils avaient rencontrée off-world et qui leur voulait du mal. Elle était la femme qu'il... quoi ? Aimait ? Peut-être. Daniel ne savait pas et ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de sujet que Jack avait l'habitude d'aborder. Mais néanmoins il connaissait suffisamment les sentiments de Jack pour Sam pour comprendre combien cette situation serait difficile pour lui. Et Daniel n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Jack allait gérer cela, vraiment aucune idée.

Levant à nouveau la tête, Daniel s'adossa contre son casier et prit le t-shirt sur le banc à côté de lui. Jack était complètement habillé à présent, penché pour lacer ses bottes. Daniel ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais O'Neill portait sa douleur comme une armure, repoussant quiconque s'approchait trop près. Grinçant des dents contre la douleur supplémentaire qu'il allait causer à son ami, Daniel ne regarda pas Jack lorsqu'il dit, « Je dois vous dire comment cela s'est passé. »

Jack s'arrêta, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. « Vous me l'avez dit, » dit-il sèchement. « Elle est tombée. »

« Je dois vous dire pourquoi, Jack, » insista Daniel. « Vous devez entendre cela avant le débriefing. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Daniel, » l'avertit-il d'une voix âpre, « s'il vous plait – je ne veux pas de détails… »

« Je sais », dit Daniel calmement, « mais Jack, il faut que vous sachiez – c'était en secourant Tasha. »

Il y eut un silence et après un moment Jack se redressa, les yeux fermés et il s'appuya sur les casiers derrière lui. « Ca ressemble à Carter, » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Oui, » acquiesça Daniel, regardant le visage pâle de son ami. « Mais il y a plus, Jack. Je suis désolé. Mais vous allez entendre ceci de Ferretti et de Gibson, il faut donc que vous soyez… averti. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent et son regard égaré se posa sur Daniel. « Averti ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton creux.

Daniel s'humecta les lèvres qui étaient soudain devenues sèches. « Le fait est que, » commença-t-il, « Tasha a provoqué le trouble parce que… parce qu'elle a désobéi à l'ordre de Sam. Elle… il y avait ce pont et… »

Jack n'entendit pas le reste, il était déjà sur ses pieds et avançait. « Hé, » appela Daniel, sautant sur ses pieds. « Attendez ! Où allez-vous ? »

Mais Jack ne répondit pas alors qu'il sortait en trombe de la pièce, faisant claquer violemment la porte derrière lui. Et alors que le bruit résonnait dans le silence, Daniel resta seul, se demandant comment diable son ami allait faire face à ce dernier fait. Se demanda comment ils allaient tous y faire face.

ooo

Hammond, assis derrière son bureau, regardait fixement en direction de la Porte des étoiles alors que son esprit était très loin de là, repensant à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient perdue. Il pouvait à peine croire qu'elle était morte, que son sourire éclatant et son enthousiasme contagieux ne feraient plus partie de ceux qui restaient au SGC. Cela ressemblait à un tour pervers du destin que quelqu'un de si brillant et de si important pour tant de gens puisse être perdue, tandis que lui, vieux, et se sentant plus vieux de minutes en minutes, était toujours là derrière son bureau, devenant toujours plus gros.

Samantha Carter. Dans son esprit, elle était à la fois une enfant brillante et enthousiaste, écoutant les yeux émerveillés alors que lui et son père échangeaient des histoires, et la femme brillante qui avait pratiquement construit le projet Porte des étoiles à elle toute seule et avait sauvé la planète entière plus d'une fois. Il pouvait à peine différencier les deux dans son cœur, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer d'émotion encore une fois. Où diable était donc son détachement professionnel à son âge ?

Tellement pris dans sa douleur, il n'entendit pas l'approche d'un visiteur jusqu'à ce que trois coups bruyants et insistants sur la porte n'exigent son attention. Il n'avait aucun doute de qui c'était, « Entrez, Jack. »

O'Neill entra dans son bureau semblant presque sauvage. « Mon général, » commença-t-il immédiatement, « Je dois repartir la chercher… »

Se penchant en avant, Hammond appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et hocha la tête. Il s'était attendu à cela. « Fermez la porte, » dit-il, « et prenez un siège. »

Jack ferma la porte, mais ne s'assit pas. A la place il se tint avec raideur devant le bureau de Hammond, la tension dans chaque muscle témoignant du contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même. « Vous savez que nous enverrons une équipe pour ramener le… corps du Major Carter », dit-il, grimaçant en disant ces mots. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que l'équipe du Major Carter – ou son ancienne équipe – participe à cette opération. Vous étiez trop proche, Jack. Dieu sait que ceci est assez difficile sans vous imposer cela. »

« On ne laisse personne derrière, » gronda Jack, les mots sortants à travers ses dents serrées. « Je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un d'autre la… retrouver, mon Général. » Son visage se froissa pendant un instant et il baissa son regard, bien qu'il ne perdît pas le contrôle pendant plus d'une seconde. « C'est ma faute, mon Général. Je lui dois au moins cela. Au moins cela… »

Hammond resta silencieux pendant un moment, observant le visage hagard de Jack. Il savait suffisamment que la relation entre Carter et O'Neill avait été plus intense que ce n'était vraiment approprié, mais même s'il avait été aveugle à cela, l'expression de complète désolation dans les yeux sombres de Jack lui aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi Jack s'attribuait la faute. De tout ce qu'il avait réussi à tirer d'un Docteur Jackson traumatisé et du reste de SG-2, Jack n'était même pas présent quand l'accident s'était produit. « Asseyez-vous, Jack, » dit-il à nouveau, d'une voix lasse. « Et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé – et pourquoi est-ce votre faute, fiston ? »

Cette fois le Colonel fit comme il lui était demandé, se déplaçant d'une manière raide et il s'assit dans une chaise en face du bureau. Ses mains reposant sur les genoux, anormalement calme. « Elle ne voulait pas y monter, » dit-il doucement, sans regarder les yeux de Hammond mais se concentrant sur un point au centre du bureau. « Elle s'inquiétait des conditions météorologiques. J'ai… outrepassé ses ordres. Tasha… » il grimaça et Hammond vit une vrai colère étinceler dans ses yeux, « le Docteur Greene insistait et j'ai pris la décision, sans tenir compte de l'avis de Carter. J'aurais dû l'écouter, elle, pas… Tasha. »

Hammond ferma les yeux à la confession de O'Neill. C'était une chose difficile de perdre un équipier – un ami – mais plus dure encore si vous deviez porter une quelconque responsabilité à cette perte. « De ce que le Docteur Jackson m'a dit, » dit-il doucement, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder le visage sombre de Jack, « le temps semblait bon – la tempête est arrivée de nulle part. »

« Carter le savait. Si je n'avais pas écouté Tasha, si j'étais allé avec eux au lieu d'attendre au camp… Merde, je lui ai _dit_ de suivre les ordres de Carter, mais elle est tellement têtue. J'aurais dû avertir Sam, j'aurais dû… »

« Jack ! » dit fermement Hammond, interrompant le flot de regrets. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

O'Neill leva les yeux, des yeux sombres et meurtris. « Si, Monsieur, » grinça-t-il. « Parce que si ce n'est pas ma faute alors c'est celle de Tasha – et je ne saurai pas comment faire face à cela. »

ooo

Assise dans la salle de briefing, Tasha se sentit trembler de la tête au pied. Et ce n'était pas seulement le froid âpre qui semblait toujours adhérer à chacun de ses membres, malgré la douche brûlante qu'elle avait prise et les vêtements chauds qu'elle portait.

Non, le froid qu'elle ressentait était entièrement différent, il émanait des hommes assis aussi loin d'elle qu'il était possible. Gibson et Ferretti ne disaient rien, ni à elle ni entre eux, et restaient simplement assis, fixant sombrement les mains qu'ils avaient croisées sur la table. De temps en temps l'un d'entre eux lui lançait un regard meurtrier, mais rien ne fut dit pour briser le silence atrocement douloureux. En face d'eux, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c étaient assis, perdus dans une peine plus profonde et moins coléreuse les yeux de Daniel étaient exorbités et distants, voilés par la peine. Des larmes fraîches emplirent les yeux rouges et gonflés de Tasha alors qu'elle le regardait, mais quand sa tête se tourna légèrement dans sa direction elle dut se détourner, incapable de rencontrer ces yeux tristes.

La culpabilité était indescriptible.

Elle avait tué Samantha Carter. Il n'y avait aucune autre façon d'exposer cela. Elle n'était pas moins responsable que si elle avait posé un revolver sur la tête de la femme et appuyé sur la détente. A l'instant où elle avait posé le pied sur ce pont délabré, le destin de Carter avait été scellé et Tasha n'avait jamais dans sa vie regretté quelque chose aussi violemment. Elle avait du sang sur ses mains – une jeune femme était morte à cause de son insouciance.

Tirant un Kleenex du sachet qui remplissait la poche de sa veste, elle essuya son nez et ses yeux, faisant de son mieux pour garder ses émotions tremblantes sous contrôle. Elle ne s'effondrerait pas en larmes devant ces gens, pas quand leur perte signifiait tellement plus que la sienne.

Et puis la porte du bureau du Général Hammond s'ouvrit et une pure terreur surprit sa culpabilité lorsqu'elle vit le Général sortir de la pièce, Jack sur ses talons. Un regard sur le visage pâle et coléreux de Jack et elle commença à se sentir nerveuse. Quand ses yeux l'évitèrent résolument, elle sut au-delà de tout doute que quelqu'un lui avait dit la vérité. Il savait qu'elle avait tué Sam Carter – son amie et Dieu seul savait quoi d'autre. Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur lui alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et prenait un siège à la droite de Hammond, dont la position au haut bout de la table ne laissait aucun doute sur qui était en accusation. Mais jamais une fois Jack ne la regarda alors qu'il prenait un stylo et commençait à le tapoter avec colère sur le dessus de la table. Après un long silence, Hammond parla d'une voix rauque, ressemblant beaucoup à celle d'un père éploré. Tasha aurait voulu pleurer.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire ici qui pourrait nous consoler, » dit-il doucement. « Nous avons perdu une amie aujourd'hui, une collègue et une femme…, » sa voix vacilla un instant, avant de continuer, « une femme d'une intelligence exceptionnelle et une personne chaleureuse qui était… une joie pour nous tous. »

Tasha sentit des larmes couler sur son visage, mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle était la dernière personne que les autres désiraient entendre.

« Le but de cette réunion, » continua-t-il, « est simplement ceci. Une mission de récupération sera envoyée sur P3X-832 une fois que la tempête de glace se sera calmée. Le Colonel O'Neill a expressément souhaité faire partie de cette mission et si… »

« J'irai, » interrompit immédiatement Daniel, suivi de près par le « Moi aussi » de Teal'c.

« Moi aussi, mon Général, » ajouta Ferretti, lançant un coup d'œil à Gibson qui inclina à peine la tête.

Hammond prit une profonde respiration et acquiesça. « Je comprends vos sentiments, messieurs, » dit-il prudemment, « et à dire la vérité, je souhaiterai pouvoir vous accompagner. Sam mérite que ses amis la ramènent à la maison. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Jack couvrit son visage avec ses mains et Tasha remarqua la façon dont elles tremblaient alors qu'il les levait. Elle était malade de culpabilité, mais en même temps, loin sous la culpabilité, la jalousie traçait encore insidieusement son laid sillage. Ses sentiments pour Carter devaient avoir été forts – elle ne voyait pas là la douleur qu'un homme éprouve pour un frère d'armes. C'était la douleur d'un homme amoureux.

Elle se détourna, baissant les yeux sur ses doigts serrés fermement autour du Kleenex, honteuse de la jalousie qui s'insinuait dans ses pensées. Mais elle fut bientôt distraite par le raclement des fauteuils qui reculaient alors que Hammond mettait fin à la réunion, et avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot, Jack marchait à grands pas vers la sortie. « Jack ! » appela-t-elle, mais il n'arrêta pas ses foulées et il poussa avec colère la porte et sortit de la pièce.

« Je le laisserais tranquille, un peu, si j'étais vous, » dit alors Daniel, levant sur elle ses yeux bleus tristes. « Il ne voudra probablement pas vous voir pendant quelque temps. »

« Ou jamais, » marmonna Gibson alors que lui et Ferretti commençaient à imiter O'Neill, et Tasha fut terrifiée d'entendre la vérité. Et si Jack ne lui pardonnait jamais ? Et si ceci signifiait la fin entre eux ?

Après un moment, elle se retrouva seule avec Daniel et le Jaffa silencieux et menaçant. Aucun ne semblait enclin à parler ni à bouger, ils étaient seulement assis perdus dans leurs pensées. Etant Tasha, son esprit curieux cherchant, même maintenant, des réponses. D'une voix hésitante, effrayée d'aborder un territoire inconnu, Tasha dit, « Jack tenait beaucoup à Sam, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne ne parla pendant un moment. Le visage de Daniel grimaça et il retira ses lunettes, les nettoyant avec un coin de son t-shirt. « Euh, oui, » répondit-il enfin. « Il tenait à elle. Nous tenions tous à elle. »

Tasha hocha la tête, mais pas encore satisfaite. D'une voix basse elle demanda, « L'aimait-il ? »

Cette fois Daniel ne répondit pas et ce fut Teal'c qui dit, « Il ne nous parlait pas de cela, Natasha Greene. Mais il aurait donné sa vie plutôt que de vivre sans elle. De cela je suis sûr. »

Tasha hocha simplement la tête, ses mots sonnant vrais dans son cœur. En y repensant, elle l'avait probablement su depuis le début.

ooo

Jack parvint à retourner à ses quartiers. Claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, il appuya son dos contre elle et se laissa glisser au sol. Sa sensation de douleur le submergeait, et c'était différent de la fois où il avait perdu son fils, cette fois ses défenses habituelles faisaient défaut. Avec Charlie, il s'était simplement renfermé, s'éloignant de Sara, du monde et de lui-même. Il avait enterré ses sentiments si profondément qu'il avait été presque capable de les ignorer, alors même qu'ils festoyaient en lui, faisant irruption finalement au cours d'une nuit sombre quand il s'était assis sur le lit de Charlie et l'avait presque fait… si près d'appuyer sur la détente. Mais cette fois ses sentiments ne voulaient pas être enfouis, ils s'accrochaient à sa gorge, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur, transformant le monde en cendres. Elle était morte, et avec elle étaient parties toutes les couleurs et la lumière de sa vie. Il ne voyait rien sinon l'austérité autour de lui, rien devant lui sinon une nuit éternelle.

« Sam, » murmura-t-il, savourant le son de son prénom sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait si rarement appelée ainsi, ne s'en était jamais donné le privilège car il s'y serait trop facilement accoutumé. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été Carter. Et le serait pour toujours à présent. Il ferma ses yeux, secs et piquants de larmes non versées. Il repensa aux milliers de sourires et de contacts, il se rappela la façon dont elle était capable de soulever son cœur d'un simple regard, et l'éclat de son sourire quand il parvenait parfois à soulever le sien. Il se rappela la peine de la voir avec d'autres hommes, et sa douleur à elle de le voir avec Tasha. Il se rappela l'enivrante sensation de la tenir, d'embrasser ses douces lèvres au cours de cette étreinte volée, l'unique souvenir qu'il gardait. Il se rappela la douleur de perdre Thera et de voir le même sentiment de perte reflété dans les yeux de Carter. Il se rappela beaucoup de choses – mais, mais même pour sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à rappeler pourquoi il l'avait laissée glisser entre ses doigts. Le règlement, son devoir, sa position au SGC… tout cela semblait futile à présent. Avait-il vraiment pensé qu'ils étaient plus importants qu'elle ? Sans tout cela, son monde aurait continué à tourner, mais sans Carter tout se transformait en poussière.

Un coup timide sur la porte le sortit de sa rumination suffocante, mais il était trop déprimé pour parler. Il ne voulait la compagnie de personne.

« Jack ? » la voix tremblante appartenait à Tasha et Jack sentit un éclair de colère jaillir en lui, pénétrant pendant un instant son voile de désespoir.

Tasha. Tous la blâmaient, il le savait. Et ils en avaient tous les droits. Mais il la comprenait mieux qu'eux, il savait qu'elle était impatiente, insouciante – entêtée. Et il avait su qu'elle avait des doutes concernant ses sentiments pour Carter. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'accepterait pas les ordres de Carter. Il aurait dû mieux gérer la situation – il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de rester en arrière au camp. C'était sa faute autant que la sienne et sa colère était partagée équitablement entre eux.

Il poussa sur ses pieds et ouvrit lentement la porte. Le visage qui l'accueillit était triste et plein de larmes retenues, ses yeux sombres pleins de terreur. « Tasha, » dit-il d'une voix lourde, se retrouvant à court de mots. Comme d'habitude.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » murmura-t-elle immédiatement. « Tout ceci est ma faute. »

Il la regarda pendant un moment. « Pas tout, » dit-il finalement.

Elle se détourna, confuse et apeurée. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » dit-elle, reniflant alors que des larmes roulaient de ses yeux. « Tout le monde ici me hait. Je ne peux pas partir parce que… je dois… il y a une enquête… je dois… » Elle s'arrêta et enfouit son visage dans un mouchoir alors qu'elle essuyait son nez et sa bouche. « Je suis tellement désolée… »

Jack resta silencieux. Une moitié en lui voulait s'emporter contre elle, la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne la profondeur de sa perte. Mais l'autre moitié vit son remords sincère, comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions – et d'une certaine manière ressentait même un éclair de culpabilité au fait que ses sentiments pour Sam devaient maintenant être si évidents. Tasha ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir vu où son cœur se trouvait tout le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble, et pourtant elle était ici à lui faire des excuses. Et ayant besoin de sa force d'une manière que Carter n'avait jamais eu besoin, et maintenant n'aurait plus jamais besoin – chose à laquelle il avait toujours eu du mal à résister.

« Tu ferais mieux d'entrer, » dit-il enfin, reculant et ouvrant la porte plus largement. Tasha leva les yeux, des yeux rouges et pleins de larmes débordant de gratitude alors qu'elle entrait.

ooo

Glace.

Douleur.

Une obscurité glaciale.

Lentement, mollement Sam prit conscience de son environnement. La chute et le sifflement de l'eau à ses pieds lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas été loin des bords de la rivière avant de s'évanouir, et quand elle ouvrit ses yeux elle ne vit rien sinon l'obscurité et sut que la nuit était tombée.

« Tellement stupide, » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle se forçait à lever son visage du sol glacé et luttait pour s'asseoir. Céder à la douleur et au froid pouvait lui coûter la vie elle avait de la chance de s'éveiller de son état d'hypothermie. Elle bougea lentement, la glace et la neige s'accrochant à ses vêtements, sa peau et la douleur de ses blessures envoyant des élancements brûlants dans ses nerfs. Elle aspira brusquement l'air lorsqu'elle bougea sa jambe gauche – sa cheville devait être cassée – et baissa les yeux dessus pour voir comment elle était enflée. Elle devait retirer sa botte, réalisa-t-elle, ou la circulation dans son pied serait coupée et elle le perdrait à cause la gangrène – si elle vivait assez longtemps. Mais ses doigts étaient engourdis par le froid, et ensanglantés par leurs contacts violents contre la falaise lorsque le pont s'était écrasé violemment dessus. Elle grimaça au souvenir alors qu'elle essayait de délacer sa botte. Son épaule droite était raide de douleur – probablement une déchirure de ligament vue la façon dont ses bras avaient été ébranlés alors qu'elle s'accrochait au reste du pont avant que finalement elle décidât que son seul espoir était de plonger dans l'eau glacée avant de se retrouver emprisonnée par le pont et d'être submergée sous son enchevêtrement. Cela lui prit une foutue éternité à tâtonner douloureusement, mais enfin les lacets glacés cédèrent. Une fois qu'elle eut desserré sa botte autant que possible, elle s'arrêta et grinça des dents. Cela allait faire mal.

Aussi doucement qu'elle put elle retira sa botte, mais le mouvement bouscula sa cheville brisée et elle se permit un hurlement de douleur – il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre, après tout. Elle prit deux profondes respirations, forçant la nausée induite par la douleur de refluer et attendit que la douleur diminue. Cela arriva lentement. De la sueur apparut sur son front, gelant dans l'air glacial alors que Sam ouvrait les yeux qu'elle avait fermés et prit une autre profonde respiration.

Sa situation était délicate. Tendant son cou, elle ne vit aucune étoile, mais l'immense falaise contre laquelle elle était assise montait très haut au-dessus d'elle et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'escalader, avec ou sans cheville brisée. Etant donné sa condition, son seul espoir était d'être secourue.

Mais le truc était de survivre jusque là. Aussi bas qu'elle était, près de la sauvage rivière, la férocité de la tempête était amoindrie. La neige tombait toujours, menée par un vent violent, mais les parois du ravin la protégeaient un peu. Néanmoins, elle était exposée. Trop exposée pour survivre, surtout dans des vêtements mouillés qui étaient pratiquement gelés sur sa peau. Elle devait trouver un abri ou mourir. C'était aussi simple que cela. Elle se força à se mettre sur ses genoux en grimaçant. Il lui était impossible de marcher, mais au loin elle pouvait distinguer un enchevêtrement d'épaves flottantes – elle espérait que quelque part au milieu elle trouverait quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme béquille. Peut-être même quelque chose pour faire un feu. Quelque chose… Et donc, serrant les dents contre la douleur, Sam commença à se traîner lentement et douloureusement vers le tas de débris, la botte qu'elle avait enlevée s'emplissant déjà de neige.

ooo

Jack se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Une chaude et douce obscurité. Tasha était allongée à son côté, à présent endormie et respirant régulièrement, enveloppée dans ses couvertures, ses cheveux bouclés étalés autour de son visage. Mais même dans le sommeil il pouvait voir les lignes de remords sur son visage, presque mais pas aussi marquées que les siennes.

Roulant sur le dos, il fixa le plafond. Une lumière brillait sous la porte, fournissant juste assez de lumière pour esquisser les contours fantomatiques des ombres de sa chambre. Il soupira, son cœur vide et aussi froid que la glace. La brève chaleur du rapport sexuel n'avait en rien atténué sa douleur cela avait été rien de plus qu'une recherche de réconfort, avec plus de colère que d'amour – frénétique et insatisfaisant pour tous les deux. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, traçant son profil dans l'obscurité. Il n'arrivait pas à la haïr pour ce qui était arrivé – comment le pourrait-il ? Il savait de son amère expérience qu'une défaillance momentanée de jugement pouvait se terminer en tragédie. Combien de nuits s'était-il fustigé lui-même encore et encore d'avoir oublié de mettre sous clé son arme ? Son erreur, mais c'était Charlie qui avait payé le prix. Tout comme Carter avait payé le prix pour l'erreur de Tasha. Les accidents arrivaient. Des gens étaient blessés.

Il ne pouvait pas la haïr pour cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il recherchait refuge dans ses bras et avait trouvé le contact humain qui lui avait tant manqué, mais son cœur n'avait jamais été à elle. C'était une découverte édifiante, mais sa peine baignait chaque chose d'une lumière douloureusement claire et il savait que c'était la vérité. Il avait aimé Carter mais faisait l'amour avec Tasha – il l'avait utilisée, juste comme il l'utilisait maintenant, pour sublimer ses sentiments. En Tasha il avait trouvé un vecteur pour tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Carter, dirigeant vers elle tous ces sentiments qui avaient été si longtemps réprimés. Il l'avait aimé d'une façon qu'il lui était interdit d'aimer Sam et maintenant que Carter était morte, son cœur n'était plus que de la cendre, il ne lui restait rien à donner à Tasha.

Quelque peu écoeuré par la découverte, il se leva doucement du lit étroit. Tasha était épuisée et ne remua pas, ce dont il en fut reconnaissant. Il ne pourrait lui faire face et lui parler maintenant, certain qu'elle verrait la vérité dans ses yeux au moment où elle le regarderait – si elle ne le savait pas déjà.

Il marcha à pas loup à la recherche de ses vêtements et s'habilla en silence. L'horloge sur sa table de chevet lui disait qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin, donc le mess serait ouvert. Non pas qu'il avait faim, mais il avait besoin d'un endroit où aller. Il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir et ferma doucement la porte et cligna des yeux à la lumière brillante du couloir. Il savait qu'il était fatigué, il pouvait le sentir à son mal de tête et aux membres qui tremblaient légèrement, mais le stress le gardait éveillé. L'énergie due au stresse courait dans ses veines, le rendant agité alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le mess. Il se sentait crispé et tendu et pria que personne ne se mette sur son chemin il n'était pas complètement certain de pouvoir contrôler sa colère.

Jack avait son attention fixée sur ses pieds alors qu'il marchait lentement le long des corridors, ralentissant lorsqu'il passa devant le labo de Carter. Mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne pourrait supporter de le voir sombre et abandonné. Il frissonna et accéléra le pas – quelqu'un aurait à le ranger. Mais pas lui. Pas maintenant.

Le mess était en grande partie vide lorsqu'il poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur, mais il ne fit que peu attention à la salle en commandant un café d'un ton bourru. La caféine était probablement la dernière chose dont son corps avait besoin, étant donné son état actuel d'anxiété et de stress, mais que diable en avait-il à faire ? Avec un peu de chance, il serait sur P3X-832 dans deux heures et au moins le café le garderait éveillé. Il allait s'asseoir à une table libre quand il aperçut Daniel et Teal'c qui discutaient silencieusement à une table dans un coin éloigné. Il hésita un moment, pas sûr de vouloir de la compagnie. Mais finalement il décida qu'il le voulait – de toutes les personnes de la base, ses coéquipiers étaient les seuls qui ressentaient la perte de Carter presque comme lui.

Daniel leva la tête lorsqu'il approcha, son visage pâle et tiré. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Même Teal'c semblait hagard, même si c'était la peine plutôt que la fatigue qui hantait ses yeux. « Salut, » dit Jack doucement en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Jack, » salua Daniel. « Vous allez bien ? »

Un commentaire désinvolte essaya de se former sur ses lèvres, mais au bout du compte tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Non. Et vous ? »

« Non. » Daniel soupira, et d'une voix calme ajouta, « Je continue de penser que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose… que j'aurais pu d'une façon ou d'une autre empêcher cela. »

Avalant une gorgée de café, Jack secoua la tête. « Continuez ainsi et vous allez vous détruire, » dit-il à son ami. « Croyez-moi, je sais. »

« Si seulement j'avais gardé un œil sur Tasha… » murmura-t-il, avant de se taire et de jeter un regard inquiet à Jack. « Non pas que cela soit complètement de sa faute, » ajouta-t-il faiblement.

Jack eut un sourire crispé. « Elle pense que si. »

Daniel hocha la tête. « Ce doit être dur pour elle, » dit-il. « Et pour vous. »

Avalant une autre gorgée de café, Jack évita de répondre. Et dans ce silence Teal'c parla. « Le Major Carter, » dit-il, « est un soldat fort et plein de ressources. »

Jack leva les yeux, le ton dans la voix de Teal'c attira son attention. « Elle est… l'était…, » acquiesça-t-il doucement.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions son corps, » continua Teal'c, faisant grimacer Daniel, « nous ne devons pas abandonner complètement l'espoir. Elle peut-être encore en vie. »

Une douloureuse explosion d'adrénaline s'épancha dans sa poitrine, faisant trembler sa main avec une telle force qu'il dut poser son mug. Pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Cette pensée le laissa sans souffle. Il n'avait pas osé espérer, mais si Teal'c le pensait… Rassemblant ses pensées dispersées, il se tourna vers Daniel, « Mais…, » dit-il avec précaution, « ce ravin était vraiment profond, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, elle n'aurait pas pu… survivre à la chute. N'est-ce pas ? »

Daniel fronça les sourcils, angoissé. « Jack – je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu survivre. Je veux dire, il y avait une rivière au fond – mais… les chances doivent être très faibles. Et le pont… les débris seraient tombés avec elle… »

« Mais il y a une chance ? » poursuivit Jack, son regard passant de Daniel à Teal'c, un espoir désespéré battant dans sa poitrine. « Pensez-vous qu'il y ait une chance ? »

Teal'c inclina la tête. « Il y a toujours une chance, O'Neill. »

Acquiesçant lentement, Jack sentit quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire atteindre ses lèvres. « Peut-être qu'elle a sauté du pont et est tombée dans la rivière ? » dit-il, son esprit passant en revue les possibilités. « Ou peut-être y a-t-il un rebord sur la paroi… ou quelque chose. »

« Attendez, » dit Daniel, levant une main et touchant son bras. « Jack – réfléchissez. Même si elle a survécu à la chute – ce qui est… peu probable – elle a été dans cette tempête pendant, quoi ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, « plus de douze heures. Les chances sont… »

« Ne me parlez jamais de chances, » grogna Jack, refusant de laisser s'éteindre la petite flamme d'espoir. « Teal'c a raison – c'est de Carter dont nous parlons. Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions des preuves du contraire, il y a une possibilité. » Il se leva, oubliant son café. « Nous devons retourner la chercher. Maintenant. Si elle est en vie elle ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cette tempête. » Soudain la colère le submergea. « Merde, nous n'aurions jamais dû la laisser derrière. Nous aurions dû retourner la chercher, essayer de… »

« O'Neill, » coupa Teal'c, se levant également. « Nous ne pouvions pas rester, » dit-il fermement. « La tempête était trop violente. Nos vêtements et notre équipement étaient inadaptés, et SG-2, Daniel Jackson et Natasha Greene avaient besoin d'une assistance médicale. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant silencieusement les faits. Non pas que cela le fit se sentir mieux. « On ne laisse personne derrière…, » répéta-t-il calmement.

« Nous la retrouverons, » lui assura Teal'c, une main lourde se posant sur son épaule, « quoi qu'il se passe, nous la ramènerons à la maison. » Jack hocha simplement la tête, trop choqué pendant un instant pour parler.

Daniel se leva, les regardant tous les deux. « Alors je suppose que nous devrions aller vérifier le temps sur P3X-832. »

ooo

La neige atteignait à présent le défilé, amenée violemment par un vent qui hurlait en ce qui ressemblait à un triomphe. Elle s'accrochait à tout, de la paroi verticale de la falaise au-dessus d'elle, aux rochers sous ses pieds, et à Sam – son visage et ses mains non protégés étaient plus qu'engourdis, probablement déjà gelés. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle n'arrivait à penser à rien sinon avancer, un pas extrêmement douloureux à la fois, alors qu'elle se traînait en clopinant le long de la rive rocheuse, un petit paquet de bois humide sous un bras. Dans l'autre main un grand bâton servait de béquille, peu confortable et encombrant, mais au moins elle était debout et avançait. Et tant qu'elle avançait, elle était toujours en vie – le sang coulait toujours dans ses veines, même si cela semblait glacialement lent.

Mais c'était dur. La douleur dans sa cheville était très vive, jurant chaque fois que son pied se prenait dans un rocher. Et sa tête pulsait, meurtrie à l'arrière par sa chute dans la rivière et son séjour dans ses flots. Il n'y avait pas de sang cependant, et de cela elle en était reconnaissante. Mais chaque muscle lui faisait mal et elle était fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermaient, la suppliant de s'arrêter, de se reposer juste un instant. Mais elle savait que c'était le murmure de la tempête, l'incitation du froid pour qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle se repose, qu'elle dorme… et ne se réveille jamais.

Elle se força à avancer, fouillant la surface craquelée de la falaise à la recherche d'un abri. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, un affleurement, une fissure dans laquelle elle pourrait se glisser pour être à l'abri de la tempête – et, si elle avait de la chance, pour faire un feu. Soudain sa béquille de fortune toucha un sol irrégulier et se déroba sous son poids. Avec un cri, elle tomba, donnant un à-coup si violent à sa cheville qu'elle hurla, puis ses cris se transformèrent en un sanglot alors que la douleur augmentait d'un degré, tordant son estomac vide. Elle avait si froid et était si seule. Et si effrayée. Pendant un long moment elle fut tentée de simplement s'étendre là, de laisser son épuisement l'emporter dans le sommeil et de là vers le néant. C'était un moyen de partir indolore, avait-elle entendu dire. Juste comme de s'endormir.

Mais quelque chose étincela en elle. Malgré la tempête glaciale, une flamme brûlait toujours en elle. Sam Carter n'abandonnait jamais. Elle ne désespérait jamais. Et donc, avec un cri de défi, de colère et de douleur, elle se força à se remettre sur ses pieds, grinçant des dents contre les élancements de douleur dans sa cheville, et se força à bougea. « Stupide salope, » gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle boitillait, le son de sa voix une maigre consolation, « si jamais je... revois... cette femme... je vais la... tuer. »

Mais ses pensées d'étrangler la vie hors de Natasha Greene furent brutalement interrompues lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose dans les ténèbres – une tâche sombre contre la roche enneigée. Sam regarda plus attentivement, luttant pour voir à travers la neige tourbillonnante. Il y avait quelque chose là – se pourrait-il que ce soit une ouverture ? Avec un espoir croissant, Sam chemina lentement vers la paroi de la falaise et plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle en fut certaine jusqu'enfin... « Oui ! » siffla-t-elle, voyant l'ouverture d'une petite caverne au pied de la falaise. Un étroit filet d'eau s'en écoulait, mais Sam n'y prêta pas attention alors qu'elle appuyait sa béquille de fortune contre la falaise et tomba sur ses genoux, enfonçant sa tête à l'intérieur. Elle ne voyait rien, mais en agitant sa main devant elle elle pouvait au moins dire qu'il y avait une pièce où elle pourrait s'y introduire. Elle le fit donc, poussant sa maigre provision de bois devant elle. C'était un soulagement béni de s'échapper au hurlement incessant du vent et pendant un instant Sam sentit une explosion d'exultation. Elle avait réussi, elle avait une chance de s'en tirer.

Mais sa jubilation fut de courte durée. Elle était gelée, presque littéralement, et malgré sa collection chanceuse de bois trempé elle n'avait rien pour faire un feu. Tout son matériel était dans son sac qu'elle avait enlevé avant de s'engager sur le pont. Tout son équipement consistait en une barre de Snicker, un paquet de Kleenex et son couteau de poche. Oh, et quelques munitions. Maintenant, si elle pouvait récupérer la poudre de quelques cartouches et d'une manière ou d'une autre créer une étincelle... Bien sûr, elle aurait aussi besoin de petit bois.

Elle soupira, et frotta ses mains engourdies l'une contre l'autre. C'était trop sombre pour voir quelque chose, réalisa-t-elle, et elle était épuisée. Aussi agréable serait un feu, elle sut qu'elle avait peu de chance d'en allumer un jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un meilleur usage de ses mains et un peu de lumière. Il ne devait pas être loin de l'aube, réalisa-t-elle, et au moins elle était hors de la tempête. Elle se reposerait, décida-t-elle, et attendrait jusqu'aux premières lueurs avant de se risquer à nouveau dehors. S'allongeant prudemment, elle ouvrit avec ses dents la barre de Snicker à moitié gelée, ses doigts trop maladroits même pour cette tâche, et prit une bouchée de sa précieuse nourriture. Et puis une autre, résistant à la tentation d'en manger plus. Elle devait réserver le reste pour... plus tard. « Le petit déjeuner, » murmura-t-elle d'un ton maussade. Continuant de savourer le goût, Sam rentra ses mains dans ses bras et s'enroula sur elle-même essayant de conserver autant de chaleur que possible, et ferma ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle serait endormie sous peu – qu'elle se réveille à nouveau était toute une autre histoire.

ooo


	12. Chapter 12

**Partie douze**

Tasha se tenait dans la salle de contrôle, regardant par-dessus la tête d'un technicien en direction de Jack et son équipe qui attendaient avec impatience que la Porte des étoiles s'ouvre. Il y avait d'autres hommes avec eux, mais aucun qu'elle reconnut. Et ils étaient tous équipés de tenues spéciales pour conditions difficiles : parkas, lunettes de protection et de lourds sacs sanglés sur leur dos. Prêts pour n'importe quoi.

Elle compta neuf au total. Neuf hommes pour ramener le corps de leur camarade tombée. La femme qu'elle avait tuée. Le noeud dans son estomac ne se relâcha pas du tout, la culpabilité était toujours présente et elle savait qu'elle la porterait jusqu'à sa mort. Mais alors qu'elle regardait en bas vers Jack, ce fut une émotion différente qui revint en surface. Il n'était pas là quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, disparaissant silencieusement durant la nuit. La dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue quand elle était venue dans ses quartiers pour s'excuser, c'était de finir dans son lit, mais il avait été dans une détresse si évidente qu'elle avait simplement tendu sa main pour offrir son réconfort et il y avait répondu avec un besoin violent, s'accrochant à elle avec ses mains fortes et douloureuses, l'embrassant presque avec colère. Il avait eu besoin d'elle et elle eut honte d'admettre qu'elle l'avait savouré – Il avait eu besoin d'_elle_. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, il s'était tourné vers elle pour le réconfort. Elle sourit légèrement alors qu'elle regardait la Porte des étoiles s'ouvrir avec un splash.

A ses côtés, le Général Hammond parla d'une voix grave. « SG1, SG3 – vous avez le feu vert. Ramenez-la à la maison. »

Avec un geste bref de la main en signe d'acquiescement, Jack mena son équipe le long de la rampe vers la porte. Et Tasha l'observa partir avec une nouvelle confiance dans son coeur il avait eu besoin d'elle. Elle l'aiderait à surmonter sa douleur pour Samantha Carter. Peut-être qu'ils avaient encore une chance.

ooo

Bien que la tempête eût diminué, P3X-832 était amèrement froide et transformée par la neige et la glace en une terre sortie des contes de fées. Lorsque Daniel sortit de la Porte son souffle forma un halo autour de lui, brumeux dans l'air froid et sec. Devant lui il vit Jack s'éloigner de quelques pas de la Porte et allumer immédiatement sa radio, « Carter, recevez-vous ? A vous. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, bien sûr, et cela le peina de voir l'éclair d'une forte déception sur le visage de son ami. Il y avait peu d'espoir de retrouver Sam vivante, et il souhaita profondément que Teal'c n'ait pas créé cette petite lueur d'espoir en Jack. Cela ne serait que plus dur si – quand – ils la retrouveraient. Il soupira, alors que derrière lui il entendit les autres émerger, réprimant le froid du voyage par la Porte seulement pour y trouver un froid plus profond. La planète était _glacée_ – il n'y avait aucune chance que Sam ait pu survivre la nuit ici. Aucune chance. Mais un regard sur le visage sévère de Jack lui dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son fragile espoir, aussi irréaliste que cela puisse être.

« Très bien, » aboya Jack au moment où le dernier Marine sortit du vortex. « Procédure standard de recherche – nous savons où le Major Carter est tombée, donc SG1 explorera cette zone. Mais si elle a survécu à la chute, elle peut avoir tenté de descendre la montagne par ses propres moyens, donc je veux que chaque pente soit vérifiée. Compris ? »

Il y eut une réponse affirmative immédiate de SG3 et avec un bref signe de tête, Jack se dirigea à grandes foulées vers la montagne. Daniel suivit avec Teal'c juste derrière, et espéra que Jack savait où il allait parce que dans le nouveau paysage féerique couvert de neige il était déjà complètement désorienté.

ooo

Cela leur prit bien une demi-journée pour atteindre le site des ruines, et Jack maudissait silencieusement leur lente progression durant tout ce temps. Mais la glace et la neige qui s'accrochaient aux rochers rendaient l'ascension plus difficile que précédemment, aussi il fut forcé de ralentir son rythme. Mais le sol s'éleva enfin et Daniel vint en haletant se tenir à ses côtés.

« Sacrée ascension, » haleta-t-il, s'arrêtant pour respirer.

Jack hocha simplement la tête. « De quel côté ? » demanda-t-il, regardant autour de lui les divers affleurements rocheux qui les entouraient.

Daniel eut la bonté de lui jeter un regard impénétrable en levant son bras « De l'autre côté de cette crête, » dit-il doucement, mais Jack ne manqua pas la note d'appréhension dans sa voix et il grimaça. Bientôt ils sauraient avec certitude et la pensée de trouver le corps froid et mutilé de Carter au pied de cette falaise était une de celle qu'il pouvait à peine se permettre de considérer. Mais il savait qu'il le devait, que c'était l'issue la plus probable.

Respirant profondément, il acquiesça. « Montrez la voie, » dit-il, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus et rencontrant les yeux plein d'appréhension de Daniel. Ils partagèrent momentanément un regard d'inquiétude et de terreur, mais cela passa et la détermination revint. « Nous devons la ramener à la maison, » dit Jack, presque à lui-même. Daniel hocha la tête et ils avancèrent en silence.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour atteindre le point où le pont se trouvait autrefois. Ses restes fracassés s'accrochaient encore aux piquets en bois enfoncés au sol, battant de manière pathétique dans le vent qui soufflait encore avec force au bas de la montagne. Jack observa au-delà de la gorge – c'était magnifique. La neige étincelait dans l'air glacé, et des nuages de gouttelettes formaient un brouillard autour des ruines qui dépassaient au sommet d'une île rocheuse au centre du ravin. C'était magnifique et glacial et Jack sentit quelque chose se resserrer autour de son coeur alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour examiner les restes du pont. Pendant un moment il fixa le bois et la corde, retirant son gant pour les toucher comme si d'une certaine façon cela lui permettait de faire contact avec Carter. Elle avait été là. Probablement morte ici. Sa gorge se serra momentanément, mais derrière lui il sentit la présence de Daniel et de Teal'c et cela le ramena sur terre – il avait une mission, et il n'y avait aucune place pour laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus. Aussi, délibérément, il leva ses yeux du sol et évalua la profondeur de la gorge, refusant de broncher à la vue de ce qui pourrait l'accueillir, même de cette hauteur. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la neige et la rivière déchaînée, son écume aussi blanche que la glace l'entourant. Il n'y avait pas de corps mutilé. Pas de trace d'elle du tout. Et très peu de signes des restes du pont – visiblement tout avait été emporté par la rivière. Incluant probablement Carter.

Jack serra sa mâchoire et se releva. « Nous devons aller en bas, » décida-t-il, se retournant pour faire face à son équipe. « Teal'c, vous et moi descendrons en rappel. Daniel – restez ici. » Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Jack le coupa, « Quelqu'un doit coordonner et – si nous avons des problèmes – aller chercher du secours. »

Et ce fut tout. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Daniel sut quand la fermer et accepta ses ordres. Avec un minimum d'agitation et un maximum d'efficacité, Teal'c et Jack s'équipèrent avec ce qu'ils avaient apporté pour la descente et plus tôt qu'il n'aurait pu espérer – ou craindre – Jack se retrouva bondissant rapidement vers le pied de la falaise. La descente prit quelques minutes, et à chaque saut rapide il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Carter tombant, et tombant, et tombant... Il chassa cette pensée et retourna son attention à ce qu'il faisait. Presque au pied, Jack ralentit sa descente jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse descendre en marchant les derniers mètres. Une fois au sol, il détacha le harnais et appuya sur la radio. « Daniel, est-ce que vous me recevez ? A vous. »

« Cinq sur cinq, Jack, » vint la réponse légèrement sifflante. « Tout va bien ? »

O'Neill jeta un coup d'oeil vers Teal'c qui venait d'atteindre le sol quelques mètres à sa droite. « Oui, nous sommes en bas. » Il s'arrêta et observa autour de lui le sol rocheux, moitié espérant et moitié redoutant, avant d'ajouter, « Il n'y a aucun signe d'elle. »

La radio de Daniel cliqua. « Si elle a atterri dans la rivière, elle pourrait être en aval. »

« Oui, bien reçu. Restez bien à l'écoute, Daniel. Au moindre signe d'une autre tempête et vous nous avertissez. »

« Je le ferai, » vint la réponse. « Et bonne chance, Jack. »

O'Neill hocha la tête malgré le fait que Daniel était bien trop loin pour le voir. « Je vous tiendrai informé, » dit-il. « O'Neill, terminé. »

Se retournant, il vit Teal'c debout, fixant les rochers couverts de neige, son visage pensif. Jack se déplaça pour se tenir à ses côtés et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder de l'autre côté de la rivière déchaînée. C'était blanc et écumeux là où elle dévalait les rapides juste un peu en aval de l'endroit où le pont était suspendu autrefois... si Sam était tombée dans l'eau cela n'aurait pas été facile pour elle. Dieu... Soudain il fut submergé par le besoin de voir à nouveau son visage. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle ait été avalée par cette eau glacée, arrachée à eux et laissée pour mourir sur cette planète froide et inhospitalière – il devait la trouver. Quoi qu'il arrive, il devait la trouver et la ramener à la maison où il faisait chaud.

« O'Neill, » dit alors Teal'c, le sortant de sa torpeur. « Nous devons commencer notre recherche. »

« Oui, » dit-il, détournant les yeux de la rivière et regardant le visage sombre de son ami. « Je vais chercher en aval, vous vérifiez en amont – juste au cas. Gardez-moi informé. »

Teal'c acquiesça. « Je le ferai, » acquiesça-t-il. Puis, penchant la tête d'un côté, il dit, « Si le Major Carter a survécu à la chute, il est probable qu'elle ait cherché un abri. Nous devons faire particulièrement attention aux parois de la falaise – n'importe où elle aurait pu trouver refuge. »

« Bonne remarque, » convint Jack, appréciant l'optimisme déterminé de son ami. « Je vérifierai chaque centimètre. »

« Moi de même. »

Et après un dernier signe de la tête, qui ne nécessitait aucun mot pour souligner leur détermination et leur résolution partagées, Teal'c se dirigea en amont et O'Neill en aval.

ooo

La douleur la réveilla, la tirant à contrecoeur du sommeil vers la réalité glaciale. Avec un regard trouble elle regarda à travers le sol rocheux de la petite caverne qu'elle avait découvert et à l'extérieur dans un monde brillant de neige. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était blanc et elle avait trop froid pour bouger, trop fatiguée pour faire quelques chose sinon de rester étendue sur le sol froid et dur, et attendre – les secours ou la mort, ce qui viendrait en premier. Sa barre chocolatée à moitié mangée était posée tout près, mais les affres de la faim avaient décliné depuis longtemps et l'effort de se déplacer suffisamment pour l'atteindre et la manger était de trop. Quelque part au fond de son esprit une voix lui cria de bouger, d'essayer de faire un feu, de faire quelque chose... Mais elle l'ignora. Elle était trop fatiguée, trop frigorifiée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de refermer les yeux et se perdre dans les ténèbres de l'oubli. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid, pas même en Antarctique. Remarquez, elle n'y avait pas été seule, bien sûr...

En y repensant, elle réalisa que c'était probablement le moment où tout cela avait commencé. Le voir faire face à la mort si bravement, le voir lutter pour soutenir son moral à elle malgré sa propre douleur lui avait montré l'homme réel derrière sa bravade et son irrévérence. Elle avait été si farouchement fière de lui, si honteuse de son propre échec. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois elle avait été celle à jouer au héros et elle en payait le prix – elle avait permis à Tasha de rentrer à la maison avec lui. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle, et elle avait tenu parole. Elle lui avait épargné une autre perte, lui avait retourné la femme qu'il aimait et elle en était fière. Et le truc drôle était qu'elle ne rechignait pas à payer le prix qu'elle payait. Même paralysée de froid, se sentant glisser vers les étreintes glacées de la mort, elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait – elle pouvait trouver une certaine noblesse tordue en cela. Elle l'aimait et elle lui avait rendu sa chance au bonheur, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

Ses pensées flottèrent dans son esprit, comme en rêves, l'éloignant de la réalité. Et elle les suivit le long des routes brumeuses de la mémoire, aux fois où elle riait et avait chaud, laissant derrière les réalités dures de la vie pour le doux oubli de la mort.

ooo

Jack garda une allure régulière, ne se ruant pas, ne flânant pas. Ses yeux erraient sur le sol, les rives de la rivière, les rochers à la base de la falaise, cherchant quelque chose qui lui donnerait peut-être un indice. Mais plus il avançait, plus son coeur sombrait – sur quelle distance aurait-elle pu être emportée par le courant et être toujours vivante ? « Allez Carter, » murmura-t-il à lui-même, « donnez-moi une signe, je vous en prie ? »

Il s'arrêta net alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche en une bouffée de brume, car devant lui, là, presque enterré dans la neige, il y avait quelque chose de très, très familier. Il fonça en avant et se baissa, tirant la botte de Carter de la neige. Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'il regardait fixement la botte, se demandant ce que diable cela voulait dire. Les bottes ne s'enlevaient pas toutes seules. Sûrement pas. Absolument pas. Alors cela voulait dire... Son estomac se retourna alors qu'il appuyait sur sa radio. « Daniel – j'ai trouvé une des bottes de Carter. Je pense qu'elle a réussi à sortir de la rivière vivante. »

Il y eut une explosion de statique, puis, « Dieu merci ! D'autres signes d'elle ? »

Jack scruta la zone rapidement, « Non. Rien. Je vais continuer de descendre la rivière. O'Neill, terminé. »

Etrangement réticent à lâcher sa botte dans la neige, il lia les lacets sur son sac et continua alors que celle-ci frappait son côté. Son coeur battait à tout rompre maintenant, et il avait des difficultés à garder un pas lent – elle avait été vivante ! Elle avait survécu à la chute, et si elle pouvait survivre à cela, alors... quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils alors que l'explosion d'euphorie commençait à s'évanouir. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'elle se soit débarrassée de sa botte, et la seule qui avait un brin de sens était qu'elle avait été blessée et incapable de la garder au pied. Ce qui signifiait que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, elle avait été là il y a au moins vingt-quatre heures, blessée et trempée par la rivière. Les probabilités qu'elle soit encore vivante étaient... minces. Il savait cela. Dans sa tête il le savait, mais son coeur battait toujours avec l'espoir – presque comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

Malgré lui son pas s'était accéléré, ses yeux essayant de tout voir en même temps. Il n'y avait pas de trace à suivre, la neige était trop récente pour cela, mais il savait, il savait simplement qu'elle était proche – jusqu'où avait-elle pu aller avec une jambe blessée ou un pied ? « Carter ! » cria-t-il brusquement, sa voix résonnant bruyamment contre les murs rocheux. « Sam ! »

Rien.

Puis... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il s'arrêta net, observant. Un bâton était appuyé contre la paroi du ravin. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela, sinon que cela semblait trop délibéré pour être naturel – comme si quelqu'un l'avait laissé là. Il s'approcha lentement, ses yeux fixés sur le bâton jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il ratait le plus important, car à côté du bâton, s'ouvrait une petite ouverture sombre – une caverne.

Son coeur tressauta douloureusement, et il sut avec une absolue certitude qu'il la trouverait, mais pendant un instant il ne put bouger – elle était à l'intérieur, mais que trouverait-il ? Et s'il arrivait trop tard, et si elle avait été là à attendre les secours et qu'il lui avait fait défaut... ? Son courage vacilla à cette pensée, mais malgré sa peur panique, il se força à courir, tombant sur ses genoux au moment d'atteindre la caverne et de se saisir de sa torche électrique. Il éclaira l'intérieur et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son visage au teint de lait posé à seulement quelques mètres à l'intérieur, ses lèvres bleues légèrement ouvertes et ses yeux fermés là où elle s'était roulée en boule par terre. A côté d'elle était posé un pathétique tas de bois, intouché par les flammes, et le reste d'une barre chocolatée à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Carter, » murmura-t-il, sentant des larmes brûlantes monter à ses yeux. Il arrivait trop tard. « Je vous en prie... »

Et soudain il fut en mouvement, ôtant son sac de son dos pour pouvoir se glisser par la petite entrée et ramper à ses côtés. « Carter, » cria-t-il, tendant un bras et la touchant – elle était glacée. « Allez, Carter, » l'implora-t-il, « allez... » Il retira son gant, tâtonnant sa gorge, à la recherche du plus petit signe de vie. « S'il vous plait, Sam, » murmura-t-il, « ne faites pas cela. Ne... »

Un pouls.

Sa respiration s'arrêta.

Un pouls. Un pouls. Lent, faible... un pouls sous ses doigts. Elle était vivante.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il, sa voix entrecoupée d'émotion alors qu'un exquis soulagement balayait son âme. « Oh, merci mon Dieu. » La joie absolue de l'avoir là, vivante, le conduisit à une activité fébrile – il se sentait à nouveau en vie pour la première fois depuis que Daniel lui avait parlé de son accident. Le monde s'épanouit du blanc et noir en Technicolor. Il devait la sortir de là, jusqu'à la Porte. Mais d'abord, il devait la réchauffer.

Déplaçant sa main de sa gorge, il la palpa en descendant, cherchant des os cassés avant de la déplacer. Sa cheville gauche était enflée et sans botte, visiblement cassée, mais à part cela elle semblait aller bien. Et si elle s'était déplacée si loin, il supposa que ce serait sans danger de la déplacer. Rampant jusqu'à l'ouverture de la caverne, il tira son sac à l'intérieur et en sortit une des couvertures de survie, l'étalant sur le sol avant de rouler doucement Carter dessus. Mais alors qu'il la déplaçait, il réalisa combien ses vêtements étaient froids et mouillés et sut qu'il devait les enlever. Il hésita pendant un instant, et puis il se réprimanda pour son idiotie et commença à la déshabiller – elle ne se réchaufferait jamais s'il ne le faisait pas, et c'était la première chose que l'on vous apprenait sur la façon de traiter l'hypothermie. Et, il devait admettre, il n'y avait rien de non professionnel dans ses sentiments à cet instant – elle était gelée à mort et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la sauver.

Il alla jusqu'à ses sous vêtements et s'arrêta... bon d'accord, il y avait peut-être une limite à son professionnalisme. Rapidement, il commença à passer par dessus la tête de Sam le pull-over de réserve, le baissant sur sa poitrine et ses bras avant de l'envelopper dans la couverture de survie. S'occuper des vêtements mouillés était la première chose qu'on vous apprenait sur le traitement de l'hypothermie, la seconde était de partager la chaleur corporelle. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et pourtant se sentant toujours bizarrement gêné, Jack commença à délacer ses bottes d'une main tandis qu'il allumait sa radio avec l'autre. « Daniel ! » appela-t-il d'une voix excitée. « Est-ce que vous entendez ? »

« Oui... » vint sa réponse, plus faible qu'auparavant.

« Je l'ai trouvée ! » Jack souriait. « Elle est vivante ! J'ai besoin que vous alliez chercher une équipe médicale – dites-leur qu'elle est en hypothermie et qu'elle a une cheville cassée. Bien reçu ? »

Jack jura qu'il pouvait entendre le cri de joie dériver du haut de la falaise. « Je suis en route, Jack ! » répondit Daniel vivement. « Tenez bon – tenez bon ! Gardez-la au chaud ! »

« Dépêchez-vous, » répondit Jack avec brusquerie alors qu'il relâchait sa radio, ôtant ses bottes et ouvrant sa veste. Il déplaça le corps de Sam dans le sac de couchage, notant à peine la pâle nudité de ses longues jambes, se concentrant uniquement sur la nécessité de la réchauffer. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta, regardant à nouveau son visage pâle et sans vie. Si froid. Mais vivant. Elle était vivante – il avait une seconde chance. Dieu merci.

Puis, bougeant prudemment pour ne pas bousculer sa cheville blessée, il se faufila à l'intérieur du sac de couchage à ses côtés, glissant un bras autour de son dos et la tirant doucement sur lui, espérant absorber la plus grande partie de la fraîcheur du sol et de la garder autant que possible au chaud. Sa tête s'affaissa lourdement contre sa poitrine, mais il pouvait sentir le doux chatouillement de son souffle contre son cou et à chaque petite respiration il savait qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Ses bras la tirèrent plus près, la serrant étroitement – peut-être plus étroitement que nécessaire, mais il s'en fichait. Il y a seulement quelques heures, il y a quelques minutes, il avait cru qu'elle était à jamais perdue pour lui et maintenant il était étendu là, son dos protestant comme un fou contre le sol froid et dur, avec Carter dans ses bras, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir ses cheveux froids et mouillés sur son visage. Il bougea doucement ses mains sur son dos, la caressant et la réconfortant, aussi bien elle que lui. « Ca va aller, » lui dit-il doucement, levant une main vers son visage et repoussant une mèche humide de son front glacé. « Ca va aller. Ils seront là bientôt. Tout ira bien. Vous rentrez à la maison, Carter. Vous rentrez à la maison... »

ooo


	13. Chapter 13

**Partie Treize**

La première fois que Sam se réveilla, la douleur était toujours là, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une nouvelle sensation, une qu'elle se rappelait à peine, comme l'ombre d'un souvenir… la chaleur. Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent en papillotant. Elle était toujours dans la caverne, mais quelque chose était différent. Elle essaya faiblement de lever la tête, seulement pour découvrir que quelque chose la retenait. Pendant un instant, elle paniqua, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix calme murmure, « Sam ? » Troublée et désorientée, elle lutta pour bouger, mais sa cheville fut secouée et elle gémit d'une douleur soudaine. « Chhht, » dit à nouveau la voix, « ne bougez pas. Ca va aller. Vous allez vous en sortir. »

On aurait dit le Colonel.

Levant la tête, Sam se retrouva soudain face à face avec O'Neill. Elle semblait allongée sur lui. « Que… ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle, luttant pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vous ai retrouvée, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Restez couchée. Reposez-vous. Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, trop gelée et fatiguée pour faire autre chose, et sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était éveillée ou endormie, si ceci était la réalité ou une illusion due à l'hypothermie. Mais que cela soit réel ou pas, la sensation d'être tenue si étroitement lui apporta le réconfort, malgré le froid glacial qui la pénétrait jusqu'à ses os et la terrible douleur à sa cheville. Elle se sentit se détendre dans le rêve, dérivant encore une fois dans les ténèbres. Mais cette fois, elle crut entendre des mots la suivre, l'arrimant à la vie par leur force tranquille. « Je vous ai trouvée, Sam, » lui disaient-ils doucement alors qu'une main chaude caressait sa joue glacée. « Je vous ai trouvée… »

ooo

La salle d'embarquement était silencieuse et vibrante de tension alors que le Général Hammond se tenait au fond de la salle, fixant le vortex activé. Au pied de la rampe, le Docteur Fraiser était prête à bondir avec un chariot et un assortiment d'équipement médical et des couvertures chauffantes. Son visage était impassible, déterminé et professionnel. Seuls ses yeux montraient le mélange instable d'espoir et de peur qui les envahissait tous. Carter était vivante, bien qu'à peine. Contre toute attente, cette femme, la plus indomptable d'entre toutes, s'était accrochée à la vie jusqu'à ce que son équipe la ramène à la maison. Son cœur débordait de fierté, et d'espoir – et de peur que cela ne soit malgré tout trop tard. Plissant les yeux sur la Porte, il souhaita qu'elle bouge, qu'elle déverse les hommes et la femme qu'ils attendaient tous…

Et, comme en réponse à son ordre silencieux, la Porte des étoiles trembla et Daniel Jackson la traversa, à peine visible sous ses vêtements épais. « Nous l'avons ! » annonça-t-il avec excitation, s'écartant rapidement de la Porte alors que O'Neill et Ferretti suivirent avec Carter attachée sur un brancard et ensevelie sous un tas de couvertures.

Les yeux de O'Neill trouvèrent ceux de Fraiser instantanément et durant cette communication silencieuse, le Docteur s'élança sur la rampe, fouillant à travers les couvertures le visage de Carter. Hammond s'avança, mais personne n'avait de temps pour lui et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de se mettre sur le chemin du personnel médical. « J'ai essayé de la réchauffer autant que je pouvais, » disait le Colonel alors qu'il portait Carter vers le chariot qui attendait. « Elle était inconsciente, ne refaisant surface qu'une fois pendant tout ce temps – je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'il se passait. »

« Vous a-t-elle reconnu ? » demanda Fraiser, rôdant autour de O'Neill et de Ferretti lorsqu'ils abaissèrent le brancard par terre et commencèrent à désangler Carter.

« Non. Je ne sais pas, » vint la réponse. « Elle a demandé ce qu'il se passait, puis s'est rendormie. » Il fit une pause, jetant un coup d'œil au Docteur, « Ou quel que soit votre jargon pour ça. »

Fraiser hocha simplement la tête. « Si elle a repris connaissance, c'est bon signe. Elle est restée là-bas combien de temps ? »

« Trente-quatre heures, » répondit O'Neill. Les toubibs s'avançaient et il s'écarta avec une répugnance évidente, ses yeux rivés sur la pâle silhouette de son amie. Maintenant que les couvertures avaient été enlevées, Hammond eut son premier aperçu de Carter. Sa peau était blanche, presque translucide. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, ses doigts et ses orteils semblaient morts. Vêtue seulement d'un grand pull-over, elle semblait incroyablement vulnérable et il dut serrer les dents contre cette image, son instinct paternel se manifestant avec force. « Elle était trempée, » dit encore O'Neill, la voix basse alors que les toubibs soulevaient Carter sur le chariot. Sa tête pendit bizarrement et Hammond vit O'Neill grimacer à cette vue, faisant un pas en avant avant de reculer. « J'ai essayé de la réchauffer, mais elle était si glacée. Trempée jusqu'aux os… gelée. »

Pendant un instant Fraiser posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. « Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, monsieur, » lui assura-t-elle. « Nous allons la réchauffer maintenant et voir à quoi nous en tenir. »

Et après cela, elle sortit, donnant des ordres comme un général au point culminant d'une bataille. Un redoutable général. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, O'Neill s'affaissa de manière visible, retirant la casquette de sa tête et se laissant tomber pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la rampe. Hammond le regardant pendant un moment avant de dire, « Bon travail, fiston. »

Le Colonel ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais quand finalement il leva la tête, il y avait une expression de défaite dans ses yeux. « Vous croyez ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton maussade.

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, » lui rappela Hammond, quelque peu perplexe par l'humeur sombre de O'Neill.

Il hocha la tête. « Cette fois. »

Oh, c'était donc ça. La mortalité. « Cette fois est celle qui compte, » dit-il avec plus de douceur. « Allez-vous réchauffer vous-même, » ajouta-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers où Jackson et Teal'c se tenaient avec lassitude sur la rampe. « Et remerciez Dieu que vous l'ayez trouvée à temps. »

Acquiesçant lentement, O'Neill se leva sur ses pieds. « Je l'ai déjà fait, monsieur, » lui assura-t-il calmement. « Mais…, » il soupira et secoua la tête, ne voulant pas, ou incapable de, continuer. Hammond fronça les sourcils, troublé par ce qu'il voyait – Jack était habituellement le premier à rebondir après une crise, et maintenant que Carter était pratiquement sortie d'affaire cet air pensif était inhabituel. Il se demanda ce que cela signifiait, et il eut peur de ce que cela pourrait peut-être signifier… Jack avait le regard d'un homme réévaluant ses priorités.

Descendant la rampe, Teal'c plaça une main sur l'épaule de O'Neill. « Nous devrions nous dépêcher, » dit-il, poussant son ami à bouger. « Nous devrions nous préparer à accueillir le Major Carter lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience. »

Un bref sourire effleura les lèvres de Jack qui se mit à avancer. « Oui, » dit-il, se secouant un peu, « nous devrions. »

Hammond les regarda partir en silence, sa joie au retour de Carter presque sauve quelque peu tempérée par sa nouvelle inquiétude à propos de O'Neill. Il connaissait suffisamment la nature ambiguë de la relation de Jack avec Carter pour comprendre que cette presque perte pouvait provoquer quelque chose ressemblant à une révélation pour l'homme. Il espérait simplement que l'Air Force, et le SGC, ne se retrouveraient pas perdants.

ooo

Assise dans son bureau, Janet bâilla et prit son café alors qu'elle s'inclinait dans son fauteuil et regardait l'infirmerie silencieuse. Sam était sa seule occupante, sa température corporelle se réchauffant doucement vers la normale, mais pourtant toujours inconsciente, mais O'Neill resta, aussi entêté et intransigeant qu'un roc. Elle l'observait maintenant, dans la semi obscurité de l'infirmerie, alors qu'il était assis à ses côtés, ses coudes restant sur ses genoux et sa main jouant sans cesse avec quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Un stylo, peut-être ? Il était profondément perdu dans ses pesées. Et elle se demanda ce qu'il ruminait, assis là, veillant silencieusement. Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient parlé dans la salle d'embarquement. Daniel avait posé une avalanche de questions quand il était venu la visiter plus tôt, mais O'Neill avait été aussi silencieux que Teal'c, regardant simplement Sam dormir avec un regard intense mais impénétrable.

Et même maintenant qu'il était seul avec elle, il ne bougea pas. Sachant combien ses sentiments pour Sam avaient été profonds – au moins à un certain moment – Janet n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il tende une main pour la toucher. Mais il ne le fit pas, il resta simplement assis là à ses côtés, une présence constante, pourtant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Elle soupira et détourna les yeux, sur le point d'aller vérifier les signes vitaux de Sam encore une fois lorsqu'un coup étouffé à la porte la surprit. Il était tard, passé minuit. « Entrez, » dit-elle doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux dans une tentative timide de les lisser.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir Tasha Greene, ses grands yeux sombres brillants et curieux. Mélangé à une trace d'irritation, pensa-t-elle.

« Bonjour, » la salua la femme, jetant immédiatement un coup d'œil vers l'infirmerie où O'Neill était assis. Son visage se durcit légèrement, mais elle réussit à sourire en se tournant vers Janet. « Je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir comment allait Sam. »

Janet haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment convaincue que Sam soit l'objet de son intérêt. Pourtant, de telles affaires personnelles ne la concernaient aucunement et donc, avec une froideur professionnelle, elle dit, « C'est gentil à vous. Nous la réchauffons toujours, mais elle répond bien et elle est hors de danger. Elle a une trace d'engelure sur un pied, mais je pense qu'elle s'en remettra complètement. »

Tasha sourit, semblant soulagée. « Dieu merci, » soupira-t-elle, et pendant un instant Janet s'en voulut de son initiale, et quelque peu désobligeante, évaluation de ses motifs. « Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais vécu avec moi-même si elle était morte. »

« Non, » répliqua prudemment Janet, « cela aurait été dur – pour nous tous. Sam est une grande partie de notre équipe ici. »

Les yeux de Tasha dérivèrent à nouveau vers O'Neill, se durcissant. « Jack, visiblement, le pense, » dit-elle calmement et avec toute la douceur de l'acier.

Janet resta silencieuse, refusant d'être entraînée dans ce petit triangle. « Je lui dirai que vous êtes ici, » offrit-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais Tasha l'arrêta d'une touche sur son bras.

« Ca ira, » dit-elle, « Je vais y aller. Je veux voir Sam, si c'est d'accord ? »

Janet hésita, jetant encore une fois un coup d'œil à la silhouette ruminante de Jack. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir de la compagnie, mais elle n'était pas sa tutrice. Avec un bref hochement de tête, elle dit, « Pendant quelques minutes – ne dérangez pas Sam, néanmoins. »

Tasha offrit un autre sourire pincé et acquiesça. « Merci, » dit-elle, redressant ses épaules et se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Jack était assis, toujours profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

ooo

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la tenir.

Fraiser avait dit qu'elle allait s'en sortir et, bien que le visage de Sam fût encore pâle, il savait dans son cœur que le Doc avait raison. Carter allait s'en sortir. Elle était de retour, et tout pourrait retourner à la normale. Si seulement cela était possble. Tout avait changé au cours de ces terribles heures, quand il avait cru qu'elle était perdue. C'était comme si la terreur de la perdre avait entrouvert son cœur et maintenant il refusait d'être refermé ses sentiments pour elle débordaient et lui échappaient complètement. Il l'aimait, simplement, complètement et avec une intensité qui était effrayante. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'asseoir là, faisant tournoyer le stylo encore et encore dans ses mains, quand son âme exigeait de la prendre dans ses bras une fois de plus et de la tenir tout près de son cœur. Il avait mal pour elle, et le besoin d'être proche le consumait entièrement – c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, tout ce qui importait dans sa vie.

Ca faisait des heures qu'il s'était extirpé, à contrecoeur, du sac de couchage, frissonnant de froid et avec une étrange sensation de perte lorsqu'il fut forcé d'abandonner sa prise sur elle. Mais les souvenirs étaient si vifs que, même maintenant, dans la chaleur stérile de l'infirmerie, il pouvait la sentir dans ses bras, sentir le poids de sa tête contre sa poitrine, et la sensation de la complétude qu'il avait savourée pendant les deux heures qu'il avait fallu aux secours pour les atteindre. Etendu là dans la caverne glaciale et sombre, la tenant étroitement, il avait trouvé une sensation de paix qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle avait remué une fois, paniquée et désorientée, mais il l'avait apaisée et elle s'était détendue contre lui. Ses bras s'étaient resserrés autour d'elle, ses lèvres pressées d'une manière rassurante contre ses cheveux gelés et trempés, et dans cet instant il avait su que c'était bien. Le devoir, le règlement et l'honneur se tenaient peut-être entre eux, mais dans son cœur, il avait su que c'était bien – rien depuis son mariage n'avait semblé si parfait.

Et c'était là le problème. Comment pourrait-il simplement continuer comme avant ? Comment pourrait-il laisser passer cela ? Il leva les yeux sur son visage, paisible et beau. Il l'aimait. En vérité, il l'avait su depuis longtemps, mais il avait fait du bon boulot en enfouissant cette connaissance sous le règlement, et ses propres barrières personnelles. Mais sa perte avait mis à bas toutes ses défenses soigneusement érigées, aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes, et il s'était retrouvé incapable – et réticent – à les reconstruire.

La vie était trop courte. Et une fois encore le souvenir du Major Coburn lui revint à l'esprit. Il était parti par amour pour sa femme, pour sa famille…

« Jack ? » Une main sur son épaule le surprit, mais il le cacha par son irritation en tournant la tête et levant les yeux.

« Tasha. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Son sourire était feint, forcé. « Je te cherchais, » lui dit-elle, ses doigts serrant son épaule. Il résista à la tentation de s'écarter de son contact – elle méritait mieux. « J'ai entendu dire que Sam allait s'en sortir, » ajouta-t-elle, avec un soulagement visible. « Dieu merci. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, se retournant vers la forme endormie. « Dieu merci. »

Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'elle poursuive, « Tu devrais te reposer. Ils ont dit que je peux partir maintenant, puisque l'enquête n'aura pas lieu. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Je vais rester pendant un moment. »

Tasha soupira et le contourna, s'accroupissant pour qu'ils soient presque au même niveau. Il tourna ses yeux sur elle, mais on aurait dit qu'il regardait une étrangère. « Jack, » dit-elle, doucement, « Tu es exténué. Sam va bien, mais tu as besoin de te reposer. Viens. Nous discuterons. » Elle tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne, mais il l'enleva brusquement, plus rapidement que nécessaire, et l'expression de peine passa comme un éclair sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna-t-il. « Je… j'ai simplement besoin d'être là, pour le moment. C'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Elle va bien. Le Docteur Fraiser l'a dit. A quoi sert-il de rester simplement assis là ? »

A quoi ça servait ? La réponse fut instantanément dans son esprit, une vérité cachée, figée pendant des années et émergeant seulement maintenant de la glace. A quoi ça servait ? Le fait est que je l'aime et je veux être avec elle. La réponse était claire dans sa tête et son cœur, mais sur ses lèvres il n'avait rien pour elle. Que pouvait-il dire ?

Heureusement, il fut épargné du besoin d'une réponse car à cet instant Carter remua et tout sauf elle quitta son esprit. Il sauta sur ses pieds, s'approchant du bord du lit quand elle ouvrit ses yeux avec peine pendant un instant. « Salut, » dit-il doucement.

Tournant lentement la tête, elle regarda fixement, clignant des yeux alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer. « Mon Colonel ? »

« Oui, » sourit-il, le son de la voix de Sam empoignant son cœur. « C'est moi. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. »

Un léger froncement toucha ses sourcils et elle lutta pour se redresser. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous êtes tombée, » lui rappela-t-il alors qu'il la repoussait gentiment sur le lit. « Vous vous êtes cassée la cheville et vous avez eu pas mal froid. » Il laissa sa main s'attarder sur son épaule tout en parlant, savourant la chance de la toucher et de s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle avait chaud et était en sécurité.

Si elle le remarqua, elle ne protesta pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais pas de sommeil. « Le pont…, » soupira-t-elle. « C'est vrai. » Et alors elle rouvrit brusquement ses yeux, le fixant avec une soudaine urgence, « Est-ce que Tasha va bien ? »

Son estomac se tordit d'une étrange culpabilité à son inquiétude évidente – elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour un mensonge. « Elle va bien, » lui assura-t-il, mal à l'aise. « Merci à vous. »

Un pâle sourire toucha les lèvres de Carter et l'urgence s'effaça. « Je suis heureuse qu'elle aille bien, » dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. « Je ne voulais pas que vous perdiez quelqu'un d'important. »

Jack grimaça à cela, son besoin d'honnêteté trop forte pour résister. Il se pencha plus près, baissant sa voix. « Mais j'ai failli, » murmura-t-il avec émotion. « J'ai failli vous perdre… Sam. »

Sam sourit à cela, à nouveau somnolente et ne semblant pas le comprendre alors qu'elle levait une main lourde de sommeil et couvrait ses doigts où ils étaient posés sur son épaule. « Alors je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez retrouvée, monsieur. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit-il, prenant sa main entre les siennes. « On ne laisse personne derrière. Vous vous rappelez ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit d'un air endormi, même si ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. « C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé tout le temps que je vous attendais. Je savais que vous ne vous arrêteriez pas avant de me retrouver. »

Jack resta silencieux alors que Carter glissait dans le sommeil, assis silencieusement, tenant toujours sa main. Mais ses pensées devinrent aigres alors que des images s'étalèrent d'elles-mêmes dans son esprit – Carter blessée et effrayée, rampant à travers la neige pour trouver un abri, avec rien d'autre que sa foi en lui pour la réchauffer. Et où était-il… ? Dans les bras de Tasha, dans une parodie d'acte d'amour. Il se sentit malade à sa propre trahison. 'Je savais que vous ne vous arrêteriez pas avant de me retrouver.' Il ferma étroitement les yeux et reposa la main de Sam sur le lit, la tenant toujours. Voici où les mensonges l'avaient conduit – dans les bras d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas parce que c'était plus facile que de gérer la vérité. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas mentir plus longtemps, pas à lui-même, à elle ou au monde. Elle devait tout savoir et de là il…

« Colonel O'Neill ? » C'était Fraiser, debout de l'autre côté du lit, qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« Hein ? »

Ses yeux dérivèrent momentanément sur le lit, où sa main était posée, serrant celle de Carter, et puis elle demanda, « S'est-elle déjà réveillée ? »

Son instinct, né des années de dissimulation, fut d'enlever rapidement sa main et de retomber dans le vieux mensonge qu'il savait que Janet perpétuerait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se força à garder la main de Sam dans la sienne en se mettant sur ses pieds, conscient qu'il devait semblait gêné, mais décidant qu'il pourrait aussi bien commencer avec la vérité ici et maintenant. Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « Elle s'est réveillée pendant un petit moment, » dit-il. « Je suppose que j'aurais dû vous appeler. »

Fraiser leva un sourcil. « Oui, vous auriez dû, » dit-elle, se penchant sur la machine qui bipait doucement près du lit de Carter. Son visage se détendit un peu alors qu'elle lisait les relevés. « Etait-elle cohérente ? » demanda-t-elle alors, écrivant rapidement quelques notes sur la fiche de Carter. « Savait-elle où elle était ? »

« Oui. Nous avons eu une petite conversation – elle s'est souvenue de ce qui est arrivé. »

Cela lui plut et elle sourit, ses yeux une fois de plus se focalisant sur leurs mains jointes. « C'est une bonne nouvelle, » dit-elle. « Sa température interne est normale à présent, donc exceptée sa cheville, elle va bien. »

Il lui sourit en réponse, pour une fois autorisant son soulagement s'afficher sur son visage. « Merci, » dit-il, jetant un œil à Carter une fois de plus. « Je pensais que je l'avais perdue. »

Pendant un instant, Fraiser ne dit rien alors qu'elle tournait quelques pages du dossier de Carter, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Et puis elle murmura quelque chose, très bas – « C'est exactement ce que Sam pensait. »

« Pardon ? »

Elle leva la tête avec un sourire faussement radieux. « Avez-vous vu le Docteur Greene ? » demanda-t-elle, bien qu'il ne sache pas tout à fait si c'était un changement de sujet. « Elle est venue il y a environ vingt minutes. »

Surpris, Jack se tourna. Tasha était partie et il n'avait aucune idée de quand elle était partie du moment où Carter avait ouvert ses yeux, il avait été inconscient de tout le reste. Merde. Il y avait de meilleures manières de rompre avec les gens ! Il fronça les sourcils sur sa main, serrant toujours celle de Carter, et dit, « Elle était ici. Je devrais aller la trouver. Expliquer. »

« Il est tard, » souligna Fraiser avec une sympathie inhabituelle dans sa voix. « Vous devriez d'abord aller dormir, Colonel. Ordre du Docteur. »

Elle le regardait avec une chaleur qui semblait une approbation, comme s'il était une sorte de pêcheur qui avait enfin vu la lumière. Peut-être qu'il l'était. « Vous avez raison, » dit-il, lâchant à contrecoeur la main de Carter, ses doigts s'attardant sur les siens. « Je devrais aller dormir un peu – demain va être une journée intéressante. »

ooo


	14. Chapter 14

**Partie Quatorze**

Sam s'ennuyait. Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Un jour à l'infirmerie et elle devenait folle. Les gars étaient tous venus la voir, bien sûr, mais ils avaient du travail et ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps. Daniel et Teal'c avaient promis de revenir plus tard, mais pas le Colonel. Sa visite avait été la plus courte de toutes, et étrangement gênée.

Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose de tout le temps qu'il resta assis, mal à l'aise, sur la chaise près de son lit, mais il l'avait fixée avec des regards intenses qui l'avait retournée de l'intérieur. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il examinait quelque chose en elle qu'elle aurait préféré garder caché et elle avait été à la fois excitée et inconfortable, avec l'impression d'une nudité émotionnelle. Des souvenirs d'être tenue par lui, pressée contre lui alors qu'elle dormait, n'avaient servi qu'à l'embrouiller davantage et elle s'était sentie moins à l'aise pour retrouver leurs familières plaisanteries. Alors que le silence gêné s'était étiré douloureusement entre eux, O'Neill avait, Dieu merci, brisé le silence par quelques mauvaises blagues sur le fait d'avoir dû la dépouiller de ses vêtements, ce qui, malgré ses intentions professionnelles, avait amené une rougeur à ses joues. Mais, à part cela, il avait montré plus d'intérêt pour savoir si elle allait passer son congé maladie chez elle ou à la base que comment elle se sentait maintenant après son calvaire. Typiquement O'Neill, vous ne saviez jamais tout à fait d'où il venait.

Elle soupira et secoua sa tête, prenant l'un des livres que Daniel avait apportés et essayant de ne pas regretter que ses souvenirs concernant le partage de sa chaleur corporelle avec le Colonel soient si brumeux. Mais ses yeux se figèrent alors que les lettres se mélangeaient en une soupe floue d'alphabets, laissant son esprit libre de vagabonder parmi les sensations de bras puissants qui la tenaient, le battement lent et régulier de son cœur près du sien…

« Sam ? »

Rougissant de culpabilité, elle leva les yeux et vit Tasha qui se tenait à un mètre de son lit. Son rougissement s'intensifia et elle fut saisie de l'étrange idée que la femme pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre lire ses pensées inappropriées. Mettant de côté sa gêne, elle l'accueillit avec un sourire circonspect. « Docteur Greene, » dit-elle, « comment allez-vous ? »

Tasha parut un peu penaude comme elle s'approchait du lit. « Je vais bien, » lui assura-t-elle. « Je vous remercie. » Il y eut une pause, puis, « Je suis en fait venue pour m'excuser de mon comportement au cours de la mission. J'avais tort d'essayer de traverser le pont et je suis désolée. »

Sam l'évalua calmement, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être rancunière, aussi après un instant, elle acquiesça. « Acceptées, » dit-elle. « Et je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien. Je ne puis imaginer ce que le Colonel aurait pensé de moi si je vous avais perdue. »

« Non, » acquiesça calmement Tasha, un sourire morne sur ses lèvres qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, « je suppose que non. » Puis, d'une voix aussi plate que son sourire, elle ajouta, « L'opinion de Jack est très importante pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam se figea, mal à l'aise. « Euh, oui. Bien sûr, » marmonna-t-elle, espérant changer rapidement de sujet. « C'est un grand officier – j'ai beaucoup appris avec lui. »

Tasha, cependant, ne sembla pas convaincue. Elle était au chevet de Sam à présent, ses ongles bien manucurés envoyant des reflets rouges dans la lumière de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux sombres étaient brillants, mais brillaient comme les rayons de soleil sur la neige, d'un éclat glacial. « Allons, Samantha, » dit-elle d'une voix amicale qui fit frissonner Sam, « nous savons toutes les deux que vos sentiments pour Jack sont bien plus profonds que cela. »

« Vous croyez ? » répliqua-t-elle, la colère montant à l'insinuation.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, » répondit Tasha de cette même voix froide. « Et vous n'êtes pas aussi discrète que vous pensez l'être. »

Sam déglutit difficilement. « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, » dit-elle fermement. « Rien n'est jamais arrivé, ou n'arrivera, entre nous. »

« Je sais cela, » répondit Tasha en souriant, alors qu'elle tirait doucement une chaise et s'asseyait dessus. Sam jura tout bas, souhaitant pouvoir simplement se lever et mettre fin à la conversation. Mais une perfusion fixée sur sa main et sa cheville cassée l'immobilisaient efficacement. « En fait, Sam, je suis venue vous donner un conseil, de femme à femme. »

« Vraiment ? » Oh, super.

Tasha acquiesça, ses boucles sombres bougeant avec le mouvement. « Oubliez-le, » dit-elle. « Il n'est plus intéressé par vous. » Sam fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir, mais quelque chose dut se voir sur son visage car Tasha continua de plus belle. « Vous n'êtes pas son type – vous être trop froide, trop analytique, trop attachée aux règlements. Ils vous étranglent, Sam. Jack a besoin de quelqu'un de plus comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de prendre des risques – personnellement et physiquement – quelqu'un d'ouvert, d'aimant, d'émotif. » Elle sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, « Je sais qu'il est charismatique et agréable à regarder, mais, Sam, il n'est vraiment pas votre type. Vous feriez mieux de viser Daniel Jackson – vous avez beaucoup plus en commun. »

Sam regarda fixement, déchirée entre la mortification, la peine et la fureur aveugle. A la fin, la colère lui sauva la mise, une colère froide et implacable. « Premièrement, » commença-t-elle d'un ton glacial, « je ne m'intéresse à personne. Contrairement à une certaine personne, semble-t-il, je ne passe pas ma vie à poursuivre les hommes ! Et deuxièmement, ma relation avec le Colonel O'Neill ne concerne que nous et ce n'est absolument pas vos affaires ! »

Tasha haussa simplement ses épaules. « J'essaie juste de vous empêcher de vous ridiculiser en vous languissant de Jack sans espoir. » Elle se leva, calme et sereine. « Oh, et juste pour que vous sachiez, la nuit où vous aviez disparu sur P3X-832, j'ai su exactement combien ces lits militaires sont étroits pour deux personnes – malgré le règlement. » Elle sourit. « Je suppose que vous ne manquiez pas tant que ça à Jack. »

Sam éclata presque de rire. « Je ne vous crois pas, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je sais comment le Colonel est quand un de ses équipiers manque à l'appel – je l'ai vu. Et je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire ici, mais j'en ai entendu assez. Sortez d'ici. »

« Comme je disais, » répondit Tasha en s'éloignant en douceur du lit, « j'essaie seulement de vous faire une faveur. Et si vous ne voulez pas me croire, c'est très bien. Vous pouvez toujours demander à Jack – si vous en avez le courage. »

La bouche de Sam s'ouvrit, une réplique cinglante sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'une voix venant de la porte dit, « Me demander quoi ? »

Tasha se figea, son sourire craquant comme de la glace qui se brise. Elle se tourna vers lui avec raideur, la peur dans ses yeux. « Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir, » dit-elle avec un humour artificiel.

Le Colonel ne sembla ni convaincu ni amusé lorsqu'il s'avança davantage dans la chambre. « Carter ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant son visage.

Elle rencontra son regard et le soutint, ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Il ne serait pas approprié que nous en discutions, monsieur, » lui dit-elle avec une formalité rigide. « Peut-être que vous et le Docteur Green pourriez en discuter… ailleurs ? »

Le visage entier de O'Neill se raidit d'une tension qu'elle reconnut comme étant la colère, bien qu'à moins de bien le connaître, vous ne le verriez jamais. Ses yeux la transpercèrent, pleins d'une intensité non identifiable. « Bien, » dit-il après un instant, arrachant ses yeux de son visage et se tournant vers Tasha. « Pourquoi ne pas faire cela ? »

Tasha rejeta sa tête en arrière, faisant balancer ses boucles, mais fut incapable d'ôter son air coupable. « Ce n'est pas un secret, » assura-t-elle à Jack, s'avançant et le dépassant. « Je disais simplement à Sam comment nous avions passé la nuit pendant qu'elle était sur P3X-832. »

Sam s'attendait à voir la confusion sur son visage, à la place elle le vit pâlir de colère lorsqu'il se saisit du bras de Tasha alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. D'une voix basse il dit, « Pourquoi ? »

Tasha haussa ses épaules. « Parce que c'est la vérité. »

Il ne le nia pas. Elle attendait la dénégation, la colère, mais cela ne vint jamais. Il lâcha juste son bras et la laissa partir, son départ les plongeant dans le silence alors qu'il se tenait à la porte. Pour sa part, Sam était trop concentrée à réfréner son indignation bouillonnante pour penser à son cœur brisé. Elle avait été seule, blessée, à demi-morte et il avait… ? Dieu ! S'il s'était agi de Daniel, il aurait campé dans la salle d'embarquement – merde, elle l'avait vu le faire ! Mais lorsqu'elle était perdue, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de sauter dans le lit avec la femme qui l'avait pratiquement tuée ? La trahison était profonde et écoeurante. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, les serrant fermement sur son giron, alors qu'elle maintenait ses émotions sous contrôle avec une force de volonté surhumaine.

Après ce qu'il sembla une éternité, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Sam ferma ses yeux, souhaitant pouvoir fermer ses oreilles également. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre une explication. Dans son esprit, les mêmes mots tournoyaient sans fin, un mantra pressant, 'agis professionnellement, agis professionnellement, agis professionnellement.'

La voix de O'Neill s'infiltra dans ses pensées. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle vous a dit, » commença-t-il.

Elle le coupa immédiatement. Agis professionnellement. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. Cela ne me regarde en aucune façon. Monsieur. »

« Si, » dit-il calmement. « Elle n'avait aucun droit de vous dire cela et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je n'étais pas… Dieu, Carter ! Nous pensions que vous étiez morte. J'avais besoin… »

Un éclat de rire amer s'échappa. « Oh, eh bien, si vous pensiez que j'étais morte… ! »

Il traversa la pièce en deux enjambées et fut à son chevet. Elle se détourna, luttant pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. « Sam, je jure… Sam, regardez-moi. »

Elle ne put. Des larmes amères remplissaient ses yeux à présent, menaçant de s'échapper sous ses paupières. « Monsieur, ceci est une conversation totalement déplacée », murmura-t-elle. « S'il vous plait, arrêtez. »

« Je veux expliquer… »

« Non, » insista-t-elle, levant une main pour l'arrêter. « Je ne veux pas l'entendre. S'il vous plait… »

Il y eut une longue pause, mais il ne s'en alla pas, se tenant là, s'agitant maladroitement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge plusieurs fois, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Enfin, elle fut forcée de se retourner et de rencontrer son regard gêné et nerveux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens immédiatement, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait trouvé, mais il parla. « Sam, » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils, « Je… je veux que vous sachiez… je veux dire, je veux vous dire que… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Très bien, je ne suis pas… c'est, je devrais… Ah, merde. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, quelque peu surprise par son manque extrême d'éloquence. « Je crois, » dit-elle calmement, « que vous devriez peut-être simplement la fermer. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « La fermer… ? »

« Monsieur, » ajouta-t-elle, se détournant à nouveau et tirant ses couvertures sur ses épaules. « Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

« Sam… »

« S'il vous plait, » murmura-t-elle, fermant étroitement ses yeux, « simplement partez. »

Mais il ne le fit pas. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence comme une brûlure sur sa nuque, mettant le feu à son esprit. Délibérément elle ralentit sa respiration, espérant qu'il penserait qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle aurait dû mieux le connaître. Il parla à nouveau, d'une voix basse, parlant à l'arrière de sa tête. « Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, Sam, » dit-il avec douceur. « Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il faut dire. Mais je vais arranger cela, je le jure. Tout a foiré, mais je vais réparer cela. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais la douce inquiétude dans sa voix, teintée d'une détermination inflexible, la toucha et elle sentit des larmes s'échapper à travers ses paupières. Cette voix mélodieuse, ce ton doux – cela la touchait à chaque fois, touchant et parlant à son cœur, à travers sa colère et son sentiment d'avoir été trahie. Lentement, elle se retourna sur elle-même et ouvrit les yeux.

Mais il était parti.

ooo

Jack ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être devant la porte de ses quartiers. Il était légèrement essoufflé, par la colère et un millier d'autres émotions qui galopaient dans sa tête, et à la limite de perdre le contrôle. Mais il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour faire une pause et regagner son équilibre interne avant d'entrer. Car il savait qu'elle serait là à l'attendre et la fureur ne donnerait rien de bon.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il essaya la porte. Elle était ouverte et, en entrant, il vit Tasha assise sur le bord du lit, la tête dans ses mains et ses épaules tremblaient. Merde, elle pleurait. Il détestait cela.

Elle leva les yeux lorsque la porte se referma avec un clic, battant ses yeux rougis en le regardant lui. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle immédiatement. Il lui sembla entendre beaucoup cela venant d'elle dernièrement.

S'appuyant contre la porte, il croisa les bras. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je ne le voulais pas, » murmura-t-elle, baissant sa tête. « C'est simplement… sorti. J'étais en colère. »

Il hérissa. « Contre Carter ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » murmura-t-elle, fixant la porte.

Eh bien, il avait une idée. « Carter et moi n'avons pas de relation, si c'est de ça que tu parles. »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Non, » soupira-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas ça. » Elle leva alors les yeux, un sourire peiné sur ses lèvres. « Samantha ne brisera jamais ce règlement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y avait une brillante intelligence sur son visage, et il savait qu'elle pouvait voir dans son cœur comme s'il était posé sur la table de chevet, ouvert comme un livre. La dénégation n'avait pas lieu d'être. « Non, » acquiesça-t-il, « elle ne le brisera jamais. »

Tasha hocha la tête. « Et toi ? »

« Non. »

Elle eut un éclat de rire sombre. « Amour interdit, » renifla-t-elle. « C'est difficile de lutter contre ça. » Il ne fit pas de réponse, incertain, comme toujours, de ce qu'il fallait dire. Le voyant hésiter, Tasha se leva. « Nous sommes bien ensemble, Jack, » dit-elle, s'avançant lentement vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds se touchent. « Sam est peut-être hors limite, mais je ne le suis pas… »

Pendant un battement de cœur, elle le dévisagea simplement avant de se pencher et de frôler ses lèvres des siennes, attendant qu'il réponde. Mais il n'y avait rien là. Jack referma ses mains fermement sur ses épaules et lentement, doucement la repoussa. « Je suis désolé, Tasha, » dit-il, grimaçant à la peine dans ses yeux, « je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, » dit-il s'écartant d'elle et de la porte et pénétrant davantage dans la pièce, « ça ne marchera pas. »

« Si, ça marchera, » insista-t-elle, se retournant pour lui faire face. « Ca marchait bien. C'était super ! Tu le sais. »

Mais il secoua la tête, luttant pour trouver les mots justes. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais quel choix avait-il ? Tout était une question de vérité. Elle méritait la vérité. « Je ne peux simplement pas ressentir… la même chose. Je suis désolé. »

Tasha le fixa, passant une main à travers ses cheveux emmêlés. Les cheveux qu'il avait caressés et embrassés… « Alors tu préfères être seul, se languissant, à distance, de Carter, que d'être avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Suis-je si horrible ? »

« Non, » l'assura-t-il immédiatement, tendant une main pour toucher son bras. Il détestait cela. « Tu es magnifique, intelligente, drôle… Tu es superbe. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de colère et elle arracha son bras de son contact. « Pas si superbe que ça, apparemment, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, tirant un Kleenex froissé de sa poche et essuyant ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas toi, » l'assura-t-il. « C'est moi. C'est… Carter. »

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur avec des yeux peinés et bouffis. « Tu l'aimes, » cracha-t-elle, donnant à sa phrase l'impression d'être une accusation.

Il tressaillit à son ton, mais refusa de mentir davantage. « Oui, » répondit-il, redressant ses épaules. « Je l'aime. Je suis désolé, Tasha. Tout ceci est de ma faute. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps l'aimes-tu ? »

Jack fronça ses sourcils de gêne, pas sûr de le savoir lui-même. « Ce n'est pas vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, la colère remplaçant les larmes. « L'aimais-tu déjà quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Quand tu étais avec moi, pensais-tu à elle ? Souhaitais-tu que j'étais elle – prétendais-tu que j'étais elle ? Faisais-tu cela ? »

« Non ! » réfuta-t-il, bien que sachant que la dénégation parût fausse il y avait plus qu'un peu de vérité dans ses accusations. « Non, » répéta-t-il plus calmement, espérant adoucir cela pour elle. « Tasha – je tiens à toi. Simplement, je… Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ce que je ressens pour Carter, et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé ! »

Le visage de Tasha devint plus calme, glacial. « Tu as essayé, » répéta-t-elle avec un petit hochement de compréhension. « Donc c'est ce que j'étais, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose pour t'aider à l'oublier ? Dieu, Jack, si j'avais su que tu étais sous le coup d'un échec sentimental, je ne me serais pas approchée de toi ! »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il, se forçant à rencontrer son regard noir de colère sans broncher. « Ce n'était pas délibéré – j'ai été tellement bouleversé par ça au cours des années… »

Les yeux de Tasha s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. « Des années ? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-il, prenant conscience de cela presque pour la première fois lui-même. « Je crois. »

« Jésus, » gronda-t-elle, « tu es dans la merde ! »

Il haussa simplement ses épaules. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il.

Tasha renifla. « Alors, » dit-elle avec amertume, « c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? 'Adieu et merci pour le poisson ?'(1) »

Hein ? « Poisson ? »

Elle se renfrogna. « C'est ça ? » répéta-t-elle avec une lenteur mortelle. « C'est fini ? »

Inspirant profondément et avalant sa culpabilité, il souffla tout bas, « Oui, c'est fini. Je suis désolé. »

Son visage se durcit, comme la glace se formant sur l'eau. « Non, tu ne l'es pas, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, le poussant pour atteindre la porte. « Pas encore. »

Cela ressemblait à une menace, et sa main s'allongea en une réponse instinctive pour se saisir de son bras. « Que diable cela veut dire ? »

Ses yeux noirs brillaient de défi. « Vois si tu peux deviner. »

Il scruta son visage – Tasha était soupe au lait, il avait vu cette facette à de nombreuses reprises. Mais c'était habituellement une explosion enflammée, partie aussi vite que c'était arrivée. Cette fois-ci cependant, sa colère était froide et calculée. Effrayante. « Reste loin de Carter, » l'avertit-il. « Tu la blesses d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je jure devant Dieu, je… »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle avec un air méprisant lorsque sa voix s'estompa. « Tu me tueras ? »

« J'ai tué pour des raisons pires que ça, » l'assura-t-il, imitant sa colère avec la sienne. « Rentre chez toi, Tasha. Réfléchis aux perspectives. »

Avec colère, elle arracha son bras se sa prise. « Ma perspective est très bonne, » répliqua-t-elle, balançant ses cheveux par-dessus ses épaules en signe de mépris en s'avançant vers la porte. « Tu es celui avec les problèmes – te jouant de moi, et de Samantha Carter. » Elle s'arrêta à la porte, la main sur la poignée. « Je suis heureuse de lui avoir dit ce que tu es vraiment, » lui dit-elle froidement, « elle mérite de savoir quel fourbe tu es, Jack O'Neill. »

Ses mots pénétrèrent profondément, sachant qu'il y avait un fond de vérité sous la colère. Mais il la laissa partir, déçu que cela en soit arrivé là, mais pas surpris – elle avait le droit d'être en colère. Et lui aussi. « Je pense ce que j'ai dit, » dit-il calmement alors qu'elle tirait sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, « reste loin de Carter. »

Tasha ne dit rien, claquant la porte derrière elle en sortant, faisant résonner la petite pièce. Pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas, agressé par une puissante combinaison de culpabilité et de colère. Mais par-dessus cela il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de nouveau – une clarté envers un but qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Il retourna dans sa tête la menace sous-jacente de Tasha pendant un moment avant de s'avancer lentement vers la petite table au coin de sa chambre et tira une feuille de papier vers lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait simplement trouver le courage.

ooo

'_So long, and thanks for all the fish' : c'est le titre du 4ème volume de la série du 'Guide du routard intergalactique' de Douglas Adam._

_Le titre fait référence au message laissé par les dauphins quand ils quittent la Terre juste avant qu'elle soit détruite pour faire de la place à une route express hyperspatiale…_

_Depuis, certains fans ont adopté la phrase pour dire au revoir de façon humoristique._

_(Wikipedia)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Partie Quinze**

De sa cuisine Sam pouvait voir le facteur mettre quelque chose dans sa boîte aux lettres. Elle l'observa en buvant son café à petites gorgées et soupira, essayant de décider si cela vaudrait l'effort de clopiner jusqu'au bas de son allée pour récupérer ce qui venait d'être livré. Des publicités, probablement. Une autre offre pour une nouvelle carte de crédit, une énième nouvelle manière de se retrouver endettée. Elle n'avait jamais rien d'intéressant dans le courrier.

Remarquez, elle s'ennuyait. Dans sa deuxième semaine de congés maladie, ses ressources limitées en matière d'occupation commençaient à se faire rares et au moins le fait de clopiner jusqu'au bas de son allée la sortirait de sa position assise pendant quelques minutes. Se levant, elle prit les béquilles et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. On ne lui avait pas mis de plâtre sur sa cheville – apparemment c'était considéré démodé de nos jours – elle devait donc clopiner dans la maison sur des béquilles et désirait la guérison de sa cheville bandée. La seule bonne chose était que, cela étant sa cheville gauche, elle pouvait au moins conduire – même si elle n'était pas supposée le faire. Si elle avait été piégée dans la maison toute la journée, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle serait devenue folle.

L'air à l'extérieur était vif et tonifiant avec la promesse de l'hiver, mais elle ne s'embêta pas d'un manteau, savourant le froid qui lui donnait un peu plus la sensation d'être en vie alors qu'elle faisait son chemin vers la boîte aux lettres. Une fois là, elle posa une béquille contre la boîte et se balança sur sa bonne jambe alors qu'elle récupérait le contenu. Un prospectus de l'Eglise voisine offrant de sauver son âme – trop tard pour ça, supposa-t-elle, une – non deux – offres de cartes de crédit platinum, et ce qui ressemblait à une petite enveloppe de type commerciale. Elle la retourna et se figea. Il y avait, en lettres noires sur le devant, son nom – 'Mlle Samantha Carter' – écrit de l'écriture reconnaissable du Colonel.

Un soudain afflux d'adrénaline fit bondir son cœur. Elle était fortement curieuse, mais en même temps nerveuse. Pourquoi lui écrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ceci voulait dire ? Elle n'avait pas vu O'Neill depuis sa confrontation étrange et déplaisante avec Natasha Greene à l'infirmerie, et la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue de Daniel était qu'il avait pris des congés et était parti à son chalet. Elle avait présumé que Tasha était avec lui et donc avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser – à lui, ou à Tasha, et surtout pas à lui _et_ Tasha. Elle retourna la lettre dans ses mains avec un air inquisiteur, perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un vent froid soufflant dans le ciel clair la fît frissonner, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle était toujours debout à sa boîte aux lettres sans manteau. Coinçant son courrier sous un bras, elle refit son chemin vers la maison, se demandant pourquoi diable le Colonel lui écrirait. Est-ce qu'il y avait des gens qui écrivaient encore des lettres ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se saisit de son café sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le canapé, où elle souleva son pied en l'air et soupira de soulagement en s'installant confortablement. Puis, prenant une gorgée de café, elle étudia à nouveau l'enveloppe. Elle avait été postée deux jours plus tôt, dans le Minnesota. Alors il était toujours là-haut. Cela rendait encore plus étrange le fait qu'il lui écrivît, surtout si Tasha était avec lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que l'enveloppe contenait – pour tout ce qu'elle savait c'était un rapport qu'elle avait besoin de signer. Bien que n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait avec des rapports à son chalet.

Elle retourna la lettre dans ses mains. « Il n'y a qu'une façon de le découvrir, » dit-elle tout haut pour elle-même, avant de glisser son doigt sous l'enveloppe et de l'ouvrir. Elle tira une feuille unique, couverte de l'écriture du Colonel. Mais ce n'était pas son habituel gribouillis, presque illisible. Celle-ci était soignée et mesurée, comme s'il l'avait recopiée. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les mots, essayant de tout déchiffrer en même temps en commençant à lire, la curiosité et l'agitation faisant concurrence pour la dominance.

_Chère Sam, _

_Vous vous demandez probablement ce que diable je fais, à vous écrire ainsi. Ce n'est pas ma façon habituelle d'opérer, c'est certain. Mais vous savez combien je suis doué pour trouver les mots justes, et puisque ceci est probablement la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais essayée d'exprimer, je me suis dit que j'utiliserais la manière lâche et écrire. De plus, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez la jeter à la poubelle si vous n'aimez pas ce que vous lisez et nous pourrons tous les deux prétendre que cela n'est jamais arrivé, d'accord ? _

_Bien. Alors… commençons avec quelques évidences. Premièrement, je sais que ce que je fais est mal, que c'est dangereux pour nous deux, que ça ébranle notre relation de travail, que c'est non professionnel, contre le règlement, et transgresse probablement une centaine de règles de discriminations sexuelles. Je sais tout cela, et je vais quand même le faire._

_Deuxièmement, j'ai passé les deux dernières années à ignorer, réprimer, dénier et mentir. Et j'en suis fatigué. Je veux dire la vérité, dire les mots qui devraient probablement rester non dits, et simplement faire face aux conséquences._

_Alors voici la vérité : je vous aime._

_Maintenant, je sais que ceci n'est pas totalement une surprise, merci à Anise et à sa charmante machine. Mais il y a plus. Je vous aime, Sam. Je vous aime et je vous veux dans ma vie – pas seulement en tant que collègue ou amie, mais en tant que quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Je veux regarder dans vos yeux et ne pas me sentir coupable, je veux vous toucher et ne pas avoir peur de qui regarde. Je veux simplement vous aimer. Et si c'est mal, alors je ne sais pas ce qui est bien._

_Je peux voir vos yeux s'écarquiller alors que vous lisez ceci, vos sourcils se lever d'étonnement. « Que diable est-il en train de dire ? Est-ce qu'il a perdu les pédales ? » Oui, je sais que c'est ce que vous pensez. Mais écoutez juste encore un peu._

_Quand vous étiez perdue sur P3X-832, j'ai réalisé deux choses. La première, que je suis vraiment doué pour mentir à moi-même et à tout le monde autour de moi, et la seconde, que je ne peux plus le faire. Quelque chose en moi s'est cassé, Sam. Une barrière qui retenait tout ceci à l'intérieur et je ne peux plus l'y remettre. Et, plus important, je ne veux pas vraiment le faire. La vie est trop courte. Alors je veux que vous sachiez la vérité – que je suis fou de vous et que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que ça marche entre nous. Je ferai tout, Sam. Je ferai tout ce que je peux, mais je ne peux continuer de mentir à moi-même, ou à vous. Je vous aime, et ce fait est le centre éclatant de mon univers. Je ne peux plus le cacher._

_Mais à partir d'ici, cela ne tient qu'à vous. Si ceci n'est pas ce que vous voulez, alors je respecterai cela sans réserve. Je serai à mon chalet toute la semaine, donc vous pouvez me contacter sur mon portable. Si je n'ai pas votre appel, je saurai ce que cela veut dire et il n'y aura pas de ressentiments, je le jure. Mais si vous appelez, alors nous pourrons peut-être parler et trouver une solution pour savoir où nous irons à partir de là. J'espère que vous appellerez._

_Je vous en prie, appelez._

_Sincèrement,_

_JACK_

Sam était stupéfaite. Elle dut relire la lettre trois fois avant de la comprendre – vraiment la comprendre. Il proposait une relation – une vraie relation. Avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux, surprise d'y trouver des larmes. C'était impossible – il n'y avait aucune solution – et il le savait, il le disait au début. Alors que diable faisait-il ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Simplement dire 'merde aux règlements' et venir en courant parce qu'il avait décidé que c'est ce qu'il voulait ? Et où diable Natasha Greene trouvait-elle sa place là-dedans ? Mon Dieu !

Le téléphone était sur la table basse et elle le prit brusquement, s'arrêtant à la moitié de son numéro. Avec un soupir de frustration et de complète confusion, elle s'affaissa en arrière sur les coussins et ferma les yeux, le téléphone dans une main, la lettre dans l'autre. « Que diable vais-je faire, maintenant ? » souffla-t-elle misérablement. Mais la maison silencieuse n'avait aucune réponse pour elle.

ooo

Le Général Hammond était assis pensivement dans son bureau, ses yeux posés sur l'enveloppe qui se trouvait dans le tiroir ouvert de son bureau, les lettres imprimées adressées à lui-même ressortant nettement sur le papier blanc. Il savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, bien qu'il ne l'eût pas encore lu. Et il ne le ferait pas, à moins d'y être forcé.

Cependant, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était ambivalent à propos du contenu. Il n'y avait là pas de bien ou de mal, seulement beaucoup de complexité et l'équilibre entre les pour et les contre. Et il était heureux, pour une fois, que sa propre situation ne fût pas troublée par les tempêtes de…

« Général Hammond. »

Arraché à ses pensées, il leva les yeux pour voir le Docteur Natasha Greene entrer en souriant dans son bureau, son tailleur court épousant sa silhouette mince et jeune. Elle était une femme attirante et il se leva avec un sourire pour l'accueillir. « Docteur Greene, » dit-il avec chaleur, en tendant sa main. « C'est agréable de vous revoir. »

« Pour moi aussi, » répondit-elle, serrant sa main fermement avant de prendre un siège et de placer son sac à main sur le coin du bureau. Il s'assit également, refermant doucement le tiroir et cachant la lettre de sa vue.

« Comment s'est passé la conférence ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Je présume que l'article du Docteur Jackson fut un succès ? »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr. C'est un grand orateur, même si certaines de ses sources sont forcément dans le flou. »

Hammond hocha simplement la tête. « Alors, » dit-il, l'observant avec curiosité, « à quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre visite ? Est-ce que le Docteur Jackson a découvert un autre site que vous aimeriez visiter ? »

Le Docteur secoua la tête, ses boucles sombres bougeant doucement avec le geste alors que son visage prenait une expression subtilement douloureuse. « Non, Général, » dit-elle, baissant ses yeux modestement. « J'ai peur que ceci soit quelque chose d'une nature plus… personnelle. »

« Je vois, » répondit-il, alors que ses poils se hérissaient instinctivement. Au cours des années, Hammond était devenu un assez fin juge des caractères et il eut soudain l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un imbécile. Il garda son attitude impassible, cependant, et ajouta, « En quelle manière ? »

Le Docteur Greene leva les yeux sur lui, les fronçant légèrement. « Ce ne sont probablement pas mes affaires, » dit-elle calmement, « c'est juste que… je suis inquiète. »

« De quoi ? »

Avec un léger soupir, elle secoua la tête, son visage l'image parfaite de l'inquiétude. « Je suppose que vous savez que nous ne nous voyons plus, Jack et moi ? » commença-t-elle avec tristesse. Hammond acquiesça avec circonspection et elle continua. « Jack est un homme bien, Général, » dit-elle. « Et son travail signifie beaucoup pour lui. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas le voir le jeter en l'air. »

S'agitant sur son fauteuil, Hammond croisa les doigts et dit, « Et comment fait-il cela, Docteur ? »

Son front se rida, apparemment inquiète. « Eh bien, Général, » dit-elle, baissant la voix et jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle comme effrayée d'être surprise, « la chose est… la raison pour laquelle Jack et moi avons rompu était à cause de… de sa relation avec le Major Carter. »

Hammond se figea, la mâchoire serrée et ses doigts se crispèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de les poser sur son giron. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait entendre. « Docteur, » dit-il sèchement, « soyez, s'il vous plait, très claire sur ce que vous êtes en train de dire ici – les carrières de deux très bons officiers pourraient être en jeu. Qu'essayez-vous de dire exactement ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et perdant soudain un peu de son apparente inquiétude. « Ils sont amoureux, » lui dit-elle, avec une précision insoutenable. « Jack me l'a dit lui-même. »

« J'espère que vous réalisez, » dit Hammond, se levant dans une tentative pour contrôler sa colère, « qu'en faisant cette accusation, vous mettez en jeu le futur du Colonel O'Neill et du Major Carter. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, mais Hammond savait que l'expression était feinte et en leur profondeur, il y vit de la glace. « Je fais ce que je crois être le mieux, » répondit-elle.

Mais il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Docteur, mais j'en doute, » dit-il calmement. « Je reconnais la vengeance quand je la vois. »

Une rougeur apparut sur ses joues alors qu'elle se levait aussi, mais il ne put dire si c'était de colère ou d'humiliation. « Je suis désolée que vous pensiez cela, » répondit-elle, ses mains soigneusement croisées devant elle. « Cependant, je ne mens pas, et j'avais pensé que, étant donné votre position, vous pourriez peut-être empêcher Jack de faire quelque chose qu'il – ainsi que Samantha Carter – viendrait peut-être à regretter. » Son expression était froide à présent, impérieuse, et elle le dévisagea avec un regard féroce. « J'ai peut-être tort, mais vous ne semblez pas être un homme qui refuse de voir la vérité en face. »

Si c'était destiné à l'atteindre, cela marcha. Nier cette vérité-là était quelque chose qu'il avait fait pendant longtemps. Trop longtemps, peut-être. « Si j'étais ce genre d'homme, » grinça-t-il, « cette option-là, vous l'avez retirée. J'espère que ceci est quelque chose que vous ne vivrez pas pour regretter, Docteur Greene. Très peu de personnes peuvent se permettre de se faire des ennemis. »

Elle sourit à cela, un sourire glacial qui le fit frissonner. « Un petit conseil, » répliqua-t-elle, « que Jack O'Neill aurait été avisé d'écouter. »

Hammond ne dit rien lorsque le Docteur récupéra son sac à main sur son bureau et se retourna pour partir. Mais alors qu'elle tirait la porte pour l'ouvrir, elle fut saluée par un Daniel Jackson plutôt surpris, qui se tenait de l'autre côté avec sa main levée pour frapper à la porte. « Tasha ! » dit-il immédiatement, la confusion visible sur son visage expressif. « Euh, que faites-vous ici ? »

Le Docteur Greene jeta un dernier coup d'œil glacial à Hammond, avant de regarder Daniel. « Je partais, » dit-elle.

Et elle partit, marchant rapidement, ses talons claquant sèchement sur le sol. Bougeant lentement, comme il le faisait toujours quand il réfléchissait, Daniel entra dans la pièce, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette du Docteur. « Alors… » dit-il après un instant, retournant son attention sur le Général, « c'était à propos de quoi ? »

Prenant une profonde respiration, Hammond s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. « Des problèmes, fiston, » dit-il à son cadet. « Pour deux de vos amis. »

Daniel grimaça, trop intelligent pour avoir besoin d'autres informations. « 'Le Paradis n'a pas de colère qui égale l'amour transformé en haine', » murmura-t-il doucement pour lui-même, « 'Ni l'Enfer une fureur qui égale une femme dédaignée'. »

« Shakespeare, Docteur Jackson ? » demanda Hammond, souriant sombrement.

« Hein ? » demanda Daniel. Puis, secouant la tête comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'il avait parlé tout haut, il ajouta, « Ah, en fait, non. C'est de 'The Mourning Bride', de William Congreve, un dramaturge anglais de la Restauration de… » Saisissant le regard visiblement crispé du Général, il s'interrompit brutalement. « Désolé, » murmura-t-il, retirant ses lunettes et se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers la porte ouverte du bureau de Hammond encore une fois. Il soupira, secouant la tête, « Donc… des problèmes. »

Hammond acquiesça. « Avec un P majuscule. »

ooo

La ligne avait été dans l'eau depuis des heures, mais rien sauf les pattes délicates des insectes voltigeant à travers la surface de l'eau ne perturba l'eau. Certainement pas les poissons. Non pas que Jack s'en préoccupait. Il était assis avec ses jambes étendues devant lui, regardant l'eau paisible, le cœur lourd, se noyant en silence. Une bière à peine touchée était posée, se réchauffant, dans son giron et sur le sol près de ses pieds, il y avait son portable qu'il avait abandonné, la batterie chargée et attendant un appel qu'il n'était jamais venu.

Il soupira, mais ne bougea pas. Pour quoi faire ? Il savait qu'elle devait avoir eu sa lettre il y a trois jours – cela faisait cinq jours qu'il l'avait postée – donc son silence était éloquent. Elle n'était pas intéressée. Peut-être trop d'eau avait passé sous les ponts ? Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui pardonner d'avoir été avec Tasha la nuit où elle était perdue ? Peut-être… qu'elle s'en fichait simplement ? C'était toujours difficile de dire avec Carter, qui cachait toujours tellement bien son jeu et restait toujours calme. Elle n'était peut-être tout simplement pas intéressée dans quelque chose de sérieux. Elle était jeune, ne voulait probablement pas être attachée – surtout pas à un vieux soldat fichu comme lui. Il soupira à nouveau. Merde, mais c'était facile de vous sentir désolé pour vous-même quand vous êtes seul.

Occupé. Il devait rester occupé, ôter son esprit de la douleur dans sa poitrine, se concentrer sur le futur. Parce que quoi qu'il se passe avec Carter, il savait pour sûr que son futur allait être sacrément différent de maintenant. Se levant, Jack ramassa son portable du ponton, le fourra dans sa poche arrière, et se dirigea vers le chalet. L'air était froid aujourd'hui, annonçant la fin de l'automne – bientôt il y aurait de la neige. Il devrait probablement vérifier le toit, s'assurer que tout était prêt pour le long hiver. Qui savait quand il reviendrait ici ? Alors, où diable avait-il mis ses outils pour le toit… ?

ooo

Sam suivit prudemment la piste, sa progression lente sur le sol inégal. Elle avait laissé sa voiture de location près du 4x4 du Colonel, et il semblerait que le reste du chemin devait être fait à pied. Ou, dans son cas, sur un pied et deux béquilles. Super. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas, pas après être venue si loin.

Après être restée assise plus d'une heure à simplement fixer sa lettre, elle avait réalisé qu'elle devait le voir, pour parler ce ça – même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. La seule chose qu'elle savait pour sûr était que sa lettre l'avait profondément touchée, mais aussi attirante soit sa suggestion, une relation illicite entre eux était toujours impossible. Aussi puissantes soient les forces qui les amenaient l'un vers l'autre, les forces qui les gardaient éloignés étaient plus fortes : le devoir et l'honneur. Ni lui ni elle ne sacrifierait cela à l'autel de leur désir ni lui ni elle ne pourrait être heureux s'ils le faisaient.

Enfin elle vit son chalet à travers les arbres, correspondant exactement à la description de Teal'c. Contrairement à la maison de O'Neill à Colorado Springs, son chalet avait un aspect négligé charmant, et illuminé par une flaque de lumière de fin d'automne, il paraissait chaleureux et accueillant. Sam dut refouler un soupir et se rappeler qu'elle avait une chambre d'hôtel louée en bas de la route – et qu'elle était ici pour parler, pour clarifier les choses, rien de plus. Puis elle partirait.

Alors qu'elle émergeait dans la petite clairière qui entourait le chalet, Sam s'arrêta. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le propriétaire du chalet, habillé chaudement pour lutter contre la fraîcheur du jour, l'omniprésente casquette enfoncée bas sur les yeux, et assis sur le bord d'un banc en bois grossièrement travaillé, inspectant avec attention un outil paraissant vieux dont Sam n'arrivait même pas à deviner l'utilité. Son front se creusa de concentration alors qu'il passait un doigt sur le bord tranchant. Ici, réalisa-t-elle, il était dans son élément. Autant il aimait son travail, il s'était toujours irrité contre la rigidité de l'armée, mais en plein air ici, seul, il était vraiment lui-même. Elle sourit, et pendant un instant sa résolution trembla. Combien ce serait facile d'entrer dans cette flaque de lumière, enrouler ses bras autour de lui, et le rejoindre dans son havre doré. Combien ce serait facile, tentant… mal.

Elle soupira, et il dut entendre le faible son car il leva la tête, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avec un choc que Sam ressentit jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Elle vit la stupéfaction, l'incrédulité, et enfin le sincère plaisir traverser son visage, culminant par l'anticipation tendue alors qu'il se levait lentement. « Carter, » dit-il tranquillement, son nom prononcé d'une voix à mi-chemin entre l'espoir et une totale incrédulité. « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle, et pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne bougea, leur regard soudé les figeant, eux et le monde autour. Il semblait différent, pour une raison ou une autre, plus ouvert qu'habituellement, et même de cette distance elle pouvait voir la chaleur dans ses yeux elle se demanda ce qu'il voyait quand il la regardait.

« Vous n'avez pas appelé, » dit-il avec nervosité, visiblement déconcerté par sa soudaine apparition.

« Non, » reconnut-elle. « Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. »

Il l'observait intensément, avec appréhension. Et presque pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait connu, ses mains étaient inertes sur l'objet qu'il tenait, tendues d'anticipation. « Mais vous savez maintenant ? »

Elle savait de quoi il parlait – était-elle venue là pour plonger dans une relation malgré le règlement – et souhaita avoir une meilleure réponse à lui donner. Mais il avait dit qu'il voulait la vérité, et c'était ce qu'il aurait. « Pas vraiment, » dit-elle, gardant ses yeux fixés sur les siens. « Mais je pensais que ça aiderait si nous parlions. Je déteste les téléphones. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse et la tension ne le quitta pas, mais il acquiesça à ses mots, fit un faible sourire, et se détourna. « Oui, moi aussi, » dit-il. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici – nous devons effectivement parler. »

Et sur ce, l'enchantement fut brisé. Libérée de l'emprise de son regard intense, Sam commença à se mouvoir à nouveau, avançant prudemment à travers sa cours encombrée vers son chalet. Comme s'il remarquait pour la première fois qu'elle était en béquilles, Jack bondit en avant et se précipita vers elle. « Carter ! » s'exclama-t-il d'exaspération. « Votre cheville… Où est votre voiture ? »

« Je l'ai laissée près de votre 4x4, » répondit-elle, levant les yeux et incapable de réprimer un sourire à l'expression sur son visage. « Teal'c m'a dit que vous ne pouviez pas monter jusqu'ici avec le 4x4. »

« Vous avez marché ? »

« Eh bien, » sourit-elle, « j'ai plutôt clopiné en fait… »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel… Carter, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé ? Je veux dire… au moins de la voiture. J'aurais pu venir vous chercher. »

« Je vais bien, » le rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle le dépassait. « Je commence à devenir assez habile avec ces trucs, vous savez. De plus, j'ai besoin d'exercice. »

Il se mit à ses côtés, marchant lentement pour rester à sa hauteur et la regarder du coin de l'œil. « Vous auriez pu vous blesser. »

Saisissant son regard, elle sourit à son inquiétude habituelle. « Prétendez simplement que nous sommes off world, Monsieur, » suggéra-t-elle, « ça ne vous ennuiera plus autant alors. »

Il détourna brusquement son regard à son commentaire, fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est ce qui semblait ? » demanda-t-il. « Que ça ne me tracassait pas ? »

Sam regretta immédiatement ses mots. « Bien sûr que non, » répondit-elle, surprise à nouveau par sa candeur inhabituelle. « Je veux seulement dire que… vous me laissiez prendre soin de moi-même, c'est tout. »

Jack acquiesça. « Ca me tracassait, » lui dit-il, fixant toujours ses bottes alors qu'ils avançaient lentement. « Je ne pouvais simplement pas le montrer. »

« Je sais. »

Il soupira, mais ne la regarda pas avant d'avoir atteint le chalet. « Vous restez ? » demanda-t-il, la question légère, mais trahissant un soupçon d'inquiétude comme s'il était effrayé qu'elle puisse peut-être dire non. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer – elle avait dit non tellement de fois auparavant.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le fit pas, et lui offrit un petit sourire. « Pendant quelques temps, » dit-elle.

« Bien, » murmura-t-il, comprenant son intention implicite de ne pas rester longtemps.

Sam s'arrêta au pied des marches de son porche, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de les grimper avec ses béquilles. Il n'y avait rien auquel s'y accrocher, et alors qu'elle retournait dans sa tête le problème, Jack glissa simplement son bras sur son dos puis sous ses bras, supportant son poids alors qu'elle montait les marches en boitant. L'impact du contact physique la surprit – une soudaine explosion de désir envoya son intérieur en chute libre et l'air entre eux fut soudain chargé et dangereux. Intensément consciente de chaque mouvement, elle passa son bras sur son dos, s'accrochant à son épaule alors qu'il l'aidait à monter les marches. Sous son bras, elle sentit jouer les muscles de son dos alors qu'il se déplaçait et ne pouvait nier le fait que la soudaine proximité était agréable, séduisante – normale. Et brusquement, elle fut de retour dans la caverne, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine et ses bras la tenant étroitement. Elle se rappela une caresse chaude sur sa joue, des mots murmurés avec douceur dans ses cheveux, et son souffle lui manqua à l'intensité du souvenir… elle lutta pour réprimer un soupir à la douleur qu'il laissa sur son sillage.

Ce que Jack ressentait, elle ne pouvait le dire, car elle n'osa pas regarder son visage. Mais dès qu'ils atteignirent le porche, il la relâcha et entra rapidement dans le chalet, tenant la porte ouverte pour elle. « Entrez, » dit-il, avec un sourire empreint d'ironie, comme s'il partageait une petite plaisanterie connue de lui seul. Sam pensa comprendre – à une époque, son objectif principal dans la vie avait semblé être de l'emmener à son chalet, bien que ce scénario-là ne soit probablement pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Elle sourit aussi, saisissant ses yeux et partageant la plaisanterie pendant un instant, comme elle entrait à l'intérieur et regardait autour d'elle. Pour quelque raison, elle s'était attendue à ce que le chalet soit sombre et exigu. Mais il ne l'était pas, il était lumineux, la lumière du soleil s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, faisant briller d'un ton chaleureux le sol en bois poli. Des bûches fraîchement coupées étaient posées dans le foyer, leur senteur conférant au salon un délicieux arôme de bois. Un fauteuil à l'air confortable et un canapé étaient rassemblés autour de la cheminée, le journal du matin éparpillé dessus. Et à travers la fenêtre, le lac scintillait dans les rayons du soleil d'après-midi, donnant à toute chose la merveilleuse sensation d'un confort douillet. « Wow, » dit-elle enfin, prenant une profonde respiration. « C'est magnifique. »

Jack eut un grand sourire, visiblement enchanté par sa réaction. « Merci, » dit-il. « Je savais que vous aimeriez… » Brutalement, il s'interrompit, une grimace embarrassée traversant son visage. « Euh, prenez un siège, » offrit-il, masquant son trouble momentané, et s'avançant pour ôter le journal du canapé. « Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Café ? Bière ? »

Sam s'affaissa avec gratitude sur le sofa moelleux, soupirant de soulagement en soulevant sa jambe blessée et l'allongeant sur le canapé. « Café, » dit-elle, lui souriant. « Merci. »

Avec un signe de tête, Jack disparut dans la cuisine et elle entendit peu de temps après le gargouillement du percolateur. Mais cela lui prit plus longtemps qu'à la normale pour faire le café, et lorsqu'il revint, il sembla plus posé qu'auparavant. Un peu de sa réserve habituelle était revenue en place et ses barrières à nouveau levées. Il ne lui fit pas de sourire lorsqu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et lui tendit un mug fumant de café. Il la regarda simplement d'un œil prudent, comme s'il attendait l'explosion. L'expression l'attrista profondément – elle savait qu'il se recroquevillait, craignant son rejet à venir et faisant de son mieux pour se protéger. Elle détourna les yeux, souhaitant qu'il y ait une autre option – mais elle ne pouvait penser à aucune autre qui ne compromette pas son sens du devoir. « Alors…, » dit Jack dans le silence qui était tombé entre eux.

« Alors, » acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Je crois que… nous devrions parler. »

Jack acquiesça. « Vous, hum, avez eu la lettre ? » demanda-t-il, un soupçon de timidité s'insinuant à travers ses défenses.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « J'ai été… surprise. Je pensais que vous étiez venu ici avec Tasha. »

Il grimaça, et prit une gorgée de son café. « Je crois que je n'ai pas mentionné que nous avions rompu, » dit-il, lui jetant un coup d'œil sous ses sourcils. « J'ai en quelque sorte supposé que Daniel vous l'apprendrait. »

Elle sourit à sa réponse Daniel était, après tout, la commère de l'équipe. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle ? « Avec Tasha ? »

« Que croyez-vous ? » dit-il, la regardant toujours prudemment. Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse, il respira profondément et continua. « Elle a deviné – sur vous. »

« Elle vous a plaqué ? » demanda Sam, soudain suspicieuse.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. « C'était d'un commun accord. »

Elle hocha la tête, son esprit retournant irrésistiblement aux mots douloureux de Tasha à l'infirmerie 'Apparemment vous ne lui avez pas manqué tant que cela.' Il avait couché avec elle. Pendant qu'elle était en train de geler à mort, seule et blessée, il avait couché avec elle ! Le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentit était comme un point douloureux dans son cœur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'atteindre, même si la douleur qui en résultait était encore plus forte qu'avant. Elle le fixa d'un regard calme. « Quand avez-vous rompu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le jour après que nous vous avons retrouvé, » dit-il. « Je crois que mes sentiments étaient assez visibles pendant que vous étiez… »

« Ha ! » Sam ne put retenir l'exclamation cynique de s'échapper, et Jack grimaça. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais il ne dit rien, espérant peut-être éviter d'en discuter. Pas de chance. « Est-ce que vous vous rappelez quand nous pensions que Daniel était mort ? » lui demanda-t-elle calmement, décidant une approche détournée alors qu'une colère bouillonnante montait lentement à travers le doux confort de la pièce. « Quand nous _savions_ que nous l'avions vu mourir ? »

Il leva les yeux, le visage impassible – un signe certain qu'il se retirait plus loin derrière ses barrières, attendant l'assaut. « Oui, » répondit-il avec circonspection.

« Nous étions tous dévastés, » dit-elle. « Vous avez perdu votre sang froid – fracassé la vitre de la voiture du Général. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Prenant une profonde aspiration, Sam dit, « Comment avez-vous pu coucher avec elle cette nuit-là, quand vous pensiez que j'étais morte ? »

Jack ferma les yeux pendant un instant, puis se leva brusquement et se détourna, allant se tenir à côté de la cheminée, lui tournant le dos, une main posée sur le manteau. Pendant un long moment, il y eut le silence, interrompu seulement par la pointe de sa botte frappant le foyer. Quand il parla finalement, sa voix avait perdu toute sa réserve précédente et portait quelque chose de profondément personnelle. « Quel âge aviez-vous quand votre Mère est morte, Carter ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Etrange question. « Onze ans, » répondit-elle, l'observant soigneusement et sentant sa colère commencer à fondre sous l'intense émotion émanant de lui par vagues.

Il secoua la tête. « C'est trop jeune, » souffla-t-il. Puis, « J'avais trente et un ans quand ma Mère est morte. Trente-huit quand Charlie est mort, Trente-neuf quand Sara m'a quitté. » Sa voix s'altéra soudain et il serra le manteau jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent. « J'ai aussi perdu vingt-trois hommes directement sous mes ordres, et quatre camarades officiers. J'ai tué dix-huit hommes face à face et… beaucoup trop de manière anonyme. C'est beaucoup de morts pour une seule vie. »

Sam ne sut quoi dire, secouée par la soudaine attaque de ses émotions elle n'avait jamais vu son armure craquer de cette manière. Et pourtant elle avait la sensation qu'il était toujours rigoureusement maître de lui et elle frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il arriverait si jamais ce contrôle s'effritait. Mais à cet instant, l'assaut brutal de ses émotions demandait une réponse de sa part, même une piètre réponse. Aussi Sam s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura, « Oui, c'est beaucoup. » Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être une enfant mesquine et égoïste de le juger et d'oser supposer qu'il ressentait moins qu'il ne devrait. Des excuses étaient sur le point de se former sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

« Quand ils ont dit que vous étiez morte, Carter, j'ai pensé que j'allais complètement perdre le contrôle – et ne _jamais_ me reprendre. Je me suis tendu vers la première chose que je pouvais… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être là-bas à vous chercher, mais ils ont dit que vous étiez morte et j'ai simplement… » Il s'arrêta brutalement et baissa la tête, immobile sinon les secousses dans ses épaules alors qu'il aspirait difficilement. « Je vous ai abandonnée, Sam, » dit-il finalement, d'une voix tremblante. « Ce fut la pire chose que j'ai faite cette nuit-là. »

Aurait-elle été capable de sauter sur ses pieds, Sam serait allée le rassurer en un éclair. Mais ses béquilles étaient posées contre le mur, ce qui était, lui dit le côté prudent de son esprit, probablement pour le mieux. Elle était venue ici pour parler – c'est tout – alors parler est ce qu'elle ferait. « Vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée, Monsieur, » insista-t-elle doucement, « vous m'avez ramenée à la maison. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie – encore. »

« Non, » répondit-il, se tournant vers elle enfin, son visage assombri par l'émotion. « Vous avez sauvez _ma_ vie, Carter – chaque jour sans exception. » Il la dévisagea à travers ses yeux ravagés par l'émotion – ses barrières étaient à nouveau à terre, en ruines, et son cœur était à nu dans ses yeux elle vit pour la première fois quasiment la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle – et cela la submergea complètement, la laissant sans souffle, émerveillée – elle vit la passion, la tendresse et la dévotion dans ses yeux alors qu'il se tenait là et mettait à nu son âme dans ce long regard silencieux. Et au moment où elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter cette intensité un instant de plus, il ferma ses yeux, rassemblant son courage, avant de les rouvrir et de la fixer avec un regard implorant. « Carter, » dit-il d'un ton las, « s'il vous plait, dites-moi juste – êtes-vous venue ici pour commencer ceci ou y mettre fin ? »

Son souffle lui manqua dans sa poitrine à cette question brutale. Et elle ne voulait pas y répondre – elle ne pouvait pas – pas en ces termes. « Je, » commença-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils, « Je ne veux mettre fin à rien du tout. »

« Mais ? » dit-il, faisant un pas en avant et la transperçant de son regard sombre et ardent.

Elle déglutit. « Mais – soyons réalistes – vous savez que nous ne pouvons rien commencer. Le règlement… »

« Oubliez le règlement, » insista-t-il, s'avançant vers elle et s'agenouillant à ses côtés, saisissant ses mains. « Carter… ceci est plus important… »

« Non, » insista-t-elle, libérant ses mains et reculant aussi loin qu'elle put sur le canapé. « Monsieur – nous _ne pouvons pas_ oublier le règlement ! Vous savez ce qu'il se passera si nous le faisons. »

Il secouait la tête maintenant, frustré. « Je sais. Je veux dire… et s'il _n'y avait pas_ de règlement ? » Il reprit ses mains, ses doigts chauds sur sa peau, et elle ressentit son contact avec une telle intensité qu'elle frissonna. « Et si le règlement n'était pas un problème ? » continua-t-il. « Quoi alors ? »

« Alors… les choses seraient différentes, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais ça ne sert à rien de parler ainsi, mon Colonel. Il est là. Il n'y a pas de moyen de le contourner. »

Il détourna ses yeux pendant un instant, mais ses mains tenaient les siennes et son cœur battait à l'allure d'un train express. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, son visage était calme et sérieux. « Je songe à prendre ma retraite, » dit-il avec précaution, comme pour évaluer sa réponse.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, et de la façon dont il grimaça, c'était exactement la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. « Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Il haussa les épaules, relâchant ses mains et s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'elle. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle secouait sa tête, pas certaine de pouvoir gérer ce qu'il offrait. « Pour moi… ? » réussit-elle à bafouiller enfin. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça – je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça. Vous êtes trop important pour le SGC pour partir ! »

Il lui sourit alors, presque timidement, et sans vraiment la regarder, il dit, « Vous êtes trop importante pour moi pour que je reste. » Il leva les yeux. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit dans ma lettre, Carter. J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie – si vous le voulez – et je ferai n'importe quoi pour que cela arrive. »

« Pas ça, » insista-t-elle, troublée – ceci était trop ! La retraite ? Tout abandonner, juste pour être avec elle ? C'était… fou ! « Je ne peux pas imaginer le SGC sans vous. Et les Goa'uld ? »

« Vous pensez que je leur manquerais ? »

« Mon Colonel ! » protesta-t-elle, le fixant avec incrédulité. « Vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous détourner de ça ! »

Il soupira profondément à cela, tapotant nerveusement les pouces sur ses genoux et son front soudain contracté en un froncement. « Vous pensez que ce serait un manquement au devoir ? »

Les mots restèrent suspendus entre eux, et elle dut admettre que sa réaction initiale était quelque chose dans ce genre. Se détourner du combat, simplement pour être avec elle… ça semblait décadent, déshonorant. Et pourtant, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être transportée de joie il voulait être avec elle à tel point qu'il abandonnerait _tout_ pour elle. Mais la responsabilité qu'il plaçait en elle était terrifiante, et était plus qu'elle n'était préparée à accepter.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à ça, » dit-il soudain, se levant à nouveau et arpentant la pièce. « Ce n'est pas juste un caprice, pas seulement un désir induit par un excès de testostérone ! » Les sourcils de Sam se levèrent à sa déclaration, et il écarta d'un geste la déclaration, comme s'il était légèrement embarrassé. « Je ne cesse de penser au Major Coburn, » avoua-t-il alors, ramassant quelque chose sur l'appui fenêtre et commençant à jouer avec, se calmant. « Il est parti pour être avec sa femme et ses enfants, et le SGC continue son bonhomme de chemin sans lui. La même chose arrivera avec moi. Je ne suis pas indispensable, Carter. Aucun de nous ne l'est. » Il rencontra ses yeux brièvement et ajouta doucement, « Mais j'aimerais être indispensable – à vous. »

Son cœur battit sourdement et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes de ses lèvres. « Vous l'êtes déjà, » lui dit-elle avec douceur, souriant à la lumière qu'elle vit exploser dans ses yeux. Elle détourna alors précipitamment les siens, craignant de céder à son rêve fou. « Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous ? Que feriez-vous si vous preniez votre retraite ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil sous ses sourcils. « Ceci et cela, » promit-il. « J'ai en fait une vie en dehors du SGC, contrairement à certaines personnes. »

Elle haussa ses épaules d'accord avec cette déclaration. « Ce serait beaucoup de pression, » dit-elle alors, se sentant de plus en plus acculée. Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de songer à ceci sérieusement – n'est-ce pas ? « Et si les choses ne marchent pas entre nous ? » continua-t-elle. « Et si, après quelques rendez-vous, nous décidons que ça ne marche pas ? Vous auriez jeté par la fenêtre votre carrière pour rien. »

« Il n'y aucune chance que ça arrive, Carter, » lui dit-il avec confiance, se tournant pour lui faire face et s'appuyant contre l'appui fenêtre. « Je vous connais – intimement. La plupart des couples mariés n'ont pas passé autant de temps ensemble que nous. » Il se frappa la poitrine. « Vous êtes là, Carter, et vous ne partirez pas. »

Elle le regarda d'un regard inquisiteur, soupesant ses prochains mots soigneusement. « La femme que vous connaissez, mon Colonel, » lui dit-elle, utilisant délibérément son grade, « est le _Major_ Carter, qui vous appelle Monsieur et suit vos ordres. Vous trouverez peut-être _Sam_ plus difficile à supporter. »

Un grand sourire se répandit lentement sur son visage. « Ca ressemble à un défi. »

Elle dut détourner les yeux pour s'empêcher de sourire. « Je suis très sérieuse, mon Colonel, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Vous trouverez peut-être que nous ne nous connaissons pas si bien que nous le pensions. C'est toujours un risque. »

« C'est un risque, » reconnut-il. « Mais n'est-ce pas un risque que nous prenons chaque fois que nous traversons la Porte ? »

« De l'autre côté, oui, » reconnut-elle. « Mais… »

Sam hésita puis s'arrêta, ne sachant plus vraiment comment continuer, et Jack comprit soudain. « Vous avez peur, » lui dit-il. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se renfrogna, mais ne put le nier. « Je crois que oui. Pas vous ? »

Après une petite pause, il haussa les épaules. « Un peu, » reconnut-il, s'avançant à nouveau vers elle, « mais je suis plus effrayé de vous perdre, Carter. » Il s'assit à côté d'elle, plaçant une main hésitante sur sa jambe valide et observant son visage pour un signe de déplaisir. Quand elle ne fit pas d'objection, il continua. « Mon Père m'a donné des conseils autrefois. Je n'ai pas beaucoup écouté de ce qu'il m'a dit, mais celui-ci m'est resté – 'Tu es en sursis.' » Il rencontra à nouveau son regard, son pouce se déplaçant doucement sur sa cuisse et faisant des choses terribles à sa concentration. « J'ai donné plus de vingt ans à l'Air Force, Carter, » dit-il. « Et ne vous méprenez pas, la plupart du temps, j'ai adoré ça. Mais ça commence à avoir un air de déjà vu – nouveaux pays, nouvelles planètes, chacune affrontée avec un fusil dans les mains et une menace au tournant. J'ai été un soldat presque toute ma vie d'adulte – suis-je égoïste de demander quelques années de paix et… »

« … d'amour ? » finit-elle pour lui en couvrant avec hésitation sa main avec la sienne. Il la regarda simplement, la réponse dans ses yeux. Et en cet instant, elle comprit il ne se détournait de rien. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait été celle à fuir, à se cacher derrière le règlement parce qu'elle était trop effrayée de prendre le plus grand risque de tous. « Non, » dit-elle, observant la chaleur monter dans ses yeux comme elle parlait, à peine capable d'entendre sa voix basse par-dessus les battements assourdissants de son cœur, « Je ne crois pas que vous l'êtes. »

Il bougea sa main, la retournant pour que leurs doigts s'entremêlent, alors qu'il passait nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Carter, » dit-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux, « s'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous voulez commencer quelque chose ici. »

Il y avait une centaine de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire, pensa-t-elle alors que son regard était soudé à ses yeux et savourait leur chaleur. Et une seule bonne raison pour le faire, mais cette unique raison était la plus importante de toutes elle l'aimait. Resserrant sa prise sur sa main, elle retrouva sa voix et dit dans un murmure à peine audible : « Je crois que oui… Jack. »

Il s'affaissa comme si les fils qui l'animaient avaient été coupés, tellement son soulagement fut palpable. Mais il ne poussa pas des cris de triomphe, ni ne sourit, à la place il la tira dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou et la serra étroitement. « Merci, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Merci, Sam.. »

« Combien ? » demanda-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de lui et sourit lorsqu'il la serra davantage en réponse.

« Hein ? » marmonna-t-il, dans ses cheveux.

« Jusqu'à votre retraite ? » précisa-t-elle, se reculant pour pouvoir regarder son visage. « Combien de temps devons-nous attendre ? »

Il sourit à sa question, un petit sourire qui illumina ses yeux si brillamment qu'ils scintillèrent. « Hammond a déjà la lettre. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent. « Vous avez déjà démissionné ? » demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. « Avant de savoir ce que je ferais ? »

« J'ai essayé, » lui dit-il, desserrant son étreinte et la laissant se réinstaller sur les coussins, bien que ses mains glissèrent sur les bras et tinrent fermement ses doigts. « Hammond ne voulait pas l'accepter – m'a dit de prendre deux semaines de congés et d'y réfléchir. C'est pourquoi je suis là – pour réfléchir. »

A présent troublée, elle fronça les sourcils. « Alors vous alliez prendre votre retraite de toute façon ? Même si je n'avais pas voulu… poursuivre ceci ? »

« Est-ce que ça vous embête ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Secouant la tête, elle haussa les épaules. « En fait, non. C'est mieux – moins de pression. »

« Pas de pression, » lui assura-t-il, souriant avec une expression d'une si profonde affection que Sam se sentit commencer à fondre. « Aucune pression du tout, » ajouta-t-il comme il se penchait, une invasion bienvenue de son espace – proche, plus proche, son nez rencontrant doucement le sien… Oh, Dieu, il allait l'embrasser ! L'adrénaline dans sa tête commença à s'estomper alors qu'un frisson d'excitation la balaya par vague de la tête aux orteils et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour siens. Sa respiration était chaude sur ses lèvres, la senteur de café délicieuse. Dieu, elle désirait ceci. Elle le désirait depuis si longtemps, en avait rêvé, l'avait souhaité… Ca y était ! Sa vision se brouilla alors que rien sinon un souffle d'air vibra entre eux, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et…

Bip, bip.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, figés sur place. Le portable.

Bip, bip.

Celui de O'Neill.

« Merde ! » murmura-t-il, se reculant avec un air contrit et une extrême frustration. « Désolé – je dois répondre… numéro d'urgence, » marmonna-t-il, tirant son téléphone de sa poche arrière et l'étudiant. « SGC, » lui dit-il en répondant.

Son visage était impassible alors qu'il écoutait, et puis surpris. « Mon Général ! Quoi… oh. » Il y eut une longue pause, pendant laquelle il écouta avec attention, son visage s'assombrissant. « Je vois, » dit-il, et puis, « Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis s'étrécirent brusquement et il se mit à jouer avec le bord de son pull. Et puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, « Oui, Monsieur… c'est vrai. » Mais le sourire s'effaça rapidement. « Non ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement dans le téléphone. « Non, Monsieur, je le jure devant Dieu. » Il laissa tomber sa main, s'éloignant d'elle avec une expression peinée. « Oui, je comprends. Je serai là aussitôt que je peux. » Une autre pause. « Je suis sûr que oui, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur… Oui. Au revoir. »

Il éteignit son téléphone avec un soupir, et leva ses yeux sur les siens. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Sam craintivement.

« Tasha, » répondit-il d'une voix sombre.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Sam, se demandant seulement dans quelle sorte de pétrin la femme avait pu se mettre maintenant.

« Oh, elle va bien, » dit Jack amèrement. « Et elle a fait certaines allégations sur… vous et moi. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent et son estomac se retourna. « Merde ! » siffla-t-elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux, soudain consciente de toute l'inconvenance de l'endroit où elle était et de ce qu'elle faisait. Jack n'était pas encore en retraite ! « Je devrais y aller, » décida-t-elle, essayant de se lever.

Mais il la maintint en place d'une main douce. « Ca va aller, » lui assura-t-il. « Nous n'avons rien fait de mal – nous avons seulement besoin de parler à Hammond. Ca va aller, ça va prendre seulement un peu de temps pour éclaircir tout ça, c'est tout. » Il sourit, et toucha son visage, essayant de recréer le moment.

Mais elle attrapa ses doigts dans sa main, et doucement les baissa sur son giron. « Non, » dit-elle, adoucissant le mot d'un sourire, « pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il, troublé.

Elle soupira. « Parce que ceci est trop important pour se presser – et je ne veux pas avoir l'impression que nous faisons quelque chose de mal. »

Il se pencha plus près, la voix basse et tentante. « Nous ne nous précipitons pas, et ceci n'est pas mal. »

La senteur subtile de son savon ou de son after-shave remplit ses sens… Dieu, elle était tentée. « Techniquement, » lui rappela-t-elle avec désespoir, « vous êtes toujours mon supérieur, _Monsieur_. »

« Techniquement ? » souffla-t-il, toujours plus près.

Elle se recula sur les coussins, s'éloignant de lui et luttant difficilement contre la tentation presque irrésistible de s'abandonner. « Jusqu'à votre retraite, nous ne pouvons pas faire ceci, » répéta-t-elle. « Hammond va devoir poser des questions maintenant – après ce que Tasha… »

Il arrêta son avancée à ce moment-là, ses yeux perdant leur voile de désir et la regardant avec une soudaine curiosité – il ne la croyait pas tout à fait et espérait visiblement qu'elle commence à rire à tout moment. Mais elle ne rit pas, elle regarda simplement dans ses yeux avec honnêteté et dit, « Attendons que tout ça soit résolu. Je ne veux pas avoir à cacher ceci, et nous avons déjà attendu si longtemps. »

« Sam… » murmura-t-il, en secouant sa tête de frustration. « Vraiment ? »

« Je ne veux pas avoir à mentir à propos de ça à nos amis, même pendant quelques semaines, » expliqua-t-elle doucement, souriant tendrement à son expression incrédule. « Je veux que ceci soit honnête, Jack – dès le début. »

« Dieu, » souffla-t-il en se reculant légèrement, « vous êtes sérieuse. »

« Si nous… faisions quelque chose maintenant, » dit-elle, se sentant rougir légèrement à l'implication, « nous aurions à mentir au Général Hammond et je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire cela. De cette façon, notre conscience est tranquille. Nous n'avons rien à cacher. »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, la regardant avec un mélange d'admiration et d'étonnement. « Vous avez raison, » reconnut-il enfin, avec un léger soupir et un sourire tendre. « Comme toujours. Et diablement plus forte que moi. » Il retira ses mains des siennes avec une douloureuse réticence, mais il était toujours assis tout près et ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais cacher ça quand nous serons de retour, cependant, » dit-il, alors que son sourire s'élargissait. « J'ai l'impression que je suis… eh bien, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots, mais vous savez ce que je veux dire. Et je suis sûr que les gens le remarqueront. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Que vous êtes heureux ? » suggéra-t-elle, imitant son sourire avec un des siens. « Vous avez l'air heureux. »

« C'est ça ! » dit-il avec un petit rire, se levant et s'éloignant à une distance plus sûre. « Heureux… oui. Très, très heureux – et chanceux. »

« Moi aussi, » reconnut-elle, se sentant plus maîtresse d'elle-même maintenant qu'il n'était plus si proche. « En fait, je crois que ce sera bien, » décida-t-elle, le regardant. « Quelques semaines pour s'habituer à l'idée de… plus. Ce ne sera pas si soudain. »

Jack ne parut pas entière convaincu. « Peut-être, » accepta-t-il. « Bien que, franchement, je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ce 'plus' sacrément vite. » Son sourire devint suggestif. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'ai pas songé aux possibilités auparavant. »

« C'est donc ça ? » répondit-elle, imitant son humeur taquine. « Bien sûr, » ajouta-t-elle, « vous oubliez les autres avantages à attendre quelques semaines. »

« Ah bon ? » dit-il, ses sourcils remuant de manière expressive. Ses yeux sombres étaient pleins d'humour – et de désir – et elle sut qu'il la taquinait délibérément.

Aussi elle lui fit lentement un sourire séducteur et regarda sa mâchoire tomber de stupéfaction. « Je serai beaucoup plus mobile une fois ma cheville guérie – beaucoup plus entreprenante. »

Jack déglutit. « Je suis impatient… » murmura-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, donnant l'impression de penser chaque mot.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, » lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Pensez simplement à l'anticipation. »

Il acquiesça lentement, la regardant avec un tel désir qu'elle se sentit rougir. « L'instant où mes papiers sont validés, » l'avertit-il, « je frapperai à votre porte. »

Elle eut un immense sourire de bonheur, son estomac papillonnant à la pensée. « Je serai là à attendre. »

ooo


	16. Chapter 16

**Partie Seize**

Les discours étaient terminés depuis longtemps et l'alcool coulait à flot dans le mess bourré à craquer. La musique jouée de quelque part, bruyante mais pas envahissante, et les lumières tamisées chatoyaient dans la fumée d'une cigarette occasionnelle et illicite. Le Général Hammond prit une profonde respiration et soupira. L'humeur était à la célébration, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher une pointe de regret alors qu'il regardait par-dessus la foule là où son autrefois meilleure équipe s'était rassemblée, près du bar improvisé, riant et plaisantant. SG1, une légende de leur vivant – et il pensait cela sans trace d'ironie. L'imbattable, l'infatigable SG1.

Jack se tenait au milieu du groupe, se disputant en riant avec le Docteur Jackson à propos de détails d'une mission ou d'une autre qui les avaient mis dans le pétrin. Le Docteur faisait appel à Carter pour le soutenir, mais elle souriait simplement et secouait la tête – choisissant sagement de ne pas se joindre au débat. Teal'c observait en silence, mais Hammond avait connu l'homme assez longtemps pour voir l'affection qui brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait ses amis. Et il soupira à nouveau, ressentant une vive douleur de regret l'endroit ne serait simplement plus le même sans le Colonel O'Neill hantant ses couloirs avec ses railleries irrévérencieuses et ses commentaires politiquement incorrects.

Les yeux du Général se déplacèrent du visage légèrement éméché de Jack à celui du Major. Son grand sourire contagieux était presque la chose la plus brillante dans la pièce aux lumières tamisées, et il ne pouvait blâmer O'Neill de tomber sous son charme elle était une femme stupéfiante, brillante, compétente, et courageuse. Et alors qu'il observait, Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil, là où elle se tenait appuyée contre le bar à ses cotés. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un instant et quelque chose passa brièvement entre eux – c'était comme un éclair d'énergie qui illumina leurs visages en un instant de pur bonheur. Et puis ce fut parti, Jack retourna à son débat avec Daniel et Carter reprit son verre et but une gorgée. Mais un sourire scintillait brillamment dans ses yeux et le même sourire jouait sur les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il parlait à Daniel. Ils étaient heureux, tellement heureux que cela se voyait dans chaque chose qu'ils faisaient.

Et cela, le Général soupira, était tout ce qui comptait. Le bonheur. Et merde, pourquoi pas ?

« Monsieur ? » La voix à ses côtés le surprit, et il baissa les yeux dans ceux curieux du Docteur Fraiser qui le fixaient. « Vous semblez un peu pensif, monsieur, » ajouta-t-elle, lui offrant un verre. « J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de ça – dans un but médical, bien sûr. »

Il sourit. « Merci Docteur, » acquiesça-t-il, acceptant le verre qu'elle lui offrait. « Et je suppose que je suis un peu pensif. » Ses yeux retournèrent vers SG1, qui discutait toujours gaiement ensemble. « Ne dites pas cela au Colonel O'Neill, » l'avertit-il, « mais il va vraiment me manquer. »

« A moi aussi, » dit doucement Fraiser. « Et ne lui dites pas ça non plus, monsieur. Malgré toutes ses complaintes, le Colonel est très… sympathique. »

Acquiesçant, Hammond se tourna vers elle. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je souhaite juste… je souhaite juste qu'il y ait eu un autre moyen, et qu'il n'ait pas dû faire ce choix-là. »

Les sourcils de Fraiser se haussèrent. « Pour autant que je sache, » dit-elle avec curiosité, « La retraite du Colonel a pour but de 'voyager' et 'd'approfondir d'autres intérêts.' »

Hammond eut un petit rire à cette déclaration. « Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'équipe. « Oui, » dit-elle lentement. « J'avais mes soupçons, » continua-t-elle, « mais… personne d'autre ne les a confirmés, alors… ? »

Personne d'autre ? Le Major Carter, en d'autres mots, avait gardé la vérité, même de son amie – il n'était pas entièrement surpris. Mais d'après la voix irritée du Docteur, elle s'était visiblement attendue à être dans le secret des secrets. « Je crois que Jack _'prévoit'_ de faire un voyage, » dit-il, dans une tentative de l'apaiser. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours voulu voir… les pyramides. »

Les yeux de Fraiser s'agrandirent. « Il a dit ça ? »

« Il n'a peut-être pas été complètement sérieux, » reconnut Hammond. « Cependant, je crois effectivement qu'il est sérieux dans sa poursuite 'd'autres intérêts.' »

Le Docteur resta silencieuse pendant un instant. « Eh bien, » dit-elle enfin, « il était temps. »

« Comme je disais, » soupira Hammond, « Je souhaite seulement que nous n'ayons pas à le perdre pour cela. »

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur SG1 et son regard la suivit. La musique avait changé, ralentissant légèrement, et Jack murmurait quelque chose près de l'oreille de Carter. Tout d'abord, elle secoua la tête, en souriant, mais refusa. Jack était persévérant, cependant, et Hammond entendit ses mots rieurs pétiller à travers la foule bruyante. « Allez Carter, » plaida-t-il, « rendez heureux un vieil homme… »

Carter hésita, jeta des coups d'œil vers le centre de la pièce où quelques couples dansaient lentement, et roula ses yeux. Jack visiblement prit ce geste pour un oui, car il commença à la pousser vers les danseurs avec une main ferme sur une épaule comme si elle essaierait peut-être de s'échapper. Une fois au milieu des couples, il la retourna avec douceur dans ses bras, la tenant à une distance très convenable et respectueuse alors qu'ils dansaient.

A ses côtés, il entendit Fraiser pousser un petit soupir, et jeta un coup d'œil pour la voir les observer avec une expression nostalgique dans ses yeux. Sentant son attention sur elle, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna ses yeux, son détachement habituel reprenant sa place. « Eh bien, » dit-elle, « c'est agréable de voir une fin heureuse pour une fois. »

« Je crois que ceci est aussi heureux que ça pourrait l'être, » répondit-il, observant le couple qui dansait. Ils ne dansaient pas tout près, mais l'intensité du regard qu'ils échangeaient chargeait l'air entre eux d'une chaleur que même lui pouvait voir. « Je souhaite simplement avoir pu trouver un moyen de garder le Colonel O'Neill au SGC. »

Fraiser hocha la tête, tournant son dos aux danseurs et le scrutant soigneusement. « Avez-vous considéré, » dit-elle doucement, « que le Colonel ne veut pas rester ? »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Vous voulez dire que même s'il y avait un moyen pour lui de… poursuivre ses 'autres intérêts' tout en maintenant sa position ici, il aurait choisi de démissionner ? »

« Oui, » elle hocha la tête pensivement, s'efforçant visiblement de mettre en mots son hypothèse. Il fit une pause, attendant qu'elle parle. « Quand j'ai rencontré la première fois le Colonel O'Neill, » dit-elle prudemment, « c'était pour sa visite de pré-mission lors la première mission sur Abydos. » Elle s'arrêta, but une gorgée de son verre et ajouta, « J'ai recommandé qu'au lieu d'être mis à la tête de la mission, il soit soumis à un examen psychologique. »

Hammond hocha la tête, bien trop familier avec le dossier du Colonel sur cette période. « Ce n'était pas longtemps après la mort de son fils. »

Fraiser hocha la tête. « C'est exact, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Il était déprimé – à un degré dangereux, à mon avis. » Elle frissonna légèrement. « Je me souviens de ses yeux, » dit-elle doucement. « Ils étaient morts – il n'y avait rien au fond d'eux. C'était comme de regarder dans un miroir sombre – vide. »

« Je ne puis imaginer comment il a dû se sentir, étant donné les circonstances de la mort de son fils. »

« Non, » acquiesça Fraiser. « Le Colonel prend ses responsabilités très sérieusement – je doute qu'il se pardonne jamais. »

Alors qu'elle parlait, Hammond leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Jack dansait toujours avec le Major Carter. Ils parlaient doucement maintenant, s'étant en quelque sorte détendus et se tenant un peu plus près. Toujours rien d'outrageux, mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant au lien que ces deux-là partageaient. Et alors Jack sourit, une expression, réalisa Hammond, qu'il avait vue extrêmement souvent ces dernières semaines.

Comme lisant ses pensées, Fraiser dit, « Il est heureux, monsieur. Il n'est plus l'homme que j'ai rencontré la première fois – ou plutôt, il n'est plus la coquille d'homme que j'ai rencontrée la première fois. Quel que soit ce qui s'est passé sur Abydos, cela l'a changé – quand il est revenu, j'ai vu de la vie dans ses yeux, même si c'était toujours à travers un voile de peine. Et au cours des années, j'ai vu de plus en plus de vie – mais… je ne l'ai jamais vu vraiment heureux avant, monsieur. Pas vraiment. Et vous ? »

Hammond réfléchit à la question. Il avait vu O'Neill exubérant, triomphant, amusé… mais sous tous ces masques, il y avait eu un courant sous-jacent sombre. De quoi, il ne pouvait en être certain – tristesse, culpabilité, solitude, peut-être toutes les trois à la fois. Après tout, il avait perdu plus que son fils quand Charlie était mort il avait perdu sa femme aussi – sa famille entière. Et pensant soudain à ses propres enfants et petits-enfants, Hammond réalisa pour la première fois tout ce que Jack avait perdu. Il avait perdu son avenir, la chance de vieillir avec sa femme, de voir ses enfants devenir adultes et, peut-être, de tenir un de ses petits-enfants un jour.

Mais peut-être que maintenant, il avait une seconde chance. Dieu savait que l'homme la méritait, et en cet instant, Hammond réalisa que Fraiser avait raison Jack ne voulait pas rester, il voulait être libre de rebâtir ce qu'il avait perdu et ce que Hammond considérait comme tout à fait allant de soi – une famille aimante. Il sentit une boule inhabituelle se former dans sa gorge à cette pensée, et déglutit difficilement. « Vous avez raison, » dit-il à Fraiser d'un ton bourru. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux auparavant, et je serai égoïste de vouloir le garder ici. Il mérite ceci – il mérite une seconde chance. »

Fraiser acquiesça, son propre regard retournant vers le couple qui dansait alors qu'un doux sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. « Je crois qu'ils la méritent tous les deux, monsieur. »

ooo

La musique était douce et agréable, son rythme assez lent pour que Jack n'ait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il se balançait avec elle dans ses bras. Eh bien, presque dans ses bras – étant donné le fait qu'ils dansaient au milieu du mess, et sous la surveillance du Général Hammond.

« Alors, » Jack sourit, « est-ce que tout le monde regarde ? »

Sam fit un grand sourire. « Probablement, » acquiesça-t-elle. « La moitié d'entre eux pense que nous couchons ensemble depuis des années. »

Mince, il aurait vraiment dû faire plus attention aux rumeurs. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, son sourire devenant cynique. « Comment autrement serais-je devenue Major si vite ? »

Il fit les gros yeux, mais ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris par l'attitude. Merde, il aurait probablement partagé cette idée une décennie auparavant. « Des cons, » lui dit-il, s'incluant lui-même dans la description.

Mais Sam, avec sa bonne grâce habituelle, sourit simplement. « Je peux gérer ça, » lui assura-t-elle. Et puis, avec une tentative évidente de changer de sujet, elle dit, « Alors, et pour vous, monsieur ? Dernier jour ? »

Monsieur. Il lui sourit, amusé par sa ténacité. « Juste douze heures encore, _Major_, » répondit-il gentiment. « A partir de demain midi, vous pourrez cesser de m'appeler monsieur. »

Elle sourit à nouveau, mais il y avait de la tristesse dans ce sourire et ses yeux étaient graves quand elle dit, « Des regrets ? »

Il la tira un peu plus près en réponse, la rassurant sans prononcer de mots. Comment pourrait-il avoir des regrets quand elle était dans ses bras ? Et pourtant, elle avait raison. Il ressentait une certaine sensation de perte. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'avait pas des émotions mitigées concernant sa décision – l'agitation, la motivation, et surtout son équipe allaient lui manquer. Merde, s'il n'était pas certain qu'il les verrait tout le temps une fois qu'il était parti, il n'était pas certain que même Sam pourrait l'éloigner de SG1. Mais son équipe était plus que de simples frères d'armes, ils étaient ses amis – sa famille – et continueraient de l'être jusqu'au jour où il mourrait. De cela, il était absolument certain. Un peu de ses réflexions pensives dut se voir sur son visage, car elle s'écarta légèrement de ses bras, l'inquiétude assombrissant ses yeux. « Monsieur, si vous avez des hésitations… »

« Non ! » lui assura-t-il, l'attirant plus près – un peu trop près peut-être. « Pas d'hésitations, mais l'endroit va me manquer. »

Elle acquiesça. « Bien sûr que ça va vous manquer, » murmura-t-elle. « Je souhaite… je souhaite que les choses n'aient pas dû en arriver là. »

« Pas moi, » lui dit-il sincèrement. « Bien sûr, je suis triste de partir, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux rester. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que ce que je dis a un sens ? »

Après mûre réflexion, elle sourit. « En fait, oui. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui rendre son sourire et se perdit dans ses yeux. Ses sentiments pour elle semblaient grandir chaque jour, se multipliant hors de contrôle et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de la regarder pour se retrouver avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Sam, bien sûr, était toujours un modèle de bienséance, se tenant à ses 'mon Colonel' et 'monsieur' avec une dévotion que seule Carter pouvait penser nécessaire. Mais il ne lui refusa pas cela, en fait il trouvait cela assez adorable. Bien qu'il fût conscient qu'elle pourrait, à l'instant même, ramasser un P-90 et exploser la tête d'un lapin au pelage duveteux et il penserait encore que ce serait adorable – tout ce qui la concernait était enchanteur. C'était une étrange sensation, mais vaguement familière. Il avait ressenti cela une fois, auparavant, et il reconnut l'enivrante sensation d'émotions en chute-libre il était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, il l'avait aimée depuis longtemps déjà – il aimait toute son équipe, dans une sorte de manière macho – mais cette affaire de 'tomber' était complètement différente. Il était complètement déséquilibré, grisé, et très conscient qu'il était sur le point de se trahir. C'était une révélation difficile, surtout pour un homme comme Jack O'Neill qui préférait avoir ses émotions strictement sous contrôle.

Un regard rêveur s'afficha dans les yeux de Carter alors qu'elle le regardait, et son cœur fit une pirouette en imaginant que peut-être ses pensées tournaient dans une direction similaire aux siennes. Il aurait donné cher pour être capable, à cet instant, de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne lui laisser aucun doute quant à ses sentiments – maintenant que la fin était proche, la lumière au bout du tunnel était si brillante qu'elle était presque aveuglante et il trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de lui résister. Se raclant la gorge contre la soudaine vague de désir, il dit, « Alors… avez-vous des plans pour demain, Carter ? »

L'expression rêveuse disparut immédiatement de ses yeux, remplacée par une vive excitation qui frôlait la nervosité. « En fait, non. Et vous ? »

« Ca dépend, » dit-il, se sentant brusquement plein d'une appréhension inattendue.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il haussa les épaules. « De si vous voulez faire quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose…, » réfléchit-elle. « Quelque chose comme… ? »

« Dîner ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Dîner, ça sonne bien. »

D'accord, maintenant son cœur battait la chamade. La chamade ! « Chez moi ? » suggéra-t-il prudemment. Et puis, inquiet qu'elle croit peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils sautent au lit ensemble à la première opportunité, il ajouta, « Ou nous pourrions sortir, si vous… n'avez pas confiance en ma cuisine. »

Le sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres, et elle le regarda avec sérieux. « J'ai confiance en votre cuisine, » l'assura-t-elle. « Et je crois que chez vous serait… agréable. »

Agréable ? Que diable cela voulait-il dire ? Agréable pour quoi ? Manger ou… Oh, Dieu, brusquement il fut comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, totalement dépassé. Cela n'avait pas été ainsi avec Tasha, il n'y avait eu aucune nervosité, pas d'inquiétudes. C'était simplement arrivé lentement, et puis un jour ils s'étaient retrouvés au lit et voilà. Mais ceci ! Rien n'avait eu autant d'importance pour lui, et il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié de tout foutre en l'air.

Mais une des nombreuses merveilleuses concernant Sam Carter était le fait qu'elle semblait déjà le connaître par cœur. Elle donna à sa main une douce pression, le tirant de sa soudaine panique alors qu'elle fixait son visage de ses yeux. « 19 heures ? » suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Il hocha la tête en silence, intensément conscient que c'était un _rendez-vous _qu'ils étaient en train de planifier. Un bon sang de rendez-vous ! Avec Carter ! « Ca me va, » acquiesça-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. « Je… suis impatient. »

Elle eut soudain un grand sourire, un rayon de soleil qui, toujours, faisait faire des cabrioles à son cœur. « Moi aussi, » avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse qui le saisit directement au creux de son ventre. Oh, Dieu ! Et puis elle s'écarta de ses bras, toujours souriante. « Merci pour la danse, mon Colonel. »

Une main s'agita, impatiente de la tirer en arrière dans ses bras. Mais il la maîtrisa juste à temps, et prenant une profonde respiration apaisante, il réussit à imiter sa formalité taquine avec un petit salut de sa tête, « Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, Major. »

« A demain, alors… ? »

« A demain, » acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Et après cela, elle tourna sur ses talons et disparut dans la foule, le laissant là seul, souriant sans aucun doute comme un idiot et aussi excité qu'un gamin la veille de Noël. Demain ! Nom de Dieu, ça allait arriver demain… !

ooo

« Tu pars déjà ? » La voix suivit Sam dans le couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, sa veste jetée sur une épaule. Elle sourit intérieurement au son de la voix et se retourna pour voir Janet la regarder du bout du couloir, avec une expression résolument irritée sur son visage.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je suis fatiguée, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je vais rentrer et me pieuter. »

Janet ne dit rien, elle haussa seulement un sourcil alors qu'elle s'avança vers elle, ses talons claquant dans le couloir silencieux. « J'ai entendu quelque chose d'intéressant ce soir, » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait, son regard perspicace ne quittant jamais le visage de Sam. « Du Général Hammond, excuse du peu. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Sam faisant un sacrément bon boulot pour feindre un manque d'intérêt.

« Alors, » dit Janet, inclinant sa tête d'un côté, « quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Te dire quoi ? »

« A propos de toi et… »

« Ah ! » protesta Sam, levant une main et jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Ne le dis pas. »

« Alors est-ce que c'est vrai ? » continua Janet, un soupçon de sourire dans ses yeux à présent. « Est-ce la raison de son départ ? »

Sam secoua la tête, baissant timidement les yeux sur ses chaussures. « Rien n'est arrivé… »

« Mais ? »

Avec un soupir elle leva la tête, attrapa les bras de Janet et la tira brusquement, les mettant en mouvement, tout en parlant à voix basse. « Mais peut-être. Nous verrons… Je veux dire… nous allons essayer, c'est tout. »

Soudain, Janet fit un grand sourire. « Je le savais ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Et puis, avec une trace de déception, « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, » lui assura Sam, se sentant brusquement coupable. Elles étaient devant l'ascenseur maintenant et ralentirent pour s'arrêter. Sam appuya sur le bouton et attendit, regardant Janet du coin de l'œil. « Tu sais comment les choses sont entre le Colonel et moi – je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. C'est tout nouveau à partir de maintenant, aussi je crois que je ne savais simplement pas quoi te dire. Rien n'est encore arrivé. »

Janet hocha la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Alors pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Quelque chose a changé – quelque chose est arrivé. Allez, Sam… crache le morceau ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'était quelque chose, » lui dit Sam, repensant à la longue journée qu'elle avait passé à parler avec Jack dans son chalet. « Je crois qu'il est simplement fatigué de se battre et de perdre des gens. Il a dit qu'il voulait un peu de paix – du temps pour… d'autres choses dans sa vie – des choses qu'il a ratées, ou… peut-être perdues. »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Janet. « Une seconde chance ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Je l'espère, » répondit-elle, se sentant soudain remplie d'émotions. « J'espère que c'est ce que nous avons. »

Janet tendit la main et serra le bras de Sam, souriant toujours. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, Sam, » dit-elle. « J'espère que ça marchera. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Et bonne chance ! » ajouta Janet lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. « Tu vas en avoir besoin ! »

ooo

Dire qu'il était nerveux n'arriverait même pas à décrire l'armée de papillons qui voltigeaient dans l'estomac de Jack alors qu'il mettait la touche finale à la table. Verres, assiettes, couverts… il craqua une allumette et alluma les bougies élancées qui décoraient le centre. Mince, sa main tremblait !

« Allez, Jack, » marmonna-t-il à lui-même en soufflant l'allumette. « Ce n'est que Carter. » Seulement, ce n'était pas que Carter, c'était Sam. Sam ! Et ceci était un rendez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel ! « D'accord, » se dit-il, « relaxe. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce autour de lui pour la centième fois, mais tout était jute où ça devait être, les lumières étaient tamisées, mais pas trop, et la musique jouait en arrière fond. Parfait. Ses yeux venaient juste de se poser sur l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée, laquelle disait une minute avant sept heures, quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Sam !

Son cœur fit une drôle de pirouette avant de plonger dans son estomac, provoquant une émeute parmi les papillons anxieux. Ca y était ! Respire profondément, respire profondément… D'accord. Vas à la porte. Il déglutit difficilement, sentant la tension vibrer de la tête aux orteils alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Le miroir près de la porte attrapa ses yeux alors qu'il passait – pull noir avec un éclair de blanc de sa chemise dans le col en V, pantalon noir. Plutôt élégant, espéra-t-il. Pas trop élégant. Diable, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Carter porterait, mais il avait voulu faire un petit effort. Ceci était plus que juste une occasion spéciale, ceci était la soirée dont il avait rêvée depuis des années – et il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite.

Il s'arrêta un instant, faisant une prière silencieuse à qui que ce soit qui écoutait, et ouvrit la porte. Et elle était là. Parfaite.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais il put voir qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui. « Suis-je en avance ? »

« Non, » lui assura-t-il, faisant un pas de côté et tenant la porte. « Entrez. » Elle avait sur ses épaules un long manteau noir, ne donnant qu'un aperçu terriblement alléchant des chaussures élégantes et des fines chevilles alors qu'elle entrait. Faisant un travail admirable à rester cool, il s'avança pour l'aider avec son manteau. « Tenez, » dit-il, le faisant glisser de ses épaules, « laissez-moi prendre ça. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, souriant à sa galanterie inhabituelle. « Merci, monsieur… » Elle grimaça. « Désolée. »

Il haussa simplement les épaules. « Ne le soyez pas. Je vais probablement vous appeler Carter toute la soirée. » Se tournant, il accrocha son manteau et ce ne fut que quand il la regarda à nouveau qu'il vit ce que le manteau avait caché – une petite robe noire moulante. Sacrebleu ! « Wow, » souffla-t-il, se délectant du fait qu'il pouvait, maintenant, dire les mots tout haut, « Vous êtes superbe. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle, souriant timidement. « J'ai pensé que j'allais faire un effort puisque c'est une… occasion spéciale. »

Pendant un instant, il se tint simplement là à la dévisager, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agite nerveusement sous son regard intense et lui rappelle qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'entrée. « Hum, venez, » l'incita-t-il, la menant vers le salon. « Laissez-moi vous chercher une boisson. Du vin ? »

« Merci, » accepta-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce éclairée d'une douce lumière. Son regard vint se poser sur la table, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Des bougies. »

Il leva les yeux du verre dans lequel il était en train de verser du vin. « Vous semblez surprise. »

Elle haussa les épaules, s'avançant vers lui pour prendre son verre. « Je crois que je le suis, » avoua-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu votre… côté romantique auparavant. »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu rouillé, » confessa-t-il. « Alors si je fais quelque chose de mal… » Il tendit un verre pour elle et elle le prit avec un autre sourire, ses doigts frôlant accidentellement les siens et envoyant de petites langues de feu dans son cerveau. Ses doigts étaient si doux…

« Jusqu'ici c'est bien, » sourit-elle, levant son verre. « A quoi allons-nous boire ? »

Il réfléchit un instant. « Pourquoi pas au futur ? »

« Ca semble approprié, » approuva-t-elle. « Au futur. »

Ils trinquèrent et chacun prit une gorgée, les yeux soudés l'un à l'autre. C'était plus sûr de cette façon – s'il arrêtait de regarder ses yeux, il se retrouverait à fixer la façon dont sa taille s'incurvait dans ses hanches, ou la façon dont ses jambes semblaient ne jamais se terminer. Bien sûr, il se rappela que ce n'était plus complètement interdit… Se sentant comme un gamin qui vient juste d'ouvrir de force le meuble à alcool de ses parents, il laissa ses yeux dériver plus bas, sur ses épaules nues et un aperçu terriblement tentant son décolleté, vers ces jambes sans fin. Dieu, elle était sexy !

La pensée pulsa en lui, faisant vibrer chaque endroit bien placé, et il se hâta de retourner son attention sur son visage, uniquement pour la trouver le scruter aussi ouvertement. Elle eut un grand sourire, un sourcil levé malicieusement, « Alors, » dit-elle, « qu'allons-nous manger ? »

« De la nourriture ? » suggéra-t-il, et elle gloussa, brisant la tension. « Venez, » dit-il, faisant signe vers la porte fenêtre qui menait sur la terrasse. « Je vais griller quelques steaks. »

« Il gèle dehors ! » protesta-t-elle, toujours souriante.

Il haussa les épaules. « Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous vous ramollissez, n'est-ce pas Carter ? »

« Quand ai-je jamais été douce, mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton pleins de sous-entendus.

Il laissa un sourire s'afficher lentement sur son visage, l'observant rougir alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur son corps. « Vous semblez plutôt douce dans cette tenue, Carter. Non pas que je m'en plaigne… »

Elle gloussa à nouveau, secouant la tête, et après cela, les choses se calmèrent quelque peu. Jack disparut à l'extérieur avec les steaks et, peu après, Carter le rejoignit, portant à nouveau son manteau et s'emmitouflant pour ne pas avoir froid. Et ils discutèrent, de ci, de ça et de tout – du travail, ses plans de voyages, et si les pyramides valaient vraiment la peine d'être vues une fois que vous aviez été sur Abydos. Et alors qu'ils parlaient, Jack sentit sa nervosité s'évanouir. C'était peut-être _'Sam' _ qui se tenait à côté de lui, si près que son bras touchait constamment le sien d'une manière qu'il trouvait charmante, mais elle était toujours Carter – elle était toujours la femme qu'il avait appris à respecter, à apprécier et finalement à adorer. Et bien que toute cette situation ne fût familière à aucun d'eux, il semblait naturel de faire face à cette nouvelle aventure avec Carter à ses côtés – après tout, c'est exactement là qu'elle avait été pendant la meilleure partie de ces quatre dernières années. Et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Leur conversation continua sans tarir, de même que le vin, une fois qu'ils furent revenus à l'intérieur et assis près l'un de l'autre à table. Leur repas fini, Sam lui parla de son dernier projet, et il écouta avec une attention plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais manifestée pendant un briefing. Il adorait le son de sa voix, la façon dont les flammes des bougies faisaient ressortir l'or de ses cheveux, et la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient avec son enthousiasme. Il adorait la façon qu'elle avait de sourire, de jouer distraitement avec sa fourchette en parlant, et la vitalité qu'il sentait émaner d'elle. Il adorait qu'elle soit là, assise à côté de lui. Il adorait de pouvoir prendre sa main et ne pas se sentir coupable. Il adorait que ce simple geste la fasse bégayer et l'amène à s'arrêter alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient et que ses doigts se resserraient autour de sa main. Il adorait pouvoir se lever et la conduire vers le canapé, de pouvoir la faire s'asseoir près de lui et enfin dire tout haut les mots qu'il avait ressentis depuis si longtemps dans son cœur : « Je vous aime. »

Elle cligna ses yeux, une fois, lentement. « Je vous aime, aussi, » répondit-elle doucement.

Sa main trembla lorsqu'il toucha sa joue, douce comme de la soie sous ses doigts. « Vous êtes si belle, » souffla-t-il, faisant courir ses doigts sur son visage, traçant la ligne de sa pommette, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres. « Je ne pouvais pas vous dire cela avant. »

Sam couvrit sa main avec les siennes, pressant sa joue contre sa paume. « Je le savais, » murmura-t-elle, « Je pouvais le voir dans vos yeux. »

Il amena sa main à son autre joue pour empaumer son visage. « Sam, » murmura-t-il, se penchant plus près, « Je veux vous embrasser. »

Sam sourit, l'éblouissant. « Vous n'avez pas à le demander, » murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Il ne put répondre, l'anticipation lui avait dérobé les mots comme il l'attirait plus près, inclinant légèrement sa tête alors que ses lèvres se soudaient aux siennes en un baiser tendre, envoûtant. L'instant fut incroyablement doux, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, son baiser si tendre qu'il fut laissé littéralement sans souffle lorsque finalement, elle rompit le contact entre eux. Mais elle ne se recula que d'à peine un centimètre, leurs fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils récupéraient tous les deux leur souffle.

Sam parla en premier, un unique mot soufflé doucement, « Jack. »

Le son de son nom sur ses lèvres atteignit son cœur, produisant un tel flot d'émotions qu'il ne put les contenir plus longtemps. « Oh, Dieu, Sam, » gémit-il, la prenant dans ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, embrassant son cou alors que la passion prenait possession de lui. Mais il ne fut pas seul les bras de Sam s'accrochèrent à lui, ses doigts passant et repassant sur son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux alors qu'elle repoussait sa tête de son épaule pour réclamer ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. Brûlant, exigent, la douceur fut remplacée par un désir primaire alors qu'ils s'embrassaient farouchement, passionnément et sans fin. Dieu ! Il était en feu pour elle ! Il l'allongea sur les coussins, son esprit ballotté sans espoir sur les vagues de désir alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps doux et souple. Il sentit le contact soyeux du nylon lorsque ses doigts remontèrent délicieusement le long d'une jambe, si élancées et tentantes. Le désir s'enflamma et leur baiser s'approfondit comme elle s'agitait sous lui, se pressant contre lui, jusqu'à ce que le contact entre eux fut complet et époustouflant. Il gémit doucement, ses doigts continuant leur exploration de sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il touche sa cuisse veloutée et brûlante – oh mon Dieu, elle portait des bas ! Sam haleta au contact soudain de la peau contre la peau et Jack se sentit foncer à toute allure vers le point de non retour. Il haletait, à peine capable de penser au-delà du voile de désir. A peine, mais… seulement à peine. Il s'arrêta, haletant et se recula, regardant le visage enflammé de Sam alors qu'elle le regardait en clignant des yeux, aussi absorbée dans l'instant que lui-même. « Sam, » murmura-t-il, « si nous ne nous arrêtons pas maintenant, je ne crois pas que je puisse… »

« Non, » souffla-t-elle, le tirant avec empressement tout contre elle. « Ne t'arrête pas. »

Mais il résista pendant un instant, s'efforçant de s'en assurer. Il fallait que cela soit bien, que ce soit parfait. « Es-tu certaine que ceci est ce que tu veux – nous pourrions attendre… ? »

« J'en ai assez d'attendre, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Je veux ceci, Jack. Je te veux. Maintenant. »

C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Avec un total abandon, il se livra à elle et à l'avalanche de passion qui explosa en lui – esprit, corps et âme. Vaguement, à travers l'enchevêtrement de membres et de baisers, il l'entendit haleter, « Chambre ! » et, ils ne surent comment, ils réussirent à l'atteindre. Mais après cela, la nuit fut abandonnée à une danse de pures sensations et d'émotions – et dans cet ultime acte de dévotion, tout dans son cœur se mit en place, enfin. Et c'était parfait.

Simplement parfait.

ooo


	17. Chapter 17

**Partie Dix-sept : Epilogue**

Cela avait été une mission longue et difficile, mais couronnée de succès. Daniel avait préparé de timides préliminaires pour un traité avec Provost Belok, le chef de la communauté de Kaltoc. Teal'c avait traduit de nombreuses inscriptions Goa'uld qui avaient échappé à leurs linguistes, et Sommers avait négocié pour ramener sur Terre trois technologies que Sam était impatiente d'avoir dans son labo.

L'un dans l'autre, elle était contente. Mission accomplie – nouveaux alliés et nouvelles technologies. Cela faisait une fin appropriée à une année incroyable. Alors qu'elle se tenait avec Teal'c devant la Porte des étoiles fermée, attendant que Sommers et Daniel finissent leurs au revoir, elle repensa aux premières missions qu'ils avaient faites en tant qu'équipe. Avec Jack parti, elle avait rapidement été réassignée à SG1, prenant le commandement, pas sans une certaine anxiété.

Cela n'avait pas été facile Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient efforcés de s'adapter à la perte de Jack, tandis que le Capitaine Liz Sommers faisait de son mieux pour trouver sa place dans la fameuse SG1. Elle avait avoué plus tard être terrifiée, mais elle était apparue professionnelle, brillante, et enthousiaste. Et non sans un certain sens de l'humour. Elle et Daniel se disputaient constamment ces jours-ci, beaucoup à l'amusement de Sam. Et bien que Liz gagnât la plupart du temps, elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue que Daniel ne la laissait pas gagner. Sam avait aperçu d'occasionnels regards évaluateurs de sa part qui lui faisaient rouler des yeux et se mordre la langue.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Sam s'agita impatiemment, au point d'ordonner à la paire de se dépêcher. Non pas qu'elle voulait être impolie, mais elle avait des plans pour ce soir et être coincée sur '593 n'en faisait pas partie.

« Vous êtes impatiente de partir, » observa Teal'c, la regardant avec curiosité.

« Oui, » reconnut-elle. « Ca a été une longue semaine. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Elle n'a pas été plus longue que d'autres. »

« Teal'c, » protesta-t-elle, de plus en plus consciente de son sens de l'humour, « Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire. »

Il eut un léger sourire. « Vous souhaitez voir le Colonel O'Neill, » dit-il. « Et donc le temps passe plus lentement pour vous. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à la Porte des étoiles, elle hocha la tête. « Nous avons déjà deux jours de retard, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et à cet instant, je veux seulement rentrer à la maison, prendre un bain, et… » Elle s'interrompit et fit un énorme sourire à Teal', « … et me détendre. »

« J'ai des désirs similaires, » lui assura Teal'c, levant ses yeux sur le ciel gris. « Les Kaltoc sont plus hospitaliers que le climat de leur planète. »

« Sans blague, » acquiesça Sam. Il pleuvait continuellement, l'eau dégringolait par-dessus les toits, les chemins et les espaces ouverts sur la planète étaient détrempés. Et à cet instant, ça dégringolait sur elle. La visière de sa casquette dégoulinait, manquant de peu son nez, et elle pouvait sentir l'eau commencer à s'infiltrer sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna légèrement, ferma les yeux et se perdit dans une brève fantaisie d'un bain et des doigts de Jack apaisant les douleurs de son dos. Hmmmm…

« Sam ? » Daniel l'appelait de l'autre côté de la place, où il se tenait et parlait avec la délégation Kaltoc. « Nous sommes prêts à partir. »

'Enfin !' pensa Sam, même si elle se contenta de dire, « Merci, Daniel. Capitaine, composez l'adresse de la Terre. »

« A vos ordres, M'dame, » vint la réponse vive, alors que Sommers trottinait vers le DHD et commençait à entrer les coordonnées.

Alors que la Porte commençait à tourner, Sam se tourna pour lui faire face et souleva son sac sur son dos pour la dernière fois. Daniel vint se tenir à ses côtés, essayant en vain d'essuyer la pluie de ses lunettes. « Alors, » dit-il, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Teal'c, « puisque nous sommes deux jours en retard, est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons encore trouver Jack en train de faire les cent pas au pied de la Porte ? »

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. « Cela n'est arrivé qu'une fois, » lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton guindé. « Et nous avions une _'semaine'_ de retard et n'avions eu aucun contact. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Daniel avec sérieux, essayant, et échouant, de cacher son sourire. « Tout à fait. »

« Il ne sera pas là, » lui assura-t-elle, et fut sur le point de lui dire exactement pourquoi quand elle fut interrompue.

« Colonel Carter ? »

« Oui, » dit Sam, se tournant vers Liz Sommers.

« Pourriez-vous me donner un coup de main avec ceci, M'dame ? » Elle se débattait avec trois grandes caisses contenant la technologie Kaltoc. « J'aurais bien demandé à Daniel, » ajouta-t-elle alors que Sam soulevait la caisse au sommet de la pile, « mais vous savez ce qui a tendance à arriver quand il touche aux appareils aliens. »

« Ca, » dit Daniel, prenant la seconde caisse de Sommers, « c'est un mythe propagé par l'ex - et non regretté - chef de cette équipe, et n'a aucune base solide, absolument aucune. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sommers. « Mais et la fois sur P8T-892 ? Jack m'a dit que vous… »

« Vous ne devriez pas croire tout ce que dit cet homme, » la prévint Daniel. « L'exagération est sa spécialité. »

Sam sourit et positionna la caisse qu'elle tenait pour que cela soit plus confortable pour ses bras. « Je ne sais pas, Daniel, » dit-elle, « si je me rappelle bien, _'c'était'_ vous qui aviez activé l'appareil sur P8T-892. »

« Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, » marmonna-t-il avec irritation, passant à côté d'elle en direction de la Porte des étoiles.

Du coin des yeux, Sam vit Sommers sourire comme elle suivait Daniel sur les marches vers la Porte, bien qu'elle ne lui dit rien de plus. Les suivant derrière, un sourire s'afficha sur ses propres lèvres, provoqué par la familiarité et la facilité grandissantes de sa nouvelle équipe, et par le fait qu'elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle.

ooo

Le temps qu'ils se soient douchés, changés et aient été débriefés, l'après-midi céda lentement place au soir et Sam jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil à sa montre alors qu'elle essayait de mettre un certain ordre sur son bureau.

Un coup frappé doucement sur la porte attira son attention de sa boîte engorgée de papiers à lire et elle leva les yeux. « Entrez. »

La tête de Daniel passa par la porte. « Encore ici ? »

« Paperasse, » soupira-t-elle, poussant d'un air abattu la pile devant elle. « Maintenant je sais pourquoi Jack se plaignait autant. »

Daniel sourit. « Je n'ai jamais vu son bureau aussi bien rangé, » dit-il. Et puis ajouta, « Teal'c, Liz et moi allons prendre une bière. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Je parie que la paperasse peut attendre jusqu'à demain. »

« Ca sonne bien, » acquiesça Sam, « et vous avez raison concernant la paperasse. Ca peut attendre. » Elle se leva et prit sa veste. « Mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Je dois rentrer à la maison. »

S'avançant dans la pièce, Daniel haussa les épaules. « Allez, » insista-t-il, « vous pouvez appeler Jack pour qu'il nous retrouve là-bas. »

« Je ne peux pas, » persista Sam, se sentant un peu embarrassée alors qu'elle avouait, « Nous avons prévu quelque chose. »

« Oh ? »

« C'est en quelque sorte un anniversaire, » expliqua-t-elle en mettant sa veste. « Nous sommes ensemble depuis un an, alors… »

« Un an ? » s'exclama Daniel, secouant la tête. « Vraiment ? Si longtemps ? »

« Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas ? » reconnut Sam, le poussant vers la porte alors qu'elle se préparait à partir. La paperasse pouvait vraiment attendre. Et qu'importe si elle était en congés les deux jours suivants ? Parfois la vie était plus importante que de remplir des rapports. Elle ouvrit la porte et la tint pour Daniel.

« Vous savez, » dit-il alors qu'il passait devant elle, « autant je regrette de ne plus avoir Jack au SGC, et autant je sais que ça lui manque, je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureux qu'il l'est maintenant. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher le grand sourire qui se propagea sur son visage à ses mots. « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, bien que son cœur lui murmurât déjà la vérité. « Vous le pensez ? »

« C'est évident, » répondit Daniel en se mettant à marcher vers l'ascenseur. « Il semble…, » il fit une pause, s'efforçant de trouver les mots justes, « je ne sais pas, en paix avec lui-même. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Sam doucement. « Je sais. Non pas qu'il ne puisse être encore un peu… »

« Impulsif ? »

Sam gloussa. « Ca le décrit bien, » acquiesça-t-elle, et puis elle haussa les épaules. « Mais il ne serait pas Jack s'il était trop calme. »

« Non, » Daniel éclata de rire. « Calme n'est pas un mot que je pourrais jamais associer avec Jack ! » Comme ils approchaient de l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se hâtèrent d'y entrer.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, mais lorsque l'ascenseur vibra et se mit en mouvement, Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit doucement, « La semaine dernière, il a sorti ce vieil album photos pour me le montrer – c'était celui de Charlie. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait ouvert depuis sa mort. »

« Wow, » murmura Daniel d'étonnement, « c'est génial. »

« C'est incroyable, » reconnut Sam. « C'est la première fois qu'il parle de lui, volontairement. C'était agréable. »

Daniel sourit et lui toucha le bras. « Vous êtes bien pour lui, Sam. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est moi, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Il a beaucoup plus de temps pour penser ces jours-ci. »

L'ascenseur ralentit, les portes s'ouvrirent avec un tintement, et Daniel baissa sa main. Mais il souriait toujours, « C'est vous, » lui assura-t-il en sortant de la cabine. « C'est évident pour nous tous. »

Elle sourit, reconnaissante pour ses mots. « Il est bien pour moi aussi, » affirma-t-elle à Daniel.

« Oh, oui, » acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. « C'est évident aussi. »

Sam roula ses yeux. « Je ne vais même pas me donner la peine de demander, » lui assura-t-elle en cherchant ses clés de voitures dans sa veste.

Daniel ne répondit pas, mais la prit simplement dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Passez une bonne soirée, » lui dit-il, la relâchant. « Oh, et rappelez à Jack que nous faisons une partie de racket-ball demain matin. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Sam. « Et vous, amusez-vous bien cette nuit. Ne laissez pas Liz boire trop. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir à la reconduire chez elle à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui envoya un de ses sourires malicieux, et fut amusée de voir l'expression légèrement embarrassée sur son visage alors qu'il faisait signe au revoir.

« Bonne nuit, Daniel, » cria-t-elle, se tournant vers sa voiture. Elle serait à la maison dans vingt minutes et elle était tellement impatiente.

ooo

Il faisait nuit le temps qu'elle arrive chez elle, et elle sourit en voyant la chaude lumière se répandre des fenêtres de la maison de Jack. C'était étrange, songea-t-elle, en arrêtant le moteur de la voiture et sortant dans l'air froid du soir, qu'elle considérait cet endroit à la fois chez elle et 'la maison de Jack'. Mais c'était la façon dont elle la voyait elle se sentait chez elle dans sa maison. Diable, elle vivait pratiquement là, si elle était honnête. Au cours de l'année qu'ils avaient été ensemble, le nombre de nuits qu'elle avait passées dans son propre appartement s'était réduit comme peau de chagrin, bien qu'elle n'eût toujours pas résilié la location. Pendant un temps, avoir sa propre maison avait été un point d'ancrage alors qu'elle et Jack s'étaient lancés à tête perdue dans une relation passionnée si pleine de ramifications qu'elle avait été à demi effrayée que les années qu'ils avaient passées à nier leurs sentiments ne seraient jamais vaincues. Mais lentement, patiemment, ils avaient réussi. Au point que maintenant, quand Sam parlait de chez elle, tout le monde savait qu'elle parlait de la maison de Jack, et la location qu'elle payait pour son appartement devenait de plus en plus du gaspillage.

Elle devait en discuter avec lui, décida-t-elle. Mais pas cette nuit. Pas après une longue mission, quand tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de se fondre dans son étreinte – le seul endroit au monde où elle savait être véritablement chez elle.

Avec enthousiasme, elle grimpa les marches menant à la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Alors que la chaleur et la lumière l'enveloppaient, elle soupira à la sensation du retour au foyer. « Coucou ! » appela-t-elle, fermant la porte derrière elle. Du salon elle pouvait entendre la musique, et elle venait de faire un pas dans cette direction lorsqu'elle l'entendit descendre les marches.

« Sam ! » l'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire. « Salut. »

Dieu, le voir lui réchauffait le cœur ! Ce sourire, ces yeux sombres qui la faisaient fondre… « Salut, » dit-elle comme il s'approchait d'elle, souriant à l'enthousiasme sur son visage.

« Comme ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras et la tenant simplement là, la berçant doucement. « Mission accomplie ? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle, fermant les yeux et savourant les sensations dont elle avait eu soif toute la semaine. « Ca s'est bien passé. Le traité, les technologies, les alliés – tout. »

« Daniel et Teal'c se sont bien comportés ? »

« Bien sûr. Daniel a fait du très bon boulot avec les négociations. » Se reculant un peu, Sam lui sourit. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué, » lui dit-elle, avec sérieux. « Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand Daniel a demandé deux jours supplémentaires. »

Jack fit les gros yeux. « Donc, c'est de sa faute, hein ? »

« Est-ce que le Général Hammond t'a appelé ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack. Et puis il haussa les épaules. « Ces sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Se relevant, Sam l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. « Je suis contente d'être de retour aujourd'hui. Je voulais _'vraiment'_ être ici cette nuit. »

« Hmmmn » murmura Jack en réponse, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes lorsqu'il parla, « moi aussi. »

Enroulant ses bras autour de lui, Sam se délecta à la sensation des mouvements des muscles de son dos lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte autour elle. Et alors que leur baiser langoureux s'enflamma en quelque chose de plus passionné, elle sombra avec joie dans une délicieuse brume d'émotions et de sensations. Elle était sur le point de s'abandonner entièrement à la magie de l'instant quand un arôme appétissant dériva jusqu'à son nez et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Wow, » dit-elle, s'écartant légèrement de lui, « quelque chose sent incroyablement bon. »

« Toi, » souffla, Jack, alors qu'il mordillait son cou, « tu sens incroyablement, Sam. »

« Non, » répondit-elle, ses yeux se refermant à l'intense sensation qu'il créait, « Je parle de nourriture. »

« Oh, » soupira Jack, levant la tête et lui souriant, « ça. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu as faim ? »

Elle acquiesça, sentant un véritable gouffre dans son estomac. « Est-ce que c'est prêt ? »

« Oui, » dit-il, « mais ça peut attendre. » Son sourire devint évaluateur et il l'embrassa à nouveau, bien qu'avec plus d'affection que de passion cette fois. « Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être te détendre un moment en prenant un bain d'abord – détendre quelques uns de ces muscles noués.

Sam sourit. « Tu as raison, » admit-elle, charmée par sa prévenance, « c'est exactement ce que j'aimerais faire. »

Prenant sa main dans la sienne, Jack la conduisit vers les marches. « Viens alors, » dit-il.

« Je sais où est la salle de bain, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que tu le sais, » acquiesça Jack alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut des marches. « C'est juste ici… »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, Sam fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit. La pièce était entièrement illuminée de bougies, entourant une baignoire fumante et merveilleusement parfumée. « Jack, » dit-elle avec un éclat de rire dans sa voix, « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Wow. C'est juste… wow. »

Ses bras glissèrent autour de sa taille, attirant son dos contre sa poitrine. « J'ai pensé te gâter pour notre anniversaire, » murmura-t-il contre sa joue.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » taquina-t-elle, reposant son visage contre le sien. « Je pourrais m'y habituer. Tu aurais un travail à vie. »

Il sourit et lui donna un léger baiser. « Ne laisse pas l'eau se refroidir, » l'incita-t-il, la relâchant pour qu'elle puisse se retourner et lui faire face.

« Est-ce que tu vas me rejoindre ? » demanda Sam, faisant courir un doigt sur sa poitrine.

Il lui fit un sourire vorace. « Plus tard, peut-être, » dit-il, attrapant sa main et portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, « nous avons toute la nuit. »

« Toute la nuit ? » répéta Sam, souriant doucement. « J'aime entendre cela. »

ooo

« Alors, » dit Jack, levant son verre, « à… nous ? »

« A nous, » sourit Sam, trinquant son verre contre le sien et prenant une gorgée. « Ca a été une année assez incroyable. »

Jack acquiesça, regardant la façon dont la lumière des bougies jouait dans ses cheveux et se demandant, pour la centième fois, comment il pouvait être si chanceux. « Ca a été la meilleure, » lui assura-t-il, savourant le sourire que ses mots provoquèrent. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps et ses yeux furent soudain sérieux lorsqu'elle posa sa main par-dessus la sienne sur la table.

« Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, » dit-elle. « Tu as renoncé à beaucoup pour ceci – pour nous. »

Entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens, il secoua la tête. « Je crois avoir obtenu plus que je n'ai perdu, » dit-il. Son visage se crispa légèrement, et il put dire qu'elle était incertaine de la vérité de ses mots. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, » dit-il doucement, fixant ses yeux tout en parlant. « Pendant presque tout le temps où j'étais au SGC, je n'ai jamais pensé au futur au-delà de la prochaine mission. Je pensais que jamais j'aurais à nouveau une vie en dehors de l'Air Force. » Il lui fit un sourire contrit. « Je pense que j'ai imaginé, peut-être même espéré, que je finirais dans une explosion de gloire d'une manière ou d'une autre – un héros jusqu'au bout. »

« Tu regrettes cela ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il serra sa main, la rassurant, et son sourire s'agrandit. « Pas le moins du monde. Je me sens seulement incroyablement chanceux d'être ici, avec toi, Sam. »

Elle lâcha son regard, secouant la tête d'auto récrimination. « Je souhaite encore que cela se soit passé différemment. Que tu n'aies pas dû renoncer à tant… » dit-elle, mais il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

« Je me fiche de la façon dont cela est arrivé, » lui dit-il. « Je suis seulement heureux que cela soit arrivé. »

Levant à nouveau ses yeux, il y avait une trace de sourire sur ses lèvres. « Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça, ne disant rien pendant un moment. Mais son cœur commença à battre la chamade comme il réalisait qu'il pourrait peut-être mettre à exécution son plan insensé pour la soirée. L'adrénaline coula à flots et les nerfs commencèrent à faire la fête dans son estomac. Il voulait lui prouver cela, la convaincre combien tout cela signifiait pour lui, et il ne put penser qu'à une façon de… « Sam, » dit-il, conscient que sa voix était un peu plus rauque qu'avant, « asseyons-nous. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent elle était sur lui. « D'accord, » dit-elle prudemment, l'observant avec une curiosité non dissimulée alors que, leurs mains toujours jointes, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé et s'assirent.

« Je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose, » dit Jack une fois qu'elle se fut installée à côté de lui. « Il y a un an, ma vie entière impliquait le SGC. C'était tout ce que j'avais – amis, famille, travail. Et je pensais que si jamais je quittais… Je pensais que sans ça, je ne serais rien. » Il s'arrêta, se rapprochant d'elle et resserrant sa prise sur sa main. « Mais ça s'est pas passé ainsi. »

Sam sourit et hocha la tête, ses yeux brillant de mille feux. « J'en suis heureuse, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack. « Moi aussi. » Pendant un long moment, il la regarda simplement, essayant de lire les émotions qui jouaient sur son visage l'affection, la fierté, l'amour, une trace de regret. Ils étaient tous là, et en dessous de tout cela courait le courant d'enthousiasme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout en elle : tout ce que Sam faisait était fait avec passion, et cela l'époustouflait de savoir qu'il était celui qui pouvait déclencher ce feu de la plus intime des manières. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ce regard captivant, il sut brusquement que c'était le bon moment. C'était parfait.

« Tu te rappelles l'autre jour ? » commença-t-il, sachant qu'il paraissait nerveux et voyant une trace de trouble assombrir les yeux de Sam. « Quand je t'ai montré ces photos de Charlie ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle immédiatement, sa main se resserrant presque imperceptiblement sur la sienne.

« Je ne les avais pas regardées depuis des années. C'était trop difficile… mais je me sentais différent cette fois-là, » dit-il, luttant pour articuler les émotions qu'il avait ressenties les dernières semaines. « Je ne pensais pas que ça allait me submerger – pour la première fois… depuis… j'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais le gérer. Et je dois te remercier pour ça, Sam. »

Elle sourit simplement, ses yeux étincelant d'émotions comme elle serrait à nouveau sa main.

« Et la chose est que, » continua-t-il, « ressentant si différemment à propos de Charlie m'a amené à réfléchir à… d'autres trucs. »

« Oh ? » demanda Sam, semblant soudain nerveuse. Ses doigts se tordirent légèrement dans sa main.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, déglutissant lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était le moment. S'il allait le faire, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Réfléchir à quoi ? » souffla Sam, essayant visiblement de l'aider à poursuivre.

« Au futur, je crois, » dit-il prudemment.

« Le futur, » répéta Sam. Et alors elle sourit à nouveau, un éclair d'excitation nerveuse illuminant son visage. « Le tien ou le nôtre ? »

Le cœur de Jack fit une pirouette lorsque Sam coupa court vers le cœur du sujet. Dieu, il aimait cette femme ! Il sourit à sa question brusque, changeant légèrement de position et la regardant sous ses cils, en demandant d'une voix hésitante, « Je me suis demandé si tu avais déjà pensé à te marier. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent. « Dans l'abstrait ou concrètement ? »

« Euh – les deux, je crois, » marmonna-t-il, incapable de lire l'expression légèrement amusée qui passa sur son visage.

« Jack ? » demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant avec un sourire, « était-ce une demande en mariage ? »

« Ca dépend, » lui dit-il, « de ta réponse. »

La joie de Sam lui s'échappa et elle sourit du sourire qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. « Oui, » dit-elle brusquement, « j'ai pensé au mariage. » Elle leva un sourcil. « C'est suffisant comme réponse ? »

« Presque, » reconnut-il, son sourire contagieux provoquant un sourire de sa part. « Mais ça dépend en quelque sorte _'de ce que'_ tu pensais. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Concrètement ? » clarifia-t-elle, s'amusant visiblement du jeu bien que ses yeux brillants trahissaient son excitation. Jack hocha simplement la tête, la laissant faire monter la tension, se délectant du courant qui passait entre eux. « Concrètement, alors, » dit-elle lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens un seul instant, « je pense que ce serait… merveilleux. »

Jack sentit l'air quitter bruyamment ses poumons. « Ca l'est, » réussit-il à répondre, « n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors… ? » demanda-t-elle, l'évaluant pensivement à présent, chaque trait vivant avec l'instant.

« Alors, » acquiesça-t-il en lâchant sa main et prit dans sa poche le petit écrin en bois qu'il avait conservé là toute la soirée. Quand il le sortit, il vit toute trace d'amusement s'effacer du visage de Sam alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient et elle leva brusquement une main pour couvrir sa bouche.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » souffla-t-elle, les yeux agrandis passant de son visage à l'écrin. « Jack ! »

Il fit un grand sourire, enchanté d'avoir réussi à la surprendre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient surprendre Sam Carter. Avec précaution, il ouvrit l'écrin et le lui offrit. « Sam, » dit-il, plus calmement qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer, « veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'elle sortit la bague de l'écrin, et il la vit cligner rapidement des yeux, ses lèvres étroitement serrées alors qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler les émotions si proches de la submerger. Pendant un long moment elle fixa la bague, son regard s'attardant sur la pierre bleu étincelante, un instant bleu comme l'azur puis l'instant d'après aussi sombre que le bleu de l'océan. « Elle est si belle, » souffla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai déjà vu auparavant. »

« Non, » acquiesça Jack avec un petit sourire. « Effectivement. » Elle leva les yeux sur lui, perplexe. « J'ai trouvé la pierre il y a deux ans, sur P8R-639, » expliqua-t-il. « La couleur m'a toujours rappelé celle de tes yeux, aussi je l'ai conservée. »

« Elle vient d'un autre monde ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « J'avais jeté un coup d'œil dans quelques boutiques, mais rien ne semblait correct. Tu mérites quelque chose d'absolument unique, Sam, » lui dit-il, luttant brusquement ses propres émotions, « quelque chose d'aussi unique et de magnifique que toi. »

« Jack… » souffla Sam, sa voix s'étouffant d'émotion. « C'est probablement la chose la plus romantique que j'ai jamais… » Elle s'interrompit brusquement et baissa les yeux, les essuyant rapidement d'une main. « Désolée, » marmonna-t-elle. « C'est simplement si… »

Avec une immense affection, Jack releva son visage pour pouvoir la voir. « Je t'aime, » lui dit-il, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mais je veux ne jamais te laisser partir, Sam. » Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et elle recouvrit sa main avec la sienne, pressant son visage contre sa paume. « Epouse-moi, Sam, » répéta-t-il, abaissant sa main de sa joue pour prendre la bague de ses doigts.

Pendant un long moment, rien ne fut dit, ils se fixèrent simplement, les yeux dans les yeux, captivés et avec nul désir de s'en échapper. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait se montra sur son visage, chaque sentiment brilla très nettement dans ses yeux, lui disant plus qu'aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer. Et il espéra qu'elle voyait autant de passion dans ses propres yeux qu'il en voyait dans les siens. Après un moment qui avait duré une délicieuse éternité, les lèvres de Sam bougèrent. D'abord, il n'entendit aucun son, mais elle essaya à nouveau et les mots furent plus forts. « Oui. Oui, je veux t'épouser. »

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Jack glissa doucement la bague sur son doigt, croyant à peine que ceci était vraiment réel. Sam portait sa bague. Sam ! Les mots glissèrent désespérément de son esprit alors qu'il regardait la pierre scintiller à la lumière des bougies, belle sur sa jolie main. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire à cet instant, mais ses émotions étaient trop profondes et puissantes pour être formulées. « Je…, » bredouilla-t-il, mais Sam l'interrompit d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chuut, » murmura-t-elle, souriant à travers les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir, « Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. » Puis elle l'attira dans ses bras et elle enfouit son visage contre son cou. « Je t'aime, Jack, » lui dit-elle, sa voix tremblant et son souffle brûlant contre sa peau. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Il lui répondit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait, il couvrit son visage de baisers, au goût salé à cause de ses larmes, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres trouvent les siennes et ensemble ils consommèrent l'aventure qu'ils avaient commencée tant d'années auparavant. « C'était destiné à être, » lui dit Jack, retrouvant enfin sa voix. « C'était destiné à être, Sam, toujours. » Il sentit ses lèvres se relever en un sourire sous son baiser et sut que, enfin, son monde était complet.

ooo

Daniel se tenait sur le porche depuis presque cinq minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Jack le fixa pendant un moment, les cheveux ébouriffés et portant un caleçon chiffonné montrant clairement qu'il venait juste de sortir du lit. Et soudain, la compréhension s'afficha sur son visage et il se claqua le front de la main. « Merde ! » jura-t-il. « Nous étions censés jouer au racquet-ball. »

« Sam ne vous l'a pas rappelé ? » devina Daniel.

« Euh, non, » grimaça Jack. « Je crois que non. » Puis, se rappelant ses bonnes manières, il ouvrit la porte et dit, « Entrez. C'est un peu le fouillis, mais… »

Entrant dans la maison encore endormie, Daniel haussa un sourcil aux restes éparpillés des festivités évidentes de la nuit précédente : assiettes vides, bougies, et verres de vin.

Jack ouvrit les rideaux et laissa une brillante de lumière pénétrer la pièce. « Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il, ramassant hâtivement au sol un tas de ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements. Daniel ignora délibérément ce qu'il faisait, choisissant d'étudier sa montre pendant un instant à la place. « Presque neuf heures, » dit-il.

« Nous avons le temps, » décida Jack, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Euh, c'est également un peu le fouillis dans la cuisine, » s'excusa-t-il, « mais si vous voulez du café… ? »

« Je suis bien, » lui assura Daniel, et, incapable d'y résister, il ajouta, « On dirait que tous les deux, vous avez passé une bonne soirée. »

Le sourire qui explosa sur le visage de Jack fut toute la réponse dont il avait besoin. « Oh, oui, » affirma-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

« Daniel ? » vint du haut de l'escalier la voix interrogative de Sam.

« Coucou, Sam, » appela-il.

Il y eut une pause, et puis, « Zut. Racqet-ball. Désolée. » Elle apparut en haut des marches, toute aussi ébouriffée que Jack, enveloppée dans une robe de bain. « Etes-vous en retard ? »

« Nan, » la rassura Jack, en arrivant en haut des marches. « Nous y serons à l'heure. Tu sais combien Daniel peut être parfois sur-enthousiaste… »

Daniel aurait répliqué, en fait une réponse acérée se formait déjà sur ses lèvres, mais il fut distrait au dernier moment par la vue de quelque chose de doré et scintillant sur le doigt de Sam. Sam portait rarement des bijoux, et il ne l'avait jamais vue porter de bague. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, et alors que les indices se mettaient soudain en place – dîner romantique, grasse matinée, vêtements jonchant le sol – Daniel eut plus que l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. « Euh, vous savez, » dit-il, faisant quelques pas vers la porte, « nous n'avons pas à faire ça aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, vous venez juste de vous lever – je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres choses que vous préféreriez faire… » Il grimaça à son choix maladroit de mots, et leva les yeux pour voir Jack le dévisager étrangement.

« C'est okay, Daniel, » l'assura Jack. « Je serai prêt dans cinq minutes chrono. »

Lorsqu'il disparut dans la salle de bain, Sam descendit d'un pas joyeux l'escalier souriant d'un de ses sourires éblouissants. « Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé la nuit dernière ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Oui, » dit-il en la suivant. « Pas autant que vous, apparemment, » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit le chaos dans la cuisine.

Sam sourit largement. « Jack est assez doué pour cuisiner, » reconnut-elle. « Mais il ne sait absolument pas nettoyer. Café ? »

« Oui, » accepta-t-il, ses yeux se dirigeant vers la bague à son doigt. Mais il ne dit rien, présumant que Sam lui dirait lorsque le moment lui paraîtrait opportun et il n'avait aucun désir d'être importun.

Il n'eut que le temps de boire la moitié de son café quand Jack entra, plein d'énergie, dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humide de la douche rapide. « Prêt à y aller ? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant le frigidaire et fouillant pendant un instant avant de prendre une grosse pomme.

« Quand vous le serez, » répondit Daniel.

« Alors allons-y ! » dit Jack. « Nous ne voulons pas être en retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daniel fit les gros yeux, une expression que Sam partagea en lui jetant un sourire exaspéré. « Amusez-vous bien, » dit-elle. « Essayez de ne pas vous blesser. »

« C'est du racquetball, Carter, » répondit joyeusement Jack. Et, impulsivement, il se pencha et lui donna un baiser sonore. « Ne t'inquiète pas de tout ça, » dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers le bordel, « je nettoierai en rentrant. »

Sam sourit. « En fait, je prévoyais de retourner au lit, » lui assura-t-elle.

Une expression malicieuse traversa le visage de Jack, ce qui fit sourire et rougir Sam. « J'ai environ une semaine de sommeil à rattraper, » lui rappela-t-elle, le repoussant gentiment. « Alors va jouer, et laisse-moi me reposer. »

Daniel observa leur petit échange avec un mélange d'amusement et de gêne il ne les avait jamais vus si démonstratifs. Mais il tint sa langue jusqu'à ce que Jack referme la porte d'entrée derrière eux et qu'ils se dirigent vers sa voiture. « Alors, » dit-il enfin, comme Jack jetait son sac sur le siège arrière, « vous deux semblez… heureux. »

« Comme toujours, » répondit Jack, mais le sourire irrépressible qui fendit son visage démentit ses mots.

Daniel sourit pour lui-même et secoua la tête. Bien que s'étant ouvert au cours de l'année passée, Jack gardait encore ses émotions pour lui. Mais il se dit que Jack le lui dirait quand il le voudrait, alors…

« Daniel ? » dit Jack brusquement, interrompant ses réflexions.

« Oui ? »

« Avez-vous déjà été le Témoin à un mariage. »

Daniel sourit largement, les sourcils levés. « Euh, non. » Il fit une pause, observant le sourire timide s'élargir sur le visage de Jack. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce j'en aurai sans doute besoin d'un, » avoua Jack. « Et je ne pense pas que Teal'c serait très bon pour le discours, aussi je me demandais si… » Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Intéressante façon de l'annoncer, » remarqua Daniel, secouant légèrement la tête.

« Alors ? » demanda Jack. « Est-ce que vous acceptez ? »

« Bien sûr que j'accepte ! » s'exclama Daniel avec exaspération. « Et félicitations ! Vous avez de la chance – je suppose que c'est Sam… ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est Sam ! » s'exclama Jack, puis sourit. « Et merci, je sais que je suis chanceux. Incroyablement chanceux. »

Daniel sourit, puis fit les gros yeux, soupirant avec exagération. « Eh bien, » dit-il, « Teal'c va être vexé. »

« A propos du truc du Témoin ? » demanda Jack avec appréhension.

« Non, » le rassura Daniel, ouvrant la portière de la voiture et entrant à l'intérieur. « Parce que maintenant, il me doit cinquante dollars. »

Jack cligna des yeux et ne bougea pas pendant un instant, avant de se dépêcher de monter sur le siège passager. « Cinquante dollars ? »

« Eh bien, » expliqua Daniel en démarrant la voiture, « il a dit que Sam était bien trop intelligente pour jamais accepter de vous épouser. »

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Jack dise, « Il a dit ça ? »

« 'Le Major Carter', » dit Daniel, faisant sa meilleure imitation de Teal'c, « 'ne se soumettra jamais à aucun homme, encore moins le Colonel O'Neill.' »

Jack éclata de rire. « Eh bien, il a raison sur ce point, » affirma-t-il. Puis ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Et vous avez accepté son pari ? » demanda-t-il, alors que Daniel s'engageait sur la route. « Malgré son, hum, désavantage culturel ? »

« Je me suis dit que c'était de l'argent facile, » sourit Daniel.

« Et moi qui pensais que _'vous'_ étiez celui qui avait de l'éthique. »

Daniel gloussa pour lui-même. « Teal'c est grand assez pour se débrouiller, » dit-il, regardant Jack du coin de l'œil tout en conduisant. Malgré leur conversation légère, il était touché par la nouvelle, et pouvait voir un bonheur sincère sur le visage de son ami. Cela lui allait, décida-t-il, ajoutant une chaleur et une légèreté à ses traits parfois sévères. « Sérieusement, » dit Daniel, d'une voix plus basse, « Je suis heureux pour vous, Jack. Vous le méritez, vous et Sam. Ca n'a jamais été facile pour vous. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack, son regard tourné vers l'intérieur bien qu'un sourire fût encore visible dans ses yeux. « Il nous a fallu du temps pour y arriver, mais maintenant nous y sommes… » Il soupira avec joie. « C'est incroyable, Daniel. Et ça ne fait que s'améliorer. »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, » répondit-il, son cœur encore douloureux aux souvenirs de Sha're. « Quand cela est juste, c'est juste. Et rien n'est mieux que ça. »

Jack avait dû remarquer la note de tristesse dans sa voix, car sa voix changea. Perdant son ton léger, ce fut d'un ton plus mélancolique qu'il dit, « Vous savez, quand Sara est partie, je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerais une autre femme que je pourrais aimer autant. Je pensais que c'était fini pour toujours. Mais Sam ? » Il secoua la tête, souriant de nouveau. « C'est totalement différent, Daniel. Je ne veux pas les comparer, mais avec Sam, c'est simplement incroyable. Ca ne diminue en rien ce que j'avais avec Sara, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais été aussi heureux auparavant. Et si ça peut m'arriver à moi… » Il laissa la phrase en suspens, et Daniel sourit.

« Je sais, » dit-il doucement. « Et, merci. »

Ils firent la route en silence pendant un moment après cela, jusqu'à ce que Daniel sente Jack s'agiter légèrement. Un peu plus tard, et d'un ton plus léger, Jack dit, « Alors, pensez-vous que nous devrions inviter Thor ? »

« Au mariage ? » Daniel éclata de rire. « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Et les Nox ajouteraient une touche… d'élégance. »

« Et les Tok'ra ? » continua Jack. « Pouvons-nous faire _'sans'_ les inviter ? »

« J'en doute. Et Jacob ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Pas les Aschen, en tout cas, » décida Daniel.

« C'est catégoriquement non, » acquiesça Jack. « Et ceux de la Terre de Lumière ? »

Et ainsi leur conversation continua durant leur trajet, permettant à Daniel de savourer la chaleur de leur amitié. Il était vraiment heureux pour Jack et Sam leurs années de service et de sacrifice étaient enfin généreusement récompensées. Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il songeait à l'idée que, peut-être, dans le grand dessein des choses, l'équilibre cosmique était d'une manière ou une autre restaurée pour une fois, les héros obtenaient vraiment ce qu'ils méritaient. Et il savait que le monde n'avait pas de plus grands héros que Sam Carter et Jack O'Neill. Pourtant, pour une raison une autre, c'était bien que ces héros anonymes reçoivent leur récompense, non pas dans la célébrité et l'adulation des autres, mais dans le simple plaisir de partager leurs vies et de trouver le réconfort dans les bras de l'autre.

C'était, songea-t-il, la fin parfaite.

Et le parfait commencement.

- Fin -

_Sally__ : Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. J'essaie toujours d'améliorer mon écriture, aussi tout commentaire constructif sera reçu avec reconnaissance._


End file.
